


Kinktober 2019 - In Which Naruto Loves his Village, Frequently and with Enthusiasm

by NeverWorks



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Begging, Big Balls, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Breastfeeding, Bukkake, Casual Sex, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cockwarming, Collars, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Consensual Infidelity, Creampie, Crossdressing Kink, Cuckolding, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Derogatory Language, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Dry Orgasm, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Feminization, Fingerfucking, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Fisting, Forced Prostitution, Furry, Gangbang, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Hypnotism, I Don't Even Know, Impregnation, Improper Use of Genjutsu, Improper use of Ninjutsu, Knot Hanging, Knotting, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Large Cock, Licking, Light Asphyxiation, Lingerie, M/M, Macro/Micro, Master/Servant, Masturbation, Messy eating, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Control, Moaning, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Object Insertion, Open Marriage, Open Relationships, Oviposition, Partial Nudity, Pegging, Polyamory Negotiations, Praise Kink, Pregnant Sex, Promiscuity, Public Humiliation, Public Use, Restraints, Roleplay, Scent Kink, Sex Toys, Sexual Humor, Sexual Roleplay, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Spanking, Spitroasting, Stomach Bulge, Stuck in a wall, Sweat, Switch Uzumaki Naruto, Teabagging, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Topping from the Bottom, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, Weight Gain, Writing on Skin, Writing on the Body, ass worship, ball worship, cumflation, knot fucking, slob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-11-15 07:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 92,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverWorks/pseuds/NeverWorks
Summary: Naruto treasures his bonds with his precious people more than anything. They fought a war together, after all! He loves Sakura's look of pride when she accomplishes something, and the way Sasuke looks away when he's trying not to laugh, and the way Kakashi's eyes relax at the edges when his smile is real. He loves the sounds of Chouji's laughs, and Shikamaru's sighs, and Ino's shouts of excitement. He loves Kiba's loud passion, and Shino's quiet passion, and Hinata... well, for her he has a special kind of love that's bigger and deeper and even more special.But loving Hinatamoredoesn't mean he loves his other precious people anyless. In fact, he loved her so much, and for so long, and in so many positions, that eventuallyshesuggested that he could go out and spend some time bonding with some of hisotherimportant people!You know, sexually. Man, is his wife amazing orwhat?For my first kinktober, I decided to mix Naruto, the Shadow Clone Jutsu, and a few dozen of his favorite people. Kinks and characters listed inside, may change.Chapter 17: Stuck in a Wall/Body Writing (Yamato, feat. Kakashi)





	1. Index - Open to Change

1: Index  
2: Under the Desk/Cockwarming (Shikamaru)  
3: Threesome (Sasuke + Sakura)  
4: Knotting/Furry (Kurama)  
5: Toys/Pegging (Tenten)  
6: Spanking/Ass Worship (Kakashi)  
7: Crossdressing/Feminization (Kankuro)  
8: Pregnancy/Lactation (Kurenai)  
9: Cuckolding/Bisexual (Shikamaru + Temari)  
10: Public Humiliation/Exhibitionism (Sasuke)  
11: Face-Sitting/Cunnilingus (Temari)  
12: Sweat/Musk (Kiba)  
13: Mind Control, Master/Servant (Kurama Sequel Chapter! Was most-requested for a sequel)  
14: Feeding/Weight Gain (Chouji)  
15: Gangbang/Mob (Ino)  
16: Oviposition/Egg Laying (Shino)  
17: Stuck in a Wall (Yamato, feat. Kakashi)  
18: Marathon Sex/Rough Sex (Anko)  
Everything after this point subject to change or removal! Feel free to request something.

List of things I could write, no particular order:  
Romance/Bondage (Gaara)  
Cheating/Mirror Sex (Sakura)  
Dirty Talk/Degradation (Suigetsu or Sai)  
Role Reversal (Konohamaru or Clones)  
Voyeurism (Iruka)  
Tentacles/Groping (Killer B)  
Gloryhole (Sai or Samui)  
Office Sex (Tsunade)  
Public Use (Various Jounin)  
Secret Public Sex/Groping (Ayame or Shizune)  
Bestiality (Akamaru or Hana)  
Pet Play (Hana or Tsume)  
Rimming/Snakes (Orochimaru)  
Praise Kink (Lee)  
Macro/Micro (Chouji)  
Dom/Sub (Ino and Sai, or maybe Tsume)  
Hinata Threesome (Kiba, Suigetsu, Kakashi, Lee, Hanabi, or Tenten)  
Roleplaying Sequel (Kakashi/Minato or ShikaTema/Akatsuki)  
Crossdressing/Feminization Sequel (Kankuro and maybe Gaara)  
Role Reversal Sequel (Sasuke or Kiba and/or Hinata)  
Oviposition Sequel (Shino and Giant Bugs)  
Body Writing/Politics (Terumi Mei or Darui or Kurotsuchi, or all of the above but with fewer words for each scene) (Naruto can dom or sub)  
Vanilla sex in the missionary position with handholding and fluff (Hinata)  


Some of the chapters are already written, some are in-progress, many I haven't started. **Any work that is in-progress or not yet started is open to changing, so if you would like to see a specific kink, pairing, or scenario, or even a continuation of a previous kink, feel free to suggest it in the comments.** If I ever get writer's block on a kink, I might revisit some readers' ideas and pick something new to write about instead.

The timeline will be inconsistent, but will range from shortly after they defeated Kaguya and returned home, to after Naruto became Hokage (but before Boruto was born). All stories happen in the same canon as the rest of the stories (Naruto is a very busy man). Tags and characters will be added with each chapter as they're included.

This is my first work I've put out, so I'm sure I'll make many poor decisions, but please bear with me. I hope you enjoy! Happy Kinktober!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I also have a chapter about what led up to Hinata proposing that Naruto sleep around, and how that went. It doesn't have much sex (not in detail anyways), and it's more cute than sexy, but if anyone's interested, I could post it after the index as sort of an intro-chapter.


	2. Why Shikamaru Came to Work (Under the Desk, Cockwarming)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto insisted that Shikamaru come in to work on the hottest day of the year. Shikamaru is not happy about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blowjob, Begging, Coming Untouched, Under-the-Desk, Mild Restraints, Anal Penetration..?, Cockwarming.

Shikamaru was probably the second most important person in the village, and some days Naruto insisted that Shikamaru was more important to Konoha than Naruto himself was. Shikamaru was Naruto’s most trusted advisor, his greatest strategist, his second-in-command. And it was Shikamaru’s greatest tragedy that he was simply the best person to deal with the bulk of the Hokage’s paperwork.

It was a brutally hot day in Konoha. Stores were closed and pools were filled. Even people who _wanted_ to go to work would be hard-pressed to find the energy to suffer through the heat and mugginess in the air. And Shikamaru was sitting at his desk in his office, in front of a small mountain of forms, doing _paperwork_, while Naruto was not.

It’s not like Naruto wasn’t _busy_. There were countless clones around the village helping out the citizens, as per usual. And if Shikamaru was remembering Naruto’s schedule correctly, right now he was also overseeing the interrogation of a recently captured missing-nin down at T&I. And there was also a Naruto meeting with the Academy board about curriculum changes. And Shikamaru was pretty sure that Naruto also had a clone listening to some complaints from the civilian spokespersons, if only because there was at least a fifty percent chance that some civilians were complaining about something on any given day.

And of course, there was a Naruto underneath Shikamaru’s desk, struggling to breathe around his cock. 

That last one was the only reason Shikamaru was at work today.

The village wasn’t running properly if Shikamaru wasn’t working. And considering his position in the village, it made sense to have a clone follow him around 24/7 to answer questions that only the Hokage could answer, and to sign papers that required specifically the Hokage’s signature. But considering how lazy Shikamaru was, Naruto should have expected he’d spend most of his time motivating Shikamaru to get his work done. And Shikamaru appreciated his… earnest efforts. He did. 

But that didn’t mean he wasn’t still in a bad mood about being at work today.

Shikamaru lazily signed another paper requesting succor for a village hit by flooding in the south. One arm was propping up his head, while his other was flipping through papers and signing. Idly he noticed that Naruto’s throat was contracting around his member, and decided to let him up for air before he passed out, causing the clone to disappear. He lifted his leg from where it had been holding Naruto’s head against his crotch, and Naruto gasped for breath and began coughing.

Shikamaru glanced down at where Naruto was shackled under his desk. Naruto’s head was between Shikamaru’s knees, and his eyes were glazed over as he gazed fixedly at the long, slick member in front of his face. Naruto’s hair was damp with sweat, and he had drool trailing down the sides of his mouth, his lips red and puffy from being rubbed and pulled. He was completely naked, his left arm restrained behind him at the wrist and bolted to a metal ring in the floor, while his right arm was free, in case Shikamaru needed him to sign something. His ankles were bolted into similar shackles on the floor, on either side of Naruto’s own hips. Drops of sweat were trailing down his body. He looked absolutely ruined and debauched, gasping and panting and dimly staring at Shikamaru’s dick like it was a popsicle and a glass of water and a bowl of ramen all at once. 

Shikamaru probably should have felt bad about it. But he _really_ hadn’t wanted to come into work today. And judging by Naruto’s own throbbing arousal, he didn’t mind it _that_ much.

“You brought this on yourself, you know,” Shikamaru said casually, gazing down at Naruto through bored, half-lidded eyes. Naruto made a noise that sounded like the beginning of a moan that quickly trailed off, but otherwise had no response. Shikamaru frowned. He put his pen down to grab for a glass of water sitting on a table at the side of his desk, within reaching distance. He gently grabbed Naruto’s chin and tilted it upwards, then began pouring the water down Naruto’s throat while Naruto gazed dimly at nothing in particular. Naruto gulped obediently, and by the time the glass was empty, Naruto had a bit more clarity in his eyes. He looked up at Shikamaru pleadingly. 

“Ready to let me go home yet?” Shikamaru inquired apathetically. Naruto hesitated, looking conflicted.

“There—,” Naruto’s voice rasped and died briefly before he cleared his throat. “There’s still a lot of stuff to-MMPH!”

Shikamaru didn’t wait for Naruto to finish, just grabbed the back of his head and pulled him back onto his dick. “If you’re going to start making excuses to keep sucking my dick,” Shikamaru drawled, “then you might as well get right to it.” He carelessly began dragging Naruto slowly back and forth, his prick slotting into Naruto’s throat each time, making his eyes water. Naruto whimpered, but kept his teeth covered, and swirled his tongue around as his mouth was used.

“Look at you,” Shikamaru said, still lazily pulling his Hokage’s mouth up and down his length. “You’d rather stay locked up as my personal sex slave than get any of your own work done. Strongest ninja in the world brought to his knees by a little paperwork.” Shikamaru smirked down at Naruto’s pleading blue eyes. “Of course, that’s what you’d like me to think. You know you could set nine or ten clones on this paperwork and complete it in about the same amount of time it’d take me to do it. But you don’t want to,” he said, ignoring Naruto’s choking and whimpering as he kept shoving his cock down Naruto’s throat, forcing Naruto to smash his mouth all the way into Shikamaru’s groin. 

“You knew I didn’t _want_ to come into work today,” he said, pulling Naruto’s head back and forth faster and faster. “You knew I’d be mad,” and faster. “And you _knew_ you could do it yourself.” Naruto’s eyes were streaming tears by this point. __

“But you,” _gluk_, “love,” _gluk_, “gagging,” _gluk_, “on,” _gluk_, “my,” _gluk_, “DICK!”

Shikamaru slammed Naruto’s throat down on his cock one last time before he came, ropes of cum splashing into Naruto’s mouth, only to be diligently swallowed down by the world’s strongest cocksucker. Shikamaru slumped back against his chair for a minute, before dragging himself back up to finish his paperwork. Naruto was still collapsed in his lap, breathing heavily. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow when he noticed that somehow Naruto had managed to come across the floor with no hands while he was being used. Then he shrugged, before settling into a cruel smirk.

“Don’t start slacking off now,” Shikamaru said with amusement, causing Naruto to look up at him dazedly. “I’m not even a quarter of the way done here.” He pressed a couple fingers into Naruto’s mouth to gently pry it open, then slipped his softened dick back inside its warm confines. Even exhausted and only half conscious, Naruto obediently began to suckle his member, occasionally flicking his tongue out to lap at Shikamaru’s balls.

The paperwork lasted for several more hours, during which Naruto was mostly ignored. Occasionally Shikamaru needed a question answered, and had to pull Naruto’s head away to let the ninja remember that there was a world outside of Shikamaru’s desk. It always took a few seconds for Naruto to remember that he was supposed to be Hokage, not just an eager cockwarmer. Upon remembering, he always flushed in embarrassment, as if he was only _just_ realizing where he was and what he was doing, and how it must look. But as soon as he answered, Shikamaru would stuff his mouth once again, and Naruto’s eyes would glaze back over as he lost himself in his task, as though it were the most natural thing in the world. And the office would return to silence, save for the quiet panting and slurping that filled the air.

Getting his signature was even easier. Shikamaru didn’t even have to pull Naruto back to awareness; he would just hand down a pen and nudge Naruto’s right arm with his leg, and the obedient Hokage would grab the pen, sign whatever Shikamaru held in front of him, and then hand the pen back, all without once stopping what he was doing. (And if some of those papers he signed were some variation of “I Naruto Uzumaki, Nanadaime Hokage, hereby affirm that I am Shikamaru Nara’s obedient sex slave, and live only to suck his dick,” well, he was none the wiser.)

Other times, Shikamaru would slide his hand through the spiky hair in his lap, and the blond would give a full-body shudder, turning his face to follow Shikamaru’s hand. And Shikamaru would cup the side of his face and stroke him with his thumb, causing a warm sigh or contented moan through his occupied mouth. At times like that, Naruto was liable to meet Shikamaru’s eyes directly, his lusty glaze fading into a simmering affection. It always took Shikamaru’s breath away. The way Naruto looked at him, full of trust and adoration, despite the fact that he was being used as nothing more than a glorified sex toy. As though there were nowhere Naruto would rather be.

But today he was mad at the blond. And he had something else in mind.

When it was time for lunch, Shikamaru pushed his chair back, releasing himself with a lewd ‘schlorp’ and a splatter of saliva falling to the ground. He crossed the room to grab his lunch from the cooling unit, and then returned and settled back in his chair. He picked up his chop sticks and started to eat as he watched the vacant clone below him slowly regain clarity. When Naruto finally noticed what he was doing, his lips immediately formed a pout (which would have been more impressive on someone whose mouth _wasn’t_ rubbed red and slick). Shikamaru just stared at him apathetically, and slowly lifted a particularly juicy looking chunk into his mouth. Naruto whimpered and gave him puppy dog eyes.

“Can I—”

“No.” Shikamaru said, slurping up some more.

“But—”

“You’re a clone,” Shikamaru said, rolling his eyes. “It would just be for pleasure, it’s not like you need it.” Somehow Naruto’s puppy dog eyes managed to upgrade even as he watched. “Besides,” Shikamaru continued, “at this rate you might just manage to get a full meal out of me anyways.” Shikamaru motioned towards his half-plump dick with a smirk. The blond had drained two loads already.

Naruto’s face burned red (and his cock gave a rather telling twitch), but when he opened his mouth to respond, he seemed to remember something. He just sighed and settled more comfortably on the floor. “Alright,” he said, resigned. Shikamaru watched him suspiciously, but the clone simply sat patiently, though he was inhaling deeply through his nose.

_‘I’m weak,’_ Shikamaru thought to himself, even as he eyed the second half of his lunch regretfully. He was used to giving half his meals away to Chouji anyways. He hardly ever finished his lunch. _‘This bastard made me come into work today,’_ he thought sourly. _‘Not even Lee wanted to exercise today.’_ But the justification died weakly in the face of Naruto’s despondent expression.

“What a drag,” Shikamaru sighed, causing the clone’s head to whip towards him hopefully. _‘That’s the real reason he managed to become Hokage,’_ Shikamaru thought to himself, even as he began feeding the ecstatic ninja chunks of meat. _‘He put on the hat one day, and everyone who tried to take it off felt like too much of an asshole to keep trying.’_

Then again, it didn’t seem like such a bad thing when his friend and Hokage was beaming up at him with such gratitude and reverence, leaving a warmth in his chest.

He finished feeding and watering Naruto by hand and put his empty container aside. Then he pulled his chair forward again, and Naruto wasted no time at all before swallowing up his prick with renewed vigor. Naruto immediately began an assault of licking and sucking and nibbling that made it _incredibly_ difficult to concentrate. Shikamaru’s toes were curling and lines were blurring in front of his eyes as Naruto put every ounce of gratitude into his task. He was having trouble not jerking his hips.

Shikamaru needed a distraction. Fortunately, there was a good reason he had a lamp hanging directly over his desk. Shikamaru effortlessly extended his shadow to connect it to the dark space beneath the desk, and coiled the shadows there into a more solid construct. Then, he inched it around and upwards, shifting it towards his target until…  
Naruto’s mouth faltered and his hips stuttered upwards as a thick tendril of darkness pressed itself into his unguarded ring. “Annh!” Naruto cried, the shadow pushing deeper and deeper into his ass, empty of substance, but gaping him open regardless. Shikamaru’s prick fell out of Naruto’s mouth, and Shikamaru had to grab a handful of blond hair to pull him back onto it.

_‘Much better,’_ Shikamaru thought smugly to himself, as the clone’s eyes once again blanketed with lust. The ferocious assault eased into a more languid pace, Naruto losing concentration as whimpers and gasps and moans fell out of his mouth freely. Controlling his shadows required concentration, but not so much that he couldn’t continue with the paperwork. _‘Good way to practice chakra control,’_ Shikamaru mused to himself as he watched the shaking, moaning, twitching ninja between his legs try to garner enough brain cells to give a proper blowjob.

“Is this the best you can do?” Shikamaru asked, goading the fuck-drunk shinobi. He knew that Naruto wouldn’t be able to properly listen to what he was saying right now, but some words and tones should bleed through. As he expected, Naruto gave a half-hearted moan of dissent. The Hokage’s lips were stretched obscenely around him as they slid up and down his shaft.

“Get something to fill you up and suddenly you can’t even think straight. Would you rather get back to this later?” Shikamaru asked, pulling his cock out of the tight suction of Naruto’s mouth. Naruto’s eyes widened in concern.

“N-no!” Naruto gasped out, trying to stretch himself forward to reach Shikamaru’s dick. “N-need it. Please! Let me… Anh! Please let me suck you!”

Shikamaru hadn’t expected quite such an enthusiastic response. His dick throbbed mightily, and if he’d still been in Naruto’s mouth, he’d have blown his load then and there. He had to keep going.

“Really? You need it? Why do you need it? Most people wouldn’t need a dick in their mouth to get off. So what makes you so different?” The blond looked conflicted for half a moment, and Shikamaru worried that he’d expected too much, but then…

“I… I need it because I love it. I love sucking your dick! I- hngh!” Naruto cut himself off with a whimper, his body rocking with increasingly intense shadowy thrusts. “I’m… I… I’m a cumslut! I’m _your_ cumslut! I love licking you, and sucking you, and having you inside me, and pleasepleaseplease, please let me suck you!”

Shikamaru’s brain stuttered in shock. It was too much. Naruto was too perfect. He’d follow his cumslut Hokage to the ends of the planet if he had to.

The paperwork could wait. Shikamaru grabbed Naruto’s head in both hands and _yanked_, and the needy slut gave a jubilant victory cry as he was manhandled, finally obtaining his prize. Naruto’s ass was slamming up and down on the floor, his joyful blue eyes shining as his mouth was stretched and battered.

“Perfect. Fucking. Toy!” Shikamaru hissed, as he gushed into the most amazing, sweet, _greedy_ cocksleeve in the village. Everything he spurted out was immediately guzzled down, and Naruto’s eyes rolled back as his own dick spilled his ecstasy onto the floor, untouched. Naruto’s slurping had Shikamaru seeing stars, and he kept shooting until it nearly became unbearable, his shadows finally receding in his mindlessness.

Apparently Naruto had learned from earlier, because when Shikamaru finally regained cognizance, Naruto had kept his softened dick in his mouth, and was sucking on it as gently as he could, not stopping in his duty as a cockwarmer even after both of them were spent. When he felt too sensitive to let it continue, Shikamaru pulled Naruto’s head down, and the obedient slut switched to mouthing at his balls without a word or glance.

Not wanting to move (forever, preferably), and lacking anything better to do, Shikamaru searched for where he had left off, and resumed doing his paperwork. A half an hour passed in quiet until Shikamaru’s dick finally recovered enough to start bloating in interest, and Naruto gave a contented hum before focusing on it again with a renewed objective.

Naruto licked, sucked, and was once more facefucked before dinnertime, which was when Shikamaru’s shift ended. Shikamaru had managed to cum twice more, and Naruto had spent the last hour simply holding his soft, sensitive prick and balls in his mouth.

Every piece of paper on the left side of Shikamaru’s desk had been read, signed and moved to the right side by the end of his shift. He sighed and looked down at the Hokage between his knees. He was pretty sure Naruto was unconscious at this point, any suckling just happening out of habit. It was a miracle that the clone hadn’t been dispelled after so much rough treatment – but then, Naruto had always had the world’s sturdiest clones. He pushed his chair back, pulled his pants back on, and retrieved the key for the shackles. When Naruto’s arm and legs were released, Shikamaru had to catch him to stop him from dropping onto the floor.

He flipped the naked Hokage onto his back and slapped his face gently. “Oi, honored Hokage clone. Work’s done. Time to dispel yourself.” Naruto opened his eyes groggily and murmured something, before pressing a mouth to his hand as he burped. “What?” Shikamaru asked. “I didn’t quite catch that.”

Naruto’s Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed. “I said,” he rasped, “that I’m not a clone.” He gave a weak grin at Shikamaru’s bewildered face. “I figured you… might want to be a little rougher today, and a clone… can’t take as much.” Somehow Naruto looked almost smug about this.

Sage above, what good was it being a genius if your job was to take care of a guy who defied reason and logic? Shikamaru just shook his head fondly. It was times like this that he was reminded why he did things like this with Naruto. Despite the fact that he used Naruto however he liked, without worrying about his comfort or preferences… somehow Naruto always seemed to enjoy it even more than Shikamaru did. Like everyone else in the village, Shikamaru was a little in love with the blond idiot. More than a little, if he was honest with himself. And he respected him more than anyone else in the world, even when he was chained to the floor and being used as a sex toy. _Especially_ those times, actually. If the man who had saved the world several times over and brought peace to the Five Great Nations wanted to be used like a cheap whore, Shikamaru would be _happy_ to oblige.

(He’d asked Naruto once before, why he liked being treated like this. Naruto had just shrugged and scratched his cheek. “I like being useful,” he’d said. Shikamaru had given him his best deadpan look. Naruto had just blushed and shrugged again. “I _really_ like being useful? What? It's fun!”)

Impulsively, he leaned down and pulled Naruto into a kiss. Naruto moaned happily, and their tongues pressed against each other, Shikamaru not minding the residual flavor of himself in the slightest. When he finally pulled back, it was to look down at his Hokage fondly. The only person in the world that he would follow anywhere. “Troublesome,” he murmured, not meaning it at all.

Naruto just gave his signature bright grin. “Love you too, Shikamaru.”

Despite himself, Shikamaru was looking forward to coming to work tomorrow.


	3. Lunar Eclipse (SasuSakuNaru Threesome)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke is back in the village, and he has an unconventional proposal. Everyone wins, but mostly Sakura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MMF, Cunnilingus, Spitroasting, sort-of Polyamory Negotiations, Dirty Talk, Praise Kink, Deepthroating, Slut Shaming play, Breeding. Mostly M/F with very minor M/M.

Sakura was walking as quickly as she could without running. She had waited until the end of her shift, even though she had wanted to sprint over the second she got the message, and it was just a couple more streets before she was back home. The only thing holding her back was… well, she didn’t want to appear too eager.

It was stupid, right? He was her husband, and he was back home for the first time in months. What kind of wife _wouldn’t_ want to appear overjoyed and excited? But this was Sasuke she was talking about, so nothing was ever that simple. 

For one, _fuck_ him for being gone all the time, that piece of shit. Yeah, she understood why he was gone; understood that the village was safer without him in it, that the village held bad memories for him, that he had people outside the village who relied on him, that he was doing important work, blah blah blah whatever. Didn’t change the fact that their house was _lonely_ without him. They exchanged letters constantly, and honestly, he was much nicer and more romantic in those than he was in person. But still. She’d like to be able to just… cook him lunch, or ask about his day, or kiss him goodnight once in a while. So no, she wasn’t just going to run into his arms the second he decided to visit his own home, the bastard. 

Which brought her to the second reason she didn’t want to appear too eager: he’d feel bad. Letting him see how much she missed him all the time wouldn’t make him magically decide to settle in the village; it’d just make him a tiny bit more miserable. And really, if there was one thing Sasuke _didn’t_ need, it was more reasons to angst. If acting nonchalant about his circumstance would ease his pain a little, well, it was the least she could do for the love of her life. 

Sakura never claimed that her feelings for Sasuke were totally consistent.

She finally reached her own front door and took a steeling breath. Then, she slid it open.

“I’m home!” she called into the house cheerfully, then paused when she heard voices in the sitting room. She slipped off her shoes and stepped inside, only to blink when she saw Naruto already in her house, chattering excitedly with Sasuke. Sasuke turned to look at her in the doorway, and the way his eyes softened just the tiniest bit made her insides feel mushy and warm.

“Welcome home,” he said quietly, and Sakura started tearing up, because she had _missed him so much_, damnit!

“Welcome home,” she responded, then rushed forward to give him a hug. He was a bit rigid, since he wasn’t super comfortable with physical contact at the best of times, but he wrapped his arms around her as well. They stood like that for a few moments before Sakura remembered that Naruto was sitting there. She pulled away embarrassed, to see the blond idiot giving the two of them a delighted, sappy grin.

“Man, I wish people knew how cute you two could be. If I could just take a picture of Sasuke’s lovey-dovey side—OUCH! What was that for, you bastard!” Naruto complained, rubbing his head from where Sasuke had smacked it. 

“Ruining the mood,” Sasuke said, deadpan. Naruto grumbled something about a duck-butt that the other two ignored for the sake of civility.

“So how have you been? And how long can you stay for? You… you look well,” Sakura said. It was true. Every month he spent away from the village seemed to smooth away another of his rough edges. It was one of the things that gave her hope for their future.

“I have been well. And I can only stay for a couple nights, but I was in the area, so…” Sasuke trailed off. The two of them were interrupted by Naruto shuffling a little.

“I should go then, let you two spend time together. I’m sure you’ve got lots that you want to uh… catch up on,” Naruto said, grinning a little awkwardly. Sakura was a little proud of him; marrying Hinata had done wonders for his social graces. That was impressively tactful, considering it came from Naruto.

“No,” Sasuke said suddenly, surprising Sakura. “I… would like you to stay for dinner, at least.”

Sakura and Naruto gawked at him a little before Sakura collected herself and closed her mouth. “Yeah, that… sounds nice. I’m sure you missed him as well, Naruto. We’d be glad to have you over.” Sakura didn’t say that something in Sasuke’s tone made her think that he had a reason for wanting Naruto over. Or that Naruto was a much-appreciated buffer for the two of them, for the way he filled the silence if nothing else. Dinner alone with Sasuke could be a… quiet affair. 

She didn’t expect the way that Naruto looked touched by their words. “Yeah, I’d be happy to stick around!” he said with a grin, and Sakura found herself smiling back immediately, same as always. It felt nice to have the three of them back together, smiling even after all they’d gone through.

\---

The dinner was so relaxing, so easy, and so pleasant, that Sakura had started to get paranoid. 

Sasuke was on his best behavior. And not just his best behavior, but his _best_ behavior. He wasn’t rising to any of Naruto’s habitual teasing comments, he was actually talking about his experiences on the road, and he had even _touched her_ without her initiating it first. Just tiny things, brushing against her elbow, briefly resting a hand on her thigh, but it was the most touchy-feely she’d ever seen Sasuke be.

She immediately started panicking internally. Had he cheated on her? She was pretty sure she could take Karin in a fight, but you couldn’t underestimate Uzumakis. Or was he planning on being gone for much longer this time? A year? Two?? Did he contract a terminal illness? Was this an imposter wearing her husband’s body like a flesh coat? Killing Orochimaru would be nearly impossible, he’d proven that much, but she was still young, and had perhaps a century to dedicate to getting it done…

Perhaps she was more obvious than she’d thought, because when she excused herself to take care of the dishes and fetch dessert, Sasuke followed her. 

“Relax,” he murmured, putting a hand on the small of her back. “I don’t know what you’re so worried about, but I promise nothing’s wrong.” Sakura looked at him suspiciously, and his mouth quirked in amusement. He shifted his eyes into the Sharingan briefly, assuaging some of Sakura’s fears about an imposter. She sighed and let her shoulders relax a little. She looked at him assessingly.

“So what is it, then?”

Sasuke tightened his lips, then opened his mouth as though to speak. He seemed to struggle with figuring out what to say, brow furrowing slightly. “I know that you’re… lonely, without me here,” Sasuke began. Sakura didn’t deny it. Sasuke seemed a little more resolved at her silent admission.

“There are only two people I trust in this world,” Sasuke said, and Sakura’s eyes widened.

“Me and Naruto,” Sakura answered, and he nodded slightly. She wasn’t surprised by that fact; rather, she was surprised that he _admitted_ that he trusted them. Still, she had no idea where he was going with this.

“You’re the only people I _can_ trust, and probably will be, until…” his hand trailed across her stomach, and Sakura’s breath hitched. Her blood rushed through her, and she felt her body responding actively to his implication.

“You want to have kids?” She had been hoping, _praying_ that he decided to take that step. It wasn’t a sure thing; she knew he’d thought long and hard about letting the Uchiha line die out, about cutting off the Curse of Madness at the root. She had secretly looked up Konoha adoption processes a few weeks ago, thinking he might never want to take the risk. But a child of her own was… her _dream_. Possibly her final dream left unfulfilled, now that she’d married the love of her life, gained world renown in her career, become one of the strongest women in the world, and lived to twenty years of age.

“I—I’m at the proper point in my cycle,” Sakura admitted, breathless. “If you wanted, then we could…” Sasuke gazed at her, eyes dark and hot. 

“After dinner,” Sasuke said. “I think we should try to make it happen… After dinner.”

“Yes,” Sakura breathed, and then Sasuke was gone, back into the dining room, as though he hadn’t just shifted her world beneath her feet. Sakura quickly threw the finishing touches on the dessert waiting in the kitchen, and ran it out to the dining room.

“Finally!” Naruto said, rubbing his hands together eagerly. “I was worried you lost the dessert!”

“Idiot,” Sasuke muttered fondly. Naruto just grinned and eagerly awaited his plate. 

They were at the table for another thirty minutes or so, during which Naruto continued chatting happily, Sakura tried to act like a functional human being, and Sasuke was almost offensively relaxed. Sakura’s legs were bouncing under the table, her fingers fidgeting with her fork, as she waited impatiently for Naruto to catch a hint and leave.

By the time he figured it out, she had resorted to just glaring at him. He chuckled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

“Ahah, right, I should probably head out. Dinner was delicious Sakura, thanks for having me over.” He began standing up. “Make sure you visit me before you leave, Sasuke! Last time you just disappeared on me! I miss you too, you know.”

To Sakura’s surprise, Sasuke looked at Naruto with soft eyes that Sakura had only ever seen directed at herself. Then, kunai-sharp, his eyes flickered back to Sakura with a strange intensity.

“There was one more thing I wanted to discuss,” Sasuke said to her intently. “If you were interested, we could invite Naruto to… stay after dinner.”

Sakura’s brain short circuited.

“Um, Sasuke, I thought after dinner, we…” He nodded at her.

“Yes, we are.”

“And,” Sakura couldn’t quite catch up. “And you think Naruto should stay after dinner?” Sasuke nodded. “With the two of us?” Sasuke nodded. “_After dinner?_” Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her. Sasuke was… he wanted to… _Naruto!?_

Suddenly, his words came back to her. 

_“I know that you’re… lonely, without me here,”_ Sasuke had said. _“There are only two people I trust in this world,”_ he had said. Sakura was smart enough to know what Sasuke was requesting here… it’s just… it wasn’t something she’d ever even imagined. And now that she was being put on the spot, with no forewarning, well…

It was _Naruto_. Sakura looked over at Naruto, who simply looked confused by their non-conversation. He was the same idiot as when they were young and he’d had a crush on her, except now… If Sasuke weren’t in the picture, and _this_ Naruto was the one who liked her, it wouldn’t even be a question. After everything they’d been through, after everything Naruto had done, after finding out who Naruto _really was_ inside, it would be harder to _not_ be a little in love with him. He just shone too brightly, had too much gravity not to fall into his orbit.

And now that Sasuke had suggested it, she knew she wouldn’t be able to keep Naruto out of her head when she was lonely at home. Except he was asking _her_ if she was okay with having _Naruto_ over _After Dinner_? On the night when they were planning to conceive a child? Was this a new kinky Genjutsu by Ino? Sakura tried to subtly flare her chakra to see, which only made Sasuke look even more amused, and Naruto more confused. 

But it wasn’t a Genjutsu. So that meant…

“But Sasuke, doesn’t Naruto go home to Hinata _after dinner_?” Sakura asked pointedly. “It would be a shame to deprive her of her _husband_ by keeping him _after dinner_.”

Sasuke smirked, and Sakura hated how much that turned her on. “That’s not a no,” he pointed out. “And apparently you haven’t been keeping up with the village gossip, Sakura. Apparently, Naruto is much more active after dinner than Hinata is. So she doesn’t mind if he stays after dinner with someone else. In fact, it makes her happy. They have an _arrangement_.”

There was a resounding THUD, and all the plates and utensils on the table rattled. Sasuke and Sakura looked up to see a stunned Naruto standing from where he had collided with the table. It looked like he had finally cottoned on to what their conversation was about, and the revelation made him look like he had taken an Earth Jutsu to the face.

“Wait. Wait, wait. Sasuke, you… want _me_ to… ‘Stay after dinner’ with the two of you?” Naruto asked, dumbfounded. Sasuke was nervous, Sakura could tell by the tightening of his fingers, the slight angling of his brow, but he kept his head straight as he looked Naruto in the eye.

“Yes,” Sasuke said. Like it was that easy, just inviting your Genin teammate, longtime friend, and future Hokage into a threesome. 

“Sakura?” Naruto asked, and he looked _hopeful_. Sakura’s reservations were useless when faced with Sasuke’s heated gaze, Naruto’s imploring eyes, and her own brand new fantasies that had just been awoken by her suddenly unpredictable husband. She shifted in her chair, and she knew her face must be red, but she nodded, looking at the table and praying this wouldn’t be as awkward, contentious, and relationship-sabotaging as she feared it could be. 

A flash of movement, and before she knew it, Sakura was being lifted into the air. Her head flew up in time to see Naruto’s grinning face with eyes that smoldered with a heat she’d _never_ seen in them before, before she suddenly found herself being carried bridal-style further into the house. Sakura met Sasuke’s stunned eyes behind them.

“W-_What are you doing!?_” Sakura squeaked—squeaked!—as she was carried away. She started squirming, but Naruto balanced her by _grabbing her butt_…!

“Well, we’re all on the same page, right?” Naruto answered flippantly. “Oi, hurry up bastard! Unless you want me to carry _you_ like this, too? I’d be more than happy to—” 

“Try it and _die_, you useless dumbass,” Sasuke growled behind them, and Sakura swore she could see a hint of red on Sasuke's cheeks, which meant that this situation must be getting to her more than she thought, because Sasuke didn’t _do_ that. “And what do you think you’re doing, manhandling my wife like that?” he grumbled, stomping after them. Sasuke’s protectiveness (or possessiveness?) sent butterflies into Sakura’s stomach. And then Sakura realized that Naruto was taking them to the _master bedroom_, and was suddenly glad she was being carried because she felt lightheaded and was finally realizing that she might be in over her head here.

But Naruto carried on, oblivious to Sakura and Sasuke’s respective panicking as usual. He threw open the bedroom door carelessly, strode up to their enormous bed like he lived there, and then set Sakura down on it as gently as if she were made of glass. Sakura found herself meeting his eyes automatically, and they were like onsen pools, simmering between too-hot and pleasantly warm. His gaze was raw with unhidden emotion, and she had to look away bashfully. This was going much too quickly, and Sasuke…

Sasuke entered the room, but simply stood by the door, looking at the other two with an inscrutable look. Sakura saw Naruto glance at him, and quirk his mouth the way he did when he was trying to think of a strategy in battle. Then his mouth widened into a small smile and he tilted his head.

“Hey Sasuke, You’ll have to help me out here,” Naruto said. “What do you think I should do here? How does Sakura like it?” Sakura inhaled quickly when Sasuke’s eyes began raking over her. Using Sasuke’s need for control to get him to participate was a smart tactic, but it might make Sasuke talk about how they _usually_ had sex…

“Hn. I don’t know what you should do,” Sasuke said in a controlled voice. Then his eyes narrowed with the slightest edge, and Sakura shivered. “But when it’s just the two of us, she’s more than happy to put on a show. I think she likes the attention.” Sakura was afraid of what Sasuke might slip if he kept talking.

But Naruto just hummed as if he wasn’t convinced. “So you’re saying I _shouldn’t_ just…” his fingers began slipping underneath her shirt and Sakura bit her lip. “…Start unwrapping her like a present?” Naruto pushed the bottom of her shirt up, past her stomach, over her breasts, and then pulled it off, past her head. Sakura was left with only her bra covering her upper body, but somehow felt more naked than she’d ever been under the two pairs of eyes looking at her. She crossed her arms across her chest self-consciously. 

“Aw, Sakura, that won’t do,” Naruto murmured, and began climbing onto the bed next to her. “Hey, wanna help me by taking _mine_ off?” Naruto asked her. He took one of her hands and slid it beneath the edge of his shirt, looking at her expectantly. Sakura realized she was being silly. They were obviously doing this… threesome. She needed to get over her hang-ups and just go for it! She took a steeling breath and pushed up Naruto’s shirt quickly, dragging it up past his head.

And promptly lost steam, because Naruto’s upper body was _muscled_, and _naked_, and her fingers were running across his chest on their own while Naruto was beaming down at her like she had just done him some great service. Then, he gently reached down to her waist and picked her up, turning her around so she was sitting between his legs, her back to his chest. His arms wrapped around her midsection, and he rested his chin on her shoulder, looking at Sasuke on the other end of the room.

“Hey, Sasuke,” Naruto said, his voice husky in Sakura’s ear. “We never did talk about what we were okay with, here. Is it okay for us to be this close?” His nose began nuzzling into Sakura’s neck, and she couldn’t help but to bare her neck to him. Across the room, Sasuke merely raised an eyebrow.

“Pretty sure getting close is the idea, Naruto,” he said dryly. Naruto’s responding chuckle tickled her throat.

“Mmm, good. Then, is it okay for me to… touch her like this?” Naruto’s right hand began sliding across her stomach, trailing heat across Sakura’s skin. Slowly it inched upwards, while his left hand slipped behind her, between their bodies. A second later, her bra was unclasping, and Sakura found herself holding her breath. Naruto’s right hand drifted higher, higher, until it was pressing against the underside of her breasts.

Then, before she could react, her bra was sliding off of her, and Naruto’s hand was grabbing at her breast, cupping it and lightly pinching her nipple. Sakura whimpered and wished she could turn away, hide herself, but Naruto’s body was behind her, his legs surrounding her, fully baring her to Sasuke’s brimstone eyes across the room. He’d activated his Sharingan, and Sakura knew he’d be able to perfectly recall this moment forever.

“Do you really need for me to spell it out to you that that’s okay, dumbass?” Sasuke said, and though his words were unaffected, his voice was deeper and raspier, a tone Sakura only ever heard when they were making love and he was having trouble controlling himself. Her breaths were now coming quickly, her chest heaving beneath Naruto’s hands, as his second hand had begun toying with her other breast. She and Sasuke had done some… surprising things in the bedroom, but was easily the most erotic scene she’d ever experienced. Her pants were still on, but she felt like she was already at the edge.

“Just checking,” Naruto responded, and then his mouth nibbled at Sakura’s earlobe, making her gasp. When he pulled away, he flicked his tongue against it, like a parting apology. “It’s important to set boundaries, you know.” Somewhat dazedly, Sakura thought to herself that any boundaries that _had_ existed between them were _rapidly_ disappearing. If Naruto was always like this in the bedroom, how did Hinata bear to ever let him loose on others?

Heedless of her inner turmoil, Naruto continued. “Sometimes seeing something makes you realize you’re not okay with it after all. Maybe touching was okay, but you’re not okay with something like… this.” Naruto’s hand touched Sakura’s chin and guided her to turn her head. Then, Naruto’s lips were ghosting across hers. Without any conscious decision to do so, Sakura found herself desperately affixing herself to his mouth, turning what might have been a gentle peck into a heated make-out. Her mouth attacked with passion and fervor, while Naruto parried her energy by moving more slowly, drawing it out longer and soothing it into something more patient. She felt like she had only just started and she was already conceding to Naruto’s pace, when suddenly he pulled away.

She had half a mind to just pull him back in again before she noticed why he had stopped. Sasuke, previously across the room, was standing at the foot of the bed. His fists were clenched, and his Sharingan was blazing.

“See?” Naruto said softly, his arms leaving Sakura’s waist in a placating gesture. “Some things might be harder to deal with. It’s important to know.” He began pulling away from her, and Sakura had to grip the sheets tightly so she wouldn’t reach out to hold him back, make him stay. Then she saw Sasuke looking at her hands, and felt ashamed. She’d had a taste, and she wanted this to continue, she _really_ did, but… 

But Sasuke was her husband. If he had a problem with any of this, she would call it off, no questions asked.

Sasuke was breathing heavily, jaw and hands still clenched, while Naruto was standing up from the bed, still bare-chested. Naruto moved slowly, carefully, around the bed, until he was in front of Sasuke, each facing the other. Then he made as if to pass him, but instead knocked their right shoulders together lightly. Like this, his mouth by Sasuke’s ear, he murmured something to Sasuke that made his eyes blow wide open. Sasuke looked at him sharply, but Naruto simply held his arms out to the side disarmingly and smiled. Then Naruto raised a challenging eyebrow. In a blink, Sasuke pushed Naruto backwards, and Naruto flew onto the bed on his back.

“Sasuke!” Sakura said, shocked, but then Naruto held up a hand for her to stay away. A second later, Sasuke was striding up to the side of the bed next to Naruto, looming over him with his Sharingan blazing. Sakura feared he would throw a punch, and their night would be interrupted with medical jutsu after all…

And then Sasuke was getting onto the bed and straddling Naruto’s hips. And then he was grabbing the back of Naruto’s head and yanking him into a rough kiss. And Sakura couldn’t breathe. 

Somehow in all her mental battles with herself over the course of the night, she hadn’t once considered this possibility. She hadn’t once considered that there was a third pairing beyond her-and-Sasuke and her-and-Naruto. It was too bizarre and too outlandish to even cross her mind.

Naruto and Sasuke were a little like friends, and a little like enemies, and a little like rivals, and a little like brothers, but whichever way you looked at it, they were close. But somehow… through all these years… even after she knew Naruto had already risked everything for Sasuke, and she knew that Naruto was the only person other than herself that Sasuke trusted and cared for (trusted enough to have a _threesome_ with), even after Ino had introduced herself to a certain specific category of romance, she had still _never_, not even _once_, considered this possibility seriously. And now that it was in front of her, all she could think was, _‘Oh.’_

Unbidden, the memory of Naruto bumbling his way into stealing Sasuke’s first kiss came to mind, and startled a weak laugh out of her.

But that was enough to jar her out of her shock, and actually _see_ the image in front of her. And she saw Sasuke, dark and brooding and distant and controlling and love-of-her-life Sasuke, straddling and making out with Naruto. Sunshine incarnate, happy-go-lucky, bumbling idiot, savior of the world Naruto. Making out. With tongue. 

And fuck, Sakura felt like an idiot, because if she _had_ thought if it, she would have tried to get this to happen ages ago. This was easily the hottest thing she had _ever_ seen in her _life_. But she must have been quiet for too long, because Naruto was looking at her with concern from underneath Sasuke.

“So is this… okay with you, Sakura? Sasuke?”

“Hn,” was all Sasuke said, but he was looking at a blank wall with a slightly red face, and that was _definitely_ approval in his pants.

“Fine,” Sakura said, and her voice came out _way_ too high pitched, but she considered the fact that she could speak at all a victory. “We should probably talk about that later, but… I am very okay with this.”

“So, Sasuke,” Naruto said, and none of the teasing or taunting that Sakura expected was present in his voice. “Are you alright with me kissing Sakura? I can’t say I don’t love her, but I love you just as much. And my wife is _Hinata_, and I’m never going to change that. You can call the shots, if that makes you more comfortable.”

Sasuke turned his pink-tinged face back to Naruto and, seeing him bare-chested and lying underneath him, turned away again. Sakura knew that Sasuke _really_ liked ‘calling the shots’ in the bedroom (a fact that worked well for both of them), so she was surprised when Sasuke shook his head at Naruto’s offer.

“I’m fine with it. But you’ve been… doing a good job leading things so far. Maybe… some other time.” And Sasuke saying that while looming over a half-naked Naruto made Sakura _really_ hope that there actually was a ‘next time,’ because that was something she _desperately_ wanted to see. Naruto must have been on the same page, because he smiled dazzlingly at Sasuke’s response.

“Alright, good. Now go kiss your wife and get this thing back on track,” Naruto said. Sasuke rolled his eyes, but finally got off Naruto, walking around the outside of the bed to stand above where Sakura was sitting. His eyes bored into her, familiar, burning, a little bit possessive, and he pulled her into a kiss. It wasn’t new and explosive like kissing Naruto was, but it still made her heart race, still made Sakura want to collapse against him and trust him to do as he wished. 

When he finally pulled away, they spent a moment just looking at each other. Their eyes were trusting and heated, but there was resolve as well. They were really doing this with Naruto. They were both ready and willing to take this step. 

“So Sakura,” Naruto said from next to Sakura, nearly making her jump since she hadn’t noticed him creep closer. “I’ve been wanting to say this, but… you’re really beautiful.” It was a simple compliment, but something about his serious and earnest face had her blushing. Then his eyes got the slightest bit mischievous. “Sasuke’s really pretty too, but he doesn’t like it when I say so—OW!” Sasuke flicked him on the side of the head. “Don’t get mad at me for giving you a compliment, you bastard!” 

“It was for stating the obvious,” Sasuke said with a smirk. Naruto’s rolled his eyes, and shifted (manhandled) Sakura so that she was sitting in Naruto’s lap and facing him, while her back was leaning against Sasuke, who was removing his own shirt. Then Naruto’s hands wandered down until they were nudging against the waist of her pants, and Sakura inhaled. She’d suddenly remembered what he and Sasuke had talked about earlier. Sakura’s eyes darted to Sasuke, who nodded.

“Um, Naruto, something we… should probably mention…” Naruto paused his hands and turned his attention to her. “Sasuke and I are… we decided that we… want to try for a baby. Um, tonight. So it’s probably best not to…” Naruto’s eyes widened, and a second later started to tear up, to Sakura’s horror.

“You guys are… and you… you let me be here for something so important?” Naruto asked, blinking away a tear. Then he grinned. “I’m so happy for you guys! I can’t wait to see what kind of genius supermodel baby you guys make. Hinata and I are trying for our first kid too, actually.” Naruto shook his head to get himself back to the present. “Anyways, I wasn’t planning to do anything like that tonight. You can never be too careful.” He gave a conspiratorial grin. “I was headed for something else, actually.” And then he was slipping Sakura’s pants off her.

Then he stopped, staring. Sakura blushed fiercely. “Shut up! Can you blame me? You… you made out with my husband!” Sakura’s panties were soaked through, some of the skin around it glistening. Naruto seemed hypnotized as he peeled her panties off, dragging them down her legs as she instinctively attempted to cover her naked entrance. Naruto stared at the sodden panties in his hands for a moment before looking up at her seriously.

“I take that as a great compliment,” he said to her. And then, “Itadakimasu.” He pried her knees apart and dove in. Sakura screamed, mostly out of surprise, and then clapped a hand over her mouth. All he’d done was lap at the surrounding skin so far, but she had _not_ been prepared for that. She looked up at Sasuke with a pleading expression, not sure what she was hoping he’d do, but he was just smirking down at her. 

Sakura whimpered as Naruto’s tongue teased around her folds, but Sasuke muffled it by drawing her into a heated kiss. She tried to buck her hips into Naruto’s greedy mouth, but his hands held her firmly against the bed, not allowing her any reprieve. Sakura felt… controlled. Submissive. Cared for. And it was making her fall to pieces, because it was a familiar and beloved sensation. One that she craved in the bedroom, if nowhere else. She craved it like Sasuke craved domination, and it worked perfectly for them; it was one of the things that convinced her that they were good together, despite her doubts on their first night together.

But that didn’t explain how Naruto had known to give it to her without any discussion beforehand. Because that’s what he was doing; there was no other explanation for the way his wicked mouth was nibbling and sucking and slurping and licking away at her without letting her budge an inch.

She whimpered into Sasuke's mouth, attempting to buck her hips futilely, as Naruto moved from teasing her entrance, to finally pushing his tongue inside of her. To her shock, she already felt a familiar heat building up. She clenched herself around the wriggling invader, but the tongue brute-forced past her defenses, physically inspecting every millimeter of her entrance, trailing from bottom to top. And just as it reached the top of her entrance, it slipped higher, and Naruto's mouth closed around her engorged clit and _sucked_.

"mmmmmMAAAAAAH!" Sakura shrieked into the air as she came, Sasuke finally relinquishing her mouth. She felt like she was close to sobbing as her whole body pulsed. But Naruto was merciless. His mouth stayed affixed to her most sensitive area, his tongue swirling and his lips pressed tight against her own lower ones. So rather than an explosion, her orgasm came like waves pounding against a shoreline, and sparks flew across her vision. 

Just when the last wave crested, Naruto's mouth pulled away, and she slowly came back to awareness. She was panting and lax against Sasuke's body, who she dimly realized was looking down between her legs with his Sharingan active, looking mildly surprised.

Sakura weakly lifted her head to follow his line of sight, only to burn red when she saw Naruto's mouth still loosely attached to her, his mouth working steadily to... drink down the results of her mind-blowing orgasm.

Logically, Sakura was a medi-nin. Outside of Tsunade, she was the _best_ medi-nin. She was more familiar with how women's bodies operated than almost anyone else in the Great Nations. But logic paled in the face of her burning embarrassment at the sight of Naruto _gulping down her juices_ without any hesitation. With relish, even.

Noticing both of them watching him, Naruto looked up, swallowed, and grinned.

"Gochisousama-deshita," he said cheekily, thanking her for the meal. The reflex to try and smack him on the head was deeply-ingrained, but she was too weak-limbed and distracted to follow through, so she just glared at him ineffectively.

"Taking notes, Sasuke?" Naruto teased. Sasuke snorted in response.

"I'm just surprised there's something you're actually good at," Sasuke replied easily. Naruto's eyebrow twitched. 

"Well, I hope you learned a lot, because Sakura _deserves_ the best. You should be treating her like a princess," Naruto said with a wink to Sakura.

Sakura felt Sasuke's body still behind her. "That's how you think she should be treated?" Sasuke asked, a trickle of amusement in his voice. "Like a princess?"

_'Oh no,'_ Sakura thought.

"Well of course!" Naruto said, surprised. "Sakura works _way_ too hard. She deserves a little pampering, don'tcha think?" His eyes narrowed suspiciously at Sasuke. "How do _you_ think she should be treated?"

There was a pause.

"I think," Sasuke began, pushing Sakura's torso forward away from his body, until her chest was pressing against the bedsheets in front of where Naruto sat.

"She should be treated," Sakura heard a rustle of fabric behind her, and her heart pounded. She felt something poking against her still-slick snatch.

"Like a _slut!_" Sasuke hissed, and drove himself forward. Sasuke's cock — _Long! Thick! Familiar!_ — pushed forward, tolerating no resistance. And like a filthy _slut_, Sakura's body swallowed him up easily, ushering his length into herself like her hole _belonged_ to him. Sakura's face burned red as she hid it against the sheets.

"Isn't that right, Sakura?" Sasuke asked above her, then pulled his hips back — _Empty! Too empty!_ — before _snapping_ forward again, drawing a gasp from her as he filled her wet, eager tunnel. "Aren't you a filthy little whore, who lets me do whatever I want to you? Aren't you just a common _slut_ who gets down on her knees and _begs_ for my cock? Tell Naruto the truth," he commanded. His hand tangled in her hair and yanked, pulling her head back roughly, even as cock continued to ravage her insides.

Her face bared to the air, she slowly opened her clenched-shut eyes. Naruto's face appeared in her vision, looking at her with shock, with heat, with curiosity...

"Yes," Sakura whispered. Sasuke's hand let go of her hair and _whipped_ across her ass cheek. It stung like a bitch, and Sakura could barely keep her head up, but she couldn't help the eager moan that escaped her.

"**Louder** slut!"

"YES!" Sakura cried out as she bucked her body back into Sasuke's domineering thrusts. "Yes, I'm a slut, I'm a filthy fucking whore, his to use however he wants!" she confessed before Naruto's innocent blue eyes. "Ah! Sasuke, please!"

"Please _what_, slut?" Sasuke asked, almost uncaringly. "Please stop?"

"_**Harder!**_ Please, fuck me _harder_" she begged wantonly.

"See?" Sasuke said confidently. "She's just a greedy little whore who's never satisfied. Does that look like the face of a princess to you?" Sakura realized that her eyes were unfocused and her mouth was hanging open, but she couldn't help herself. All her attention was focused on that _perfect_ friction taking control of her, of Sasuke's cock _fucking_ her just the way she needed. And part of her was terrified to look into Naruto's disillusioned face.

But then Naruto's fingers hooked under her chin, lifting her gaze until she couldn't avoid meeting his eyes.

"What are you talking about, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, his eyes warm. "She looks beautiful like this." His smile was honest and kind. Sakura's brain twisted in confusion at the contrast to the way Sasuke was plowing her like an object. Sasuke's only reply was a scoff.

Naruto's body shifted, but Sakura couldn't see anything other than his increasingly conspiratorial blue eyes. She did notice, however, when he lowered her chin, and Sakura found herself facing Naruto's bare and erect dick for the first time.

Sakura's not sure what she was expecting, but it was... simple. Between Sasuke's thrusts she noticed that it was about as big as Sasuke's... except, on second thought, it might be thicker, maybe a tiny bit shorter, irrelevant differences. His balls were certainly bigger. It wasn't as pale as Sasuke's, whose member was almost pretty, and it was tinged with more red; especially the head, which was leaking arousal. It had no particularly outstanding features, and it was almost comforting, in its simplicity. Like Naruto himself.

At least, that was all the thought Sakura managed to spare on it, distracted as she was. It felt perfectly natural for her to open her mouth again, to use her tongue to scoop up the head, and then direct it into her willing mouth. Sasuke had given her so much practice at this, that the minute differences threw her off, her mouth so used to molding itself around her husband's dick. But it was only moments before she was sliding her mouth up and down _Naruto's dick_, pleasuring him with her mouth as best she could while getting roughly fucked by her husband.

"Tch," she heard Sasuke noise scornfully. "She pounced on your dick like the needy slut she is," he said insistently, as though he wouldn't be satisfied unless Naruto saw her for the slut she truly was.

But for once, Naruto ignored him. He just kept his simmering blue eyes on her. "Hey, you really like that, huh?" he asked, his voice pleased, but not demeaning. "There's nothing in the rules that says a princess can't like sex," he murmured conspiratorially. "But a princess shouldn't have to do all the work. Here, allow me."

Then Naruto's hands slid into the hair on the sides of her head, firmly holding her in place. And much more quickly than she expected, he was pulling her down his length. Her eyes watered and she almost gagged as she descended, but she managed to take all of him, her nose pressing against his happy trail. Her eyes looked up at him pleadingly.

"Don't worry princess, I'll give you what you need," he said soothingly. Then she was being pulled off his dick, and then _forced_ back onto it, completely at his whim. _'You're treating me even rougher than Sasuke is!'_' she yelled internally. But all she could do was lash her tongue uselessly against the underside of his dick.

"Just let me do all the work for you. You don't have to lift a finger," Naruto said as he fucked her face. As though by savagely using her throat as an onahole, he was doing her a favor.

_(He was.)_

"She's just happy you're finally using her like the useless sex toy she is," Sasuke said dismissively. But his thrusts, impossibly, grew even rougher, and the next time Naruto hilted his length in her mouth, Sasuke smacked her ass, causing her to clench around both of them helplessly.

Naruto groaned. "You're beautiful, Sakura." He pulled her head onto his cock, until it was sheathed in her throat.

"You're a worthless fucking slut," Sasuke contended, and yanked her whole body backwards onto his dick, filling depths she's not sure he'd ever reached before, and pulling her off of Naruto's dick in the process.

Sakura was coming.

"You're one of the most amazing women in the world." Naruto dragged her back onto his cock. "You're good at everything. Even sucking dick!"

"You're the dirtiest whore in Konoha." Sasuke snarled, and fucked into her so hard, her ass cheeks rippled. "All you're _good for_ is sucking dick."

"You're half the village's dream girl," Naruto informed her cheekily. His cock plunged in-and-out of her throat, rapid pace, drawing out a lewd _gluk, gluk, gluk_.

"You'd probably let half the village fuck you," Sasuke rebutted, bending over her to rut her more bestially, his balls smacking into her mound.

"You're probably the smartest person I know," Naruto praised her, a tightness in his voice that indicated he was getting close.

Sakura was coming.

"You're a stupid bimbo... whose brain turns off the moment you see a dick," Sasuke replied, his voice pausing a moment to keep his composure, but his dick never slowing.

"You'll be an amazing mom," Naruto squeezed out, before finally stopping his thrusts with his dick _buried_ in her throat, shooting his load deep inside of her. Sakura's eyes shot open, even in the middle of her fuck-drunk haze. She'd nearly forgotten...

"And I have to knock you up before I go, just so someone else doesn't do it _first!_" Sasuke growled. "Too big a slut to stay away from dick for long, so I have to let this dumbass keep you busy, or else you'd probably open legs for the first guy who came along when I was _gone!_"

Sakura was coming. Sasuke was coming with her, and Sakura got to feel the sensation of his seed filling her up for the first time. He was impregnating her, knocking her up, filling her womb, _breeding her_, and it was like a jolt of lightning that sent her spiralling into an orgasm that seemed to never end...

She might have lost consciousness for a few seconds, or even minutes, but when she came to, she was in the same spot, except she was no longer filled with the dicks of her teammates.

The first thing she saw was Naruto's dumbstruck face, looking across at Sasuke.

"Did you really mean that, Sasuke? About... doing this with her when you're not here?" Naruto asked, face filled with wonder at Sasuke showing that kind of trust in them.

Sasuke looked down at her, and Sakura gazed up at him with her own questioning face. Sasuke had always been competitive, and possessive, and untrusting, so something as unconventional as this would have been _unthinkable_ if she hadn't just experienced what she did.

"I..." Sasuke began, before his face softened as much as she'd ever seen. "I can't give you everything you deserve. I can't _breathe_ in this village. I can't be here for you when you need me. And that's not fair to you." He looked between Sakura and Naruto, his face unusually vulnerable.

"I trust you," was all he said, before he was clearly finished speaking. But that was enough. Naruto's expression filled with joy and his eyes were wet.

"That means a lot, Sasuke," Naruto said thickly. Sasuke seemed embarrassed at the show of emotion, and he looked down at Sakura instead. But Sakura was crying openly, startling him.

"You'll _always_ be enough," Sakura said vehemently. "Never doubt that."

Sasuke smiled softly, and Sakura felt like everything leading up to this moment had been worth it.

Naruto sniffled. Then he groaned. "Aw man, I was so busy focusing on Sakura, I forgot all about having fun with Sasuke!" At his words, Sakura's husband suddenly looked like a startled deer, surprising her so much that she burst into laughter.

"Don't worry Naruto," she giggled. "There's always next time." Naruto's face cleared, and he nodded determinedly.

"You hear that, Sasuke? Next time your ass is _mine!_"

Sakura's jaw dropped.

Sasuke's face quickly turned bright red.

"In your _goddamn dreams_ you useless, stupid, good-for-nothing _idiot_" he hissed through his teeth, sporting the most unconvincing glare an Uchiha had ever worn.

"Awww, don't be like that Sasuke, I bet you have the prettiest pale cheeks," Naruto said lecherously, his fingers making crass groping motions in the air.

"I will _rip you to pieces!_" Sasuke swore, before visibly trying to regain his composure.

"Eh? What's that? You'd rather have a piece of this?" Naruto asked dumbly, turning around and showing off his - _**very** nice_ \- buns. He wrapped his arms around himself and made a show of thinking about it. "Ehhhh, I don't know..." He wiggled his body as though the thought gave him the creeps, but all it did was make his rear dance enticingly from left to right.

"Oh, I know!" Naruto said with overaffected discovery in his voice. "You like tomatoes, right? Well, if you're good, I can _promise_ that by the end of the night, your cheeks will look like two perfect, red, shiny—"

Sakura couldn't move in time to stop Sasuke from forming a one-handed seal and shooting a ball of fire towards Naruto, who shrieked and dodged to the side. Thankfully, the fireball dissipated harmlessly. Sakura weakly smacked Sasuke's arm.

"No fire jutsu in the house!" Sakura scolded him. "We've been through this!" Sasuke looked down at her, and something about his face made Sakura's eyes dart down to his still-unclothed lower half. Then she bit her lip and looked away blushing. She _really_ wanted to watch what Naruto was talking about. Both ways.

"Hey, is this your guys' shower?" Naruto's voice called from the attached bathroom. Sakura hadn't even noticed him exit. "It's super nice!"

Then his head poked out of the doorway, a grin on his face.

"It's big enough for three!" he said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, before disappearing back inside.

Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other. Then Sasuke sighed and Sakura started giggling, the tension leaving them immediately. Naruto really was too ridiculous.

After the marathon they had put her through, Sakura expected to feel like jelly, but it was surprisingly easy to get back on her feet. She felt like she was floating with happiness and relief with how things had worked out. And sure, this whole thing was weird, and new, and unconventional.

But they were a team. They were used to working together. Despite Sasuke's imminent departure, Sakura felt closer to him than ever before. Naruto, too.

The days ahead looked bright.


	4. Kurama's Toy (Mind Control, Furry, Size Difference)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After seeing Naruto sleep with half his friends, Kurama decides to stake his claim. As he is, in fact, a gigantic demon fox made of chakra, it get a little weird. Or a lot weird. 
> 
> Hoo boy. Make sure to read the tags before the chapter, 'cause this one's a doozy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez, where do I even start? Imma be real with you, this starts kinky and shoots straight past that into bizarro-territory and I apologize (but I'm not sorry). It's especially startling after the positively fluffy scenes from the last chapter. Whew. 
> 
> Hypnotism, Mind Control, mildly dubious consent?, Macro/Micro, pseudo-Bestiality (as Kurama is both intelligent and not technically an animal, but he's certainly furry and has a canine dick), Hyper, Furry, Size Difference, Musk, Master/Pet Play, Large Insertion, Impossible Insertion, Coming Untouched, Stomach Bulge, Knotting, Cumflation, All-the-way-through sort of, Knot Hanging-
> 
> Just read it if you're freaky.

Naruto’s long day had been full of paperwork, bad news, and stuffy clan elders. So when he finally got home, he poured a hot bowl of ramen, lit some relaxing candles, and drew himself a bath. It had been almost a year since his last ramen-in-the-bath night, but it was just one of those days, y'know?

He had just finished his bowl of ramen, setting it aside to relax deeper into the water, when he felt a tug in his stomach. Glancing down curiously, he closed his eyes and sank into their shared mindscape to see what Kurama wanted.

“Yo, Kurama! What’s up?” Naruto greeted him amiably.

Kurama was sitting upright, instead of his usual lounging pose. His face relaxed into a grin at Naruto’s appearance. “Hey brat. I figured I should let you know about a new trick I picked up.” His eyes gleamed with something.

Naruto beamed at him. “And here I thought you were too old to be learning new tricks!”

“That’s dogs, you stupid brat,” Kurama said with a huff. “Foxes only get smarter with age.” Naruto laughed and Kurama rolled his eyes. “Anyways, it’s a result of being reunited with my Yin half. Turns out Yin chakra can do all sorts of neat stuff. Watch carefully. It’s called foxfire.”

Naruto stared at Kurama intently, then startled when a ball of blue flame appeared at the tip of his left-most tail. All of Kurama’s tails began a slow, rhythmic dance, bending side to side. When the ball of fire touched the tip of his next tail, it transferred over in one seamless motion. As Naruto watched, the foxfire danced from his leftmost tail, up to the middle tail above Kurama’s head, and all the way back down to his rightmost tail. And then it began dancing back across his tails in the other direction, making a blue-lit half-circle around Kurama’s body. 

“Keep your eye on the fire, don’t miss the next part,” Kurama’s voice distantly instructed. Naruto didn’t need to be told twice. It was mesmerizing, watching the fire hop between Kurama’s dancing tails. The bright blue light seemed to make everything around it dim, falling away, until only that skipping, eye-catching fire was left. Naruto felt his muscles relaxing, and was grateful. He’s had such a long day, it was nice to just…

“Rest.”

Rest here…

Just watch the light…

Left and right and left and right…

So fast it seemed like a smooth curved line…

“Feel yourself relax.”

Was nice to just relax…

“Feel yourself go deeper.”

He was so deep, it felt like he was at the bottom of a well…

“No need to worry about anything.”

It felt nice to let someone else take over. He already made so many decisions during the day…

“…Do you trust me?”

Of course I trust you. You’re Kurama. My partner.

“…What do you think of me?”

You’re my friend. Sometimes you’re scary, but I kind of like that.

“…Why do you like that?”

I know you wouldn’t hurt me, so the scary part is just cool.

“…That explains so much.”

And it’s kind of hot.

“…What?”

It's kinda hot, y'know. The way you're so big and powerful and nice and grumpy and stuff. I'd definitely have some fun with you, if you wanted to. As long you didn’t eat me. Or if you did, as long as you spit me out afterwards.

“…Damn, the kid's even kinkier than I thought. I won't have to do any convincing after all.”

...

“…And the whole 'Giant Fox' thing doesn't bother you at all?”

No

“…So if we did have sex, what would you want to do?”

Let you do whatever you want.

“…Your fantasy is to let me do whatever I want to you?”

Yes.

“…Why!?”

Because I think you'd be good at it. And you don't get to make your own decisions very often, and that's not fair. And I trust you.

“…”

…

“…Alright you kinky brat. As long as my eyes are blue, you will only call me Master. Do you understand?”

Yes, Master.

“…And as long as my eyes are blue, you must do everything I command. And as long as my eyes are blue, you will answer all my questions truthfully. Understood?”

Yes, Master.

“…But if I ever tell you to do something that you truly do not want to do, or if I do something to you that you truly do not like, you will say ******** *** ****** **** ***** immediately. Until then, you will not remember that phrase. Do you understand?”

Yes, Master.

“…Now as soon as I count to three, my foxfire will disappear, and you will wake up from this trance. You will not remember anything that we talked about just now, until you say ******** *** ****** **** *****. Understood?”

Yes, Master.

“…One. Two. Three.”

Naruto blinked when the blue fire disappeared. Then his face lit up in amazement.

“Wow, Kurama, that trick was so cool! Is that a new kind of weapon? What kind of stuff does it do?”

Kurama eyed him carefully. “It’s a type of Genjutsu. I can use it to distract and disorient enemies. And for… well, never mind.”

Naruto gaped in amazement. “You can use Genjutsu now that you have Yin chakra? That’s awesome! What else can you do with it?” He bounced a little in excitement. 

Kurama hesitated. Then he snorted as he made a decision. “I can also change my form a little now, since Yin was my spiritual energy. These forms right now are our chakra manifestations, after all.” To demonstrate, Kurama stood on all fours, and suddenly his fur grew a little longer, until it was shaggy, and then became tinged in black. An even more ferocious and feral looking Kurama stood in front of Naruto, snarling down at him with a mouth full of vicious teeth.

And then his eyes turned blue.

“What do you think?” Kurama asked, grinning evilly down at Naruto.

“I think you look even more awesome and scary than usual, Master!" Naruto cheerfully replied. Then he scrunched his face up in confusion. "Huh? Why did I call you Master, when I tried to call you by your name?"

"Hmm, Master, I think I like the sound of that," mused Kurama aloud. "You should call me that all the time, just so people know who _really_ calls the shots between us."

"Eeeeeh? That'd be super weird, y'know! People would totally get the wrong idea! Besides, you're my Master, not my Master, Master." Naruto blinked.

"Master. Master." He screwed up his face in confusion. Then Naruto took a deep breath and yelled.

"MAAASSSTEEEER." He grit his teeth and took an even deeper breath.

"MASTER MASTER MASTER YOUR NAME IS MASTER NOT MASTER. _MASTERMASTERMASTERMASTERMASTERMASTER–_"

"_**Shut up.**_"

Naruto's mouth snapped shut so fast that his teeth clicked.

Kurama stood up on all fours to his full towering height, then slowly stalked towards Naruto, wearing an arrogant foxy grin. He didn't stop until he was standing directly overhead, his paw barely a foot away from Naruto, who didn't even come up to Kurama's knees.

"**Strip.**"

Naruto's eyes boggled and his mouth moved like he was trying to say something, but his hands moved automatically. He stripped himself of his jacket, then his shirt, then his pants. He paused, visibly struggling, before he hooked his fingers under his underwear, and removed those too, leaving him naked and red-faced.

His dick was already hard.

Kurama let out an echoing laugh. "Oh? Looks like you're _enjoying_ this. Tell me, was it being ordered around that got you excited, or was it just the fact that you're submitting to **_me_**? Go on, you can talk."

"Both," Naruto blurted out, then clamped his hands across his mouth as mortification flooded his face.

"Oh? How novel. I've never had such a **perverted** host, before. You _do_ realize that I'm not even human? I don't even have flesh for that kind of activity." He paused, and blue sparks of flame danced across his fur. "Then again, that's no obstacle here, in the sealspace. Because in this place, **I'm in control**."

The blue sparks collected between his hind legs, where there was nothing but seamless fur and skin. And before Naruto's astonished eyes, the flesh there began bulging out. Two large spheres pressed out before sagging slightly beneath Kurama, while just in front of them the skin elongated and formed something shaped like a volcano. When it finally stopped growing, something began emerging from within. 

Smooth red flesh pushed out between Kurama's legs, tapered at the tip and slick with musk. That column of flesh revealed itself more, and more, and more... until finally the last of it was out, bulged slightly at the base.

An absolutely massive canine dick swung heavy between Kurama's legs, as oversized as the rest of the demon fox. Its emergence heated the surrounding air, and Naruto's own dick throbbed needily as the scent of feral musk washed over him like a cloud. 

"Ahh, that feels about right. Let's see," Kurama mused to himself. He ran a hand over it and shuddered in bliss. "Oh yes, that's exactly right." He looked down at Naruto, only to smirk when he found him completely transfixed by the dick that was the same size as he was. Kurama lowered his head so his eye was close to Naruto's head.

Naruto startled when he finally noticed Kurama watching him. Kurama snorted and lifted a hand towards him, extending a finger to point at Naruto's comparatively miniscule cock.

"Oi brat, you're the pervert here. What exactly am I supposed to do with this tiny thing?" He gently poked Naruto's prick a few times for emphasis.

"Nothing," Naruto said immediately, still compelled to answer truthfully. His shoulders hunched and his face burned anew.

"Well, that's a relief," Kurama smirked. "That rather narrows down what I should do then." He took a step forward. Naruto's eyes barely had time to widen before Kurama's cock bowled him over onto his back, pinning him against the ground.

Kurama's dick was almost too hot to be comfortable, especially as its weight was crushing down on a helpless Naruto. Naruto tried to pull himself out, but his limbs couldn't find purchase on Kurama's slickened cock, and all his struggling only served to make Kurama shudder in pleasure.

"Oh, that's the spot," Kurama growled, instinctively thrusting his hips forward. His dick slid across Naruto's body, grinding into him and using his body as an easy source of friction. "Keep squirming like that, brat. That feels _divine_."

Naruto himself was sputtering and struggling too much to hear him. Kurama's musk was overpowering up close, and his entire front was slick and sensitive from Kurama's humping. His own dick was trapped between his stomach and the cock sliding against him, and the combination of factors made it hard to even think a coherent thought. 

His world narrowed down to the space between the colossal dick and the hard ground beneath him, and the rubbing friction slowly grinded his objections away until only lust was left. Naruto was close, and he tried to buck his hips upwards to chase that moment of relief..!

But then Kurama slowed down and sighed.

"This isn't enough. Looks like I'll need to use something else."

Frustratingly, the pressure on Naruto began to lessen, and he finally gained the cognizance to lift his head in a daze. Kurama meanwhile, was now shrinking, his body condensing into itself until he was perhaps half as large as he had been previously.

"Well, this will have to do," he muttered. He took a few loping steps towards Naruto, and scooped him up in one hand, still outsizing Naruto by a great margin. Naruto blinked dazedly at him.

"Ku... Master?" Naruo asked, confused. Kurama grinned.

"That's right, brat. I'm your Master. From now on, when you come in here, you belong to **_me_**." He twisted his hand, flipping Naruto upside-down easily. He eyed Naruto's bared buttocks doubtfully.

"Well... I'm sure it'll be fine."

He lowered Naruto carefully, until Naruto's ass was resting gently at the top of his pointed dick. This seemed to finally be enough to snap Naruto out of his daze.

"Wh-woah woah woah, wait, Master it won't _fit_!" Naruto yelled in a panic. 

"**_I'm in charge here_**," Kurama roared, shocking Naruto into silence. "I make the rules down here," Kurama said more calmly. "It will fit, if I **say** it will fit," he growled, glaring at Naruto as though daring him to disagree. Naruto gulped, but said nothing.

Kurama snorted. Then he grabbed one of Naruto's legs in each hand, leaving Naruto sitting on his tip entirely under his own bodyweight. At his new size, Kurama's dick wasn't quite as big as Naruto's body, as it was before, but it was still enough to reach from ass to torso. 

Then Kurama pulled on Naruto's legs, and the tip speared into him. Naruto gave a choked gasp, his mouth open in a noiseless shout as his eyes glazed over. But Kurama wasn't worried. He'd told the truth, after all. This space was made of chakra, and Naruto's form here was a chakra construction. And now that Kurama was no longer sealed, he was the god of this domain. 

And so when his dick advanced impossibly into Naruto's body, there was no pain. Only pure, ecstatic, mind-blinding _pleasure_, that had Naruto's dick shooting spurts of white into the empty air. Kurama's dick advanced past Naruto's hips, and pressed towards his stomach. As it did, there was a visible bulge progressing through Naruto's body, showing clearly under his skin, its tip near Naruto's bellybutton. Sex wasn't something that came naturally to a chakra beast like Kurama, but he still found something deeply, viscerally, _satisfying_ about that sight.

Naruto was _**his**_, and he'd shape him around his cock to prove it.

Kurama repositioned his hand around Naruto's body, like he was holding a toy, and he pulled Naruto further and further down onto his shaft. The bulge on Naruto's stomach moved upwards until it was resting below Naruto's ribcage, the dick three-quarters-sheathed in its undersized container. This left Naruto's ass sitting on Kurama's knot, which was already swelling in preparation. Kurama decided to pause.

When Naruto's climax finally subsided, he went boneless, and his head lolled back in his exhaustion... but his body stayed upright. Confused, Naruto lifted his head and gawked at the sight of himself _molded_ around Kurama's cock.

In awed disbelief, he lifted a hand and poked the bulge, then began rubbing along the length of his stomach, feeling the truth of it with his own hands. His dick had never truly softened, but it was once again full-mast as Naruto shuddered and moaned while stroking the cock through his own body. Naruto squirmed and the cock shifted inside of him, making him gasp. 

"You done?" Kurama interrupted. "You've still got the most important bit left."

Naruto's head whipped around and he stared at Kurama for a moment. Then slowly, as though afraid of what he might find, he looked down at the bulge he was sitting on. But against Kurama's expectations, he didn't grow pale or frightened once he saw it.

He looked up at Kurama with pleading, trusting eyes.

"Please, Master," he said with a lust-husky voice.

Kurama grinned.

"Good pet."

Then he hooked his thumbs into the meat of Naruto's ass, spread his cheeks, and _pulled_. And Naruto's seed spilled itself once more.

There was no logical way for it to fit without breaking bones on its way. But here, where Kurama reigned, Naruto's hips stretched around him as he desired, and his body opened up and made way for his Master's cock. That basketball-sized knot advanced past Naruto's impossibly gaped hole, stretching his hips as wide as his shoulders. Then it pushed past the widest point, letting Naruto's hips and hole clench tight behind it, and leaving the knot to bulge Naruto's stomach like he was nine months pregnant. 

At the same time, the tip of Kurama's dick pushed up into Naruto's chest. Unlike his stomach, no bulge could be seen here, but just _knowing_ that any further and the tip would have to enter Naruto's throat nearly had Kurama shooting inside. But he held fast, and there was no more dick to push in. Naruto had already taken the whole of him.

He was wrapped around Kurama like a condom. And at the realization, Naruto's orgasm redoubled.

Kurama growled, deep and savage and satisfied, bucking his hips into the air. Then, abruptly, he stood up. As he did so, his cock swung freely until it was pointed at the ground. Naruto stayed in place, securely fastened in his proper place by Kurama's knot. 

Then Kurama started to walk, striding down the corridors of the seal space. His cock bobbed and swung beneath him, with Naruto hanging from it like a lewd accessory. 

"AH! Ahh AH! Ohhh oh Master. Ahn! OH! Oh Master s'so good," Naruto babbled incoherently as he swung through the air, his arms constantly rubbing and stroking and squeezing his own bulging torso, stimulating Kurama as much as he was able. 

"**You're _MINE!_**" Kurama growled down to him, eyes blue.

"_Yours_," Naruto agreed.

"_**Forever.**_" 

"**Forever!**" Naruto moaned. "Always."

Kurama's hand wrapped around Naruto's bulging stomach and squeezed. Waves of pleasure rushed him from his knot, and Kurama was coming. Naruto's body swelled and shifted as Kurama's seed filled him, and his eyes went wide. Then his head was thrown back, and cum began pouring out of his mouth in a perverse geyser, covering Naruto in the stuff. His own dick was still firing, adding its own impotent contribution to the slimy deluge. 

Seed spilled over Naruto's head first, then covered his chest, his bulging stomach, his back, like someone had dumped an entire pot of frosting onto a single cinnamon roll. The world went white.

\---

And then Naruto woke up. Well, in a manner of speaking.

He was still in the sealspace, standing before Kurama. But he was once more fully clothed and clean.

"Eh!?" He looked down at himself, then darted his head up at pointed his finger at Kurama accusingly.

"You sneaky fox! I was under a Genjutsu the entire time, wasn't I!?" He yelled. Then he faltered, and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "That was really, _really_ weird, but uh... that was fun, too. I never realized you had such a kinky side, eheheh..."

Kurama looked a bit embarrassed, and he looked off to the side.

"Like you're one to talk," he muttered. Then, a bit louder, "Well, you were sleeping with everyone _else_ in this gods-forsaken village, so maybe I wanted to see what all the fuss was about."

"Fun, right!?" Naruto said happily. Then his grin softened a bit. "I meant it, y'know," he said earnestly. "If you ever wanna do something like that, or anything really, where you can have more, uh, freedom, I'd be happy, y'know? You're my partner. Forever and always. Yeah?"

"Yeah, yeah," Kurama grumbled, a hint of pink showing through his fur. "Get out of here, stupid brat."

"Sure thing, _Master_," Naruto said mischievously, then faded from the sealspace. He came to still in his bathtup. Except now the water was streaked with white, and his balls were achingly sore from overuse. 

Kurama stared at where Naruto had stood. His eyes flickered with a blue light.

"Brat really just let me do whatever I wanted, huh? Didn't use the safe phrase once," he mused thoughtfully. It had been simple enough to 'reset' them to where they had begun, afterwards. It really was all too easy to manipulate things in the sealspace, now that he was uncaged. Kurama snorted in amusement.

"Damn, and I was really looking forward to hearing him say that tomatoes were better than ramen. Though he might never have forgiven me for making him say that..." he muttered to himself as he settled in for a nap, worn out and contented after his first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter could have gone a lot of ways. I could have had human-form Kurama (but it's called kinktober, not vanilla-with-a-cool-dick-tober, let's be real), I could have dropped 5 or 6 fetishes, I could have added 5 or 6 more, I could have gone harder on the Mind Control instead of... whatever this turned into. But I kinda like it. Hope the fellow degenerates enjoy.
> 
> If you want to prevent this sort of degeneracy from ever happening again, feel free to give suggestions for future kinks on the list. If you'd like to see more degeneracy like this, well, that'd be good to hear too.


	5. Tenten's Tool (Toys, Pegging)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the men Tenten meets keep acting like tools, she ends up frustrated. Thankfully, Ino knows the perfect guy for the job. Tenten's willing to give it him shot, if only out of curiosity. And if she's lucky, there's always been that _one_ thing she's wanted to try...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pegging, Sex Toys, Casual Sex, Deepthroating, Anal Sex, First Time Topping, Powerbottoming

“Men _suck_.”

“Yes, yes, men are awful. What did this one say?” Ino asked while rifling through a clothing rack.

“Asked me if I wanted pointers to make Tokubetsu Jounin.”

Ino’s eyebrow twitched. She and Tenten exchanged a look full of shared irritation.

“He just _assumed_ that—"

"I'm a Chuunin because I'm not a man? Yeah."

"What an asshole. It’s not like there are—,”

“That many Jounin in the first place, I know,” Tenten finished for her. Ino gave a haughty sniff.

“Must be a poor excuse for a shinobi if he can’t even recognize one of his own village’s elites,” Ino said dismissively. “Not even worth your time.”

“Time is the _problem_,” Tenten griped, scowling at a pair of thick sandals. “I shouldn’t have to put in this much work to find someone to meet my _bare minimum_ standards for a casual relationship.” She sighed. “All I ask of them is that they be one, not a civilian; two, mentally healthy enough for me not to get depressed or weirded out whenever I think about it; and three, _don’t be an asshole!_” She looked at Ino with doleful eyes. “Is that too much? Am I being unreasonable?”

Ino pursed her lips. “Probably the second one. All the stable ones are boring or annoying anyways.” Tenten gave her a look, and Ino rolled her eyes. “_Fine_, all the _available_ stable ones are boring or annoying. The good ones have been snatched up already.”

Tenten pouted. “I was so sure he was going to be the one.” Ino gave her a strange look.

“The One? Like, your soulmate?” she asked dubiously. Tenten blinked.

“What? No, of course not! My fortune this week said I’d have a sudden and fortuitous romantic encounter.” Tenten swiveled her head around as though to check for any possible candidates within grabbing distance. The only other person in the store was the elderly man at the counter who immediately stood up straighter. Tenten's shoulders drooped in defeat. “Maybe I read it wrong.”

Ino paused her inspection of the clothing rack. “When you say ‘casual relationship,’ you mean…?” Ino asked contemplatively. Tenten shrugged.

“You know. Affection, sex, and maybe a little pampering. But with someone who won’t pester me about my schedule or expect me to meet their family.” She caught Ino’s expression. “You know someone?”

“Well…” Ino said with a small gleam in her eye. “If that’s what you’re looking for, there is _one_ person…”

\---

Naruto Clone #27 (or as he liked to think of himself, the Cool one) was carrying a mountain of boxes slowly through the street, all the other passersby giving him a wide berth. He couldn't exactly see where he was going, but every once in a while the pile he was carrying tilted a bit to the side giving him a glimpse of the street ahead, so he was managing. It was slow and difficult and entirely unecessary.

But he would get these boxes to their destination in one trip, and that was all that mattered.

"Hey! Naruto!"

"Oh hey Ino!" Naruto replied cheerfully, turning around. His pile tilted dangerously, a few of the boxes on top rocking or spinning in place, and the nearby villagers all gasped. Then it all settled without falling, and there was a collective sigh of relief.

Ino eyed the mountain of cargo dubiously. 

"Wouldn't it be easier to just take two trips? Or make another clone?"

Naruto blinked at her.

"Eeeh? Why take two trips when I can do it in one?"

Naruto and Ino looked at each other weirdly.

Ino gave an exasperated sigh. "Nevermind. Look, so..." she looked around at the nearby people watching and stepped closer to Naruto, whispering in his ear, "Tenten's been having guy troubles, and I think it'd be a big help if you went over to her place tonight and gave her some special attention."

"Really?" Naruto grinned. "Sure, that sounds great!"

"Great," Ino said. She gave the boxes one last dubious look. "Good luck with... this."

Naruto nodded twice, cheerfully. Then he turned around again, only to step on a discarded banana peel someone had left on the street. The crowd gasped loudly, and someone even screamed, but Naruto simply slid a few feet down the road and then stopped safely, all of the boxes still in place.

Ino watched in disbelief as Naruto continued on blithely, completely unaware of the black cat about to tangle in his legs, the potted plant wobbling on the windowsill above him, and the cabbage cart that was slowly rolling his way.

"Not my problem, not my problem," Ino muttered to herself as a mantra as she turned to leave.

\---

Tenten opened her door to find Naruto on her doorstep. He smiled widely.

"Hey Tenten!"

Tenten eyed him doubtfully and pursed her lips. Was she really going to do this with _Naruto_?

"I brought chocolate!" Naruto said, holding up a big 50-piece assortment box.

She was.

Tenten grabbed his arm and pulled him inside.

"Hey Naruto," Tenten said while pulling him through the house. Then she sighed. "Look, I'm not sure what you're expecting, but just because Ino got you through the door doesn't mean I'm totally sure about this whole thing."

"Yeah, of course, I get it," Naruto said easily. "If you wanted we could just talk, or play a board game or something—"

"Yeah, no," Tenten replied. "I've needed something like this for a _week_!" she said insistently, bringing them into her bedroom. She turned to face Naruto, seeming to struggle with something. "Just... let me work myself up to the idea," she said, deflating a bit.

"Yeah sure, no problem," Naruto said distractedly, looking around her room. It was rather neat, if plain. Hardwood floors, a big, comfy-looking bed with pale pink sheets and lots of small pillows, a nightstand, a closet, and a table with a few weapons on it.

But Naruto's attention was captured by the wall full of sealing scrolls, placed on unobtrusive wall mounts.

"This is really cool!" Naruto said, looking them over. "Are they all weapons?"

"Most of them, but not all of them," Tenten said. There was something in her voice that made Naruto look over at her thoughtfully.

"Well, anyways, what would you be doing if I _wasn't_ here?" he asked.

Her eyes immediately flickered over to her nightstand. Curious, Naruto wandered over.

"Can I see?" Naruto asked hopefully, pointing at it. Tenten looked uncertain.

Then she gave a rough sigh, exasperated with herself. "You know what, sure." Tenten approached him and opened the nightstand, pulling out a small scroll wrapped in a pink ribbon.

She unraveled it onto the bed and put her hand in the center. A small poof of smoke, and the contents appeared. Naruto gawped.

There was a whole assortment of lubricants, dildos, vibrators, lingerie, and more. The sheer variety of dildo shapes alone impressed Naruto, to say nothing of the more unusual accessories. One of these accessories caught Naruto's eye.

Naruto held up a harness with a ring attached. "Is this...?"

"Yep. I bought it with high hopes, but I haven't been able to use it even once." She sighed. 

"I'm pretty sure it drove at least one guy away, too," she muttered to herself. "'I like to try new things!' he says. 'We should try anal,' he says. But when it's _his_ ass on the line, oh, suddenly he remembers that he has an urgent appointment, followed by a several-months out-of-village mission. He could have just said _no_, the coward. It's not like I'd chase him down or anything..."

Meanwhile, Naruto grinned and picked up one of the dildos. Tenten noticed him holding it and squeaked.

"That was a _gag gift_," she insisted. Naruto was holding a big orange dildo that was at least 10 inches long. It was the largest one she had by a fair margin, and she had often eyed it with thoughtful trepadation, only to shake her head at the idea of trying to fit that thing inside herself.

"Sure, sure," Naruto said, not putting it down. "But you know..." he grabbed the harness he had asked about earlier, and picked that up too, before looking at Tenten with playful eyes. "Orange _is_ my color."

\---

The harness was on. There was a toy inside of Tenten, just a small, curved thing that was attached to the inside of the harness which would stimulate her as the harness moved. And on the outside of the harness, hanging heavily from her hips, was the big fake orange dick. It was the only thing she was wearing.

Wearing only his pants, Naruto knelt in front of Tenten and looked up at her face past her newly-equipped cock and bare breasts. Tenten was so excited about the situation that it might even be considered intimidating, for a lesser man.

"I'm not sure how to..." Tenten trailed off, eagerness coloring her voice.

"However you want," Naruto said with an easy smile. "I can take it. Promise!"

"Well then..." Tenten bit her lip.

"Suck it."

Naruto had been waiting for the order. He leaned up, keeping his eyes open, and while locking eyes with Tenten he kissed the tip of her orange dick. She couldn't feel anything other than thrusting or pulling, so he didn't waste any energy on giving a skillful blowjob.

Instead he put on a show.

He spread his lips slowly, sensuously over the head. He let her see how the rubbery cock pressed into his mouth, forcing his jaw wider as he engulfed the cockhead, and then he pulled back. He stuck his tongue out and licked along the shaft towards the base, then peppered kisses onto it as he pulled back to the head.

He lifted the massive toy with one hand, and then slowly dragged his tongue along the underside, never looking away from Tenten's face as he slathered up her dick like a paid whore. Tenten's face was flushed, and she kept toying with her bottom lip as she watched him, her arousal obvious. When Naruto let the fake cock drop from his hand, it smacked into his face wetly. Tenten jerked her hips forward at the sight, making Naruto grin.

Then he began following her command. He returned his lips to the rubbery cockhead and once more let it spear into his mouth, let it push its way into his mouth and force open his jaw, until he had taken the head inside.

"F-fuck, that looks..." Tenten murmured. "So _dirty_."

Naruto wasn't in a position to respond, so he focused on his task. It was a lot to take, even for someone with experience, so Naruto was totally focused as he _pushed_ himself onto the cock, unbending his knees to move his entire body towards Tenten, swallowing more and more orange cockflesh as he went. 

Tenten gasped as the pressure impacted the harness and her internal toy, and she instinctively jerked her hips forward. Naruto's eyes shot open and he gagged, his throat unexpectedly taking a couple extra inches.

"Sorry!" Tenten said anxiously. "Maybe I should sit down for this..." Naruto's eyes watered a little, but he nodded slightly around the dildo, and followed along with her as she backed up a little and sat on the bed. 

Naruto immediately set to work again, pushing himself onto the dildo, letting it ease into his throat. He swallowed around it and focused on breathing for a little while, to avoid gagging. Then he kept going.

Six inches. Seven inches. The orange dick disappeared bit by bit past Naruto's wide-stretched lips into his accomodating throat. Eight inches. Fortunately, the dick had more more give than a real one, and Naruto didn't have to straighten his neck to take it.

At this point, his gag reflex was no longer a worry, so Naruto looked up at Tenten again, winked, and swallowed down the last couple of inches.

"Holy shit," Tenten whispered. Her hands moved towards her crotch to give herself more stimulation, before she remembered that there was a harness in the way. So for lack of anything better to do with her hands, she began palming her perky breasts, rubbing the nubs between her fingers.

It was an erotic sight, and Naruto took that as his cue to speed things up. He braced himself, then slowly pulled all the way off the dick. The size of the thing seemed even more ludicrous when it appeared from inside his mouth as though by magic, and it escaped his throat with a wet _slurp_. Naruto took a moment to breathe, panting heavily around the head of the orange dick, eyes half-lidded.

Then he took a deep breath, and worked his way down once again. This time, with his throat already familiar with the shape and slightly broken-in, it was much easier to simply let it slide naturally back into place. Almost a foot of rubbery cock slid smoothly into his throat, and this time Tenten was able to see the way his throat bulged slightly around it. 

"_Fuck_, Naruto!" Tenten said breathlessly. But Naruto wasn't done. He once more pulled back, and then began fucking his own throat with the dildo, slowly moving back and forth. Tenten dropped her hands and gripped the sheets as Naruto's motions made the toy inside her rub against once of her most sensitive areas repeatedly, and she battled with a desperate urge to speed things up. It was exquisite torture.

But after a couple minutes of this, Naruto paused. He grabbed her hands that were gripping her sheets, and move them upwards, onto his own head.

"R-really?" Tenten asked incredulously. "Can you even handle that!?" 

Somehow, with a mouth and throat stuffed full of orange cock, Naruto still managed to look mildly offended. Tenten bit her lip. "Alright, if you're sure."

Slowly and tentatively, she put her hands on either side of Naruto's head and pushed him off the dick, which slid easily out of his throat. Then, she _pulled_.

Almost against her expectations, it slid back inside as easily as it had been before. But somehow, the fact that she was _personally_ responsible for the action made all the difference. Her eyes blew wide open and she gasped. As though mesmerized by what she had just done, she once again pushed Naruto's head backwards, a bit faster than he had been doing it on his own. He breathed heavily through his nose a few times, before Tenten _dragged_ him back onto her dick.

He took it all, unruffled.

Then Tenten pushed him away again, and _yanked_ him back onto her dick. This time, Naruto let out a small cut-off cough, and his eyes watered at the edges. But when Tenten looked at him, he lifted a hand and gave her a thumbs up. 

Then it was like a beast unleashed.

Tenten was no longer pushing and pulling Naruto onto her dick; now she was _forcing_ him on and off of it, all but facefucking Naruto with her artificial dick.

"_Gluk, grk, slp, shlck_," was all that could be heard as Tenten used Naruto's throat to get off, reveling in both the stimulation and the situation itself. She'd never felt this sense of... _power_ during sex before. Sure sexuality could be a type of power itself, making men do what you want because they were attracted to you.

But this was... It felt like she was taking temporary ownership of his throat. She was pushing herself into him, forcing _him_ to yield to _her_, acting for her own pleasure alone, and it was intoxicating. Especially since every time she hilted into him fully, the toy inside of her scraped against her walls in the most _wonderful_ way.

Was this what men felt like every time they had sex? Because sex usually made her feel vulnerable, like she was being taken. But now she felt _powerful_, like she was the one doing the taking. If she wanted to stop, all she had to do was pull out. If she wanted to slow down, she could. And if she wanted to go _faster_, to fuck his throat like a woman possessed...

For perhaps the first time Tenten could remember, her orgasm snuck up on her unexpectedly. Her muscles clenched, and she dragged Naruto right up against her crotch and left him there, the whole of the dildo in his throat. But it wasn't enough, and so she grinded her hips against him, shifting the dildo inside of him. Every movement it made transferred to the toy on the other side of her harness, and the friction added to her orgasm, prolonging it for an amount of time she was unable to measure.

When it finally tapered off, she let out a great sigh of relief. Then a hand tapped her leg, and she looked down in surprise, only to gasp when she realized she was choking Naruto on her fake dick. She quickly let go of his head, allowing him to pull back, and the moment he was off he began coughing and gasping.

"I'm so so sorry Naruto!" Tenten burst out. "I totally forgot—"

But Naruto just waved her off, even as a few tears escaped his eyes and he tried and failed to clear his throat.

"Don't worry about it, I could have pulled away if I wanted!" he said with a grin. His voice was raspy. He stood up and dusted off his knees. "It just means you had fun! I'll heal in a couple of seconds, it's nothing."

Tenten sighed with relief. Then she laughed weakly.

"That was... wow, Naruto." Tenten began to wonder if Naruto would be interested in doing this again sometime. "Hey Naruto, what if — _what are you doing?_" she blurted out.

Naruto was peeling off his pants, revealing his bare ass to her as he bent over to take them off.

"Eeh? You're not done already, are you?" he asked, confused. "You didn't even get to try out the best part!"

"The best part?" Tenten asked weakly.

Naruto grinned at her, then walked past her to climb onto her bed on all fours. He looked back at her over his shoulder and swayed his ass from side to side enticingly. 

"Interested?" Naruto tempted. Tenten moved as though in a daze. She was immediately kneeling behind Naruto on bed, staring at the sight before her, as Naruto seemed perfectly content to just subtly arch his back and flex various muscles to show off his assets.

She'd thought it before, when Naruto had been sucking her off, but it was so _exciting_ to see a man act so... _shameless_ doing something that would give most men hang-ups. Even now, he was inescapably masculine; his back was lean with muscle, and his limbs thick with it. His ass was shaped differently than a woman's, a relatively thin layer of fat covering tight, toned muscle. He was a hunk, she could admit easily. But here he was, letting _her_ take a shot at all of _his_ holes instead. It was a discrepency that she found _incredibly_ sexy.

The best example was his dick. It was bigger and nicer-looking than any of the equipment on her past lovers, she could say easily, and it came with a set of plump balls. Any other time, she'd be entirely pleased once she got her first look at what Naruto was packing, if maybe a bit concerned about whether she'd be able to easily take it all. But now? His package was dangling heavy and unused between his legs, while his ass was on display for her. Tenten reached out and felt up his cheeks with both hands, just because she could, and a thrill ran through her as she did. 

This was all for _her_. She'd always been a fan of men's butts, even before she thought there was anything she could do with them. But seeing Naruto now, baring his most private and vulnerable parts to her to take, was more exciting and erotic than anything else she'd done with another person. 

Tenten didn't want anything to interrupt this. As though the chance would disappear, she hurriedly reached down and palmed her synthetic dick, hefting its weight in her palm and bringing the head up to Naruto's ass. She pressed it against Naruto's wrinkled opening — already slick with lube, when had he done that? — and took in the sight.

Then she pushed it forward.

She thought he'd taken it into his throat easily. It was certainly better than what _she_ could have managed, at least. But the way his ass gobbled up that massive orange dick was _intoxicating_. Naruto let out a long, low moan as it entered, but to Tenten's shock, she was able to just... keep going. Five inches disappeared, then seven, then the entire almost-foot of dicklength.

Wasn't there supposed to be more work? More prep, more slowing down, more resistance? Tenten wondered to herself. In truth, Naruto wasn't inexperienced and had already prepped himself, and the rubbery dick had far more flexibility than a real one, making for an easier journey.

She didn't realize she was just staring at her own hips pressed tight against Naruto's firm cheeks until he began wiggling his hips against her. She looked up at him, and he was looking back at her with slightly flushed cheeks and an expression that was mostly impatient, and a little pleading. 

"Right," Tenten murmured to herself. She placed her hands on Naruto's hips and lower back, and in one slow, seamless motion she pulled her hips back, sliding the entire dildo free from Naruto's ass except the head. Then she pushed her hips forward, and — _'Oh!'_ She'd thought the blowjob was good, but the way this pushed her buttons was so much _better!_ — slid it back home. 

"Ah!" Naruto moaned lightly, letting his torso fall to the bed to improve the angle as Tenten fucked him. She was finally catching her stride, hips pumping that artificial dick in and out of him in deep, jerking thrusts. She had none of the consistency and finesse that a male would naturally adopt to maximize pleasure; instead, the harness rewarded her for large, fast, rough movements, which would make the toy inside of her press harder against her sensitive walls.

So it didn't take long for her to start deep-dicking him like she was trying to prove a point. And Naruto was loving it. He bucked his hips back against her, he moaned freely and unabashedly, and he didn't even bother to jerk his dick, preferring to steady himself against her thrusts and knot his fists into the sheets.

"Y-you like that?" Tenten bit out. Naruto replied with a long, affirmative moan. Tenten watched Naruto's hands clench, watched his back muscles flex, watched his ass cheeks ripple with every _'slap, slap, slap, slap, slap'_ of her hips against them, watched that long, floppy orange dildo disappear into his ass again and again like a magic trick, and she decided she wanted to see this all the time. But at the same time...

"Hold on," she said. Then she hooked an arm under his leg and flipped him over, Naruto letting out a brief yelp of surprise. He ended up on his back, facing her missionary-style, and for a moment he just blinked at her. Then he grinned and pulled her closer, and her dildo automatically moved deeper into him as she went. He wrapped his legs around her hips — something Tenten decided she _definitely_ liked — and used them to prompt her to resume fucking him. Then he lifted his hands above his head, baring himself to her fully, while his mouth formed a loose 'o' as she fucked him deep and hard. 

Tenten could feel another orgasm building, but it was hard to move her hips enough in this position. So she lifted Naruto's legs up into the air, holding them aloft as she fucked into him at a downward angle.

"OHHHhhhhh" they moaned in unison, both of them hitting sensitive spots with this new angle. Tenten's toy was definitely hitting against her g-spot, and Naruto's prostate was getting pounded like mochi, his dick leaking pre all over his stomach to prove it. They were both incredibly close. But Tenten's stamina and concentration were both starting to waver, and her motions started growing increasingly erratic and unsatisfactory at the worst possible moment.

Before Tenten even had time to grow frustrated, Naruto took matters into his own hands. His legs wrapped themselves around her waist once more, and this time he threw his weight to the side, flipping Tenten onto her back on the mattress instead, with Naruto sitting on her waist. Tenten barely had time to register the change before Naruto started _riding_ her cowgirl-style. 

As she watched, his entire body started rolling, lifting his hips up and down as he fucked himself lewdly on her massive orange cock. His own dick was bouncing around and leaking with every motion, while his face was flushed with arousal and looking down at her with panting, wanton enjoyment. He threw his head back in an open moan, his eyelids fluttering. 

With that sight Tenten's orgasm finally arrived, washing over her from top to bottom. She bucked her hips upwards, spearing her dick into Naruto even more deeply, wringing every bit of friction she could get out of her accessories. Through her orgasm, she could see Naruto's muscled body stretched out above her, his dick flopping lewdly onto her stomach. Naruto's rolling motions drove her toy into her in the most excruciating and wonderful way, prolonging her orgasm and leaving her hidden pussy gushing ecstasy. 

As she was coming down from her high, she lifted a hand towards Naruto, who was still riding her in a way that would become uncomfortable soon, post-orgasm. She grasped his dick in her hand, giving it a quick stroke, and in no time at all he was coming, the first spurt actually landing near her eye and startling her.

She kept jerking him, and the majority of his load sprayed across her chest, drizzling her tits and stomach with white. When he finally finished, he slowed down and eventually stopped moving, seated on her hips with the dildo still deeply embedded. 

"That was..." Tenten trailed off, still a bit in shock.

"Awesome, right?" Naruto said, and grinned down at her. He looked surprised at what he saw, and his eyes got a heated look to them. "Damn. Tenten, you look really _good_ like that, you know," he said huskily.

Tenten, who was lying beneath him while spattered with his come, her chest heaving with exertion, blushed deeply. When she noticed that his spent dick was hardening again, her eyes flew open in shock. 

"You're _already_ good to go again!?" she exclaimed. Naruto looked oddly embarrassed.

"Eheh, yeah, it uh, takes a lot to wear me out," he said somewhat bashfully. "Don't worry, I've got plans for it at home," he said with a foxy grin, leaving her to wonder _exactly_ what went on between him and Hinata. Though if his libido and stamina really were this ridiculous, she could understand why Hinata would be willing to give him other options. The poor girl probably just wanted a break. 

Then her thought process derailed when Naruto rotated himself around the dildo in his ass, and slowly pulled himself off of it. Tenten was treated to the sight of nearly a foot of orange appearing, and once the head finally popped out, she got a glimpse of his gaped hole. The rush of new arousal she felt was unexpected, and she might have craned her neck a bit to see more before as Naruto walked into the bathroom to get a wet cloth. 

Tenten sighed and shook her head at herself once he was out of sight, then began the process of extracting herself from both the bed and the harness.

"Well after _that_ experience, I'm going to be out of commission for at least a week. Maybe a month," Tenten griped cheerfully. Coming that hard had taken a lot out of her, and she had been rubbed a little raw from the friction of the toy that had been inside of her.

"Oh yeah?" Naruto's voice floated in. "Well, feel free to let me know any time you want to go another round. Or just grab one of my clones or something. You won't be able to be _that_ rough again if it's with a clone, but theres lots of other stuff we could do."

Tenten paused. "Wait, really? Your clones are that durable? Man, that sounds _so_ handy," she said wistfully, internally bemoaning her own slightly-below-average chakra stores, and only slightly-above-average chakra control.

"Yeah, so I can help out any time at all," Naruto offered, coming back into the room with some warm washcloths. "It's nice to be able to spend time with you! You want me to draw you a bath?"

"Could you?" Tenten asked excitedly. 

"Sure," Naruto grinned, and disappeared back into the bathroom.

That was actually sweet of him. If only her exes had been that nice. And there was no _way_ she was gonna turn down his offer for more sex, not after she had come harder than she could remember doing... ever? 

Damn. Finding a good boyfriend was gonna be harder than ever, if _Naruto_ was the alternative. RIP to her dating life. At least she could be faster to turn down the more questionable dating offers, since she apparently had Hokage dick-on-demand. Tenten struggled to smother her uncontrollable snorts of laughter. If every other single woman in the village had Naruto on-call, every single man in the village would weep.

Looks like it was her lucky week after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back to vanilla!-ish. In this chapter: men suck, and women are a pain in the ass.  
I like Tenten a lot. She's supremely practical about big things, like life decisions and her career, and very _im_practical about the tiny things, like hobbies and fortunes. That's a very good way to live.


	6. Punished by Kakashi (Spanking, Ass Worship)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto successfully pranks Kakashi, and has to deal with the consequences. Kakashi tries to punish him like a responsible sensei and fails catastrophically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanking, Ass Worship, Large Cock, Anal Fingering, Sexual Punishment, Teacher-Student

It was the culmination of three months of planning. Late nights spent drawing maps, drafting and crossing out and re-drafting plans, scouting potential ambush sites, winning over important assets, and consulting with some of the best minds in Konoha. Every detail was inspected from every angle, meticulously crafted with a never-before-seen amount of foresight and research from a very determined Naruto Uzumaki. 

All to betray one of his precious people. He could only hope Kakashi would forgive him.

The plan was put into motion on a deliberately boring week. Because Kakashi rarely took the same route twice, it took five days of scrapped preparation until he finally exited his apartment to the north and entered the alley by the bookstore. Following this was a sequence involving a misplaced ladder, a fake poster, an elderly storeowner named Keiko, three cats, a B-rank earth jutsu, a flash sale at a candy store, a genin in a mascot costume, and the natural belligerence of the old man in charge of the village’s storage buildings.

Naruto had been waiting in an unlit room suppressing his chakra for three hours before the mark arrived. When Kakashi’s head poked out of the air duct that he had finally managed to worm his way through, Naruto was ready. His hands tugged at a piece of cloth once, twice, three times at the same moment as a nearby clone pulled on the mechanism to activate the nearby camera. A bright flash lit the room. 

Naruto, knowing time was against him, quickly bit his thumb and slapped his hand against the ground. When the storage toad appeared, Naruto yanked open its mouth, frantically tossed the camera inside, and yelled “GO, GO, GO!” until the toad unsummoned itself. 

The plan was a success.

But the spike of killing intent in the air told Naruto that there would be consequences.

Naruto only had time for a panicked “EEP!” before he found himself subdued, ankles and wrists bound separately. Kakashi, masks back in place, crouched down and lifted Naruto off the floor by the scruff of his jacket, meeting Naruto’s nervous gaze with his deceptively mild eyes. Naruto tried to muster up defiance in the face of his irate sensei.

“It’s too late, dattebayo! I got a picture of your face, and there’s nothing you can do to get it back!” Naruto stuck his tongue out petulantly.

“Maa, one would think the Hokage would have better things to do than to double cross his own loyal shinobi.” Kakashi’s eyes crinkled into the most terrifying eye-smile Naruto had ever seen. “Now how about you bring that camera back, and I pat you on the head for a plan well executed, and we both pretend this never happened.” 

Naruto shook his head rebelliously. “And have all my hard work be for nothing? No way! That picture is a sacred memento now! It's an Uzumaki family heirloom!” Kakashi sighed, his killing intent growing even more potent.

“And I assume that the information about the unreleased Icha Icha was false, then?”

Naruto chuckled sheepishly. “Uh… maybe?” Naruto tried not to quail under the glare he received for his answer. “I’m the Hokage!” he yelled shakily. “You can’t kill me! And you can’t hurt me either! There’s laws and stuff, dattebayo!” He was trying to convince himself as much as Kakashi.

Kakashi just hummed lightly. “You know, Naruto,” he said slowly, letting Naruto hear the threat in his words. “Technically you never became a chunin. You went from genin to Hokage. So _technically_, you’re still a genin under my care.” Naruto gulped. “It’s still my responsibility to guide you, and to correct any… problematic behavior. No one would stop a sensei from punishing his cheeky student.”

“That’s not how it works!” Naruto denied loudly. “Eh… is it?” Kakashi was silent. Naruto started panicking. “You can’t make me run laps! And you can’t attack the Hokage, even if you say it’s for training!”

“Attack?” Kakashi asked, glancing around the room. He made his way over to a chair, dragging Naruto by his collar. “Who said anything about attacking you? Oh no, I have a much more time-honored tradition in mind. Something nobody would mistake as anything other than a teacher punishing a naughty student.” Kakashi pulled the chair to the center of the room, and sat on it.

“Wait, wait, wait, what are you doing? Please don’t cripple me for life, I still need to walk to be Hokage!” Naruto yelped as Kakashi maneuvered him, and found himself facing the floor, his abdomen resting on Kakashi’s lap, and his tied-up hands and legs hanging onto the floor. “What’re you… GAH!” Naruto suddenly couldn’t speak past the lump in his throat. Kakashi had just pulled Naruto’s pants down to his thighs, baring Naruto’s rear end to the world.

Kakashi, meanwhile, paused. He carefully tried to push away any inappropriate thoughts that arose from his actions. He had never seen Naruto’s bare behind before, and he was entirely unprepared for the experience. The shinobi lifestyle usually made for solid, tight muscles, but in this case it seemed that Naruto’s genetics prevailed. Kakashi had to forbid himself from thinking the words ‘plump,’ ‘jiggly,’ ‘bubble,’ ‘hypnotic,’ ‘sun-kissed globes,’ ‘fuc—‘

Well. All the better to get this over with quickly then. 

“You—” Naruto choked out. “You can’t just...!” 

“Can’t just spank you like a disobedient little genin?” Kakashi asked cheerily, only the slightest strain evident in his voice. His hand came down with a resounding _***SMACK!***_ Naruto squeaked. “Oh dear, it looks like I just did.” Kakashi drawled. He mustered up every bit of his famed self-control, and added the words ‘spankable,’ ‘cushioned,’ ‘enticing,’ ‘squeezable,’ and ‘voluptuous’ to his list of banned words. “One,” he said aloud, almost as an afterthought.

Naruto, meanwhile, was realizing something terrifying. Tied up in his sensei’s lap, ass bared and vulnerable, being humiliated as a punishment, cheeks being manhandled like this… Naruto knew, _knew_, that it was only a matter of time until he had a very obvious, very inappropriate reaction. 

“Sensei, no please, I don’t think this is a good ide—” _***SMACK!***_ “—AH!”

“Two!” Kakashi quipped. “And don’t tell me you can’t handle a little pain? I thought I trained you better than that.” Kakashi realized his hand was still lying on a soft, fleshy hill, and lifted it. A few more words were forbidden, and for the first time, Kakashi cursed the fact that the _Icha Icha_ books had given him such an expansive vocabulary. 

“No Sensei, that’s not it, really, I just—” _***SMACK***_ “GUH!”

“Three!” The chosen cheek rippled like gelatin, and blushed with the slightest bit of pink. “And naughty genin who betray their sensei shouldn’t talk back during punishment.” Kakashi realized as he said it that he really should have reconsidered his words. He cursed inwards, and added ‘naughty’ to the very top of his ever-growing list. 

Naruto, meanwhile, was burning. He could recognize the feeling scorching him from the inside-out. His blood was pumping fiercely, pooling like magma in his chest and his lower stomach, and his face was as red as it had ever been. The familiar burn of humiliated arousal was impossible to hold at bay. He began struggling in earnest, knowing that if this went on any longer, there would be no going back. 

But Kakashi held him down easily, a fact that only hastened Naruto’s downfall. Naruto was helpless, vulnerable, at the whims of his beloved sensei, and-

_***SMACK!***_ “Four!” And Naruto’s prick started filling out rapidly.

_***SMACK!***_ “Five.” His thighs rubbed together, unintentionally making an alluring show for Kakashi as his cheeks shifted up and down.

_***SMACK!***_ “Six.” Naruto whimpered. The sound hit Kakashi’s ears like an aphrodisiac, and suddenly Kakashi was also worried about his approaching erection. He paused for a moment to control his breathing, but resumed before Naruto could suspect anything.

_***SMACK!***_ “Seven.” This hit was a bit harder, and the resultant rippling of Naruto’s cheeks treated Kakashi to a peek of Naruto’s hole. Kakashi really needed to end this quickly.

_***SMACK!***_ “Eight—” And Naruto gave a breathy moan. It was unmistakable. It wasn’t the sound of someone in pain, or the sound of someone groaning in embarrassment. It was a wanton little noise of pleasure. Both Kakashi and Naruto went still; Naruto tense in petrification, and Kakashi rigid in shock. 

Before he could think better of it, Kakashi lowered his hand to the waistband of Naruto’s pants. He hooked his fingers under it, and lifted it away and downwards, revealing Naruto’s dick.

Naruto’s very _erect_ and _dripping_ dick.

Kakashi’s brain short-circuited for a moment. But just a small moment. He was a genius, after all. He analyzed the situation in his head; clearly, he had miscalculated. Even if he stopped right this moment, Naruto probably wouldn’t be able to meet his eyes for a year. Kakashi had ignored his pleas, and now their relationship was in jeopardy. It wasn’t Naruto’s fault; this could easily be explained as a simple physiological response to intimate touch, rather than any particular attraction to Kakashi himself. The best course of action was probably to force out an awkward conversation now, which would be supremely uncomfortable, but may well save their friendship in the long run—

And Naruto was wriggling his hips invitingly. 

Kakashi could see Naruto’s red ears, his obvious humiliation. Naruto knew that Kakashi had seen his arousal. There was no way that Naruto couldn’t read this situation. 

But here he was, arching his back and shaking his ass side-to-side, just a little.

Well then.

If Naruto wanted it, wasn’t as if Kakashi had to think twice about it. For an organized mind like his, it was a simple matter to turn everything upside-down. Thoughts about this being his student, this being Minato’s son, this being the goofball shinobi he had helped raise, this being his _Hokage and successor_ were all relocated to the back of his mind. In exchange, all the thoughts he had been suppressing, like how attractive he found the adult Naruto, how much he trusted the blond shinobi, how this was the most incredible ass—_bar none_—that he had ever seen… 

Suddenly his list of forbidden words had become a list of suggested topics. 

_***SMACK!***_ Naruto gasped in something like relief. “Nine,” Kakashi said, voice husky, as he _fully_ appreciated the way Naruto’s plump, sun-kissed globes _jiggled_ from his strike. 

_***SMACK!***_ “Ten.” Naruto’s bubble-butt was hypnotic. The way it flattened, then bounced back into shape was obscene. Kakashi took a moment to squeeze one of his cheeks, squishing it under his hand. The flesh poured out between his fingers, practically _inviting_ him to spank it, grope it, squeeze it, bite it, _fuck it_. Naruto keened as Kakashi mauled his cheek, rocking his hips into Kakashi’s leg. 

“Now, now, my cute little genin, this is supposed to be a _punishment_.” Kakashi chided, bringing his hand down in another resounding _***SMACK!***_ “Eleven.” This time Kakashi left his hand where it had fallen on Naruto’s right cheek, and inched his thumb down towards the crack of that flawless peach. He pressed it down, and used it to pull away the cushiony flesh, revealing Naruto’s defenseless hole to his interested eyes. He considered whether toying with that would be a step too far. The way the hole seemed to wink rhythmically at him answered that question.

Kakashi shifted his hand so two fingers were pressing at the eager hole. Then he reconsidered, and quickly brought those fingers to Naruto's mouth. He stuck them inside unceremoniously, ignoring Naruto's startled "Mmmph!", and scooped up some helpful lubricant from the inside of his student's mouth. Then he pulled them out and returned his hand back to those perfect cheeks, slipping them into Naruto's vulnerable valley. He curled his fingers at the same time as he brought down his other hand in a _***SMACK!***_ Naruto gave a lengthy whimper as Kakashi’s digits breached him, sliding down into his welcoming channel. 

“Twelve.” Kakashi expertly scissored his fingers inside Naruto’s hole, rubbing them up and down his sensitive walls. Naruto’s hips began to jerk wildly, sending Naruto forward in Kakashi’s lap, and Kakashi had to grab his jacket by the back so he wouldn’t fall to the floor. As he resituated Naruto, he let Naruto’s throbbing prick fall naturally into the gap between his own legs, trapping it between his thighs. 

Naruto was letting out tiny, breathy gasps as Kakashi’s fingers dove in and out between his perfect globes. With every _***SMACK!***_ Naruto’s hips jerked forward, grinding his dick between Kakashi’s thighs. _***SMACK!***_ By now Naruto’s cheeks were glowing red, and though his ass instinctively pulled away from every strike, it immediately pushed back afterwards, begging for Kakashi’s fingers to go deeper, harder. Kakashi had never seen an ass so… so… 

So _fuckable_. 

Kakashi hadn’t been hoping for much more out of this encounter; this was erotic enough to fuel his libido for months (he had never missed his Sharingan more than this moment. What he would give to be able to recount this moment in perfect detail…). But looking down at Naruto’s writhing body, his wanton hips, his flawless, greedy, reddened ass…

Kakashi wanted to _bury_ himself in that ass.

Before, his fingers had just been toying with Naruto’s hole, idly rubbing and stimulating. Now they moved with a new purpose. _***SMACK!***_ Naruto’s hole clenched around his fingers with every spank, and Kakashi let that rhythm work to his advantage. As soon as Naruto’s hole relaxed, his fingers began pushing apart, stretching his hole a little wider, and a little more open. _***SMACK!***_ Naruto’s hole clenched. Then as it relaxed, Kakashi’s fingers opened it up again, coaxing it into pliancy. It would need to be particularly well-stretched to take Kakashi.

_***SMACK!***_ Naruto came at smack twenty-six. Naruto’s body went rigid and he cried out, tear-streaked face still burning red even as his eyes glazed over and his mouth formed an ‘o’ in pleasure. Kakashi’s fingers slipped out in his surprise, but he reacted quickly, cupping his hand beneath Naruto to catch the second half of his load. He helped his cute student out by squeezing his thighs together around his cock in the meantime, giving him some extra stimulation. It was a dozen seconds until Naruto collapsed, going limp in Kakashi’s lap.

If Kakashi were a more considerate person, or if Naruto’s ass was a little less divine, he might have let that be the end of the encounter. As it was, Kakashi just trusted in the famed Uzumaki resilience and stamina and brought his cupped hand back around to Naruto's ass again. He tilted it, and let his student's slippery load pour onto his own slackened hole. Naruto gave a full body twitch and a shuddered gasp, but notably didn’t protest as Kakashi worked his hole open with his own seed. 

Naruto’s body was still relaxed and pliable in the aftermath of his orgasm, and Kakashi took full advantage of that fact, sliding in three fingers, then four. His student was finally open enough to take him, but suddenly Kakashi found himself balking. Would this be a step too far? Was Naruto okay with something like that? In his indecision, he idly fingered Naruto’s ass, keeping it malleable and open. 

“S-Sensei,” Naruto’s voice pulled Kakashi from his reverie, drawing his attention away from the hypnotic ass before him. Naruto hadn’t spoken since before things took a turn towards the sexual, and now that he did, his voice was all heat and sawdust. Naruto bit his lower lip when his guileless blue eyes met Kakashi’s half-lidded gaze, and he shifted in Kakashi’s lap. “P-please Sensei,” he begged, and _pushed_ his ass back into Kakashi’s invading hand. 

There must be something wrong with Kakashi, that he could look into his sunny little student’s pleading eyes and want nothing more than to _ruin_ him, to debauch him so thoroughly that it counted as sacrilege. 

Kakashi had Naruto untied and naked in his lap so quickly that Naruto ended up blinking down at his newly-bared body in surprise. Kakashi, meanwhile, remain clothed, and simply pulled open his fly and reached down, down into his pant leg until he could grab the end of his dick. It was big enough and hard enough that Kakashi needed to maneuver it for a few seconds before he could free it from its confines. When he finally did, Naruto’s reaction was priceless.

“What the—is that _real_?” Naruto gaped in wonder. To Kakashi’s relief, he didn’t look repulsed or scared. Around half of Kakashi’s previous sexual partners had had second thoughts after seeing what Kakashi wanted to put inside them. A few had even fled without another word.

Naruto just looked like someone had challenged him to a ramen-eating contest. A comparison that only became more accurate as he put his big mouth to good use, immediately dropping his mouth onto Kakashi’s cockhead in one smooth motion. Kakashi’s dick throbbed at the action, oozing pre-cum into Naruto’s mouth. Instead of swallowing it down, Naruto combined it with his own pooled saliva and dragged the concoction down Kakashi’s length, making spirals with his tongue to coat it all. It didn’t really count as a blowjob, and Kakashi realized Naruto was simply lubing him up for something else. Kakashi briefly regretted that he wouldn’t be able to see more of Naruto struggling to fit Kakashi's disproportionate member into his too-small mouth. But when a vision of Naruto’s plush ass crossed his mind’s eye, he mentally commended the blonde’s priorities.

When Naruto finished slathering Kakashi’s cock, he looked to Kakashi in askance of how his sensei wanted him. Kakashi, understanding the unspoken question, leaned back in his chair comfortably and made a circle motion with his pointer finger. Naruto blushed and averted his eyes, but did as Kakashi asked, turning around so Kakashi had a full view of his perfect backside as he stood in front of where Kakashi was seated.

Letting the blonde work at his own pace, Kakashi simply waited expectantly in his chair as Naruto inched backwards, face betraying his embarrassment, until he could grab Kakashi’s upright dick. Kakashi watched as his dick was tilted forward, and the head was pressed between those glorious cheeks at Naruto’s slick and well-prepared entrance. When it was in position, Naruto released it, putting his hands on his knees and slowly moving himself backwards.

Naruto was already an obscene sight to behold, bent over with his ass on display for Kakashi. But the sight of those plump cheeks parting, of his tiny ring stretching obscenely around Kakashi’s oversized throbbing dick, was almost too much. It _was_ too much. Kakashi was forced to rely on his ANBU training to stay calm, just so he wouldn’t blow his load too early and end this too soon. Naruto chose that moment to look back at him, and he actually whimpered when he caught sight of Kakashi’s blank, unimpressed visage. Kakashi mentally took note of that.

Naruto seemed to take his sensei's stoicism as criticism and visibly steeled himself, taking a fortifying breath. Then he leaned backwards until gravity worked with him, and he started sliding down Kakashi’s length. Naruto’s vulnerable hole swallowed inch after inch, and a hissed intake of breath was the only sign of his discomfort. Kakashi tried to remain cold and unaffected, even as his entire being was consumed by the blessed tightness and heat of Naruto. Three inches were swallowed up eagerly. Half a foot disappeared inside before long. Naruto reached back and pried his cheeks apart (Kakashi gripped the chair so hard it nearly broke), and three more grudging inches disappeared inside. 

Naruto grabbed the underside of the chair and pulled himself downwards, forcing the last bit of dick inside. He’d taken all of it. Naruto looked back at Kakashi, grinning and panting. Kakashi decided to throw him a bone.

“Good job Naruto,” Kakashi said with an eye smile, patting him on the head in a way that most would consider condescending. Naruto didn’t seem to mind. He just blushed, and wriggled his hips minutely. Kakashi swallowed and gripped the chair to keep from moving.

“Thanks, Sensei!” Naruto shot back blithely, seeming content to just sit in Kakashi’s lap for now. His back was facing Kakashi’s chest, and his ass cheeks were flattened and squashed against Kakashi’s pelvis. Kakashi liked this arrangement very much, and figured he might as well give the accommodating blonde a little time to adjust to his size. Until he realized that that entailed just waiting here, dick fully hilted in his cute student’s sinfully sculpted ass, in awkward silence.

What was he supposed to say in this situation? _‘I respect you greatly, and value your friendship, but I’m definitely not looking for a relationship with the man who is my former student and the current Hokage?’ ‘What we’re doing is probably a terrible idea, but I was manipulated by whatever forbidden Genjutsu you’re using to make your ass irresistible?’_ As difficult as it was to believe, Kakashi wasn’t actually very good at conversation. Especially conversation that might involve emotions. But somehow he got the feeling that pulling out an _Icha Icha_ right now might be taken the wrong way.

“Hey, Sensei, stop thinking so hard,” Naruto admonished him, looking back over his shoulder to meet Kakashi’s eyes with an amused look. “Just have fun with your very own _Icha Icha Tutelage_ experience.” Kakashi thought once again that Naruto’s simple outlook was truly refreshing in the many-layered shinobi world. If Naruto was really just having fun, no strings attached, then Kakashi could proceed unfettered. 

And he might have had a point about _Tutelage_. That novel, wherein a sly and gifted student does his best to seduce his busty teacher, had never been one of Kakashi’s favorites. But he suddenly had an all-new appreciation for it.

“Hmm, I was just wondering why my naughty little student was taking a break in the middle of his punishment,” Kakashi said, reaching up and tweaking Naruto’s nipple. Naruto arched into the sensation.

“Just—ah! Just giving the lesson time to sink in, Sensei,” Naruto said cheekily, putting his hands on Kakashi’s thighs. “It’s a _lot_ to take in, after all." Kakashi realized belatedly that all the _Icha Icha_ he read _may_ have given him a cheesy dialogue fetish.

But then Naruto was pushing himself upwards, and Kakashi watched as inch after inch of dick was grudgingly relinquished from Naruto’s incredible ass. Naruto lifted up, up, and an impressive length of cock was slowly revealed, enough to be concerned for the state of the blonde’s insides. But all Kakashi felt was a rush of smugness and admiration. Kakashi noted the way the blonde’s legs were trembling a little, the way he was biting his lip in concentration, the drop of sweat trailing down his toned back, the way his plump cheeks enveloped Kakashi’s girth, and the way his ring stretched obscenely around it.

Then, when there was little more than Kakashi’s cockhead inside, Naruto reversed and began sliding _down_ again. And his dick was swallowed up once more, like a magic trick. Naruto gave a long moan as he sank down, until his cushioned cheeks were again pressing against his sensei’s lap. Then, almost immediately, Naruto was moving upwards once more. This time he manage it without pausing, seamlessly sinking himself back onto Kakashi's cock in one smooth movement. Naruto's movements gradually adopted a steady rhythm.

It was impossibly good. The way the heat sucked him up, and let him go again. The sensation of his ring squeezing the top of his dick, then pressing itself down his shaft, all the way to the base. The _obscene_ sounds that only sex can make. And above all, the way Naruto’s beautiful cheeks pressed soft and firm against his shaft and bounced against his lap had Kakashi’s head spinning.

Kakashi sat in the chair and tried to keep his head on straight while his student did all the work. Naruto was using his legs to push his entire body up and down, bouncing on his sensei’s cock like it was a creative type of endurance training. It was a debauched and indecent display, and Kakashi had never felt more perverted. 

Before Kakashi even realized what he was doing, he reached out and spanked Naruto’s ass with another _***SMACK!***_ Naruto's body jerked with a cry, and his hole clenched around Kakashi’s dick almost painfully. But the blonde resumed his duty anyways, not even waiting until he relaxed before he continued fucking himself on Kakashi's meat. Still though, it wasn’t quite enough. Kakashi wanted to _pound_ that ass.

“So, my cute little student thinks he can get out of his punishment by taking it slow?”

Without any warning, Kakashi stood up, fully hilting his massive dick inside Naruto in the process. Naruto gave a yelped whimper, but Kakashi ignored him. He kicked aside Naruto’s legs and dropped him to the floor on all fours, never unsheathing his dick. As he did, he pressed one hand into the center of Naruto’s back and pressed down until his chest was against the floor, while his other grabbed the blonde’s waist.

And then Kakashi followed his instincts, and _fucked his prize_. 

His hips snapped forward brutally, forcing a high-pitched keen from his student. And then he was fiercely pistoning his hips back and forth, forcing his oversized dick all the way inside his fat-assed little student repeatedly. The air was filled with the slaps of Kakashi’s hips repetitively smacking against that pillowy ass, the lewd slurping sounds of sex, Kakashi’s focused grunts, and an ever-louder wail of ecstasy from Naruto on the floor. His student was bucking back against him so hard that Kakashi was free to let go of Naruto's waist. He put his free hand to good use.

_***SMACK!***_ Naruto’s ass clenched around Kakashi’s dick with the spank, but Kakashi forced himself though the resistance, refusing to be stopped. _***SMACK!***_ _***SMACK!***_ _***SMACK!***_ Naruto’s bottom, which had faded to a soft pink, was coloring back up into a vivid red. Naruto had tears building in his eyes, even as he backed his hips up frantically, fucking himself harder. _***SMACK!***_ _***SMACK!***_ Naruto’s hole was clamping frantically, spasming in his body’s panicked response to overstimulation. Naruto bucked his ass back against Kakashi like a bitch in heat, wringing every last ounce of pleasure from his ass, while ignoring his own hard dick which was swinging around uselessly beneath him.

_***SMACK!***_ _***SMACK!***_ _***SMACK!***_ _***SMACK!***_ _***SMACK!***_

“_K-Kakashi-sensei!_” Naruto cried out, and his body seized, his hips twitching uncontrollably as he came. His dick spurted across the wooden floor, painting it with his submission. His gripping hole tightened and refused to relent, and it only took two more thrusts for Kakashi to come as well, shooting his load deep into his blissed-out student. Kakashi finished with a few last jerking, sloppy thrusts, before he came to a stop, panting. He gently rubbed the tender skin of Naruto's rear for a moment. Then he pulled back, unsheathing his long member with a great, drawn-out _'schlorp'_. Naruto just lay there, ass in the air, panting and twitching and dripping cum from his abused hole.

Kakashi let himself fall back into the chair behind him, his dick still hanging free outside of his pants, and he took a moment to admire the sight. Naruto's plump, peachy ass looked ruined. Sure, his cheeks were just as sinfully shaped as when they had started; but now they were burning red from top to bottom. And between them, Naruto's once-tight hole was gaping and leaking all over, looking it had been fucked by every john in a brothel.

But it hadn't. _Kakashi_ had done that. _He alone_ had turned Naruto's heavenly ass into the pornographic cockholster before him. And so help him, he wanted to do it again. And again.

But that could wait. He took a few minutes to collect himself, then began cleaning their mess. He considered cleaning up Naruto as well, but Naruto had finally managed to recuperate, and apparently decided to just pull his clothes back on, despite the fact that he was leaking Kakashi's seed all over his underwear. Kakashi firmly ignored his rising libido, helped Naruto into a seated position, and looked him in the eye. “Now, about that picture…”

Naruto pouted. “But it was a great plan! And you already punished me and everything!” Kakashi raised an eyebrow at him.

“I’m not sure it counts as punishment when you enjoy it that much.” Naruto blushed and looked to the side, crossing his arms petulantly. “Tell you what,” Kakashi said, “give me the picture, and I’ll… punish you again sometime.” Naruto whipped his head around and stared at Kakashi with a delighted expression. Then he grinned and performed a quick summoning jutsu.

The irritated toad handed him back the camera, which Naruto happily gave to Kakashi. Kakashi looked down at it pensively.

Then, Kakashi pulled his mask all the way down, gave Naruto a small smile, and leaned in, bringing their mouths together. Naruto was wide-eyed in shock, but quickly relaxed into it, cupping Kakashi’s jaw and moving his mouth slowly and sensually over his sensei’s. When they pulled apart, Naruto had a dopey grin on, and Kakashi looked surprisingly vulnerable with his face bared.

“I really like looking at your face,” Naruto said somewhat bashfully. “I just… wanted to be able to look at it once in a while,” Naruto said, blushingly scratching his cheek. “You’ve got a great smile, you know. Thanks… for showing me, sensei.” Naruto gazed at Kakashi with eyes that were soft, and affectionate, and earnest, and adoring.

Kakashi pulled his mask into place so his student didn’t get the chance to see him blush. Somehow this moment felt much more intimate than when Kakashi was plundering his student’s booty. Which reminded Kakashi of his old pirate fantasy. Kakashi used that thought to beat a hasty emotional retreat, swiftly burying his nose in his copy of _Icha Icha Treasure_. 

“Maa, well now that we’ve agreed on this new team-building exercise, there _are_ a lot of _Icha Icha_ scenes I’d be delighted to recreate…”

Naruto grinned widely and easily at Kakashi’s deflection. “Think I should dress up as a pirate next time? Or a nurse? Or maybe I’m an enemy shinobi, and you catch me breaking into your apartment! Or maybe _you_ could play Hokage again for a bit. Oh! My dad basically raised you, right? Maybe I could call you big brother, next time? Come to think of it, I _do_ look a lot like my dad…” He gave Kakashi a sly look. “Have you ever wanted to get with _your_ sensei? Because I bet I could play the part…” He started leaning towards Kakashi with eyes full of mischief and heat.

Kakashi, coming to the terrifying realization that Naruto’s libido and perversions were just as over-the-top as everything else about him, promptly fled. Naruto just grinned and rubbed his hands together, already coming up with terrifying new schemes for his beloved sensei.


	7. Kankuro's Doll (Feminization, Crossdressing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kankuro wants a new girlfriend, but doesn't have time to find one. Gaara decides to lend him his boyfriend. 
> 
> Kankuro is very confused but on-board. Especially when his new girlfriend makes such _pretty_ sounds...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossdressing, Feminization, Lingerie, Makeup, Derogatory Language, Blowjob, Anal Sex, Anal Fingering, Moaning, slight Exhibitionism, light Misogyny?  
Kankuro uses the word 'sissy' in a likely derogatory way, to warn anyone who might take particular issue with that sort of language. He intends it to mean 'girly boy,' rather than as a slur against homosexuality though; so don't worry, he's only a misogynist, not a homophobe.

“I need to get _laaaaiiiiid_,” whined Kankuro, dropping his head into his arms on the table. It shouldn’t be hard for someone as handsome, skilled, and influential as him to get a date, right? But he didn’t have enough free time, and all the girls he approached ended up getting offended and stalking off for no reason. It didn’t make sense, and he wanted to vent. Even if it was only to his emotionally-stunted Kazekage.

But Gaara just nodded understandingly. “You should ask Naruto,” he suggested.

Kankuro looked up at Gaara’s blank expression. He blinked. “Uhhh… Are you really suggesting I proposition the _Hokage_? And isn’t he like your boyfriend or something?” Kankuro asked, bewildered. He'd heard that Naruto was marrying some Hyuuga chick, so he wasn't exactly sure how that any of it worked out, but there were plenty of reasons to _not_ pry into that sort of thing. Gaara just looked at him.

“He is very good at it.” Gaara stated, seriously.

There was a whole lot there that Kankuro wasn’t sure how to address. Did Gaara really have the frame of reference to be able to tell if someone was particularly good at sex? He was pretty sure he’d only ever slept with Uzumaki, although Kankuro was also pretty sure that the two had weird marathon sex whenever they ended up in the same place. And did his brother realize that Kankuro only slept with women? Did he understand that most relationships were exclusive? Kankuro really should have known better than to discuss his sex life with Gaara.

Kankuro opened his mouth to respond, then closed it as he struggled with what to address first. But apparently his brother had gotten better at understanding people, because he responded to the questions Kankuro wasn’t sure how to ask.

“I do not expect to monopolize his love. He has more than enough to spread around. And I believe he would be willing to sleep with you.”

Kankuro coughed into a fist. “I appreciate that, but I’m not really looking for _love_, you know. I just want sex. And I’m not sure he’s my type…” Gaara suddenly got a dangerous look in his eyes, as though offended by the thought of anyone not being attracted to Naruto. Kankuro quickly backtracked.

“N-not that I’m saying he’s not good-looking! I’m just more into girls, you know?” Gaara crossed his arms pensively.

“I’m sure Naruto would cater to your preferences.” Kankuro wondered what that meant, and his mind was suddenly filled with Naruto in some specific clothes… “And he would not expect more than what you offered. And it is as I said,” Gaara looked at him with a weird sort of intensity, as though he were imparting something very important. “Naruto is _very_. Good. At it.”

Kankuro suddenly felt very uncomfortable. He was kind of turned on now, which felt weird when he was talking to his _brother_, the _Kazekage_, about his _brother’s boyfriend_, the _Hokage_. “Alright, alright!” Kankuro lifted his hands in surrender. “I’ll ask him!” His brother looked oddly mollified by this, and Kankuro decided to put this weird conversation behind them as fast as possible. Besides, it probably wouldn't even happen. There's no way it would be that easy.

\---

It was that easy.

Kankuro stared at Naruto as he came out of the bathroom _actually_ wearing the lingerie that Kankuro had suggested he try on. Lacy pink stockings covered his legs, strapped to a pink garter belt with some pink panties that did absolutely nothing to hide Naruto's stiff dick, but did _everything_ to make his ass look _delicious_. And not only that, but apparently Naruto had found Kankuro's face paints, and had taken the initiative to color his lips a seductive red and outline his eyes with liner and shadow.

He looked like an expensive whore, and it was one of the sexiest things Kankuro had ever seen.

"Damn, Naruto," Kankuro said, blown away. Then he shook away the shock and grinned. "Get over here, doll."

Naruto blushed at the appellation, which only made him look even better. Kankuro had been worried that he wouldn't be able to get turned on enough to enjoy himself, having only ever been attracted to women; but that was absolutely not a problem now. It looked like he'd need to include some fine print after his sexuality, because _damn_. 

Naruto stepped up towards him slowly, while Kankuro openly leered at him, eyes raking up and down. Naruto's build was obviously masculine; he was possibly even more muscled than Kankuro himself. But the way he was blushing and hunching his shoulders in embarrassment? The way he was moving so tentatively, eyes locked on the floor except for when he glanced up at Kankuro through his long lashes? The way his hips _swayed_ as he walked? Fuck, Kankuro had had girlfriends less feminine.

Naruto arrived in front of Kankuro, who was seated on his bed wearing comortable cloth pants and a simple t-shirt. Naruto didn't look like he knew what to do with his hands, so he just crossed them over his chest self-consciously. 

"So how d'you like the outfit?" Kankuro asked slowly and a little smugly, openly staring at Naruto's dick as it strained under the panties. It jumped a little at Kankuro's question, and Naruto brought his hands down to cover himself in embarrassment. Naruto averted his gaze to the side.

"I like it," Naruto mumbled, blushing harder.

"What's that, darling? Speak up for me," Kankuro said with a smirk.

"I said _I like it_," Naruto forced out. "It makes me feel sexy," he finished more quietly. 

"It makes you _look_ sexy," Kankuro said admiringly. "Who knew the Hokage would make for such a cute little sissy slut?"

Naruto looked at Kankuro with shock, then glared at him. Well, it was supposed to be a glare, but with his lips rouged up and no real heat behind it, it was just a cute pout.

"What?" Kankuro grinned at him. "Don't pretend you don't like it."

"I don't!" Naruto insisted, crossing his arms.

"Then why did your dick just start leaking?" Kankuro pointed. Naruto looked down in surprise, and his face burned red as he saw that Kankuro was telling the truth. 

"Th-that's just the silk!" Naruto insisted unconvincingly. "It just feels good is all!"

"Yeah sure," Kankuro said pityingly. "Don't worry babe, I wouldn't rat out my own girlfriend." Naruto opened his mouth as though to object, but his face just turned even redder, and he closed it again without a sound.

"Get on your knees for me, doll," Kankuro ordered. There wasn't even a second of resistance before Naruto was kneeling for him, and Kankuro _throbbed_ in his pants at the thoughtless obedience. Kankuro was freeing himself without a thought, pulling off his pants and underwear in one motion. Naruto widened his painted eyes at the sight and his red lips parted in surprise. Kankuro grinned with satisfaction.

"Is your mouth watering yet?" Kankuro teased. His dick wasn't much longer than average, but its thickness more than made up for that. "Of course it is. A good little sissy slut like you can't help it." He prodded his dick with his thumb, making it bob heavily. "Go on, give it a taste."

He half-expected some denial or resistance from Naruto, to defend his masculinity. But there was none of that. Naruto's red lips parted and wrapped themselves around Kankuro's dick like he was just waiting for permission.

"Sh-shit," Kankuro gasped out, unprepared. His fists grabbed his sheets as he struggled to maintain control. "Good girl."

Naruto's eyes were fixed on Kankuro's member as he sucked on the head, his mouth spread wide to take it. He looked like he was in his own little world, sucking on Kankuro's dick, and Kankuro's stomach fluttered at the sight. Naruto looked like he _wanted_ to be servicing Kankuro between his knees; like nothing else would make him happier. Naruto's enraptured face convinced Kankuro to let go of the hold he'd been keeping on his mouth.

"Good _girl_," Kankuro repeated breathily. "Bet you've been _waiting_ for this, huh? Bet you spend all day waiting to get your mouth on a fat cock like this." Naruto didn't visibly acknowlege him, unless that little swirl of his tongue on Kankuro's cockhead counted as acknowledgement. Kankuro grew a predatory grin.

"You're the biggest man in your village, _Hokage-san_. Would anyone there even recognize the sissy on my dick? Or do they already know that you'll get on your knees for anyone who asks?" Naruto finally looked at him when he said this, but to Kankuro's surprise he didn't look angry; he looked _embarrassed_.

"They _do?_" Kankuro asked gleefully. "Oh man, that's unbelievable. 'Better follow the Hokage's orders. If you do a good job, she might suck your dick for you.' Talk about encouraging the troops." Naruto just sat there quietly, taking the verbal abuse as well as he was taking Kankuro's dick. He didn't voice a single protest, his mouth only producing slurps as he serviced Kankuro wholeheartedly. The only sign that he heard Kankuro's words at all was his now-permanent blush, which made Kankuro glad that Naruto hadn't used any makeup on his cheeks.

"Man," Kankuro sighed, "I finally find myself a girlfriend and she's a total slut. My luck is the worst." Then he chuckled and put his hand on Naruto's head as it bobbed on and off his dick. "But don't worry sweetheart, I know a girl like you can't help it. You probably start to get cravings if you don't have a fat cock inside of you by the end of the day."

He idly watched Naruto work a little longer. Naruto was the best cocksucker Kankuro had ever met, easily; so even though Kankuro had always been slow to shoot, he still felt himself getting close as Naruto took a dive onto his cock and gagged a bit while he struggled to take it. But Kankuro didn't want to finish like this. He could barely even see Naruto's outfit in this position, after all. 

Kankuro gently pushed back Naruto's head and stood up. Naruto panted on the ground while Kankuro loomed over him with a wet dick and a smirk. Then he stepped over Naruto and leaned over to grab Naruto's barely-covered ass. Naruto yelped in surprise, and the high-pitched sound went straight to Kankuro's dick. He was determined to force it out of him a few more times by the end of the night, but for now he palmed Naruto's cheeks, admiring the natural bounce and shape they had. 

"Damn," Kankuro breathed when he pulled aside the pink panties, revealing a hairless pink hole winking at him, already slick with lube. He pushed in a finger, and it slid in effortlessly. "Did you prepare this just for me, or do you just keep your pussy ready for anyone who might want it?" he asked, partly out of genuine curiosity. 

"B-both," Naruto admitted, the embarrassment in his voice not matching all with the way he got onto all fours and pushed his ass back against Kankuro's hand. 

Kankuro wasn't going to let that kind of eagerness go unrewarded. He stood up and grabbed Naruto's waist, practically tossing him into the bed. Then he grabbed Naruto's legs and dragged him half-off the bed, until his lingerie-clad bottom half was hanging off the bed on full display. He slid Naruto's panties to the side, and positioned himself at Naruto's pre-prepared hole.

Naruto, in response, found his footing on the floor and lifted his ass higher, arching his back. He looked back at Kankuro and bit his lip. His lipstick had smeared a bit during the blowjob, making him look even more debauched. Kankuro was almost in awe of how perfect he looked. 

Finally, he pushed forward. Naruto's hole stretched around him, but didn't resist as Kankuro pushed his tip in. Kankuro stared down in shock.

"No girl has _ever_ taken me that easily," he said in disbelief. He looked up at Naruto, who was fluttering his lashes in pleasure with no sign of pain. "Holy shit." Experimentally, he pushed forward a little more. Naruto moaned in pleasure, and his ass swallowed up Kankuro's dick easily. Without a thought, Kankuro snapped his hips forward, burying himself long and hard up Naruto's ass.

"AAAAaaaaahhhhn!" Naruto half-gasped, half moaned, before covering his mouth with one hand. Kankuro simply stared at him, wide-eyed. Naruto's ass had just... taken it. All of it.

He snapped himself out of his daze and looked down at the flawless ass he was buried in. Tentatively he pulled out until only his head was inside, then he jerked forward again, mercilessly reburying it. 

"MMMMMmmmmffff," Naruto moaned into his hand. It was a noise of pure pleasure. 

"I don't _think_ so," Kankuro said half to himself, and reached forward to grab Naruto's arms. He pulled Naruto's hand away from his mouth and dragged it backwards, along with Naruto's other hand. He held each of Naruto's arms behind him, grasping them by the forearm, and used them as leverage for his next thrust. 

"OOOOooooohhhhhhh," Naruto moaned, unable to block it. Kankuro grinned cruelly. 

"That's what I like to hear. What am I fucking?" he demanded.

"My a-aSS!" Naruto cried out. Kankuro gave an especially hard thrust.

"WRONG, slut! I'm fucking a wet, slutty pussy. SAY IT!" 

"My – MY _PUSSY!_" Naruto squealed. "You're fucking my wet, slutty pussy!"

"And who does your pussy belong to!?"

"Y–you!" Naruto said hurriedly. "Ah-aaaAH!"

"_Louder_ slut!" He snapped his hips forward again, fucking Naruto as deep as his thick dick could reach.

"AAAAAAHHhhn! Y–You! My pussy belongs to _YOU!_ OOOOOHHHH!" His moans filled the room. Kankuro began fucking him like a machine, plunging his dick in and out with abandon.

"Let everyone hear you getting your pussy filled up!" Kankuro demanded.

"Aaaa-ah! AaaaAAH! A-aaAAH!" Naruto let loose. His voice raised high into the silence, his shrill moans of pleasure drowning out the sounds of sex.

"Higher!"

"AAAAAAAHH!" Naruto's voice was positively screaming in pleasure, high enough to be mistaken for a girl's. Kankuro forced his dick into Naruto's ass as deep as it would go and came, his balls pumping his load deep into Naruto.

After he rode his orgasm out, Kankuro leaned over Naruto and propped himself up on the bed with his arms, breathing heavily. Then he pulled back, dragging his cock out of its holster. A splash of cum followed it, leaking all over Naruto's panties and stockings. 

"Good girl," Kankuro said with a weak grin. "I bet they heard that a whole three houses away. 'Course, they probably thought you were some civilian prostitute or something," he said, amused. He wasn't even lying; Naruto had gotten _loud_. Then he noticed that Naruto was just lying collapsed on the bed, and used an arm to roll him over. Naruto didn't resist him in the slightest.

Naruto was panting heavily, his face still burning red in embarrassment. His pink panties were absolutely _saturated_ with cum. Kankuro couldn't help the laugh that escaped him.

"How many times did you cum from getting your pussy filled?" Kankuro asked, delighted. From the looks of it, it _had_ to be more than once. Naruto didn't answer, but brought an arm up to cover his face, all but confirming it.

"Well, that's a good thing," Kankuro said, reassuring him with amusement. "I should hope my girl cums on my dick. Means I'm doing a good job." Idly, he pushed Naruto onto his side, then reached down and stuck a couple fingers in Naruto's leaking ass.

"You really do have a slutty pussy," he mused. His fingers slid in and out easily. Naruto's ass swallowed them up eagerly, even after the rough fuck it had gotten. Naruto's dick betrayed Kankuro's words as the truth, as it immediately hardened again between his legs.

"But you're my girlfriend now," Kankuro said confidently as he stroked Naruto's prostate rigorously. "Don't expect me to do anything with that useless thing between your legs, but if you ever need something to stuff your slutty cunt, I'll be more than happy to help you out." 

Naruto whimpered with arousal, his dick bouncing in his cum-soaked panties. Kankuro pulled his fingers out and laid down next to Naruto, wrapping his arms around him on the bed to spoon him. He took the opportunity to stick his cum-coated fingers into Naruto's mouth, who cleaned them unprompted. 

"You're _my_ girl from now on, babe," Kankuro whispered as his dick began rising to attention again between Naruto's cheeks. A shift of his hips was all it took to slip it back inside Naruto's sloppy hole, and Kankuro began lazily rolling his hips, slowly fucking Naruto again. 

"Are you gonna be a good girl for me?" Kankuro murmured in Naruto's ear.

"Yesssss," Naruto moaned highly, then at Kankuro's prompting turned his head to meet him in a kiss. Kankuro's new girlfriend was leaving in the morning and it would be a while before he could see her again, so he wouldn't stop filling her until the morning came.

\---

After a long and fruitful night, Naruto left the next day with the entire Leaf entourage, garbed in his full Hokage robes. Soon after in Sunagakure, rumors began circulating about Kankuro's new girlfriend. A few of the sharper ones noticed the timing, and suggested that he might have gotten a Konoha kunoichi into his bed, perhaps one of the Hokage's ANBU bodyguards.

Of course, even if he wanted to tell them, no one would believe the truth.


	8. Sappy Kurenai (Pregnancy, Lactation)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is very grateful to Kurenai, so when he runs into a pregnant Kurenai with nobody to help carry her groceries, he's happy to lend a hand. And once they get there, he's happy to lend a friendly ear. And if she has some other stuff it turns out he can help with, well, Naruto's perfectly happy to lend some fingers, or a tongue, or any other body part she might be able to use...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pregnancy, Lactation, Cunnilingus, Cowgirl, Vaginal Sex, Improper Use of Genjutsu

"Thanks for the help, Naruto," Kurenai said with a smile. "I know you must be busy."

"No one should be too busy to help out a pregnant lady!" Naruto insisted loudly. "You shouldn't have been carrying your own groceries at all!"

Kurenai looked down at the tiny shopping bag Naruto was carrying for her, which held nothing but a bottle of conditioner and a tube of lotion. She failed to hold back an amused smile, and one hand naturally came to rest on her greatly protruding stomach.

"If you say so."

"Good, 'cause I do!" Naruto said decisively. Then his face scrunched up a little thoughtfully. "Besides, I never got a chance to thank you."

"Thank me?" Kurenai was surprised. "What for?" She had never interacted much with Naruto, and wasn't sure what he could be referring to. She felt like she knew him well, but that was only because all three of her genin had talked about him constantly. Whether because of Hinata's crush, or Kiba's rivalry, or that time Shino had spent a year stewing over the time Naruto had failed to recognize him right away.

Naruto's face softened, and she was surprised at how mature he looked. She knew, logically, that he was a widely respected shinobi, recognized by all the Great Nations after his heroics during the war. But it was hard to mesh that image with the loud prankster she'd always known him as. She hadn't seen him fight Pein, and she hadn't been able to participate in the war at all, so all the stories of Naruto's escapades hadn't quite sunk in yet.

"Hinata and I have spent a lot of time talking, lately," Naruto said, scratching his cheek with slight embarrassment. "She's told me about how much of a difference you made for her. I mean, you... you protected her. And not just her life, but her heart too." Naruto grinned up at her with gratitude. "So thank you. For protecting my wife." For a moment Kurenai was stunned into silence.

Then she leaned over and poked him on the cheek.

"What's that? You already went off and married Hinata without inviting me, is that it?" she asked, teasing him. Naruto grinned a little sheepishly.

"Alright, alright, so the wedding hasn't happened _yet_. But it's gonna happen," he said seriously. He said it with the confidence of a man who had already bared his soul to a woman he loves, and had her do the same to him. It was a confidence that said that no matter which course his life took, her presence would be a certainty at his side.

It was a look Kurenai had only ever seen on Asuma, and she was crying before she even recognized it.

"Eeeeeeh!?" Naruto panicked. "What's wrong? I'm sorry! What did I do!?" Kurenai chuckled wetly. 

"It's not you, Naruto. It's just hormones from the pregnancy," Kurenai said, wiping at her tears with her sleeve. Then she smiled at Naruto. "But I'm glad to hear you say that. If you had broken her heart, I would have had to kill you after all."

"Eheheh... You're joking, right?"

"Sure," Kurenai lied. Naruto inched away. Then he was back a few seconds later, fear forgotten as he chattered to her about how everyone's skills had improved, with some unbelievable anecdotes from missions he'd taken with them.

Kurenai furrowed her brow. "Do _all_ of your missions get so weird?" Kurenai asked with concern. Naruto blinked at her.

"Aren't all missions like that?" he asked with genuine confusion, as though he hadn't just told her about a mission involving _actual ghosts_ made of chakra. She held back a chuckle, not wanting to break the news to him. Thankfully, they'd arrived at her home.

"Thanks for the help, Naruto," Kurenai said warmly. She slid open the front door, then paused at the threshold. The stillness of the house inside made it seem empty and distant, almost suffocating. It was a new house, one Asuma had never stepped foot in; one without painful memories around every corner. But the lonely absence of him was nearly as bad. 

"Oh, man, I'm so thirsty," Naruto complained. "I guess I gotta run back home for the night. I hope my milk hasn't expired yet..."

Kurenai blinked away the mood that had crept up on her, thankful for the opportunity.

"How about you stay for some tea?" Kurenai asked, welcoming the chance to keep his company.

"That sounds great!" Naruto said, beaming. Then he scrunched up his face and eyed her stomach with trepidation. "Are you _sure_ you're supposed to be handling hot water though?"

Kurenai couldn't hold back her giggle. "I think I'll manage, Naruto. Make yourself at home."

\---

"You wanna feel it?"

Naruto snapped back to attention, realizing he'd been staring at Kurenai's stomach. 

"Oh! Uh... would that be okay?" Naruto asked, unsure. Kurenai smiled.

"Sure, I get it all the time." She lifted her shirt, baring her round stomach. Naruto moved over to the couch Kurenai was sitting on, sliding next to her, and slowly put his hand out to her stomach.

"I don't think she's awake, but..." she trailed off. Naruto's hand slid across her skin, onto the sides and bottom of her stomach. Something about Naruto's gaze made Kurenai feel flustered.

"Do you want kids?" she asked to distract herself. Naruto's grinned, but didn't take his eyes off her stomach.

"Yeah, I've always wanted kids of my own. I think two would be great. Or maybe three. Lucky for me, Hinata feels the same way," he said his eyes growing a bit distant as he thought of his fiancée. Absentmindedly, his hands began moving slower, bordering on sensual.

Kurenai's body reacted so quickly and fiercely that it almost bowled her over. She'd been totally abstinent since the pregnancy had begun, but occasionally her libido would flare up thanks to her hormones. It was too inconvenient to get off on her own at this point, so she usually just took a shower or made herself some tea, waiting for it to pass.

But now, with another person touching her body like this, with Naruto's eyes admiring her figure in a way she wasn't sure he even noticed...

Naruto _did_ notice her reaction though. He could see the way her legs shifted, the way her hands twitched, and some subtle tells from her expression. His own decision happened so quickly that it surprised him. He looked right at her without hiding his interest or attraction. Kurenai looked a bit flushed, and averted her eyes, but she didn't look uncomfortable with the attention. The opposite, in fact.

"Ah... I should... I should probably show you out," Kurenai said while fidgeting in her seat, but made no attempt to get up or remove his hand. "Hinata's probably waiting for you at home."

Naruto stopped moving his hand, but didn't pull it away. He didn't stop looking at her either.

"She wouldn't mind if I stayed," Naruto said, an offer in his voice. Kurenai's red eyes finally glanced at his own in surprise, then stuck there as though trapped. "She's staying at the Hyuuga compound tonight. And we've talked about this sort of thing. She wouldn't mind if I stayed a while. Or even the whole night," Naruto told Kurenai honestly, willing her to see the truth of his words. 

"Oh," Kurenai responded faintly. "I didn't realize. That's... good."

For a moment it was like time had stopped, and they just looked at each other wordlessly. Then not quickly, but not slowly either, Naruto pressed closer. Conflict flashed across Kurenai's face, before it vanished beneath clear _want_. 

Then she was meeting him halfway in a kiss, her lips mashing against his own, and her tongue sliding against his. There was nothing chaste or tame about it. It was hungry, and heated, an absolutely sexual. Naruto was happy to oblige her, and took the opportunity to slide his hands more intently across her stomach, trailing up her sides intimately. As his hands rose higher, he hooked them beneath her shirt and bra and began pulling them over her head, interrupting their kiss. Kurenai let him do it, lifting her arms obligingly.

Naruto tossed them to the side, and ended up staring at her once more. She was a goddess of fertility, her breasts plump and heavy above her swollen stomach. Her nipples were a darkened pink, and her hair fell in inky waves, both stark against her pale skin. She had been bred, and was now growing new life which she would birth into this world. And Naruto hadn't been a part of that, but it didn't matter to him in the slightest. 

"You're _beautiful_," he breathed. Kurenai flushed like a schoolgirl, but suddenly began to look conflicted. Naruto didn't give her the time to start growing doubts; he pulled her back into a kiss, which she fell into easily. This time his hands trailed up to her breasts and gently rubbed them, squeezing gently as his mouth met hers. 

Kurenai whimpered softly, her breasts sensitive in a way that was both painful and arousing. But she leaned into his touch, giving him her body to touch and hold. She was driving him wild, and Naruto didn't want to wait any longer. His hands drifted down to her pants and began sliding them down. Kurenai pulled away from the kiss.

"W-wait, are you sure–," she began nervously.

"I promise," Naruto said, meeting her eyes openly. "Hinata and I have talked about this. I would never do this if we hadn't. We're both okay with it. I couldn't even imagine hurting her that way, y'know." Kurenai looked relieved, and Naruto gently slid his hands around to her lower back, slowly making his way down to her behind. "But I really want to do this with you," he said huskily. "You're so beautiful right now."

Her breath hitched as he pulled her pants off, leaving her naked. Naruto immediately pulled his own clothing off, too eager to make a show of it for her. She stared at his body, and he stared at hers. Her sex was swollen and wet under her overhanging stomach, and Naruto could only stare at it and try to figure out what he wanted to do with it first. Her body was a menu, and he wanted some of _everything_.

His watering mouth decided it for him, and he dropped to his knees in front of her on the couch. She gasped in surprise, but shifted her hips forward helpfully. Wrapping his arms around her lower back, Naruto pressed his face between her legs, burying himself in that sweet, wet, warmth. He didn't start with any plan or technique; it was pure indulgence when he buried his tongue inside her, and lapped at her opening, and sucked at her lips with absolute worship. 

Right now the taste of her sex was his favorite flavor, and he sought out every bit of it with single-minded focus. He didn't slow down until the taste began to subside, her juices replaced with his saliva. After that, his only goal was to get more of it. Thankfully, that was something he'd gotten very good at.

He began teasing different parts of her, using his tongue in various ways until he found something she particularly liked. When he was rubbing a circle into the roof of her tunnel and she gasped and tightened her legs around him, he knew he'd found it. Rather than continue his exploration, he continued working at that same spot. He didn't speed up, or slow down; he just kept up a steady, consistent circular motion. 

"Oh, oh!" Kurenai began moaning, her body rolling and bucking slightly beneath him. Naruto kept up his actions undeterred until finally, less than a minute later, he was rewarded. Kurenai gasped and shook, and spilled a mouthful of juices for him. He made sure to keep up his actions until her orgasm had played out, and then lapped up the resulting feast with gusto. His tongue dove into her sex, and his lips suckled at it, and finally he just lapped at it like he was cleaning honey from a spoon. When he had finally cleaned her out again, he pulled back, meeting her gaze over the large swells of her stomach and full breasts.

She was panting and flushed, her gaze half-lidded as she looked down at him with gratitude and lust. Her legs were spread wide around where his head had been, completely open and naked and vulnerable before him as she reclined on the couch. He wanted to just slip inside her and fuck her silly, until neither of them could think straight.

But that wouldn't work, given the state of her. Her breath hitched when he leaned over her, but Naruto only gave her a brief kiss before pulling back.

"Want to take this into the bedroom now?" Naruto asked, passionately hopeful.

"Yes," Kurenai said instantly. "Absolutely. After that performance?" she laughed weakly. Naruto helped her to her wobbly feet, and both of them left their discarded clothing behind as they moved to the bedroom.

When they got there, Naruto furrowed his brow thoughtfully, then brought his hands into a seal and poofed a clone into existence. He had the clone support Kurenai while he moved the pillows and got onto the bed, sitting against the headboard. His dick was already at attention, and hadn't flagged once from the moment they'd kissed.

Kurenai stared at it from the side of the bed with trepidation, and the clone nudged her with a calming smile.

"Don't worry, you can control how it goes in, and the pace, and everything," he said reassuringly. Kurenai looked between the clone and Naruto on the bed and shook her head.

"That must be useful," she said wryly, as she let the clone help her onto the bed. She crawled over the seated Naruto until she was over him, her legs enclosing his, and then she seated herself on them, just beneath his dick.

"You have no idea," Naruto said with a grin. Then he noticed the clone, who was still hanging around shamelessly admiring Kurenai's body. "Go on, shoo," he waved it away. The clone pouted at him. 

"Come on, boss!" The clone complained. It visibly racked its brain, then brightened. "Wouldn't it be nice to give her some extra support from behind? Y'know, so she doesn't have to work so hard to stay balanced and stuff?"

Naruto opened his mouth to dismiss it again, then paused. That wasn't actually a bad idea. He looked at Kurenai questioningly, who giggled.

"That sounds great," she agreed, looking amused. The clone raised a fist in victoy behind her, then clambered onto the bed. He slid into place behind Kurenai like a puzzle piece, his arms wrapping around to palm her breasts, and his dick nustling into the valley between her cheeks. 

"You ready?" Naruto asked, a little breathlessly. She looked divine, flushed and soft and swollen above him. She looked down at his dick with undisguised appetite, and nodded silently. The clone helped her rise to her knees and shuffle forward until she was directly over Naruto's dick. Naruto himself held it in place, nudging the base until his cockhead was nestled betweem her pussy lips. The hint of warmth had him twitching.

And then, supported by the clone, Kurenai sank onto Naruto with a long sigh like she was coming home after a long mission. She lowered onto him smoothly, and he clenched his teeth and curled his toes in ecstasy as his dick was swallowed up by her hot, slick snatch. He kept his eyes wide open, not wanting to miss a moment of this. She was so _pregnant_, and he didn't know _why_ that turned him on so much, but she was beautiful and pregnant and riding his dick, and in a distant part of his mind he was already fervently yearning for the day that Hinata would look like this, swollen with his children.

Kurenai hilted him wholly with a moan, then rested there. She breathed deeply a few times.

"It's been so _long_," Kurenai groaned, closing her eyes and biting her lip with arousal as she shifted her body, her walls clenching around his cock. Naruto leaned forward and slowly slid his mouth around one of her breasts, making her eyes shoot open. Naruto met her gaze, letting her see the lust she had ignited in him as he suckled and nipped at her nipple, lifting a hand to rub at and toy with her other one. 

"Ohh, that feels... Ohhhh," Kurenai moaned as she slowly lifted herself from Naruto's dick, then began riding it gently. The clone behind her helped, supporting her weight and keeping her steady as he slid his own dick between her ass cheeks, hotdogging her while he stroked her body and kissed the side of her neck. 

"You're so beautiful," the clone behind her murmured into her ear.

"_So_ beautiful," Naruto agreed. "Especially like this."

"All pregnant and swollen and soft," the clone concurred. "It's so incredible. You're gonna be a mother soon. And that's so _sexy_."

Naruto sucked at her tit firmly, and Kurenai whimpered. Then, to his surprise, a new taste spread across his tongue. He pulled back and stared at the trail of white that was dribbling down her breast. Kurenai and the clone stopped moving and stared as well.

"Holy shit," Naruto breathed. Then he dove back onto it, lapping up the milk and securing his mouth to her breast again. He sucked with gentle vigor, coaxing more and more milk from her breast as the floodgates opened. Arousal flushed through him with such strength that his body trembled and he found himself shooting his load deep into Kurenai's eager tunnel, moaning into her breast. But he didn't stop suckling at her teat, even as she milked him dry in turn. 

When the sensitivity became too much, he held her hips in place and popped off her breast with a gasp. But he didn't make any move to stop, and instead pulled her into a deep kiss, letting her taste herself on his tongue. When he pulled away, his clone tilted her head in the other direction and met her in another kiss while Naruto caught his breath. 

Fortunately, all it took was one more look at Kurenai's body – protruding breasts and stomach immediately in front of him, nipples tinged with white, trembling slightly with overpowering arousal – and he was once again hardening inside of her. 

Kurenai pulled away with the clone with a gasp, and panted a bit.

"Let me... let me try something," she said, closing her lust-clouded red eyes to concentrate. She brought her hands in front of herself in a seal, making Naruto and the clone exchange confused looks. Then Naruto's sight began to swirl and change. 

Kurenai's skin darkened to a vibrant green before his eyes. Her hair turned into black vines growing from her head with red flowers blooming at the ends, the bed turned into a moss bed, and the headrest he was leaning against became a large, smooth-barked tree. The bedroom itself melted away into a warm forest, with sunlight streaming through the leaves. 

Kurenai opened her eyes and smiled. She looked like some sort of nature nymph, born of the forest itself. Her breasts looked even larger, and rather than milk, the tips were leaking golden honey. But her stomach was still swollen atop him, and her heated sex still felt the same, tight and slick around him.

Nymph-Kurenai squeezed her breasts between her arms, making them stand out and leak even more.

"Go on then," she invited. Not wasting a second, Naruto latched himself to the breast he hadn't yet tasted and suckled freely. Warm, sweet honey burst onto his tongue like a festival treat, still flowing with the easy consistency of milk. 

"That's right, drink it all up," Kurenai whispered, green arms holding his head to her breast. Absentmindedly, Naruto's hips began thrusting gently upwards, spearing himself into her squeezing pussy as he nursed at her swollen breast. 

"Ah!" Kurenai threw her head back and clenched around him. But his attention was already split between her addicting nectar and the pulsing tunnel that he was rocking into. Distantly he could hear birds singing in the trees, and a breeze dancing across his skin, and it was like he was in his own small world with a fertility goddess. 

"_Give it to me_," she whispered, and he did. He pushed up into her with a roll of his hips that had her crying out, and he kept rolling his hips like waves against the shore, even as he shot his seed deep inside her once more, pulsing rope after rope of cum into her already-pregnant body.

When he finally stopped, pulling away from her now-empty teat and coming down from the orgasmic high, the Genjutsu was naturally melting away. He was now back on the bed with Kurenai, the clone behind her once more, both of them drained in their post-orgasmic haze. He sighed contentedly, and looked at her with a wide smile. She exhaled with deep relief and met him with a smile of her own. 

\---

"That was nice," Kurenai said as they were both pulling on their clothes again in the living room. "I didn't expect you to be so..."

"Amazing?" Naruto suggested cheekily. She gave him a wry smile.

"Experienced. But I guess that works too."

He just grinned in response. "Well, I'm up for that again any time you want," he offered happily. Then he waggled his eyebrows. "And I mean _any_ time. 'Cause you were right. Clones are _really_ useful."

Kurenai snorted into laughter. "You're a lot like Asuma, sometimes."

Naruto was surprised. "Really?"

She nodded. "Your sense of humor, and the... the way you looked at me, before. It was nice," she finished softly.

"Do you think he'd mind?" Naruto asked suddenly, before he could think about whether he should ask that. Thankfully, Kurenai just shook her head.

"He'd grumble about it, but he'd definitely be happy on the inside," she said with a smile. Her red eyes slid over to him. "You know, when he went off to the Capitol, we both had... a sort-of relationship going on, that we sort-of agreed to put on hold while he was there. We both understood that we couldn't expect the other person to wait." She chuckled. "Of course, once he got back we both found out that neither of us had seen anyone else anyways. He was always a romantic sap in the strangest ways." Her tone grew wry as she looked at Naruto.

"We'd both agreed to be open to finding someone else if the other one passed, but... I don't think I'm ready for that sort of thing. I doubt he would have been either, if I was the one who died. But this? With you?" She smiled widely. "He'd be thrilled that I was still getting some affection and attention. Though," she crossed her arms thoughtfully, "this _probably_ wouldn't have happened if he were still around."

Naruto gave a sly grin. "I don't know, I might have been able to talk him around to the idea." He winked at her and she giggled.

"You know, something tells me you might be right about that," Kurenai said with amusement. 

When she finally waved Naruto off a short while later, her house felt lighter and less lonely than it had in a long time.


	9. Shikamaru and Temari's Long Day (Cuckolding, Bisexual)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shikamaru comes home after a long day of work to find his wife getting railed by the Hokage. Don't worry, he's cool with it. Of course, Naruto picks up on the fact that he might be a little _too_ cool with it, and decides to try something new...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuckolding play, Bisexual MMF Threesome, Dirty Talk, Creampie, Cum Eating, Vaginal Sex, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, a tiny bit of Anal Fingering, light Humiliation, implied M/M Romance
> 
> Imma be real with you: I like Cuckolding a lot, but as a bisexual myself, I don't enjoy the unhappy-ending ones nearly as much as the ones that end with the cuck getting off on it, or my favorites: poly relationship endings. Plus I'm a sappy bitch. This is more of a bisexual MMF threesome with a cuckolding theme, but if I was ever going to continue it, I'd probably take Shikamaru more out of the action, ramp up the humiliation and such for a more conventional cuckolding setup. Of course, this is, and would continue to be, consensual with feel-good endings (because like I said, I'm a sappy bitch).
> 
> Towards the end, after the sex, there's some clarifying backstory, but there's also implied M/M romantic feelings because my ShikaNaru tendencies are out of control. Feel free to skip the after-sex parts if you don't wanna read that.

Shikamaru left his office with a significantly-longer-than-normal sigh. His day had been brutal non-stop coordination, which meant he’d spent the entire day _talking_ to people. There hadn’t even been any reprieves for some quiet paperwork, much less time for a nap. He’d even had to spend lunch in a meeting with a snooty civilian merchant who somehow hadn’t yet learned how to talk to shinobi. It was exhausting, and his neck and back were aching, and he wouldn’t even be able to fall asleep for a few hours because his mind was wired with too many thoughts that needed thinking. 

And Temari had had the day off, which was troublesome. He loved his wife, and he was looking forward to seeing her, but a day off meant that she would have spent a few hours training with the new custom-made fans he had gotten her for her birthday. Which meant that she would be worn-out but horny, because that’s how she always was after training. And turning his own wife down when she wanted sex made him feel like a crappy husband, but making _her_ do all the work _again_ might be even worse. What a drag…

He nodded at the gate minders watching the Nara compound entrance and made his way to his house. He let himself sigh one last time, hoping to get it all out of his system so he wouldn’t be tempted to sigh in front of his wife. Then he opened the front door.

There were guest shoes on the mat. Company? That could be the worst-case scenario. If he had to try to entertain an unwanted guest at this hour, he’d end up kicking them out of the house, even if it meant he was sleeping on the couch for a week. He slipped out of his own shoes, gave a tired “I’m home,” and moved into the sitting room. Which was empty. Poking his head into the kitchen and dining room showed them to be equally empty. Guests wouldn’t normally be upstairs, unless…

Shikamaru made his way up the stairs with a tentative suspicion curling through his gut. He passed the empty guest bedroom and the empty library. He didn’t bother to check the locked and trapped study. He walked straight up to the ajar door of the master bedroom and stood in the doorway. There were articles of clothing strewn about the room, on the floor and messy bed.

And there, at the back of the room, was Naruto Uzumaki holding his wife up as he fucked her against the wall.

For a while Shikamaru couldn’t do anything but stare, feeling like he had just taken a fist to the gut. Judging by the state of the room and… Temari, they’d been at this for a while. Possibly hours. From his vantage point in the doorway, he could mostly see Naruto’s bare back half, knees bending and ass muscles flexing as he lifted Temari up and down, easily bouncing her on his dick. She was facing Shikamaru over Naruto’s shoulder and might have been able to see him come in, if not for the fact that she looked thoroughly fucked out. Her limbs were dangling boneless, her face flushed and eyes glazed over with sexual haze, and her moans betrayed her pleasure. Shikamaru wasn’t sure he’d ever seen her so disheveled, and a brief pang of insecurity ran through him at the thought.

Then Naruto finally noticed him at the door, and craned his neck around to try to look at him. “Oh, hey Shikamaru!” he greeted cheerfully. Shikamaru had a brief glimpse of Temari’s eyes shifting back into focus, widening with surprise and concern, before Naruto turned her around and pulled her away from the wall. Naruto dropped her onto the bed on her back so he was facing Shikamaru as he fucked her. His grin was as wide and carefree as ever, even as he claimed Shikamaru’s wife in his own bed. Naruto’s fat cock plunged in and out, and the slapping thrusts echoed through the room.

“I knew you had a long day today, so I stopped by to help out!” Naruto said, somewhat sheepishly scratching the back of his head even as he was mercilessly dragging an orgasm out of Shikamaru’s wife at that very moment. “Was that okay?”

And then he got over his instinctive shock and whatever _other_ feeling that was curling in his gut, and he remembered that this wasn’t something to worry about. He and Temari had starting fucking Naruto weeks ago, together and apart. It was just coming upon it unexpectedly that had thrown him. So even as Shikamaru’s emotions whirled in confused passion, tightening his breath and drying his mouth, he squeezed out a joke.

“I guess it was only a matter of time before she left me for someone with more energy,” Shikamaru said with a resigned sigh. Temari made a noise that might have been a scoff from where she lay, breathless and sweaty on the bed.

“As if I could- Ngh!” she cut off with a whimper as Naruto hit her at a particularly good angle. “As if I could put up with this idiot anywhere but the bedroom.” She rolled her eyes—wait, no her eyes were rolling back in her head in pleasure. “If anything, I’m the one who has to worry. You do have a thing for—fuck! For spunky blondes,” Temari gasped out. 

“Yeah, don’t be like that Shikamaru,” Naruto said, glancing up from the writhing beauty beneath him long enough to give Shikamaru a pout. “And stop standing all the way over there. She missed you! You should greet your wife with a kiss, ya know!”

Shikamaru liked to think he knew his Hokage pretty well, but he had no idea whether Naruto was being earnest or if he was just messing with him. Either way, Shikamaru started moving forward, limbs feeling stiff and off-balance. He stopped at the edge of the bed and looked down at his wife. She looked even more disheveled up close. Her skin was flushed and sweaty, there were light bruises on her thighs, and even a couple hickeys on her neck. While he was working, she had been getting fucked and marked up by another man. And he couldn’t untangle the knot of fear-lust-insecurity-_thrill_ in his chest at the thought.

“I’m home,” Shikamaru murmured, leaning down to kiss her. Her mouth was rocking back and forth beneath him as Naruto casually continued fucking her. Still, when he pulled back and she gave him a soft smile that was totally focused on him, something eased in his chest.

“Welcome home,” she responded warmly. She stopped rocking suddenly, Naruto ceasing his thrusts, and she furrowed her brow in frustration. Shikamaru looked up at Naruto to see him watching Shikamaru carefully. Then, Naruto brought his hands up into a seal, and there was a second Naruto standing by the bed, stark naked. The new Naruto moved close to Shikamaru, eyes locked on his, even as the other two in the room resumed their fucking, his wife letting out small gasps and whimpers.

“Long day?” Naruto asked in a low voice. His predatory gaze left Shikamaru’s mouth dry and his throat tight, so he just nodded. Naruto began undoing Shikamaru’s clothing unprompted, removing straps, gear, buckles and bandages. “Then how about you just lie back and think of clouds,” Naruto said, sliding Shikamaru’s shirt off, “and let me do all the work, yeah?” Naruto gave a tiny, intimate smile. “Does a massage sound good?” And if Shikamaru hadn’t already sworn undying fealty towards his Hokage, he would have been won over by those words. 

His unbridled awe must have shone in his face, because Naruto just laughed aloud and pushed him onto the bed, next to his wife. He flipped Shikamaru over onto his stomach and straddled his naked body, positioning himself just beneath the swell of Shikamaru’s bare ass. Shikamaru heard a cap unscrewing from a tub of oil that he hadn’t noticed, and then there were slick hands sliding across his back, rising from his tailbone to his shoulders. His muscles ached in sweet relief, and Shikamaru sighed a deep sigh of gratification. Shikamaru went boneless, his tense muscles finally relaxed, his mind powered down into idle mode, and he felt like there was a comfortable campfire in his chest, burning warm affection and heated _want_ for his wife, and for their ridiculous Hokage.

Shikamaru loved his life.

Naruto’s hands pressed the strain out of his back, rubbed the stress from his shoulders, and kneaded the tension from his neck. It was like an advanced form of cloud watching; one where _he_ was the one floating aimlessly, content to be pushed about by Naruto’s capable hands. His mind drifted through all the built-up topics that he hadn’t had the time to address during the day; the state of Mist’s economy, the changing ratios of mission requests, subtle details about the people he’d seen during the day… one by one he flipped through the topics until they’d been thought through, and he could set them aside. His mental backlog gradually whittled down, leaving him more clearheaded.

He was dimly aware of the fact that he was facing his wife as she was fucked into the mattress beside him, the bed rocking slightly beneath him. Just as he was vaguely aware that Naruto’s dick was stiff and eager between his thighs, rubbing against Shikamaru’s own hardness. Shikamaru was just responsive enough to inch his hips upwards; a silent offer that he’d never made before, but one that he’d happily entrust to Naruto. The hands on his shoulders paused for only a moment, then slowly began working lower again. They reached Shikamaru’s hips, then continued, digging deep and kneading the muscles of his ass. Shikamaru could feel his face filling with red, so he hid his face in the sheets as Naruto dug his thumbs under the curve of his ass and pulled apart, unveiling Shikamaru’s untested hole.

Naruto’s oil-slicked fingers found their way to his rim, causing Shikamaru to jerk slightly. Naruto worked open his hole at the same pace that he’d massaged him, and when he finally slipped two fingers in, Shikamaru couldn’t stop himself from clenching tight around them. But while the fingers were gentle, they were also relentless, constantly pulling him open, pushing onwards, and stroking sparks straight through Shikamaru. And Shikamaru felt powerless to resist, his body having been kneaded into boneless submission already. Naruto’s hands felt enormous and powerful on his body, and it was a unique pleasure that Shikamaru had never felt before. Naruto was the only person Shikamaru could give himself to like this.

But when Naruto’s fingers disappeared to be replaced by something bigger and more intimate, Shikamaru couldn’t help but tense in anticipation. Seeing this, Naruto paused to once more rub the tenseness from his back, even trailing a few kisses up Shikamaru’s spine. As Naruto’s lips reached Shikamaru’s neck, he pushed his hips forward, sinking his dick slowly, inexorably into that pliant hole.

Naruto chose that moment to ambush Shikamaru.

“Did you enjoy coming home and seeing your wife like that?” Naruto asked lowly, murmuring into Shikamaru’s ear. A shiver went down his spine. The ball of unresolved lust in his stomach that had settled during the massage suddenly flared to life again. Shikamaru swallowed.

“I didn’t mind,” Shikamaru responded, fighting to keep his composure as Naruto’s cock slowly pressed deeper into him. Naruto just hummed patiently.

“It’s good to know that. But I think it was pretty clear that you didn’t _mind_.” Naruto’s arms wrapped around Shikamaru’s chest, making him feel both cornered and safe. “What I really want to know is if you _liked_ it. If opening that door and seeing me fuck your wife gave you a _rush_.” Shikamaru’s dick throbbed against the bed. Naruto was one of the people he trusted most in the world, and yet Shikamaru couldn’t seem to open his mouth to respond.

“Some things can be hard to ask for,” Naruto continued almost conversationally, pausing with half his length buried in Shikamaru’s ass. “But if you want to try something new, it could be fun to… explore.” Naruto’s voice was warm and familiar in his ear. “And you always have a way out. What do you say?” His tone was even. Nonjudgmental. Even as he was offering something terrifying. But remembering that rush he felt when he walked through the doorway…

Shikamaru gave a jerky nod, pressing his face into the bed. Naruto kissed the back of his neck tenderly.

Then Naruto grabbed his ponytail and yanked his head to the side, forcing him to face his wife beside him on the bed. Clearly she hadn’t heard Naruto’s murmured proposition, as she was wholly absorbed in making out with the second Naruto as he fucked into her missionary style.

“Isn’t she beautiful?” Naruto asked. She was. Of course she was. Her sharp teal eyes that softened every time Shikamaru entered the room. (_Though they were half-lidded and misty right now, the way they always were in the throes of ecstasy_). Her fair skin, unexpectedly light and unblemished for a kunoichi who came from the desert. (_It was covered in a glossy sheen of sweat, as though she had just finished a vigorous workout_). Her obvious muscles, especially her arms, shoulders and thighs, built through countless years of wielding a heavy fan as large as she was. (_Her muscles were trembling, even spasming once in a while, as her body was wracked with pleasure_). Her perfect breasts, just barely modest enough to not interfere with combat and stamina, but still plenty to hold, display and admire. (_Her normally delicate pink nipples were rouge and swollen, as though they’d been toyed with relentlessly_).

She was beautiful. Strong. Intelligent. Capable. Everything he’d ever hoped to find in a wife, and then some things he hadn’t dared hope for. (Tolerant. Adaptable. Open-minded. Someone who challenged him to be better, but never held him back. Strong enough to protect herself, and bold enough to stand up for herself, so he never needed to worry). She was his, and he was hers, and he’d love her until he died, and then he’d love her past that.

And right now, she was curling her legs around Naruto’s waist so he’d fuck her deeper, and her mouth was frantically kissing Naruto’s, as though he’d disappear if she stopped. Shikamaru was burning, but it wasn’t in rage. Lust like lava was running through his veins. He didn’t have the courage to keep watching, and closed his eyes. Naruto let Shikamaru’s head go and wrapped his arms around his chest again, making him feel more secure despite himself. 

“She was so _good_ for me today,” Naruto whispered huskily. “I’m not sure what got her so worked up, but she was practically _begging_ for it the second I showed up.” He huffed a laugh. “Well, practically _and_ literally. I’ve never seen someone look so desperate just to suck my dick.”

Naruto began moving his hips forward again, pressing the stake even deeper with more than words. “It must be rough, having to work long days today while your wife is lonely at home. Aren’t you glad I’m around to pick up the slack? If I remember right, while you were going over mission desk statistics… I was fucking her against a tree in a training field after our spar.” They’d sparred? Temari always tried to drag Shikamaru into spars, but it was so hard to find time…

“And while you were in that meeting, with the… merchant guy who always looks like he smelled something gross,” Naruto continued, and Shikamaru could hear the amusement in his voice. “I was fucking her in the shower. I had to make another clone to hold her steady, she was thrashing around so much.” Shikamaru felt his asshole clenching around Naruto’s cock, to his own mortification. Naruto’s amused hum was low in his chest, and it sounded more like a growl. “After that… she made me lunch. I didn’t let her wear clothes, and seeing her reaching for your spice cabinet, stretching on her toes… I couldn’t help but just bend her over the counter right there and just _take_ her.” At the end of his sentence, Naruto’s hips finally pressed tight against Shikamaru’s ass, and he realized that Naruto had finally fit his entire length inside. Naruto’s arms were still wrapped around Shikamaru’s chest, but he rolled his hips rhythmically, letting Shikamaru feel his own cheeks flatten against Naruto’s pelvis, and forcing him to feel _exactly_ how deeply Naruto was buried inside him.

But Naruto’s voice continued its assault. “Afterwards, I didn’t even have to ask, and she dropped down under the table and cleaned my prick off with a blowjob while I ate. The food was good, but her mouth… was _amazing_.” Shikamaru shuddered, and Naruto finally pulled his arms away from his torso. Naruto’s hands slid down Shikamaru’s sides until they were holding his hips. Shikamaru couldn’t believe he was doing this. Couldn’t believe he was letting Naruto taunt him like this, letting him fuck him, letting him fuck _Temari_, letting him just… barge into their marriage and do whatever he liked. 

“I can’t—” Shikamaru choked out, eyes clenched shut against the sheets. But Naruto made a soothing shushing noise into his ear.

“Don’t think too hard about it,” his voice coaxed gently in Shikamaru’s ear. “If you enjoy it, just let yourself enjoy it. Because _I_ definitely enjoy getting to fuck your wife whenever I want. Getting to fuck _you_,” he pulled slightly out of Shikamaru then thrust back in fiercely, “whenever I want. And if you’re worried about your wife, well…” Shikamaru felt Naruto’s hand gently tilt his head toward where he knew Temari and the other Naruto were right now. “I think she’s enjoying herself _plenty_.” Shikamaru slowly opened his eyes.

The other two had repositioned themselves sometime while Shikamaru wasn’t looking, and Naruto was now sitting with his back against the headboard, arms behind his head in a lounging pose. Temari was upright on her knees over him, reverse-cowgirl style, slowly pulling herself off his dick. Shikamaru had a full view of Temari’s front, her tits shaking as she panted for breath, her puffy cunt stretched wide around Naruto’s glistening cock.

The other Naruto noticed Shikamaru looking, and let out a feral grin. Then he lowered one hand to crudely slap Temari’s ass with a harsh _***SMACK***_, causing Temari’s legs to give out. She sank fully onto Naruto’s dick, and her mouth opened wide as though to scream, but only a whimpering whine came out as her entire body shook in orgasm. Naruto, the one fucking his wife, looked down at Shikamaru with an expression of smug satisfaction as he brought his hands around to play with Temari’s tits and tug at her nipples, dragging out her orgasm longer. 

Shikamaru gasped and went rigid as he reached his own orgasm, his prick shooting streams of white onto the sheets beneath him. His vision went dark around the edges as he came. He’d never felt so degenerate. No hands were on his dick. Naruto’s shaft was buried in his ass, but it wasn’t moving, Naruto still waiting for him to adjust to his size. Shikamaru had come simply from seeing his wife get utterly conquered by another man.

_‘No, not just another man. By Naruto,’_ Shikamaru realized slowly, as his head cleared after his earthshaking orgasm. He knew he’d never enjoy anyone else doing this. Only Naruto. Kind, loving, powerful, shining Naruto, who even now was trailing kisses over Shikamaru’s shoulders and neck, hugging him tightly, showering Shikamaru with affection and comfort during Shikamaru’s moment of insecure vulnerability. Shikamaru took a deep, shuddering breath, and looked over his shoulder to meet Naruto’s questioning eyes. Shikamaru smiled to show he was okay, and Naruto’s face lit up with gladness, and then adopted an expression of conspiratorial entertainment. It was the kind of look he’d give to people who laughed at one of his successful pranks; a look saying _‘isn’t this fun?’_ Shikamaru couldn’t help the smile that quirked at his lips.

It wasn’t long before Naruto’s face regained its sharp mischief, and Shikamaru knew the game was back on.

“Wow, Shika,” Naruto said, voice deep and husky with arousal. “I knew you were lazy, but does seeing someone else do your job for you really get you _that_ hot and bothered? I mean, you just creamed yourself while watching me fuck your wife in your _own bed_.” Shikamaru was going to get emotional whiplash at this rate. Even after his moment of resolve, he couldn’t help the wave of ashamed arousal that washed through him, and his spent dick twitched and stopped deflating. “Well, you’re a good friend, so I’m always happy to help out. You get to take it easy, I get tight pussy on demand, and she,” Naruto said, starting to pull his dick out of Shikamaru’s ass in one long motion, “gets to be fucked just the way she _likes it!_” Naruto snapped his hips forward, really fucking into Shikamaru for the first time. It was a sensation Shikamaru wasn’t used to, being filled like this, and it came with small sparks of pleasure as Naruto rubbed against something inside him. 

“I know _you_ like it best when you can just lie back and let the other person do all the work,” Naruto continued, as he started fucking Shikamaru properly, slowly pistoning in and out and gradually picking up the pace. “But Temari likes it the same way once in a while, you know?” Shikamaru did know. It was one of the problems early in their relationship. It was the problem that Naruto had solved by stepping into their marriage and making himself at home.

And judging by Naruto’s throaty chuckle, he knew it. “Don’t worry, there’s no need to thank me Shikamaru,” Naruto said cheerfully. “But you still gotta do your part to show your appreciation, you know?” Shikamaru wasn’t sure what he was getting at, but suddenly Naruto’s thrusting stopped, and Shikamaru was being lifted into the air by the hands on his midsection and moved so that he was directly in front of the other two on his bed. Shikamaru found himself on his hands and knees between Naruto and Temari’s legs, looking up past her chest to meet her surprised gaze.

“See, you and I just started, but I’ve been going at Temari all day,” the Naruto behind him said, causing both Shikamaru and Temari to blush in unison. Shikamaru was suddenly very conscious of the fact that Naruto’s dick was still hilted in his ass, especially when Naruto began moving again, slowly resuming his thrusts. “And honestly, with how many times I’ve pumped her full, it’s getting kind of… sloppy, you know?” Shikamaru’s eyes were unwillingly drawn to where Naruto’s dick was still plugging his wife full, and sure enough, a fat glob of cum was sliding down his shaft.

“Lucky for you, Shadow Clones shoot blanks, or she’d be carrying an entire _litter_ of Uzumaki babies by now,” spoke the other Naruto in front of him. Shikamaru glanced up at him in shock and he winked. “Even though I get the feeling that you wouldn’t even mind that much if I did.”

“What, really?” exclaimed the Naruto fucking Shikamaru, sounding astonished. “You think he’d get turned on by another man knocking up his own wife? I mean, _I_ love the idea, but that’s because I would be the one filling her with my kids, you know? It’s kind of naughty, but the idea of getting someone else’s wife pregnant is… pretty hot…” He admitted, scratching his cheek embarrassedly. Shikamaru couldn’t believe they were really having this conversation in front of Temari and him.

The Naruto sheathed in Temari shook his head. “I’m not saying he’d really _let it happen_. Could you imagine the politics if the kid popped out blond with whiskers? Talk about troublesome.” Then he smirked down at Shikamaru, who shivered. “But the idea of it? The idea of me filling his wife with cum? Of getting her pregnant without his say-so, and making her bear my kids? Of taking… _ownership_ of his wife like that?” The Naruto before him inched his foot towards Shikamaru, nudging it beneath Shikamaru, who was positioned doggystyle. The foot brushed up against Shikamaru’s dick, which was shamefully rock-hard and throbbing between Shikamaru’s legs. Shikamaru bit his lip to hold back a whimper, but it still escaped through his nose. 

“I think he _definitely_ likes the idea of _that_,” Naruto finished with a cruel grin directed at Shikamaru. 

“Oh, c’mon, stop messing with him,” the Naruto fucking Shikamaru complained. “It’s making him clench down too tight! And stop interrupting, he was about to help you out.”

“Oh, right,” the other Naruto said thoughtfully. “Yeah, your wife is totally full. Filled to the brim. A sloppy fuck can be nice, but at this point, it’s trying to just pour out. It’s hard to get decent friction when it’s so…” he lifted Temari slightly, enough to show his white-coated shaft, “messy.”

Shikamaru swallowed nervously, causing the Naruto looking down at him to leer at him. “That’s right. Why don’t you help clean your wife up a bit? In fact, clean me up too, so I can get back to fucking her.” At this, Naruto lifted Temari completely off his dick, which flopped onto the sheets, flinging a line of cum. Temari’s vacated slit closed tightly, but she couldn’t totally stop a stream of seed from oozing out onto the dick beneath her. It was an obscene sight. 

Shikamaru only had a couple seconds to prepare before there was a hand on the back of his head, steadily pushing him closer. His mouth collided with their sexes, smearing his lips and cheeks with cum. “C’mon, that’s not how you do it,” Naruto said with an exasperated voice. “Lick!”

Despite himself, Shikamaru found himself obeying, as he extended his tongue and licked up the largest stream of cum trailing over the top of Naruto’s dick. His mouth filled with the slimy, salty, musky liquid. Shikamaru hesitantly swallowed it down. It was humiliating. He could stop at any moment – Naruto had established safe words with them long ago. There was no reason to go through with this.

But Shikamaru darted forward and affixed his open mouth on Temari’s snatch, sucking greedily.

He heard Temari’s shout of unexpected pleasure above him, but he was focused on the job before him. Naruto hadn’t been lying; Temari really was filled to the brim. Cum oozed into his mouth rapidly, and Shikamaru had to swallow it down like he was drinking from a bottle. The Naruto behind him gave a cheer, and Shikamaru felt the cock filling him up suddenly pick up in pace. He felt like his pride, dignity and stoic persona had been dropped from him like training weights, and he was left floating in this particularly depraved fantasy.

All that was left was shame and lust, intricately intertwined. _‘You’re sucking another man’s cum out of your wife,’_ some bewildered part of his mind exclaimed. _‘You let him fuck your wife all day, and when you walked in on them, you let him fuck you as well. He joked about impregnating your wife, and instead of punching him in the face, you’re licking your wife clean for him. What must he think of you? What must your **wife** think of you!?’_ But instead of making him stop, his self-ridicule only stoked his lusts hotter.

Naruto’s cum was no longer pouring from Temari’s slit, but was instead being expelled in globs as his wife did her best to push it all out. And Shikamaru merely drank it all down, and when there was none left, he stuck his tongue inside her and scraped her vaginal walls with his tongue. His back arched as the dick in his ass focused on an area that had him seeing stars, and he hazily noticed that he was once again coming onto the sheets beneath him. When he finally pulled away from Temari’s empty snatch, oddly reluctant, he realized that there was still a dick beneath it that was dropping with more. He immediately began lapping it clean, sliding his tongue around it like a batter-covered spoon, and finishing by suckling at the head for the last few drops. Finally, he looked up, to find Temari looking more flushed and blown-away than he had ever seen her, and Naruto looking at him with a gaze best described as ‘affectionately predatory.’

“…Thanks for cleaning that up for me,” Naruto said after a moment. Shikamaru watched as he repositioned his dick, which was rock-hard after Shikamaru’s assistance, placing it once more at Temari’s entrance. “Though after that display, I feel like you should be thanking _me_ instead,” he said, as he speared Shikamaru’s wife on his dick once more. “Hey, Temari,” Naruto continued, addressing Temari for the first time as she mewled with the renewed friction. “Why don’t you thank your husband for helping us out.”

For a moment, Temari was quiet, looking conflicted. But Naruto stopped moving with the tip of his dick inside of her, and murmured something in her ear. Temari finally opened her mouth, and her voice was raspier with lust than Shikamaru knew was possible.

“Th-thank yo-**OOOUUUUU**!” Her voice ended in a moan of ecstasy as Naruto impaled her the rest of the way on his dick again. Naruto grabbed her legs, hoisting them into the air, and began bouncing her up and down his length, supporting her entire bodyweight.

“Thank you for what?” Naruto asked teasingly as he relentlessly fucked Temari’s oversensitive tunnel.

“Thank—you—for—cleaning—us—up!” she managed to say, each word marked by another thrust of Naruto’s unrelenting cock. Her face was cherry-red, and she wouldn’t meet Shikamaru’s eyes.

“And what else?” Naruto prompted behind her, voice short and clipped as he focused all his attention on brutalizing her hole.

Temari bit her lip at his question, but a particularly well-angled thrust had her crying out shamelessly. 

“Ahn, ahn, unh, th, thank you for letting Naruto fuck me!” she cried, head thrown back in bliss. At her exclamation, Naruto turned his head and captured her lips in a kiss, claiming her mouth as surely as he was claiming her cunt. They looked totally and completely absorbed in each other, leaving Shikamaru feeling like an intruder in his own home, in his own bed. It looked romantic in a sense, but at the same time, Naruto’s fucking turned it into something brutal and animalistic. Like it was a show to prove that Naruto could take Shikamaru’s wife _any_ way he wanted to. The fear it sent through him felt like standing on top of Hokage Mountain when he was a kid, being close to the edge and knowing that he’d have no way to save himself if he fell. 

A hand grabbed the back of Shikamaru’s neck, reminding him of the second Naruto in the room. The hand pushed him closer, forcing his face to get closer to the fucking. It was even more evocative up close; seeing the way his wife’s pussy lips stretched around Naruto’s dick, pulling at it on every outstroke, but incapable of resisting its advances. The sheer dominance and vigor before him made Shikamaru forget to breathe.

“Perfect fit,” the Naruto behind him said into his ear. “How many times do you think I’ll have to fuck her before _your_ dick doesn’t seem like it fits quite right?” he mused. “I suppose I could speed the process up. I’ve only been stopping by once in a while when I know she has the day off. If I wanted to, I could assign a clone to her twenty-four seven.” Naruto’s hand curled around Shikamaru’s dick, which had regained hardness even after shooting twice, as though to prove his depravity. 

“I could just have a clone fuck her… all day, every day. You’d let me stick around, wouldn’t you?” Naruto asked rhetorically, voice full of well-founded confidence. “I already have a key, but you could let me sleep over. In this bed, of course. If you wanted to get some sleep, you’d have to sleep in the guest bedroom, because I wouldn’t be able to hold back if I woke up in the middle of the night and wanted to just… use her to get off. I’m always _raring to go_, after all. Unlike you.” His hand was sliding up and down Shikamaru’s dick, forcing breathy moans and gasps from him, even as his eyes remained affixed on his wife’s debauched coupling.

“You could always say no, of course. Call it off… forbid her from sleeping with me. Do you think she’d listen to you? Would she really give this up? Or would that just force her to sneak over in the middle of the day, so she can get a proper dicking at my house? Would she even bother to hide it? She might just come live at my house permanently. I already have my own wife, of course, but we could use a sex toy. Hinata’s understanding like that. We’d force her to wear a skimpy maid outfit and clean the house. And I’d have her on her knees whenever I was in the mood.” Naruto sounded thoughtful, as though he was already working out the logistics. Like it was already a sure thing.

“And when I have company, I could just set her up in a closet, out of sight. Positioned just right, so that when you open up the closet door, her pussy is open and at the perfect height for a quick fuck before closing the door again. I don’t think she’d mind being nothing more than a toy for me. She might even thank me for it.” Temari let out a cry of rapture above him, though Shikamaru wasn’t sure if she'd heard and was agreeing, or if Naruto had just hit a good angle while fucking her.

“You might thank me for it too, wouldn’t you?” Naruto asked, a grin coloring his voice. “You’d beg to come over just so you could watch me fuck her. So you could see what happened to the woman I _took_ from you. So you could touch yourself, just like I’m touching you right now, as you watch me claim her over and over. As you watch her kiss me. As you watch her fuck _me_. As you watch me make love to her so well, that she forgets you two were _even married_.” The Naruto in front of him grunted harshly as his balls began unloading another load into Temari, which set off her own orgasm. And as Temari wailed and writhed on Naruto’s dick, Shikamaru came with a gasp, spurting the last of his seed onto Naruto’s hand and his own chest. For a moment, the three of them were united in bliss. And then there was stillness as they all panted in the aftermath. 

The Naruto behind Shikamaru extracted himself and wandered off, to return with wipes and warm towels. He wiped Shikamaru and Temari down as they laid boneless, while the second Naruto started filling a bath in the other room. When it was ready, Shikamaru and Temari were both carried bridal style and gently lowered into the steaming bath, which was plenty big for the two of them. Both of them were too worn out to refuse any of it, though Shikamaru gave Naruto a wry look at the treatment. Naruto just grinned and left them alone in the bath together, sending one last affectionate look at them before he went.

As the bathwater soothed his weary muscles, Shikamaru thought back to the start of his and Temari’s relationship. Shikamaru had been busier than ever before, and their relationship had suffered for it. He had picked up Jounin commander duties on top of Clan Head duties, as well as being a diplomatic consultant under Tsunade, then Kakashi. So when he finally made it home after long days with no breaks, he wanted to cloud watch, or play shogi, or at least sleep and eat. He loved Temari, and he loved making love to her, but it was hard to get in the mood on-demand after a day of work. And he never wanted the word ‘troublesome’ to cross his mind when thinking about sex. It shouldn’t be a chore. 

But Temari also deserved a husband who was attentive to her needs. Surprisingly, it was Ino who had solved his problem. She had figured out that he was having marital problems based on his sighing patterns, which… wasn’t actually that surprising. Ino was just like that. But what _was_ surprising was her suggested solution. 

“Talk to Naruto,” she’d told him, with a distant but thoughtful look in her eyes. It had sounded like some bizarre non-sequitur, but Ino insisted. She hadn’t told him why, or what would come of it, only to trust her on this one. So Shikamaru had brought it up with Naruto, awkward as it was. And Shikamaru is kind of confused about what happened after that, but it basically happened that Naruto had made clones and flirted with both him and Temari relentlessly, and when they both returned home after a day of being constantly worked up, Naruto dragged them into a mind-blowing threesome. After that, he had just sort of… settled into the cracks of their relationship. Naruto’s endless energy and ability to be multiple places at the same time was everything the both of them needed. Naruto had enough energy to clean their entire house, run messages between them, fetch them dinner, fuck them both to exhaustion, and still be happy to draw Temari a bath and talk work with Shikamaru afterwards.

After Naruto had jumped into Shikamaru’s marriage like he’d always been there, he and Temari had truly experienced marital bliss. When Shikamaru and Temari were together, they could just _be_ together. They were more relaxed, they had more energy, and on a scale of 1-10 their sex lives went from maybe a 4, to getting cranked up to 11. Shikamaru had always thought he’d had a pretty low libido, but it turns out Naruto was a force of nature when it came to sex. And his energy was contagious, as evidenced by the fact that Shikamaru came three times tonight alone. Plus, office blowjobs from his Hokage were a hell of a perk.

Nowadays Shikamaru regularly came home to a wife who was satisfied and carefree, but somehow Shikamaru was having more sex with her than ever. And he’d always known, theoretically, that Naruto was having regular sex with his wife. But Shikamaru was having sex with him too. And it was _Naruto_. Naruto was familiar, harmless. Shikamaru was a logical person, and he’d come to terms with Naruto being with Temari. Or at least, he’d thought so. Tonight was definitely something different. 

Temari was the first to break the bath’s slightly stunned silence.

“So was that… okay?” Temari asked hesitantly.

Shikamaru coughed a laugh before he could help it. “Yeah. Yeah it was okay. It wasn’t something I expected when this thing started but… yeah, it was okay, for me.” He was quiet for a moment. “Was it okay for you? Me… getting off on something like _that_, and… talking about you like that? I get that it was weird. If you’re not okay with it…”

But Temari was shaking her head with a wry smile. “I can’t claim to understand why you like it, but from my perspective… well,” she blushed lightly. “It hit on at least three or four dirty fantasies of mine. So I didn’t mind at all.”

Shikamaru laughed at that and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He thought about why he _did_ like it. He knew fetishes were rarely logical, but…

“It terrifies me,” Shikamaru admitted. “The idea that I might lose you to someone else, because of my own flaws and failings. Because you’re your own person, and I can’t control you or how you feel. It would be wrong to even try. If you decided you didn’t love me anymore, I’d have to accept that, and there’s nothing I could do about it except try to make you fall back in love with me.” Shikamaru looked at the steam, drifting towards the ceiling like clouds. “And that felt sort of like a trust exercise.”

“A trust exercise?” Temari asked, sounding amused. “Really? Like when you fall backwards and let someone catch you?”

“Yeah,” Shikamaru said with a smile. “Every time I saw you in his arms, it felt like I was falling towards the floor. And the only thing that kept me from getting hurt was my trust that at the end of the night, even after you got to sleep with someone who’s stronger, kinder, and a hell of a lot more energetic than I am, you’ll choose me. That our love is just that strong.” He sighed. “And yeah, there’s the loss of control, and the joy of seeing a different side of you, and watching you enjoy the kind of sex that isn’t physically possible for anyone other than Naruto,” Shikamaru continued, voice tinged with exasperation, “but at the end of the day, there is nobody else in the world I’d be able to try this with other than the two of you. You’re the only ones I trust that much.” Shikamaru smirked. “And you two look damn good together.”

Temari raised an eyebrow. “The two of you together don’t look half bad either.” Shikamaru snorted and tried to keep his face from blushing. There was another moment of quiet before Temari spoke again.

“It’s… reassuring to hear that, actually,” she said hesitantly. “When we started this thing with Naruto, I was actually kind of… insecure, I guess,” she admitted. Shikamaru looked at her in bewilderment. “Don’t give me that look,” she scolded him. “I had good reason to be. I wasn’t sure about the two of us sleeping with someone else, but Naruto… I was alright with it because he’s someone I like, and respect, and honestly? He was hot even _before_ he saved the world and became Hokage, and it turns out he’s basically a sex god.”

“Tell me more about how _you_ were insecure,” Shikamaru drawled, causing Temari to smack his head.

“Let me finish! Like I was saying, I like him, and respect him, and I’m attracted to him, but that’s as far as it goes for me.” She met Shikamaru’s eyes with a soft look. “It’s different with you. You… you _love_ him. And not just as a leader, or as a friend, but… you love him like you love _me_, and that’s terrifying.”

Shikamaru’s throat went dry. He wanted to deny her words outright, but… he couldn’t. He’d known for a long time.

“In another world, if you and I never met, and there were no politics to worry about, I could imagine you two being really happy together,” she admitted. “So yeah, when I realized how you felt, I was insecure. I wondered if I wasn’t just a consolation prize. Or worse, just a convenient choice.” Shikamaru moved to interrupt, but she cut him off, her intense eyes staring into his own. “Yeah, I _know_ that that isn’t how it is. I _know_ you love me. I see it in your eyes when you look at me, and I see it when we make love, and I see it in the way you try so hard to give me anything and everything I want.”

Her shoulders relaxed as her intensity left her. “What made my choice for me was knowing that if I told you ‘no’ – if I kept you to myself, and didn’t let Naruto anywhere near our marriage – I knew you’d respect my choice. That you would _never_ cross that boundary.” She gave a self-deprecating smile. “But you would be a little less happy. And I trusted you. And him. And, if I'm totally honest... I get why you think it's hot to see us together, because I feel the same way about you two.” She pressed her forehead against his. “And it worked out better than I ever dreamed. I haven’t regretted it even once. But that doesn’t mean that knowing you’re so afraid of losing me isn’t still… reassuring.”

Shikamaru just gazed at her in wonder. “I love you,” he said, breathless. He wanted to say it a million more times, in a million more ways. Right now, she was the most beautiful woman he’d ever laid eyes on. His poor, abused dick twinged painfully as it valiantly tried to rise to duty.

“Oh _hell_ no,” Temari said, recognizing the look in his eyes. “Do you know how long that sex machine in the other room was going at me? I’m going to be sore all fucking week. I won’t even be able to train tomorrow.” She and Shikamaru found themselves laughing and leaning on one another.

The water had gotten cold, so a minute later they climbed out of the bath and dried and dressed themselves. When they entered the kitchen, Naruto was setting the table. Upon noticing them, he suddenly looked nervous.

“So uh… I picked up dinner…” he began. Shikamaru just rolled his eyes.

“Oh, get over here you idiot,” he said, affection obvious in his voice. He pulled Naruto forward into a warm kiss that Naruto sank into with obvious relief. When he pulled away, Naruto beamed at him. “I still don’t get how you’re so good at roleplaying,” Shikamaru grumbled as he sat down to eat. “Especially when you act like an asshole. It’s weird. It’s like seeing a fish walking around on land. It defies logic.” Temari snickered, which was cut off when Naruto planted a kiss on her as well. Naruto himself seemed to take it as a compliment, giving a proud grin.

“You think _that_ was good, you should see how good I am when I add in some henge,” Naruto informed them. Shikamaru and Temari stopped eating and give him matching looks of horrified fascination. Then they exchanged looks of disbelief. 

“Unbelievable,” Temari said faintly. “Just when you think you’ve found his limits, he unveils an insane new powerup.”

“I’m starting to understand how all of his enemies felt,” Shikamaru muttered. “I’m not sure why he didn’t just fuck them all into submission.”

“Hey!” Naruto complained. Then he looked thoughtful. “Do you think it would have worked?”

“Oh, no. Naruto, please don’t—”

“I mean, some of them seemed like they _really_ needed to get laid. And don’t tell Sasuke I said this, but his brother could _definitely_ get it.”

“Oh my GOD, Naruto NO!”

“In fact, now that I think about it, most of the Akatsuki were pretty hot, huh? Hey, what if I henge into all of them, and we pretend you two have gotten captured—”

“Oh my god Shikamaru, _make him stop!_”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to do Sequel chapters based on feedback! All comments from all chapters will be tallied to see which was the most popular, and then I'll write the sequel to whichever one people liked the best (Currently Kurama/Naru and Kaka/Naru seem to be the favorites). So comment if you want more of something! There will also be a second Sequel Chapter for the very last day of Kinktober, and maybe another one in-between even, so later kinks could also get a sequel.


	10. Serving Sasuke (Public Humiliation, Exhibitionism, Mind Control)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke decides to shut Naruto up in a novel new way. And then he decides to play Hokage for a bit. All it takes is a bit of creepy eye magic for Naruto to let him play Hokage for as long as he wants...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mind Control, Dubious Consent, Public Humiliation, Sluttification, Exhibitionism, Forced Prostitution?, Cock Slut, Blowjobs, Anal Sex, Master/Slave, I don't even know
> 
> **WARNING:** If you are anything like me, reading this fic may make you feel bad or squicky. If you do, feel free to scroll down to the end (to **TIME OUT**) and spoil yourself the ending; sometimes knowing that something has justifiable context and a happy ending lets you enjoy it more.

"You're not _actually_ writing that to Yugakure, are you?"

"Huh? Yeah, what's wrong with it?"

"If you want to scour their territory for that missing-nin group, just ask for permission for Konoha to do it alone. If you try to frame it as a cooperative effort, they'll refuse."

"What? Why? It's their country, don't they want to help get rid of the problem?"

"No. The Land of Hot Water prefers to ignore problems until they go away, even when it means that the problems get bigger in the meantime."

"No way! That's too dumb, why would they do that?"

"Because it's worked for them so far. They'd rather turn their back and let another nation traipse through their backyard than have someone tell them they have a problem to fix. People don't call them 'The Land of Warm Water' for nothing."

"..."

"Don't give me that look. It's not _my_ fault." When Naruto continued giving him his unhappy face, Sasuke sighed. "But I know some people there that I can try to get in touch with. They at least want to _try_ and rebuild their country's backbone."

"WHAT? You made _friends?_"

"No."

"Yeah, I didn't really think so."

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched and he began drawing his sword, only to be interrupted by a sigh from the doorway. 

"Please don't," Shikamaru drawled. "Can you imagine how much work it would be to get a new Hokage on short notice?" Naruto sent Shikamaru a pout as Sasuke put his weapon away. Naruto still took pride in the fact that he was the only person who could make Sasuke lose his cool so easily, but it was always harder with company. 

"You gonna be here for long?" Shikamaru asked Sasuke in a bored tone.

"A few weeks," Sasuke replied. He still wasn't very chatty, despite Naruto's best efforts.

"Alright, good to know. Naruto, make sure to finish that paperwork," Shikamaru said as he turned to leave, one hand raised in a lazy wave. 

Naruto sighed despondently as Sasuke watched Shikamaru leave with a pensive look.

"He seemed disappointed."

Naruto blinked at Sasuke's observation. "Shikamaru?" Sasuke nodded. Naruto scrunched up his face in concern. Then it cleared. "Ohhh, yeah, don't worry, that's not about you." Naruto brought up one hand in a seal, and a clone popped into existence. Naruto gave it an exaggerated wink, which it returned with a grin and thumbs up before leaving the room after Shikamaru. 

"Really?" Sasuke asked straight-faced. "He was disappointed I was staying because that means fewer opportunities to sneak around having sex?"

Naruto hunched over as though struck, sporting a sheepish expression. "Eheheh... maybe?"

"So you just send over a clone any time someone wants sex?"

"Uhhh... Yeah."

"_Why_?"

"Eh? Why not?" Naruto asked, confused.

"What's in it for you?" Sasuke asked uncomprehendingly. "Do you enjoy getting off _that_ much?" Naruto shrugged.

"It's not about 'getting off'. I only care that the other person enjoys themself. Sometimes I don't even take my clothes off!"

Sasuke snorted lightly as though unconvinced, but was clearly not interested in discussing Naruto's sex life any further. They turned back to the paperwork.

\---

"And so then I said to Ino that she _can't_ order buildings to be torn down just 'cause they're an ugly color, and she went over to the documents building and dug up some old piece of paperwork from like fifty years ago, and—"

"Naruto," Sasuke interrupted, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Shut _up_."

"_Ehhhh_? But this story is really funny! So after she went to the document building, you know the one with the old lady who looks real mean and has the broken-looking nose, but is actually super nice, and I heard her nephew is gonna be a Genin soon—"

"Stop _talking_ you stupid, useless—"

"**Ehhhh?** Don't call me stupid you bastard! I'm the _Hokage_, so you should call me _aweome_! So anyways, the old lady's nephew is gonna be on a team with Kiba's second cousin, but nobody else knows about that yet. What was I talking about again? Oh right, the old lady at the documents building was talking to Ino and _she_ said that—"

"Suck my dick, Naruto."

Naruto's mouth snapped shut. His head whipped towards Sasuke with wide eyes. Sasuke gave a deeply satisfied smirk at the silence. Naruto fidgeted.

"Eheh, don't joke like that Sasuke. And I'm working—"

"No you're not," Sasuke said, leaning against the wall of Naruto's office. "You're talking. You haven't touched your paperwork in fifteen minutes." Sasuke shifted his stance, pushing his cloak behind himself and baring his simple shirt and pants. Naruto's eyes darted towards his waist. "And I'm not joking." 

Naruto's face was conflicted as his eyes darted between his desk, Sasuke's eye, and Sasuke's crotch.

"I... shouldn't, in the office..." Naruto said, sounding regretful. He was still garbed the Hokage robes and hat. Sasuke's eye flashed **red** for a brief moment, and Naruto blinked.

"I'll keep an eye out," Sasuke said simply. Naruto blinked, disoriented, then looked around for a moment.

"A-alright," Naruto said with a little eagerness, dropping to his knees and shedding the Hokage robes and hat as he went. He looked up from his place in front of Sasuke's crotch, and saw Sasuke just staring down at him.

"Well? Make it quick. I'm sure this is nothing new for you."

Naruto nodded and hesitantly put his hands on Sasuke's pants. He pulled them down just far enough to free Sasuke's half-hard dick. It was as pale and unblemished as the rest of Sasuke, but even Sasuke couldn't avoid the humid musk that naturally built up in such a place. Naruto put one hand on Sasuke's dick, and used his other hand to cup Sasuke's balls, and before he could second-guess things he sucked Sasuke's cock head into his mouth.

Sasuke hardened quickly, as Naruto swirled his tongue and covered his teeth and suckled at the head. He pulled out every trick he had to finish things quickly, knowing that the Hokage _probably_ shouldn't be sucking off another man in the office. Thankfully, it wasn't long before Sasuke was grunting and clenching his fists.

Naruto doubled down, hungrily pulling Sasuke's dick deep into his throat with no trouble. It immediately began pulsing, shooting ropes of cum into his gullet, which Naruto swallowed with pleasure. When it finally stopped, Naruto slid off Sasuke's dick, his lips dragging along the length as he pulled away. Naruto used his hands to massage Sasuke's sack and squeeze his length, milking him of the last few drops that Naruto happily polished off, before tucking it away into Sasuke's pants again.

Naruto grinned up at Sasuke, looking like a puppy waiting to to be called a good boy. 

"Much better," was all Sasuke said, leaning back against the wall. Naruto felt both pleased and awkward as he returned to his seat, and suddenly had no idea how to fill the silence.

"Uh, right," Naruto said blushing lightly. He turned back to the paperwork for something to do. He didn't see the slow, wide smirk build on Sasuke's face.

\---

Sasuke didn't mention it afterwards, and Naruto wondered if he planned to just pretend it hadn't happened at all. But the next day, just as Naruto was reading a dossier on new missing-nin from Takigakure, Sasuke came in through the window.

"Oh, hey Sasuke," Naruto greeted him cheerfully. "Have you heard of this lady?" he asked, waving the file in the air. Sasuke glanced at it with a red eye and shrugged, then plucked it out of Naruto's hand. 

"Let me read through it and I'll tell you," he said. Then he pulled aside his cloak and lowered his pants, baring his dick. "Suck me off while I read."

"Wh—," Naruto goggled. "You can't just demand it like that!"

"Why not?" Sasuke asked, waggling his mostly-hard length at Naruto. "If you won't do it, I'll just put it away."

"N-no, I... it's fine," Naruto mumbled, embarrassed. He pulled his cloak off, leaving it on the chair with his hat, and knelt for Sasuke yet again. Naruto's mouth was around his dick before Sasuke had even glanced at the first page. He made sure his smirk was hidden behind the file as he began to read.

The office was quiet except for rustling papers and unmistakable slurping noises as the two got to work. Sasuke experimentally pushed his hips forward a few times, and Naruto seemed to like it, going by the way he moaned deep in his throat and took his length easily. 

A few moments later, Sasuke tossed the file onto the desk and looked down at Naruto.

"Slow as always," he smirked. Naruto glared ineffectively around Sasuke's dick, and redoubled his efforts. Less than a minute later, Sasuke carded his hand through Naruto's hair and fucked into his mouth steadily as he came. Naruto drank him down as eagerly as before, sucking everything he could out of Sasuke's dick and cleaning him off thoroughly. He seemed to have no regard for how he looked as his tongue dragged itself across every inch of Sasuke's cock.

When Naruto finished, smacking his lips with satisfaction, Sasuke pulled his pants back on.

"She's probably headed to Suna. A few of her missions in that country had inconsistent timeframes. You should alert Gaara," Sasuke recommened as he turned to leave again. 

"Right... Thanks," Naruto said, grateful, but also with a curious feeling in his gut as he watched Sasuke leave without another word after helping himself to Naruto's mouth.

\---

Like clockwork, Sasuke was back the next day.

This time he didn't even say anything. As soon as he was in the office, he walked up to where Naruto was seated at his desk and loosened his pants, sticking his dick in Naruto's face.

"Wha—," Naruto wanted to complain, but Sasuke just stuck himself inside his open mouth. From under his Hokage hat Naruto shot a glare at Sasuke's impassive face. But as the cock slid across his tongue, it was perfectly natural to purse his lips a little more, to curl his tongue here, to suck inwards for a little more pressure. A smirk flitted across Sasuke's face, making Naruto mad.

Naruto brought up his hands and began pumping Sasuke's shaft and groping his balls, bobbing his head up and down the length. It was less than a minute before Sasuke grit his teeth and began shooting in Naruto's mouth, coating his tongue with seed which Naruto happily swallowed down.

This time Naruto gazed at Sasuke's dick for a few moments longer with an adoring, hungry look. At least until Sasuke put it away and headed towards the window. Naruto licked a droplet of cum off his lip and then pouted as Sasuke left.

\---

Naruto had his eyes closed as Sasuke fucked into his mouth, perfectly used to the situation. His body was lax as he sat in his chair; Sasuke was the one using his hand to drag Naruto's head back and forth, thrusting himself into Naruto's pliant mouth.

There was a knock at the door and Naruto's eyes shot open.

"Come on in," Sasuke said carelessly, and the door opened. Shikamaru stood there, shocked. His face reddened a bit.

"I guess I should come back then," Shikamaru said slowly, failing to keep his voice steady. 

"No need, I'll be done in a second," Sasuke said, increasing the speed of his thrusts. Naruto was cringing from the shame of being seen like this; in full Hokage garb, at his own desk, getting facefucked. But he didn't stop sucking Sasuke's dick for a moment.

Shikamaru slowly approached the desk, watching with almost confused interest. "When did _this_ start up? Actually, nevermind. I don't want to know." He dropped a small stack of papers on the edge of the desk furthest from Sasuke. "Just be careful no one _else_ walks in on this."

Sasuke gave a noncomittal "Hn." Then he buried himself in Naruto's throat, his head falling back a bit as he enjoyed the feeling of Naruto's grasping throat. When he finished he pulled himself out, and Naruto cleaned him up as though it was routine. Sasuke glanced at Shikamaru.

"You want a go at him, too?" Sasuke asked. Shikamaru got an aggrieved look on his face. He sighed.

"I might as well," he said, and then pulled out his own stiff dick. Naruto's chest burned with embarrassment, but he licked his lips eagerly as Shikamaru circled the desk.

\---

Naruto could feel himself slipping, but he couldn't find anything to hold himself steady with. Sasuke kept pushing boundaries and taking liberties, but every time he did Naruto only felt better. More _right_. Sometimes it felt like his head was in a fog...

He tapped his pencil mindlessly against his desk, staring at the clock. Sasuke was late. Why was he late? Naruto's chest felt tight, and he couldn't stop swallowing. He had so much paperwork to get through, but...

The window opened and Sasuke slipped inside.

"Finally," Naruto sighed, then clamped his mouth shut. Sasuke didn't tease him for his slip-up, and instead just frowned at his desk.

"You're busy. I'll come back tomorrow," Sasuke said.

"**No!**" Naruto blurt out. Sasuke raied an eyebrow at him, and Naruto might have glimpsed a flash of red. He averted his eyes under Sasuke's curious gaze. "I... can't concentrate. I could use a break," Naruto said.

"Tch," Sasuke noised dismissively. "That thirsty for it? Fine. Get under the desk."

Naruto didn't even question the change in routine, eagerly slipping out of his garb and getting under the desk. Sasuke sat in his vacated seat, dick already hanging in the open air. As Naruto opened his mouth for Sasuke's dick, Sasuke himself pulled on the discarded Hokage's robe and hat. 

Naruto knew he should have a problem with that, but his thoughts ended at the dick in front of his face. He slipped his mouth around the familiar length and his chest lightened, his mind cleared, and the world was right again. He bobbed up and down with enthusiasm, eagerly serving between Sasuke's legs. Dimly he could hear the scratch of Sasuke filling out paperwork above him, and his gratitude only made him work even harder. This was so much easier than dealing with paperwork, Naruto was clearly getting the better part of this bargain.

There was a flare of chakra as one of Naruto's ANBU guards alerted him that they had something to report. It was their way of requesting entry into the room. Naruto wasn't sure what to do. He pulled his mouth away in indecision. He really diidn't want to leave this unfinished...

Sasuke made the decision for him, flaring his chakra in response. Three ANBU agents body-flickered into the room, and Naruto could practically feel them pause in confusion.

"...Where is Lord Hokage?" one of them asked, sounding tense.

"He's busy," Sasuke responded, penning another paper. Naruto was sitting as still as he could under the desk, afraid to breathe in case they heard him. What if one was a Hyuuga? Or an Inuzuka? He couldn't see their masks, so he didn't know who was in the room, or if they had any way of figuring out where he was. His heart was beating wildly in his chest.

"I was not informed of any change in leadership," said the same voice, sounding fully prepared for battle. "So I must ask again, _Sir_. Where is Lord Hokage? And why are you wearing his robes and hat?"

Sasuke sighed, resigned. Then he looked down at Naruto down between his legs. Naruto looked back with wide-blown eyes. Sasuke lowered his hand beneath the desk, his arm in full view of the ANBU agents, and pulled Naruto onto his dick. Then he pushed Naruto's head away, and the fat cock escaped from Naruto's mouth with a loud _***SLURP***_ that echoed through the quiet room. 

"As I said," Sasuke continued, forcing Naruto to continue the blowjob despite the lewd cacophony of sucks and slurps that were now filling the room. "He's busy. I'm handling things in the interim."

There was a period of quiet, filled only by the sounds of a sloppy blowjob. Finally the ANBU team leader responded, possibly just to drown out the noise.

"R-right. We found some bees near the northeast border, suspected to be an unaffiliated Kamizuru Clan member..."

Naruto was burning in humiliation beneath the desk as the ANBU leader recited his report. He... shouldn't be doing this... right? Why was... why was his mouth still sliding over Sasuke's _delicious_ cock? He was the Hokage! _And a cockslut_. He couldn't act like this, or... or...

He was having trouble thinking of any consequences. Surely something bad would happen, right? Otherwise why would he feel so _slutty_ ashamed? It was so hard to think. Sucking dick was so much easier right now...

Naruto enthusiastically continued his blowjob as the report finished up. Sasuke paused for a moment to think of how to respond, and Naruto just kept sucking his dick _like a good little slut_. 

"Understood. Consult with the Aburame to come up with countermeasures until we see what information Iwa sends us," Sasuke decided. That's what Naruto would have said almost to a T. Naruto hummed his agreement around Sasuke's cock. Sasuke looked down in amusement. 

"Hai," the ANBU leader said. They made no moves to leave.

"Was there something else?" Sasuke asked. There was a pause.

"Should we expect Lord Seventh to be... indisposed like this very often?" the ANBU leader hesitantly asked. 

Sasuke looked down at Naruto with a raised brow. Naruto didn't notice, too wrapped up in the taste and feel of cockflesh in his mouth. Sasuke's lips quirked with amusement. 

"It appears so. Feel free to let the other ANBU know."

"...Hai."

\---

Naruto noticed the whispers, the side glances from the village's elites. But strangely enough, he couldn't find it in himself to care. _Surely it would all work out if he let Sasuke take control._

Naruto was in a dull meeting with the three men on the civilian merchant council as they tried and failed to bargain a better tax deal out of him. They might even have succeeded if Naruto hadn't been too bored to pay attention to their arguments. So when Sasuke came sliding through the window again in a blur of black _and red_, Naruto was all too happy for the interruption.

"Ah, Sasuke! I see you're here for that _very important thing_ we need to discuss. Right." Naruto nodded solemnly, taking the chance to try and kick the merchants out. The sooner they left, the sooner Naruto could _serve Sasuke_. 

But to his surprise, Sasuke shook his head.

"I don't see why they should have to leave," he said. "This looks pretty important." Naruto slumped in dismay. 

"Besides, I only need the other end," he said casually. Then he began slipping behind Naruto, who was frozen in shock.

This wasn't... right, was it? Civilians couldn't know _that he served Sasuke_, none of them could keep a secret. But... it wouldn't make a difference right? _What would it matter, even if everyone knew?_ And Sasuke always helped himself, _so why should this be any different?_

"Let me handle things," Sasuke told him as he pulled down Naruto's pants. Then he pushed himself inside Naruto, and Naruto practically collapsed on the desk.

"Ohhhhhhhhh," Naruto moaned as he was filled without warning. Sasuke didn't ease him into it; he used Naruto's ass as carelessly and impersonally as he used his mouth.

"Weren't you requesting something?" Sasuke asked the merchants, who were all red-faced with bulging eyes. Sasuke leaned over and picked up the request form they had brought and looked it over as he fucked Naruto. The merchants began to stammer.

"Th-that is... I mean to say..."

Naruto moaned again from where he was sprawled across the desk, cutting him off. They were all staring at him with shocked, judgmental eyes. It felt _so good_. Why hadn't he wanted this again? _Wasn't this how things belonged?_ He should have asked Sasuke to fuck his ass _forever_ ago, he'd never felt so good _(controlled)_.

"The agreement seems fair," Sasuke said, breaking the room's trance. "However..."

Pausing his fucking, Sasuke leaned over Naruto and stuck his hand into Naruto's mouth. His fingers pried Naruto's mouth open, showing strings of drool connecting the top of his mouth and tongue. As his mouth remained open, a single line of drool began trailing out the side of his mouth. Naruto barely noticed, his eyes glazed over with lust.

"If you decided to concede a few of the terms, I'm willing to offer you a... particular side benefit."

Sasuke resumed fucking Naruto, and Naruto finally noticed the fingers in his mouth. He ran his tongue around them like he liked to do. It would be better if it was a dick, but... Hey, what were Sasuke and those lame civilian guys talking about? Huh, one of them was undoing his fly...?

Oh! A dick for him to suck! Maybe these civilian guys weren't so bad after all. His mouth felt so much better around a real dick, after all. It wasn't as good as _Sasuke's_ dick of course, but it was better than nothing. Hey, the other two are pulling their dicks out too. Wow, he's never thought about filling his mouth with _two_ dicks before. His cheeks bulged around them, and he couldn't really suck them that well, but he still liked it. Especially when they both tried to fuck his throat, making him feel all stretched and gaggy. 

Sasuke had the _best_ ideas..!

\---

Naruto was naked when the Kumo delegation came in. Well, he was always naked these days. Sasuke had suggested that he leave his clothes off in the office, and he couldn't imagine why he would ever want to leave the office.

"What the fuck?" one of them said upon entering and finding the Seventh Hokage completely naked, leaning over his own desk with his back to them. His ass was waving invitingly in the air, the hole slightly gaped and well-lubricated between his cheeks.

"He's just there for whoever wants him," Sasuke said dismissively from where he was seated in the Hokage seat, dressed in the robes and hat of the office, scratching at some paperwork. "Feel free to help yourself. The hero of the Great War is pretty popular around here."

The four men in the delegation stared at him, stunned. Naruto thought he might recognize some of them. What were their names? Darui..? C..? But wasn't C a mission ranking? Well, either way, he hoped they wanted to use him. _He felt so empty_.

A minute later, Naruto got his wish. He squealed with pleasure as he bounced his ass on the fat dick of the one with white hair.

"This is fucked up," he said, not sounding at all upset. "Your village really doesn't care that their Seventh Hokage is just a needy slut?"

"Tch. It's not like we had much of a choice in the matter," Sasuke said, rolling his eyes. "He just couldn't help himself. Got addicted to it. It is what it is. He makes a great bodyguard. Theoretically."

"Theoretically?"

"Well, I doubt he'd actually try to fight off any intruders rather than fuck them. But if he ever had a reason to, he's still _theoretically_ as strong as I am."

"That seems pretty hard to believe," said another, who had pulled Naruto's mouth on his dick, bouncing him back and forth in a rough spitroast. 

Sasuke just shrugged. "Either way, he's still good for morale. And diplomacy. Speaking of, here's the new border treaty you came for." The one whose dick was hilted in Naruto's ass barely looked at the contract before signing it. Then he resumed fucking Naruto, needing only a minute more of thrusting before he was shooting his load. Then he picked Naruto up and bodily tossed him over to one of the other delegates, who immediately filled Naruto's vacated hole...

\---

**"TIME OUT!"**

Everything stopped, and chips of space began falling away, one at a time and then all at once. The illusion shattered.

Naruto was giving Sasuke an unimpressed look, holding his arms in front of himself in an exaggerated 'X'. 

"Come on, Sasuke, that started pretty good, but it got _way_ too crazy," Naruto complained.

Sasuke smirked. "Then why did you stay in there for three months?"

"Hey, I know how that eye things works! That couldn't have been more than three _seconds_. And it was because I wanted to see what kind of kinky stuff you could come up with!" Naruto told him, stroking an imaginary beard. "The premise was good, but it just wasn't _believable_. Not enough juicy details. Six out of ten for creativity though."

"So when did you figure it out?" Sasuke asked, looking at Naruto with genuine curiosity. Naruto got a mischievous look.

"Do you really think I'd give you a blowjob in this office if I wasn't in a Genjutsu? Much less wearing the _hat_!" He reverently rubbed the hat on his head for emphasis. "I have _waaaaaaaay_ too much respect for this village to _ever_ do that!"

"So from the very first moment then?" Sasuke raised an impressed eyebrow. Naruto grinned triumphantly.

"Yep!" Then he winced. "Alright, alright, so Kurama helped point it out for me. But still! If you wanted to live out your weird power fantasy, I wasn't gonna stop you. But you were getting pretty lazy on the specifics by the end there, so I figured it was time to quit."

"I didn't think I'd get that far," Sasuke admitted. "I guess that means I can worry a little less about your... hobby."

"Was _that_ what that was about?" Naruto asked, surprised. "Seeing if I had enough self-control to sleep around without causing problems or something?"

"Something like that," Sasuke said enigmatically. Naruto scratched his cheek.

"Well it was fun anyways... I think. Weird. But fun?" Naruto scrunched his face up. "It's gonna be a little awkward seeing Darui's team again. Thanks for not using the _real_ merchant council, by the way."

A look of disgust passed Sasuke's face, and they both shuddered in unison. 

"Well, no harm done," Naruto said cheerfully. "And by my count, you owe me over three-hundred blowjobs now. Not to mention all the butt stuff." 

Sasuke vanished.

Naruto roared in laughter for a good half minute at the split-milisecond of horror he had seen on Sasuke's face. When he finally calmed down, he got back to work, still chuckling once in a while at some of the stuff Sasuke had come up with. Thankfully, nobody would ever know about it but the two of them.

Well, the two of them, and a demon fox who had gotten all sorts of interesting ideas...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot more I could have done with this, and scenes that could have been much more fleshed out, but this was already a monster of a chapter for me to write on a one-day limit with my constrained schedule. It originally came with a cute intro where Sasuke first discovers Naruto's hobby (before the threesome with Sakura), but it didn't fit at all with the tone of the fic. Maybe I'll post it elsewhere.


	11. Smothered by Temari (Face Sitting, Cunnilingus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto would love to tumble into bed with all his friends effortlessly, but it's not always that easy. Sometimes he has to wait for the right moment, sometimes he has to give a convincing argument, and sometimes he has to go the extra mile to seduce them into his way of thinking. Thankfully, Naruto's always been good at using his mouth to bring people around to his point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Face Sitting, Cunnilingus, Shower Sex, some Sweat, Polyamory Negotiations?
> 
> This one is also more buildup than sex... so, sorry for that. I try to curtail that sort of thing, but I also wanted this to be a prequel to the ShikaNaruTema chapter, so plot ate up way more space than I intended. I'll try to watch that better in future chapters.

Temari had a whole bag of mixed feelings about Naruto Uzumaki.

First and foremost, he was the crazy guy who saved her little brother. Without Naruto, Gaara wouldn’t even be alive, much less the Kazekage. Naruto was the boy who reached out a hand to help her broken little brother, a complete stranger, for no other reason than because he knew how loneliness felt, and didn’t want anyone else to feel that way too. So yeah. There was that.

He was also the hero of the Fourth Great Shinobi War; you know, the guy who saved the world several times over. He'd been a kid when he had saved her brother, and she hadn’t had much time to get to know him back then. So in her mind, the most prominent image she had of him was the hero of his village, future Hokage, and – according to every bar conversation she’d overheard on the matter – a multi-village heartthrob. 

And then there was the other thing. The thing where he was also Temari’s biggest competition for Shikamaru’s attention. 

It wasn't like she didn’t get it. Naruto was _going_ to be Hokage. Temari knew that because Shikamaru was motivated to make it happen; therefore, it would happen. Simple. As for why Naruto? Shikamaru had tried to explain it to her before, his belief in the King who carried the heart of the village or something, but Temari figured it boiled down to the fact that Shikamaru believed that Naruto had something special, and thought that the village needed it too. So Naruto was Shikamaru’s boss. Or maybe it was more accurate to say Naruto was Shikamaru’s liege lord. Or maybe his most important piece on the board, or his lodestar, or his hope for the future personified.

Either way, Naruto was really important to Shikamaru. Possibly, probably, more important than Temari herself.

Which, Temari got it. Naruto wasn’t just Naruto, he was also _Konoha_, in the same way Gaara was Suna. Naruto had to come first for Shikamaru the same way Gaara had to come first for Temari. That was fine. As to the fact that Shikamaru’s eyes softened when he looked at Naruto the same way they did when he looked at Temari? Or the way she caught him paying a little too much attention that one time Naruto lost his shirt to a stray jutsu? Or the way Naruto could get Shikamaru to relax and crack a smile when even Temari couldn’t manage it?

Well, simple, she just didn’t think about those things. She was a shinobi, that’s what they did; they compartmentalized. It wasn't like she saw Naruto all that often. Sure she’d started up that whole ambassador gig, but Naruto wasn’t wearing the Hokage hat _yet_ so their jobs didn’t intersect much. Which was great, because it meant Temari didn’t have to think about Naruto at all, so long as he stayed out of sight.

“Hey Temari! Need a sparring partner?”

The number one most unpredictable ninja, indeed.

“Naruto?” Temari eyed him warily. “What are you doing here?” She was at a pretty remote training ground, after all. Naruto gave her a bright smile even as he rubbed the back of his head self-consciously.

“Shikamaru mentioned that you’re always looking for a good sparring partner, and I was in the mood, so I thought I’d ask!”

Temari could tell he was leaving something out, but… if he really wanted a spar, she definitely wouldn’t turn him down. There weren’t many shinobi who could handle her massive, wide-area wind jutsu without her having to hold back, but Naruto was definitely one of them. And it was always the most fun to go up against another brute-force ninjutsu specialist.

“Well, as long as you don’t go running scared before I’m through,” Temari said with a challenging smirk. Naruto’s eyes flashed with something heated – was he feeling competitive? – but his grin just widened and he pointed at himself with his thumb.

“I never give up or run away, y'know!” His fingers rose into a familiar seal, and suddenly there were close to a thousand Narutos facing her down.

Oh, this was going to be _good_.

\---

“HRAAAAH!” Temari yelled unabashedly as she swung her enormous fan in another wide arc. Her chakra erupted into a storm of cutting winds that sliced through another horde of clones. Temari was grinning wildly, and had been for the past half-hour. Her arms were aching, she was coated in sweat, and her legs were a few more swings from giving out on her, but she couldn't remember the last time she'd had this much fun. 

This is what her jutsu were _made_ to do. Her style wasn’t built for one-on-one duels, or subtlety, or restraint. Her specialty was tearing through an _army_, and boy did Naruto provide what she was looking for. The rush she got from wiping out hundreds of clones with a well-placed swing… it probably wasn’t healthy, but it made her heart pound in her chest like nothing else.

“_Is that all you’ve got_?” Temari shouted at the vast sea of clones that still remained. Apparently Naruto’s plan was to wear out her stamina by sending never-ending waves of bodies at her. And honestly, it was working. She wasn't sure how many swings she had left. She recognized what he was doing pretty quickly, and in a real fight she’d probably be in the air already, waiting for Naruto to make a move first.

But the first time she opened her fan fully and took out hundreds of clones in a single swing, she knew she was hooked.

Temari took extra pleasure in the way the clones were sending each other terrified looks. It looked like they all wanted the other ones to approach first, so none of them were moving. Temari took a single step forward, and several hundred clones took one step back. She felt like a damn force of nature, and it was glorious.

“Then allow me!” she yelled with relish. She centered her stance, planted her feet, bent her knees, tensed her tired leg muscles, and _hauled_ her fan into the biggest possible swing she could manage. Naruto’s clones screamed in terror and tried to flee, but the area of the jutsu was too massive, and they were flung into the air and torn apart helplessly. Trees fell, grass erupted into showers of dirt, and another army vanished into smoke. Temari thought she might even have heard a few of them crying before they popped. Even the best drugs probably wouldn’t make her feel nearly as good as she did right now.

She was panting now, and between her low chakra, trembling arms, and wobbly legs, she could probably have been taken out by a fresh genin. She’d effectively lost the spar, but damn if it didn’t feel like winning. She relaxed her arms and let her fan fall closed, angling the base into a nearby mound of upturned dirt to lean against it.

“Alright. Alright. Spar’s over. You win,” she called out cheerfully between pants. The few remaining clones looked at each other with relief, then immediately dispelled. She was left looking at the empty training ground, which now looked like a disaster area. A breeze drifting by was the only response. She couldn't see the real Naruto anywhere.

“Naruto?” she called out. She _probably_ didn’t kill him in the middle of her fun, but if she had, she wouldn’t have noticed. Her head swiveled around as she weakly shifted to look behind her, and then finally she saw him.

“PFFFFTHAHAHA!” she broke out laughing. It proved to be too much as her legs gave out and she fell to the ground with her fan, laughing too hard to see straight. About fifty feet away there was a familiar set of limbs waving helplessly in the air as its owner struggled from beneath a downed tree. 

It took five minutes for Naruto to free himself, and Temari laughed for half of it, only stopping to avoid passing out.

“We’ve gotta do that again sometime,” Temari insisted breathlessly from the ground.

“I’m glad _you_ had fun,” Naruto grumbled, still pouting over being squashed without her even noticing. Temari just grinned at him.

“Damn right. I haven’t had a workout that was that much fun in… maybe ever,” she admitted. “I don’t think I can even walk for the rest of the day.” She needed to use her entire body to wield her fan, and it was especially taxing on her legs, which provided most of her swinging power. Still, it was worth every blood-pumping, muscle-straining second. Even now she was still thrumming with power, euphoria, and…

“Hey, does Shikamaru get off early today?” Temari asked hopefully, failing to sound blasé. There was a pause before Naruto answered.

“…Nah, he gets off at the normal time. I heard him complaining about it earlier.”

Temari fought down the feelings of frustration and disappointment that rose in her. She knew he had a busy schedule. Hell, they both did. It had just been… rough, trying to find an equilibrium in their private life. She could _really_ use a good fuck about now, but if he was going to come home exhausted from working all day, there wasn't much chance of that. She was more than happy to do most of the work most of the time, but she was never more passive and horny than when she was coming off of a great workout like this.

When they _were_ together, he was damn near perfect. He wasn't exactly dilligent, but he was attentive, patient, understanding, funny, caring, and always perfectly honest and trusting. And when the clothes came off… well, he was a fast learner. He didn't stop being a genius just because he was naked, and he rocked her world like she didn’t think was _possible_. And he kept getting better as he figured out what makes her tick. Of course, whether he was motivated enough to put in the effort was another matter. But she had found a few creative ways to rile him up...

Shit, she was just making herself hornier. She couldn’t bite down the sigh that escaped her. She felt Naruto looking at her, and turned to meet his eyes. Then her breath cought in surprise.

He didn’t have his normal friendly, guileless expression on. He was looking at her with _intent_. Temari was suddenly very aware of the way her sweat was making her clothes cling to her body, and the way her chest was heaving with each breath. It did absolutely nothing to quell her simmering lust. Then she remembered who this was. Surely Naruto wouldn’t be perving on her… right?

“Need a ride home?” he asked, and the breath whooshed out of her. She was being ridiculous, it was just Naruto being considerate.

“Yeah, that’d be great,” she agreed, and Naruto didn’t waste a moment before he was helping her strap her fan to her back, then picking her up in a piggyback carry. He took off at an easy walk towards the Nara forest; back to the home she shared with Shikamaru. It was a pleasant and only slightly awkward silence, and Temari was debating whether she should apologize for the trouble and sweaty back when Naruto broke the quiet.

“Shikamaru has been getting pretty upset that he hasn’t been able to be with you as much as he’d like,” Naruto said, his voice light and easy. “Work has been getting in the way, and he’s used to sleeping half the day, so he feels like he’s never able to do as much for you as he wants to.”

“Shikamaru told you all that?” Temari asked, confused and conflicted. It made sense that he had more time to talk with Naruto than with her, and she knew they were close, but it still tasted bitter.

“Not at first. Ino figured it out and browbeat him into telling me, ‘cause she thought I could help.”

“And can you?” Temari asked dryly, not expecting much. “I guess you could let him off work early, once you’re Hokage.”

She could see Naruto smile automatically at the thought. “Yeah, maybe,” he said. “But I was hoping to do something else for the two of you. Something kinda selfish, I guess.” Temari’s brow rose questioningly. A flash of vulnerability crossed the edge of Naruto’s face that she could see, but then he breathed in and plowed forward. “Shikamaru is one of my precious people,” Naruto said firmly. “Whatever makes him happy makes me happy, ‘cause he’s important to me and I love him.”

That… was a bit closer to home than was comfortable for Temari, and she had to tamp down on her anxious thoughts over where this could be going. 

“You’re not planning to steal him from me, are you?” Temari asked playfully, a serious question hidden within. She didn’t let show that she was dreading his response.

“Ehhhh!?” Naruto squawked. “No way! I’ve got Hinata! And he loves you _way_ too much for that!” Temari snorted with amusement, but she noticed that Naruto didn’t deny the underlying implication. “But…” Naruto continued hesitantly. “That’s why I want to help you out, and get to know you better.”

Temari blinked. That wasn't where she expected this to go.

“You make Shikamaru happier than anyone else, and you’re his most precious person, so I figure you _gotta_ be awesome, right?” Naruto asked with a simple grin. Temari gaped at him and barely even noticed that they’d arrived at her house.

“What kind of dumb logic is that!?” she exclaimed before she could stop herself. Naruto got a stubborn look on his face.

“The kind that makes perfect sense!” he insisted. “Shikamaru’s too smart to fall in love with someone lame. Therefore, you must be one of the coolest people ever!”

“Oh my god,” Temari said half to herself. “I thought Shikamaru was exaggerating about you. Oh, we’re here. Put me in the kitchen, I could use a meal.”

Naruto eyed her like he suspected there was a hidden insult there, but moved past the comment with a huff.

“Well, I haven’t been proven wrong so far,” he said mulishly. And that… was actually really sweet to hear.

“Is that so?” Temari asked as Naruto dropped her not in the kitchen, but in the dining room. She blinked after him as he moved into the kitchen and started poking around. “What are you doing?”

“Making you a meal!” he said cheerfully. “You’ve got a lot of ingredients here. You want some ramen? It’s one of the only things I know how to make from scratch.”

“Ramen sounds great, actually,” Temari responded, bemused. She kind of wanted to go to her room and change out of her sweaty clothes, but walking still seemed like too much of a drag right now. She could always change after she ate.

She watched Naruto move around the kitchen as she thought about their conversation. She felt like Naruto was working up to a question or a suggestion, but she was lost as to what it could be. Still though, she did feel a lot better about Naruto after spending all this time with him. He was just so… earnest and uncomplicated. He felt _harmless_, despite the fact that she knew he was one of the strongest people in the world. Ninja were supposed to be jaded and closed-off, but Naruto turned all that on its head.

She could see why Shikamaru put so much faith in him. Why Gaara trusted him implicitly. She still couldn’t figure out how he managed to unite the five great nations, but she was getting there. 

“So what have you been trying to say?” Temari finally asked, figuring subtlety and diplomacy were probably wasted on Naruto. She could see him pause in the kitchen, before he brought out a steaming bowl of ramen. But as hungry as she was, she was caught more by the intensity that had returned to Naruto’s eyes.

“Your marriage is _your_ marriage, and I’d never want to butt into that, or make things weird,” Naruto said to her. “But I love Shikamaru. Not the same way I love Hinata, or anyone else, but I still want him to be happy, and to bond with him however I can. And I know that you’re pretty, and strong, and nice, and fun to hang out with, and I know that if I had the chance, I could love you too.”

Temari had no idea what he was trying to say, but she knew that this was far more intimate than she had been expecting, and that her breath felt like it was trapped in her chest. Almost despite herself, her body was reacting to Naruto’s passion and vulnerability, and she was intensely aware of his proximity.

“And if you would let me in like that,” Naruto continued, soft but determined, “then I think I could really help you. Both of you. And I would _really_ enjoy the chance to get that close to you two.”

“Are...” Temari felt like her heart was in her throat. “Are you _propositioning_ me? Or… _us_? Me and Shikamaru?”

“Well… yeah. If you’re interested. Because I asked Shikamaru, and he… uh, well, he definitely didn’t say no.”

Temari was tingling and lightheaded. “He… _definitely_ didn’t say no?” Naruto looked a bit embarrassed.

“I could be wrong, but I’m pretty sure he… really liked the idea. A lot.” Naruto looked at her directly. “Of you-and-me.”

“Right,” Temari responds faintly. She hadn't expected that. “And… and you-and-him?” Naruto suddenly looked away, slightly red.

“Maybe. Yeah. If you were okay with that.”

“And how do I know you’re telling the truth?” Temari had to ask. Naruto looked at her strangely.

“Because if I was lying they’d never find my body?”

Right. “That’s true.” She wasn’t _completely_ sure Shikamaru would actually kill him, but she was at least sure that Naruto believed that he would. A moment of stillness ensued, with Temari trying to figure out what her emotions were doing. But her body was talking louder right now, and so…

“Alright, fine,” Temari decided, despite thinking that she must be crazy. “Convince me.” 

\---

Naruto was elated at first, then confused.

“Convince you?”

“I’ll give you a test run,” she said, and gingerly leaned back into a pose that emphasized the way that her clothes were practically plastered to her skin. “Convince me that this _arrangement_ would be a good idea.”

Naruto's eyes blazed at the challenge.

He didn't think she'd go for it. She'd been a tough read, and had basically been keeping him at arms length the entire day, so he'd half-expected her to outright refuse or yell at him. That was his biggest worry; that even bringing this up would strain her and Shikamaru's relationship, and cause trouble.

But now that she was giving him a chance? Well, this was one particular area where Naruto had both talent _and_ skill gained through hard work. He'd seduce the _crap_ out of her, believe it!

Still, he restrained himself for a moment to think. She'd given him the go-ahead, but she was still cautious around him. He'd love to just strip her down and fuck her in every room in the house... but he doubted she'd let him. She was too wary _and_ too weary for that sort of thing. Since that was the case, and since Naruto somehow suspected that Shikamaru tended to be a somewhat selfish lover...

"No problem," Naruto finally responded, feeling a bit mischievous. "I won't even need to take my pants off."

Temari furrowed her brow in confusion for a moment, until a glimmer of realization shone through. By the time she figured it out, Naruto had already approached and stepped past her, crouching down behind where she was seated on the seating mat. The Nara Clan's preference for more traditional housing worked in his favor, here. Naruto got close to Temari, but kept his hands firmly to himself for now.

"Mind taking your pants off for me?" Naruto purposefully pitched his voice lower, and was pleased when Temari was affected enough to be put off-balance.

"I... yeah, I can do that," she said, recovering. "Don't make me regret it," she said, eyeing him guardedly.

Naruto just grinned at her, slow and hungry. Sometimes the best way to turn someone on was to just let your body talk for you, so they could _see_ how attracted you were. 

Temari huffed like she wasn't impressed, but her hands fumbled a bit at her pants. She pulled them off without preamble, shimmying them off of her hips and peeling them off her legs as she remained seated. When she pulled them off and tossed them aside, they landed with a wet slap against the floor, thoroughly saturated with sweat. Naruto fought to keep his attention on Temari's face to keep her comfortable, and didn't make a move until she raised an eyebrow.

"Don't let your ramen get cold," Naruto said, and Temari looked confused. "I worked hard on that! So you'd better enjoy your meal. I know _I_ will," he said with a stupid grin. Temari narrowed her eyes challengingly as he sank down. He had just enough time to notice that Temari's ass was _exceptional_ — apparently swinging that fan all the time gave her some truly impressive glutes, and Naruto fervently hoped that he got an opportunity to interact with it more in the future — before he was lying down behind her, the top of his head brushing against her back and ass.

When he lightly pressed upwards, Temari lifted herself onto her knees shakily. Naruto scooted backwards until his head was where she had been sitting, getting an eyeful of her excited-looking pussy directly above his face. Then he placed his hands on the outside of her thighs and gently pulled her down. Her weight slowly sank onto him, driving her cunt onto his mouth and pressing his head into the soft seating mat. Naruto wrapped his lips over the outside of it, gently mouthing at it, and slid his hands onto her ass to play with while he worked.

Naruto's world was suddenly hot and wet. Temari was sweaty after her workout, and slick from being turned on, and it all mixed into a salty-sweet delight that had Naruto closing his eyes to fully appreciate. He wasn't powering through for her sake; he simply wanted more of that subtle sharpness. If the taste of her pussy was worked into a ramen, he'd order multiple bowls, just to familiarize himself with the unique taste. He went from mouthing at her opening to dipping his tongue inside, in search of more. Temari shifted her hips on top of him, grinding slightly against his face. 

"Damn, you're better at that than I expected," she said, surprising him. He hadn't really started yet. He was just enjoying himself so far. He heard her pick up her chopsticks and begin to eat, so he followed suit. He dove right in. Temari's essence coated his tongue and suffused his tastebuds as he licked her insides eagerly.

"Oh, this is good," he dimly heard Temari say above him. But his attention was focused on his tongue as it explored its new home. Temari's voice, his throbbing dick, and the passing time were all ignored. He tasted every inch of her inner walls that he could reach, and then went back for seconds and thirds. He toyed with her clit, and when her thighs tightened around him and her voice rang out, he resolved to do it again. When she shook with orgasm above and around him, he kept his mouth affixed to her, merely making a pleased hum at the renewed flavor.

She made to get up once her orgasm subsided, but Naruto's hands held onto her thighs piteously. He opened his eyes to look up at her, and when he met her eyes, he gave her a pleading look and rolled out his tongue until it was flattened against his chin like a red carpet. To his delight it worked, and she settled back down onto his face, deigning to use his face as a chair until she finished her meal.

Accounting for her sensitivity, Naruto toned down his energy to gently suck at her pussy lips and lazily lap at her with his tongue. It wasn't until she began fidgeting restlessly that he picked up the pace again, planting his tongue back inside of her with eagerness.

Naruto didn't know how long he was down there in total. With his eyes closed and mouth open, it was an almost meditative experience, and it could have been minutes or hours. All he knew is that when she finally stood up, his face was covered with slickness and drool, and his tongue felt cold and alien in the open air. Even when he pulled it back into his own mouth it felt out of place, like it belonged back inside of Temari's snatch. Naruto gave Temari a plaintive look. 

Temari looked flushed and breathy. "Aren't you done yet?" she asked disbelievingly. Naruto shook his head vigorously, still lying on the ground. Temari looked to the side in embarrassment. "Fine then, follow me to the shower."

She began walking away, and Naruto gawked at the sight. She was bottomless, and her fantastic toned ass was on full display, with her sopping and engorged cunt partially visible from behind. Naruto flipped over onto his hands and knees, then began crawling after her on all fours, his eyes locked onto his target. 

She didn't notice what he was doing until she was climbing up the stairs, and looked over her shoulder to find him all but drooling at her rear end as he clambered up behind her, looking like a starving dog eyeing someone else's dinner. 

"What the hell, Uzumaki," she said with a heated flush, stopping halfway up the stairs. But Naruto didn't stop; he kept climbing up the stairs until, with an eager groan, he planted himself face-first between her legs once more, this time with his face pressed against her ass cheeks. He had to tilt his head to lap at her slit, and his tongue was only able to slip inside for a tantalizing moment before Temari was moving away from him.

"At least let me get to the shower first," Temari said, biting her lip with arousal as she suddenly hurried up the rest of the stairs. Naruto trailed after her frantically, finally standing on two feet just so he could get there faster.

Temari practically ran into the shower, dropping her shirt behind her as she stepped inside and turned on the water. Naruto was frantically pulling off all his clothes as he stepped through the doorway, and when he was finally naked he slipped into the shower after her, immediately falling to his knees. Temari was bent over invitingly, so he merely had to slide back into his proper place between her legs, and all was right again. It was easy to ignore the running water with his tongue buried inside of her velvety folds.

"D-damn Naruto," she panted against the wall. "I th-thought this was to convince me. Seems like you're enj-joying this a bi-_it_ too much," she said, interrupted whenever he lapped at a particularly sensitive spot.

"So good," was all he was able to respond, groaning it into her pussy.

"What happened to... not taking your clothes off?" Temari asked. "Oh, fuck, nevermind," she said before he had time to respond. "That's looking _really_ nice right now." He wasn't sure what she was talking about until a hand grasped his dick.

He was shooting immediately, his seed spurting all over the shower to be washed down the drain.

"_Fuck_," Temari breathed, then she was cumming too as Naruto rubbed the most sensitive spot he'd found inside her. Her legs got shaky, and more of her weight shifted onto Naruto's face. He didn't mind; he just used his hands to support her and kept licking her out.

"Break time," Temari said weakly, pushing Naruto's head away from her crotch. He instinctively resisted, pushing back as his tongue sought more, but when his brain finally kicked back in he relented, pouting at her.

"Don't give me that look, you've been at this for at least two hours! What are you, an addict?" Temari said in disbelief. Naruto sighed and conceded, standing up straight. He cracked his neck as they stood beneath the water, naked.

"So," he said, then had to clear his throat a bit. "Did I pass?" He tried to give a winning grin, but his mouth felt slick and alien, and he wasn't sure if his expression was right.

"Yeah, fine, you win, that was hot as fuck. You convinced me," Temari said, leaning against the shower wall and looking not at all upset. "It's pretty nice to have someone else so eager to do all the work."

"Awesome!" Naruto said, helping himself to her soaps to lather himself down. "So uh... after this... You wanna sit on my face again, in a bed this time?"

Temari looked at him like she'd never even seen him before.

\---

Two hours later, and Naruto was still happily underneath Temari as his tongue worked without an end in sight. His vision was obstructed by toned ass cheeks, his mouth was swimming in her delicious juices, and his stomach was splattered with his own seed. Temari turned a page in her book, then groaned and bit her lip as his tongue twirled around a sensitive spot.

"You're gonna grow old and die down there," Temari warned him between moans, grinding against his mouth.

Naruto paused. Then he lifted one hand and gave her a thumbs up. It returned to her thigh as he went back to work.

Temari felt that she and Naruto could get along just fine.


	12. Kiba's Cleaner (Sweat, Musk)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuzuka can be pretty serious about pack heirarchy. So when Kiba's rival, Naruto, is due to become the village Alpha (Hokage) instead of him, it leaves him with all sorts of unhappy feelings. Still, he's more than happy to fall in bed with Naruto anyways. He has eyes and a working dick, after all. And if he ends up turning the experience into something a bit more cathartic for his bruised ego, well... Naruto doesn't seem to mind.  
Naruto may have gotten the Alpha's hat, but Kiba will show him who's _really_ on top.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweat, Musk, Scent Kink, Body Worship?, Armpit Kink, Big Balls, Ball Worship, Blowjobs, Anal Sex, some Biting, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Alpha/Omega play, Cock Slapping, Teabagging, some Marathon Sex...

It was a sunny day like any other; a little too hot, but not enough to dampen the cheery mood. The war had just ended, and the new age of peace in the Five Great Nations had dawned. Of course, Konoha was still rebuilding and there wasn’t an idle hand in the village, but the air was still full of joy and a sense of community. 

Naruto was busier than anyone else; an army of clones were keeping up morale, carting around supplies, and clearing wreckage that was carried away and piled outside the village walls. He wasn’t yet Hokage (Kakashi still filling in, and Tsunade still helping out), but that didn’t stop the villagers from looking to him for direction and duties. He still wasn’t used to people tearfully thanking him, or bowing to him as he passed, but he didn’t hate it either. 

While his clones were hard at work, real Naruto was running around to see all his closest friends. Mostly just checking in, chatting a bit, and making sure they were all okay. After he finished chatting with Shino about termites, Shino pointed him towards Kiba, who was apparently a bit further away from the village, scouting out damage to the village’s perimeter. 

A few minutes later, Naruto was jumping through the trees when someone called “Oi, Naruto!” from somewhere behind him. When he turned around, he was promptly bowled over by something hard and damp. When he hit the ground, he found himself underneath a grinning and wet Kiba.

“What brings the Hokage to this neck of the woods?” Kiba asked, with a toothy grin.

Naruto squirmed under him. “I’m not Hokage _yet_, stupid,” he rebuffed, not quite able to hide how pleased he was to be called that. “And get off me Dogbreath, you’re wet! Did you fall into a river or something?” Then the smell hit his nose. “Wait a second… is that _sweat_? Ew, Kiba! Off!” Kiba was covered in sweat, head to toe, and it had seeped through his clothes. Kiba suddenly looked mischievous, and a drip of sweat dropped from his nose towards Naruto, who had to swing his head to avoid it.

“Hey, I’ve been working hard! I had to run all the way around the perimeter, twice! And then had to haul a bunch of lumber around. This is _diligence_ sweat, you’d better appreciate it!” He leaned down as though to rub his sweat over Naruto, who quickly lifted his foot, and pushed Kiba’s chest away by extending his leg. Kiba simply executed a neat backflip and landed on all fours, before narrowing his eyes with a troublemaker’s grin. “Don’t worry Naruto, I’ll be _happy_ to share some with you.”

Naruto blanched, and quickly shot off in the opposite direction. Kiba gave chase, like any canine predator would. _‘I’ll have to push him into some water. Wasn’t there a creek about a mile this way?’_ Naruto shifted direction to head straight towards it. Unfortunately for him, he’d forgotten about Akamaru, who had just finished bathing in that exact creek. And when Akamaru found his partner chasing a quarry, it was an easy decision for him to provide an assist. He collided with Naruto midair and jumped off his chest, leaving him suspended and falling. 

It was just enough time for Kiba to grab him again, and the two ended up rolling across the ground until Kiba came up on top again.

“Come on Naruto, don’t you want to get hot and sweaty with me?” Kiba panted down with a grin at the blond shinobi beneath him.

He hadn’t actually meant anything by it. Sure, it was a flirty line, but that was mostly an accident. A lot of people thought Inuzukas were flirts, but more often they just tended to be overfamiliar, shameless, and lacking a healthy respect for personal space. Really, it was just something Kiba threw out that didn’t catch in his mental filter, a joke he’d make with any of his friends. A one-off quip that people would normally laugh off without a thought.

But in this particular case, Kiba was rather suggestively pinning down Naruto, straddling him on the ground. And when Naruto was looking up at Kiba above him, sweaty and breathy, and Kiba said that careless line… Naruto couldn’t help but to consider it seriously. His face gained a thoughtful look, and suddenly he was peering at Kiba with an assessing gaze. Kiba was one of his closest friends. One of his _first_ friends, from all the way back in the Academy, who hadn’t shunned him or written him off for his stupidity. 

And Naruto found himself thinking _‘Actually, yeah. Yeah I think I do.’_

And what came out of his mouth was “With or without clothes?”

And Kiba suddenly looked like his mind was blown.

“Y-you mean, you would… want to?” Kiba asked wide-eyed, shifting his hips to make sure his body was still balanced, even if his world was suddenly off-kilter. (Of course, as he was still on top of Naruto, that had the fortunate side effect of grinding into Naruto’s crotch.)

In response, Naruto leaned up slowly, inching up towards Kiba’s face in a way that gave him plenty of time to back off, before _licking_ along the stretch of Kiba’s jaw, and _‘Holy shit’_ Kiba found himself thinking. _‘When did Uzumaki turn into a sex hound?’_ Because Kiba wasn’t like Naruto; he wasn’t happy to have sex with everyone he considered a precious person. If Kiba did have a list of people he'd want to tumble with, it would much shorter than Naruto’s. But Naruto would _definitely_ be on that list. Naruto had been on that list since he’d handed Kiba’s ass to him in the Chuunin exams, though Kiba didn’t totally realize that until Naruto had come back from his road trip with Jiraiya looking _good_.

So Kiba was rifling through his memories seeing if he had somehow missed the blond ninja giving any signals, when Naruto breathed in deeply through his nose to inhale Kiba’s scent, and then Kiba wasn’t thinking much of anything at all. Because right now, Naruto lying passively below him after Kiba had just chased him down, licking and nuzzling his neck, _smelling_ him, he was pushing _all_ of Kiba’s animalistic instincts _just_ right. At this point Naruto wasn’t even playing fair. And Kiba wasn’t going to wait for him to change his mind.

Kiba took his jacket and shirt off. 

_‘Without clothes, then,’_ Naruto thought to himself triumphantly with a grin, even as his eyes hungrily slid across Kiba’s upper body, catching on his dusky nipples, the trail of hair leading into his pants, the droplets of sweat dripping down his abs and sides. Most shinobi had good physiques, but then most didn’t take to fighting on all fours, so Kiba was especially fit. 

Naruto was in unknown waters here with his friend, but he’d never shied away from the unfamiliar. So falling back to his usual response of just doing what he liked and improvising, he decided he wanted to familiarize himself with **all** of his wild friend’s body.

After all, the first taste hadn’t been half bad.

Naruto leaned down further and curled his tongue around a particularly eye-catching drop of sweat that was headed for the waist of Kiba’s pants. He ignored the way Kiba’s breath caught, and just slid his tongue all the way up Kiba’s chest, across just firm abs, up the valley of his pecs, and ending by lapping up the sweat pooled in the curve of his collar bone. When he met Kiba’s eyes again, the Inuzuka was looking at him like he was some new incredible phenomenon, and something about that had Naruto flushing with a squirming sort of pleasure. 

“Damn, Naruto,” he whispered, breathy.

“I like the way you look,” Naruto responded, a little defensive, but mostly self-satisfied. “And I like the way you smell,” and Naruto stuck his nose right next to Kiba’s pits and _breathed_ Kiba’s scent. And it was a heavy, natural, heady kind of musk that was far too personal to be enjoyed in any type of platonic manner. It was a scent both clean and dirty, from an afternoon of fresh exercise, but impossible to appreciate without getting _right up_ in someone’s space. In all the spaces of someone’s body you wouldn’t be savoring unless it was on purpose, which was a fact that Naruto’s throbbing arousal was _definitely_ aware of. “And… I like the way you taste,” Naruto said, shifting to the left so he could lick a line from the side of Kiba’s hip, travelling slowly up Kiba’s side, past his ribs…

When Naruto got higher, Kiba lifted his arm above his head without even thinking about it. He just wanted to get his arm out of Naruto’s way, but then Naruto was getting really high, and then Naruto was licking his _pit_ and holy _fuck_ Kiba was going to blow a load in his pants for the first time in his life. Kiba growled, all arousal and instinct and pleasure, and Naruto responded by _doubling down_. He was suddenly lapping at his pit, sucking on the skin and moaning through his nose. He was sliding his tongue in wide laps across it, heedless of the sweat and filthiness of what he was doing. And Kiba knew this was nasty, and in any other context he wouldn’t get it, but he was suddenly more aroused than he had ever been in his life. 

_‘But fuck, Naruto loves this too,’_ Kiba thought to himself, amazed. And it was true; Naruto was grinding his covered crotch against Kiba’s leg like he had an itch and was letting out the sexiest little moans… Kiba abruptly got an urge to push it even further. Before he could rethink it, he grabbed Naruto’s head with the arm Naruto had been cleaning under, and he dragged Naruto across his chest to his other pit. And Naruto didn’t even blink, just dove his mouth and nose into that pit too, lapping and sucking and sniffing like he was cleaning out the best bowl of ramen in his life, instead of Kiba’s musky, sweaty armpit. 

And the way Naruto had responded to Kiba’s initiative without an ounce of hesitation evoked something primal in Kiba. Kiba had silently demanded something nasty, and Naruto had obeyed with _relish_. And Kiba suddenly felt like something inside of him woke up, and found himself running through a list of things he could demand of the blond. Thoughts of filthy, depraved acts he could have Naruto perform flashed through his head, and he realized with butterflies in his stomach that he wanted to see how far he could go. He wanted to push Naruto as far as he could, and see how much he could make the blond debase himself at Kiba’s whim.

“You really like that, don’t you?” he asked the blond, his voice light with incredulity. Naruto just _moaned_ at him, and then after his next inhale breathed what might have been a yes. “Jeez, Naruto, you’re fucking _filthy_. Weren’t you just running away so I wouldn’t get a few drops of sweat on you?” For a moment Kiba wanted to hit himself. He was an idiot, reminding Naruto that this was gross, and surely now he would stop… 

Naruto just whimpered. “Filthy,” he agreed, even as he opened his mouth and went at Kiba’s pit like he was making out with it. Kiba had to swallow down his heart, which was trying to beat its way out his throat to give itself to the blond.

“J-jeez,” Kiba continued, voice shaky, even as he tried to steady it. “Showers have nothing on you. I should take you home and have you give me a tongue bath every morning instead.” It was a stupid joke, really. He’d said it for want of anything better to say.

He hadn’t expected Naruto’s hips to start jerking and grinding against Kiba’s leg when he said it, like he was nearly creaming his pants right there.

_‘He might actually do it if I asked,’_ Kiba thought, dazed. Then he realized he had no reason to keep his thoughts to himself anymore. The blond was clearly far too dirty for Kiba to scare away.

“You might actually do it,” Kiba repeated aloud, in disbelief. The slut still grinding against his leg _jerked_, and Kiba knew it was true. “If I told you do it, you’d wake me up every morning with your tongue. You’d become my personal cleaning slut just for kicks.” The red-faced Naruto didn’t respond for a moment, didn’t deny the ridiculous depravity coming out of Kiba’s mouth. Then he pulled his head away and looked down in embarrassment. Until the dirty little tease looked up through his lashes looking _hopeful_ and Kiba decided he could no longer be held responsible for his actions. 

“Well then,” Kiba said after leaning back onto his elbows, trying to color his words with smugness. “You’d better finish your audition. You’re only halfway done, after all.” Naruto’s head shot up, and the filthy savior grinned and hooked his fingers behind Kiba’ waistband. When he paused and looked up at Kiba, Kiba just shot him his most expectant look, and with careful hands, the blond pulled off Kiba’s pants.

Freed from its confines, Kiba’s dick immediately swung up and smacked into his stomach. It was a big and good looking dick, Kiba knew, with an impressively fat pair of balls hanging beneath it. But Kiba had still never expected to see anyone look at it with the reverence displayed by Naruto at that moment. Especially since it was slick with sweat and practically radiating musk. For a few seconds Naruto’s eyes trailed it up and down, as though memorizing it so he could draw it later, and then he leaned down, pressed his nose to where Kiba’s shaft met his balls, and _inhaled_.

A dollop of pre-cum dripped out as Kiba was hit with a wave of incredulous arousal, and before he could get his bearings Naruto extended his tongue and slurped one of Kiba’s sweaty balls into his mouth. And he wasn’t hesitant about it at all; he was _thorough_, his tongue swirling around and sucking off the accumulated sweat and musk like he had paid for it and wanted his money’s worth. His tongue was darting out, lapping at the base of his prick, cleaning the skin there as Naruto huffed deep breaths through his nose. Then he swapped to the other ball, repeating the process on the other side, _polishing_ them clean of their sheen of sweat. He was licking so hard, it’s like he was really doing his best to clean Kiba; like he really was employed as Kiba’s personal bather-slash-cocksucker.

And when Naruto took both balls into his mouth, and his tongue pushed out underneath them and slithered down to Kiba’s taint, Kiba had to grab his hair to stop him. It was too much, too fast, and Kiba would be damned if he wasn’t going to blow his load in or around this shameless sex demon’s mouth.

Naruto took it in stride, and simply continued his journey past Kiba’s balls, up his shaft, and then he was slurping up the tiny pool of pre-cum that Kiba’s stomach had accumulated. And then he was kissing the tip of Kiba’s dick, and then he was swallowing, deeper, deeper, and _‘when did Naruto learn to deepthroat, holy hell.’_

Naruto wasn’t just sucking his cock. Naruto was a _cocksucker_. It was his _calling_. Forget the war, the heroics, unifying the Five Great Nations as the strongest ninja in the world, blah blah blah, _this_ was what Naruto was made for. Kiba knew then and there that he needed to start planning how to maximize the amount of time his dick spent in that holy mouth.

“Fuuuuck, Naruto, you should have told me you were a professional cocksucker. I would have had you on your knees _years_ ago. I was- ah!” Kiba trailed off as Naruto did a swirling trick with his tongue that had him jerking his hips forward. Naruto gagged, but then he just _took it_. Kiba stared down at him in disbelief. “I was joking about the tongue baths, but this… You’d be okay with it, right? You’ll send a clone over every morning to wake me up, won’t you? Every morning I wake up, I want to find you cleaning my cock with that tongue.” Naruto moaned.

“It’d be doing you a favor, wouldn’t it?” Kiba asked, staring at this new great wonder. “You’d _love_ to be on your knees for me every morning. Incredible.” Naruto whimpered now, head still bobbing up and down Kiba’s length. Then Kiba had a realization. “You- Your _clones_! You probably haven’t spent a day since you mastered that jutsu without sucking your own dick!” Naruto’s panicked look upwards told him he was right. “You’ve been training to be a cockslut for as long as most people have been masturbating! After all, they’re Shadow Clones. You remember _every second_ of it. You’re probably more used to getting off with a dick in your mouth than without it.” The way Naruto’s hand clutched at his own crotch let Kiba know that everything he said was true. Then he looked at the angle of Naruto’s hips, the way his knees kept his ass up even as he was sucking dick, and…

“Holy shit, have you been fucking yourself too?” Naruto’s eyes closed in humiliation, face burning red even as his lips stretched across Kiba’s shaft, his head bobbing diligently. The image ran through Kiba’s head, Naruto in his bedroom, sucking a clone’s cock even as another clone was taking his ass, and Kiba couldn’t hold off. He burst, thick load coating the inside of Naruto’s mouth. Naruto’s eyes widened as he came, but instead of pulling off he pulled himself _deeper_ onto Kiba’s dick, so the head was in his throat and he swallowed it all as it came out. The orgasm had been a long buildup and lasted a while, but if anything Naruto seemed to _savor_ it, eyes fluttering with ecstasy as Kiba’s load spilled across his tongue and down his throat.

“You really like it,” Kiba murmured at the boy who had been his friend since the early days of the Academy. Naruto’s eyes opened, and he suddenly looked apprehensive, even as he dutifully cleaned off the rest of Kiba’s dick, not letting any of his cum spill out as he pulled head away from the spent member. Kiba looked at the nervous ninja who had just given him the most mindblowing blowjob of his life and his face softened a bit.

“Don’t worry Naruto, I would never think less of you for it. Promise.” Naruto looked up at him at this, eyes showing obvious relief even as he licked a drop of cum off his lower lip. But, being Naruto, he couldn’t keep quiet for too long when his mouth wasn’t otherwise occupied.

“You’d better not, Kiba! I’m the one doing all the work, here,” he said with a small pout. Kiba thought for a moment that he might be seriously complaining, but then he remembered the way Naruto was grinding against him, and he just narrowed his eyes skeptically instead.

“So you mean you _didn’t_ get off on me using you as my own little cumrag? You didn’t get turned on by sucking up my sweat like my personal little cleaning bitch?” Kiba wasn’t sure if he was going too far, but he kept his doubts out of his voice, keeping a challenge in his voice instead. Naruto looked shocked, then looked at Kiba in a way that made him feel like he was being assessed. Kiba wondered nervously if he’d truly overstepped.

“I… liked it, yeah,” Naruto said slowly. “But I like a lot of things. Is that… are…” Naruto struggled to find the words he was looking for in a way that was rare for him. “Will that sort of thing be a problem? In the future?” Naruto settled on.

“What do you mean?” Kiba asked, knowing deep down exactly what Naruto was talking about, and wincing at the defensiveness in his own voice.

“You’re my rival,” Naruto said, and it shouldn’t be such a relief for Kiba to hear that out loud. To hear that Naruto still considered him competition. Because Kiba wanted the Hokage hat, yeah, but somewhere along the line, Naruto had become the strongest ninja alive, while Kiba was left feeling like… like he was trying to race the sun across the sky. Kiba hadn’t even been able to beat him when he was the dead-last in the Chuunin exams, so how was he supposed to compete now? But Naruto wasn’t done talking.

“And you’re also one of my closest friends, and I trust you and love you a lot,” Naruto said, and Kiba blinked at the way Naruto threw that out so easily, not knowing exactly how he meant it. “But I want to be sure that you can separate this sort of stuff from… everything else.” And Kiba had to give him props, because those lessons on diplomacy were really shining through.

“You don’t think I just want to do it because it would be hot?” Kiba asked weakly, knowing differently. He knew he wanted this for the wrong reasons. He found something deeply, bestially satisfying about pinning the other down and asserting his dominance. His animal instincts howled at the chance to turn the tables on his rival – his future leader and alpha if he was brutally honest with himself – and maneuver the other into acting as his personal bitch. His motives were anything but pure.

But Naruto never stopped surprising him.

“I don’t care about why,” Naruto said honestly. “You’re my friend and I trust you. If it makes you feel better to tease me and control me and call me names in private, then I’d be happy to let you. It’s hot for me too! I totally get it. But it has to _stay_ in private, y’know? You can’t tell anyone, and you can’t stop respecting me as Hokage, or start growling at me in public or anything. I just… we gotta be sure it won’t ruin all the good we got going. Right?”

Kiba would like to protest, but he knew that Naruto’s concerns were valid. Animal instincts were unpredictable sometimes, and he’d have to find some way to balance himself. He couldn’t be sure how he’d react until it happened.

“Alright, you’re right, I get it. I’ll… tell Akamaru,” Kiba said. Naruto looked surprised and a little embarrassed, looking around for the dog that he had totally forgotten about. Kiba looked at him incredulously. “Really? _That’s_ what embarrasses you? He’s not even human! He could care less about us! Well, other than the pack dynamics and stuff. But he’s a lot better at keeping a cool head than I am, so if I explain everything to him, he’ll let me know if I’m blurring the lines at all. If… if you’re really okay with it, I mean.” Kiba suddenly felt a lot less sure about that. The conversation had given him time to cool off, and with a clearer head he found it kind of hard to believe that they were seriously talking about Kiba making Naruto his _bitch_. What the fuck. 

But Naruto just got a familiar look of mischief in his eyes.

“Well, let’s just see how things work out,” he said with a wink, and then he was headed back towards the village before Kiba could pull his pants back on.

The next morning, however…

\---

Most shinobi would wake up long before another person got close enough to stand at the foot of their bed, but Kiba was a rare deep sleeper. With the senses the Inuzuka had, they never had to worry about anyone sneaking into their compound in the dead of night. Furthermore, Kiba always had Akamaru around, who would wake him up at the slightest sign of trouble. And since he’d gotten his own place at the edge of the Inuzuka compound, there wasn’t anyone stomping around at 5 AM to wake him up. So the only thing that would bother Kiba enough to wake him up immediately was an unfamiliar scent. 

And Naruto’s scent was anything but unfamiliar.

So Kiba wasn’t surprised when he woke up to find that Naruto had gotten into his room without waking him up. He was, however, surprised that Naruto had _actually shown up to give him a morning blowjob_, if his position between Kiba’s legs was any indication.

“Naruto, what the fuck,” Kiba’s voice rasped out as he lifted his head and squinted down his body to view Naruto, who was hovering above the morning wood that was straining and staining Kiba’s boxers. Naruto grinned mischievously.

“Hey, you’re the one who asked for this! You’re not gonna back out now, are you?” Naruto asked cheekily, lips ghosting over Kiba’s cloth-covered dickhead. 

And Kiba should probably have thought this out more thoroughly, because he’d made the request yesterday in jest, just as dirty talk. But it was too late now, because no way was Kiba going to do any kind of complicated thinking or talking this early in the morning. And Kiba suspected that even if his brain were working overtime, he wouldn’t reach any conclusion other than ‘blowjob equals good.’ 

So Kiba just let his head fall back onto his pillow and closed his eyes again. “Help yourself, I guess,” he said sleepily. He was slowly drifting back to dreamland when Naruto made his move, and his sleep-stiff cock began sliding into an enveloping warmth. Kiba was pulled between darting awake and letting himself rest, until he realized that he didn’t have to do anything either way. So he let himself float in hazy half-awareness, as Naruto’s mouth dutifully polished his prick.

The night had been hot, and Kiba hadn’t yet taken a shower, but Naruto clearly wasn’t deterred. His agile tongue slathered up Kiba’s pole as his soft lips slid along the length. Any sweat or musk that had accrued overnight was cleaned off and slurped down, and even to Kiba’s semi-aware mind, it was filthy enough to leave him hot and throbbing.

So when Naruto swallowed Kiba down to the hilt, lapping at Kiba’s balls with his tongue even as his throat clenched around Kiba’s dick, it proved too much. Kiba bucked his hips a little, legs kicking against the sheets, as he shot his load deep into Naruto’s gulping throat. Naruto took it all until Kiba relaxed, boneless, and even then he kept his lips wrapped tight as he slid his mouth off Kiba’s length, ensuring that none of the cum escaped his mouth. Kiba opened his eyes just in time to see Naruto swallow his load down and lick his lips, and groaned at the sight. 

“All clean,” Naruto said with a bright smile. “Anything else you want before I go?”

Kiba blinked rapidly, a bit flustered. “You’re leaving? You don’t want me to, er… do the same?”

Naruto gave him a skeptical look. “Do you _want_ to?” And Kiba really would like to offer, but… he was sleepy and fucked-out all at once, and he wanted nothing more than to try for another two hours of sleep. His expression must have given that away, because Naruto just laughed. 

“Don’t worry about it, Kiba. I like doing this anyways!” And with one last wink and a hand seal, Naruto vanished in a puff of smoke, making Kiba finally realize that it was a clone. When he finally got it through his head that Naruto really _had_ just… sucked him off and then left, he wrapped himself back up in his blankets with a big grin, feeling like the luckiest guy in the village. He fell back asleep with the smile still on his face.

And when he saw Naruto later that day, he made sure to play it cool. He greeted Naruto familiarly, and chatted with him like he would any other day. And Naruto, as well, was the same as ever. He grinned easily, laughed freely, and was too much fun to tease. Same old Naruto. Except… every time Kiba saw him grin, he couldn’t help but remembering how eager and submissive he had looked with Kiba’s dick in his mouth. Every time he disagreed with Kiba about something, Kiba couldn’t help but imagine pushing him down then and there, and fucking him into submission. 

Fortunately Naruto didn’t seem to notice Kiba’s thoughts, and they parted amiably. The fact that Kiba’s face slipped into a smirk just before they parted barely even counted. And judging by Naruto’s blush, he hadn’t minded, right?

\---

And then the next morning, he woke up to Naruto leisurely sucking on his cock once again.

This time he woke up fully, sitting up in his bed. Naruto glanced up at him with cheerful eyes, but didn’t stop his administrations, bobbing up and down Kiba’s dick as Kiba stared at him incredulously.

“Hold on,” Kiba said, feeling like his head was spinning. “Were you serious about doing this _every morning!?_” Naruto’s cheeks reddened slightly, which was incongruous with the way he was unhurriedly sliding his mouth off Kiba’s cock. When he pulled off, a trail of saliva connected to Kiba’s dick until Naruto licked his lips, clearing it.

“I mean… unless you don’t want me to,” Naruto offered mildly. As though he was talking about lunch plans, and not _literal daily blowjobs_. Kiba stared at him, and Naruto fidgeted. “I enjoy it, and with clones, it doesn’t take any time out of my day, so…”

Kiba was stunned, his body as stiff as his dick. “And you’re not even asking me to return the favor?”

Naruto shrugged. “Unless you really want to, I don’t care either way. I can uh… usually get myself off during, so…”

Kiba knew his eyes must be sparkling, by the way Naruto bashfully scratched his whiskered cheek. Fuck it, Naruto could _have_ the damn Hokage hat, if Kiba got this special service every morning.

“I mean, you don’t have to push yourself if you change your mind,” Kiba said, unable to hide the excitement in his voice. Naruto looked amused.

“Yeah, I’ll let you know if I decide to stop. And you can ask me to stop any time—,” Naruto said, causing Kiba to snort in disbelief before he could stop himself. “—and you can just, well, do whatever you like. Even… the rougher stuff that we talked about. If you pop the clone you’re on your own, but my clones are pretty sturdy, so… go wild.”

And that was about as much as Kiba could take. This was the hottest conversation he’d ever had, and he needed to fuck something ASAP. He hesitantly at first, then with more confidence, grabbed Naruto’s head and pulled him back down onto his dick. Naruto accepted it easily, swallowing Kiba’s dick without another word. Kiba stared down at his friend in wonder as he pulled Naruto’s head up and down his dick, marveling at the way his considerable length was effortlessly accommodated. It only took a few more thrusts into that slick warmth before Kiba was spilling himself, filling Naruto’s mouth and bulging his cheeks just a little.

This time when Naruto pulled off, he opened his mouth, showing Kiba’s cum pooled inside, his tongue swimming in Kiba’s seed. Then he swallowed it all down with a look of supreme satisfaction, gave Kiba a grin, and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Kiba had kind of wanted to talk to him a little more about this, but it looked like he’d have to wait until tomorrow morning.

He was already grinning in anticipation. 

\---

And their routine continued. There were almost no missions that took anyone out of the village at that moment, having just finished a war and signing several peace treaties. Reconstruction was where all of their attention was directed, outside a few relief and diplomacy missions to neighboring lands. But this meant there was nothing stopping Naruto from sending a shadow clone over every morning, with no apparent plans to stop any time soon. Kiba would like to say he let Naruto know how appreciative and grateful he was every time, but if he was honest… well, Kiba had come to expect his morning service rather quickly. 

A week later Kiba felt a familiar warmth on awakening, and instinctively began thrusting his hips upwards. He heard some gagging, but as always, Naruto didn’t complain. In fact, as Kiba opened his eyes, he saw Naruto palming his own covered crotch as Kiba lazily fucked upwards into his mouth. That made Kiba pause. He himself was only wearing a shirt, since he no longer wore pants or underwear to bed for obvious reasons. Would Naruto want to undress as well?

Then Kiba remembered the conversation he’d finally had with Akamaru, and decided to disregard what Naruto wanted. Did _he_ want Naruto to wear less clothing? He considered the sight before him, and decided that yeah, he’d enjoy the view more if Naruto was naked. So he pulled his dick out of Naruto’s mouth, gently pushing him away.

“Hey, Naruto,” Kiba said as evenly as he could. “Take off your clothes for me.” As Kiba suspected, Naruto blushed but quickly complied. The sight of Naruto being submissive and obedient sent a thrill through Kiba, and as soon the clothes were off he grabbed Naruto’s head and began fucking Naruto’s mouth steadily.

“So I talked to Akamaru yesterday,” Kiba said without pausing, and Naruto’s eyes shot open in understanding at his words. “He was pretty surprised, but he’s definitely on board with keeping me in line to make sure I don’t overstep in public. In fact, I think he was pretty impressed that I convinced the future village alpha to be my personal bitch.” Naruto’s throat tightened around Kiba’s length as Naruto apparently tried to gulp, and Kiba relished the sensation alongside the trepidation in Naruto’s eyes.

“So from now on,” Kiba began, “how about you get naked every day before you start? Because I gotta say,” he said looking down at Naruto’s naked muscled back stretched before him and the curves of Naruto’s ass lifted in the air across the bed. “I like this view a _lot_ more.” Naruto moaned at his words in what sounded to Kiba like assent, and then to Kiba’s satisfaction, he reached a hand down and began stroking himself. It looked like Naruto was on board with his idea.

“So obviously, I wanted to take you up on that arrangement we talked about. But since you’re my _friend_,” Kiba said, punctuating the last word with a brutal thrust balls deep into Naruto’s throat, “I want to double check that you’re okay with it.” A grin was lowly spreading across Kiba’s face at Naruto’s apprehensive face. Naruto looked like he wanted to say something, but considering the dick occupying his throat, all that came out was a ‘gluk glk gak gluk.’ 

“So to be clear, you’re on board with being my personal **bitch**, Naruto?” Kiba asked with relish. Then, he pulled himself completely free of Naruto’s mouth, making Naruto cough a little at the abrupt change.

“Y-yeah,” Naruto rasped out. Then Kiba stuck some fingers in Naruto’s mouth and pried it back open, before shoving his dick back inside.

“Now that’s not really a full answer,” Kiba chided him, ignoring Naruto’s pleading eyes as he resumed the harsh throat-fucking. “I wanna know you really mean it! I gotta know that you _want_ to be underneath me from now on. That when we’re in the bedroom, I _own_ you, and you’ll be nothing more than my submissive little fucktoy. Is that what you want?” Kiba asked, his voice naturally edging on a growl. “Do you want to accept your place _beneath_ me? To let me treat you like nothing more than a piece of ass to drop a load in? To be my bottom _bitch_?”

Kiba thrust a few more times to let him think it over, but when he pulled out this time, Naruto was ready for it. After Naruto caught his breath, he met Kiba’s eyes with his own big blues that were filled with certainty and trust that contrasted with his burning red face.

“I’m your bitch,” Naruto said huskily, “and you can do whatever you want to me. You can fuck me, use me, and treat me like a whore, and I’ll crawl back to you, because you’re my Alpha. You’re the top dog, and I’m nothing but your bottom bitch.”

Holy _fuck_.

“That’s right,” Kiba said dazedly. Then once again with surety. “That’s right. You’re _my_ fucktoy. And you’re going to let me use you however I want to.”

And then Kiba did something he’d been yearning to do for at least a year. He pushed Naruto down, flipped him over, yanked him up onto his knees, and pressed his dick to the entrance of Naruto’s ass. Naruto didn’t resist in the slightest. In fact, when Kiba halted at his entrance, planning to move slowly to avoid hurting him, Naruto pushed back eagerly, his ass swallowing up Kiba’s dick of his own accord. Kiba watched, mesmerized, as his fat dick disappeared between Naruto’s plump cheeks.

But Kiba was top dog here, and he wasn’t about to let his bitch set the pace. He snapped his hips forward, impaling Naruto fully, his heavy balls slapping against lighter flesh. Naruto let out a breathy moan, and Kiba’s eyes flashed predatorily as he gripped Naruto’s hips with both hands.

“Good bitch,” Kiba growled, and then he let himself do what came naturally. He hunched over Naruto’s back, his claws sharpened slightly, and then he began pounding his bitch in sharp, fierce thrusts. Naruto began letting out pleasured whimpers and raspy moans, and with this proof that his bitch was enjoying himself, Kiba felt like he was on top of the world.

“You like this, bitch?” Kiba growled out.

“Yes. Yes! Ah! Fuck me Kiba!” Naruto moaned out. “Fuck your bitch! Oh! Oh!”

Naruto was taking his dick so well, it felt like it was meant to be. It was raw, and filthy, and simple, and deeply cathartic, seeing Naruto writhing helplessly beneath him as Kiba fucked him like an animal. Naruto had been so far ahead of him for so long, Kiba had wondered if it was even possible to catch up. Naruto had become a legendary figure seemingly overnight, while Kiba was left staring at his back.

But now? Now his rival’s back was helpless beneath him, and Naruto was open-mouthed and drooling in ecstasy as Kiba asserted his superiority in the most primal of ways. Naruto wasn’t unreachable. He wasn’t some pure and perfect figure that was already the stuff of legends.

He was Kiba’s bitch.

“How do you like your alpha’s dick?” Kiba ground out, fully embracing his urge to gloat. To drive in the truth that this was how things were supposed to be.

“I love it! AH! Fuck me, alpha! Fuck your bitch! AH! THERE!” Naruto clenched around him, and Kiba understood that he must be coming. But he didn’t care. They weren’t done until Kiba said so, and Kiba would use Naruto like the bitch he was until _the alpha_ was satisfied. So Kiba ploughed through Naruto’s resistant ring of muscle and kept fucking the same spot that had brought about Naruto’s first orgasm.

“Good bitch, very good bitch,” Kiba said breathily as he kept pounding his moaning slut. “You came from your alpha’s dick. That’s right. This is where you belong. You’re **mine**.” Kiba ended his statement with a growl. “SAY IT.”

“I’m _your_ bitch! Yours, yours, your bitch, your bitch, yours, your bitch…” Naruto started whimpering out in a mantra as Kiba abused his battered prostate, the bitch’s dick still hard despite his release. He even started bucking his hips back against Kiba, eagerly helping his alpha fuck him deep. But it threw off Kiba’s rhythm, so before Kiba even consciously thought about it, he whipped his palm against Naruto’s right cheek, spanking him hard enough to leave a palm print in red. 

“AHHHN!” Naruto cried out, clenching so tightly around Kiba that it proved too much to handle. Kiba roared a growl and his vision nearly went black as he pushed himself balls deep into his bitch and came possibly harder than he ever had before. His head was filled with nothing but pride and dominance and a feeling of ownership over the submissive blond fucktoy beneath him. 

Even after coming, Kiba found himself jerking his hips slowly and erratically a few more times, drawing a few last shocks of pleasure using that lenient, sloppy hole. But finally he pulled out, panting, leaving a trail of his seed to spill out across his bitch’s thighs and the sheets below. He propped himself up with his arms behind him and enjoyed his afterglow.

After a few seconds Naruto turned around with a face that was flushed and glowing. He looked like he was about to say something to Kiba, then seemed to reconsider. Instead he met Kiba’s eyes and slowly lowered himself until his face was level with Kiba’s dick, and then he silently began cleaning Kiba off, licking the seed off of Kiba’s dick.

Fuck, Kiba’s new bitch was perfect.

When Naruto finished, he looked up at Kiba for approval. Instead, Kiba glanced at the mess they’d made of the sheets, then raised a cocky brow at Naruto. Naruto bit his lip, but obediently lowered himself and began lapping up the heavy load of cum they’d both splattered across the sheets. Kiba saw the way Naruto didn’t just gulp it down, but swished the seed around his mouth, covering his tongue with it and savoring the taste before he swallowed it down. When he’d done all he could do he looked up at Kiba, who couldn’t stop the slow grin from spreading across his face at the sight of Naruto’s adoring, pleading face below him. 

“Good bitch,” he said simply. “Dismissed.”

Naruto’s face burned anew at the callous dismissal, and he looked like he wanted to ask something. Maybe he wanted assurance that Kiba knew this was fiction; that a bit of roleplaying didn’t mean Kiba really thought of him differently. But the shadow clone closed its mouth, and chose to dispel obediently without asking. Kiba knew that somewhere in the village the real Naruto just learned the new order of things between the two of them, and he felt a heady mixture of lust and pride and amusement at the thought. 

Because now that Kiba had had a taste? He’d be taking advatage of this new heirarchy at every given opportunity.

\---

Kiba groaned with tiredness as his blowjob woke him up at the same time as always. He’d gotten back late from a mission, and he really needed the rest. Still mostly asleep, he decided to get this over with quickly. 

Kiba raised one leg and flipped his body over, so he was face-down, and the mouth was trapped between his hips and the bed. Then he began roughly fucking downwards, pounding rapidly and sloppily for a quick release. 

Finally, he buried himself balls deep, shooting his load into the depths of that warmth, letting his body collapse onto the mattress. It was only when a hand lightly tapped his thigh that he realized there was another person here. Shit, his fucktoy didn’t dispel? Maybe it wasn’t a clone today, in which case he probably shouldn't suffocate Naruto on his dick.

He lifted his hips hastily, and Naruto started coughing, finally able to breathe. Kiba had an apology on his lips, but when he looked down at Naruto it faded away. Naruto had a lust-dazed look in his eyes, and had apparently come across his own stomach while Kiba was brutally throatfucking him. His bitch was such a fucking slut. 

After a moment’s hesitation, Kiba grabbed the base of his dick, and wiped his cock across Naruto’s face, using it to clean off the last remnants of his load. A shudder ran through Naruto’s body, and Kiba was thrilled to notice Naruto’s dick had started filling out again.

Naruto really – _really_ – didn’t mind being _used_ like that, which was a fact that never stopped blowing Kiba’s mind. Every time Kiba wondered if he’d gone too far, he turned to find out that Naruto had gotten off on it. That went beyond playacting; surely only a natural, instinctive bitch would have that kind of enthusiasm for this sort of thing... right?

Kiba decided not to say anything to Naruto about what he’d just done, and instead just rolled over in the bed and feigned sleep. A few seconds later, he heard the telltale sound of a clone popping, and snorted to himself at the confirmation that it was a clone after all. It took a little while for his exhilaration to settle enough for him to fall back asleep.

\---

Kiba woke up to the sound of his bedroom window being opened. He was almost surprised, for a moment, to be waking up without a mouth on his dick. Jolting awake, Kiba’s eyes darted to Naruto climbing through his window with a surprised look. Kiba could feel his own features shifting to something more aggressive, almost against his will. His eyes narrowed sharply, his lips pulled back to show a hint of teeth, and his body tensed on the bed.

Naruto’s eyes widened and he stood still, awkwardly positioned with one foot in the room. Then, slowly, Naruto eased himself in, shutting the window behind him. Then Naruto lifted his chin – in submission, not defiance, and Kiba wondered if Naruto knew canine body language through instinct or experience – before he slowly began stripping off his clothing.

When he was fully naked, Naruto knelt down until he was sitting on his legs and looked up at Kiba with needy eyes. Kiba stared openly, appreciating the sight of his bitch giving him proper respect. He admired Naruto’s physique, not hiding his leer. Naruto’s body was masculine, muscular, the body of a world-class fighter and leader. He was only slightly slimmer than Kiba, and his dick was of comparably impressive size. He had all the makings of an alpha; a challenger for Kiba’s spot in the hierarchy. Kiba thought he had a solid chance of beating Naruto in a one-on-one Taijutsu-only fight if the Kyuubi’s chakra didn’t come into play (though that was already an unreasonable expectation), but it was far from a sure thing. It wasn’t a fight he’d be eager to take. And that was before Naruto’s vast repertoire of overpowered bullshit jutsu came into play.

But the beauty was that he didn’t _have_ to fight for it. This rival male – a virile stud with alpha potential – had willfully decided that his proper place was _underneath Kiba_. Kiba could smack him around, and fuck him senseless, and use him like a worthless bitch, and Naruto would just come back for more. Kiba _owned_ him. And with the rush that filled Kiba at the thought, he suddenly wanted to prove it.

Naruto had agreed to be Kiba's bitch. But Kiba still wanted more. He wanted Naruto to _believe it_. He wanted the words 'Alpha' and 'Kiba' to be inseparable in Naruto's mind. The wanted Naruto to truly know, down to his bones, that he was Kiba's bitch; now and forever.

Kiba threw off his covers and stood up so that he was looming over Naruto. Kiba’s dick was already stiff, and seemed especially massive as it cast a shadow over Naruto’s face. Naruto’s eyes were fixated on it with a special kind of deference. It was the dick that Naruto had served daily for weeks now. It was the dick that had pounded the pack’s hierarchy into Naruto’s head (and increasingly often, his ass). It was Kiba’s _bitchbreaker_, and it had made Uzumaki his bitch.

It was musky and unwashed, still unclean from yesterday’s labor, and it was already damp with sweat, thanks to Kiba’s active sleeping habits and heavy bedcovers. Kiba took showers in the mornings, after all, but not until _after_ his bitch had polished him thoroughly. Every morning Naruto got to suck the previous day’s exertions off of Kiba’s cock, and he was so enthusiastic about it that sometimes Kiba wondered if he should make the blond thank him for the opportunity. 

And beneath his bitchbreaker, Kiba’s weighty nuts were in a similar state, radiating heat and pungent musk. A slight shift of Kiba’s weight made them swing heavily, and Kiba grinned at the way Naruto’s eyes followed them hypnotically. Then Kiba reached down and grabbed the shaft of his dick.

Naruto’s eyes lit up, and he opened his mouth to allow it entry, but Kiba just huffed.

“Hold still,” Kiba commanded. Naruto paused immediately in place, with his mouth open and his head tilted back to look up at Kiba from his place on the floor. His eyes were the only things that moved, repeatedly glancing at Kiba’s face in askance, before darting back to Kiba’s looming package with breathless anticipation. Kiba let him sweat over it for a few moments.

Then he pulled his dick to the side and swung it back quickly to **smack** wetly into the side of Naruto’s face. Naruto’s eyes widened, stunned. Kiba just looked down at him smugly, raising an eyebrow as though to ask _'what are you gonna do about it?'_ Naruto was frozen with eyes like a prey animal, and Kiba knew that Naruto wouldn’t be stopping him. Kiba shifted his dick to the opposite side, and reveled in the way Naruto watched it with panicked indecision as he moved it into place. Then he swung it even harder, moving his hips for some extra momentum, and **slapped** Naruto’s other whiskered cheek as well.

This time he continued more quickly, grabbing the base of his shaft to repeatedly smack Naruto in the face with his fat, musky cock. Kiba was silent, but the arrogant grin on his face as he stared down his submissive bitch spoke volumes. Every fleshy, humiliating **slap** was another assertion of superiority over Naruto, and Kiba had to hold back laughter as he grew drunk on the feeling of superiority.

Finally Kiba pulled his dick upwards, then dropped it straight across the middle of Naruto’s face. It landed so that it stretched from Naruto’s chin to his forehead and, in Kiba’s arousal, shot a spurt of precum that landed in Naruto’s hair. Kiba let it lay there for a moment, grinding his cock idly into Naruto’s face and enjoying the view.

In fact, he enjoyed the view so much that he began slowly walking forwards, pushing Naruto’s head backwards until Naruto lost balance and fell onto his back. Kiba followed him down, straddling Naruto’s chest as he continued to rub his cock across that helpless-looking face.

Then Kiba shifted forward, pushing his dick past the top of Naruto’s head; but that wasn’t the end of the torment. Kiba’s nutsack followed, his heavy orbs sliding up Naruto’s chin, then _slowly_ dragging their way over Naruto’s lips, then his nose, then past Naruto’s hurriedly-closed eyes, and across his forehead. His ball sweat smeared across Naruto’s face, coating his lips and filling his nose with its overpowering aroma. 

Then Kiba reversed direction, slowly sliding his nuts back down Naruto’s reddening face. Not stopping there, Kiba took his nuts in hand, barely able to hold both with a single handful they were so large, and rubbed his sack all around Naruto’s face, until there wasn’t an inch of skin left that wasn’t smeared with pungent dampness. If only the village could see him now. Filthy and powerless in the presence of Kiba’s domineering package, and – Kiba confirmed with a smug glance – so turned on by this filthy degradation that his untouched dick was leaking like a faucet. Kiba finally stopped with his big balls resting on Naruto’s mouth, and spoke.

“Suck my fat nuts,” Kiba ordered, with an almost condescending amount of confidence that Naruto would obey. And like a good bitch, Naruto did. Naruto’s eyes were humiliated, warring between shame and lust, but his mouth displayed no such struggle. Even as he looked up at Kiba with something akin to pained indignation, his mouth was opening easily, sucking up Kiba’s sweaty nuts almost lovingly. Naruto’s cheeks bulged into what might be a pout as they were stuffed with ball flesh, but his tongue was tenderly caressing every inch of sack it could reach, and he was breathing deeply through his nose to savor Kiba’s fragrance.

Naruto sucked and gulped and moaned around Kiba’s balls, and soon his eyes began to flutter as he was inundated with the smell and taste of Kiba’s heady musk. And before long he was overcome by his senses, the last of his self-respect and pride crushed beneath Kiba’s overwhelming masculinity. He began taking deep, shameless whiffs of Kiba’s crotch, his mouth watering around Kiba’s balls, and he moaned whorishly while his hips thrusted futilely into the empty air. And Kiba was on top of the world.

“Look at you,” Kiba said huskily. “You’re about to cum just from getting teabagged by a _real_ alpha. But that’s just more proof that you were meant for this, Naruto.” Naruto’s eyes opened at the sound of his name, unused to being called anything but ‘Bitch’ when Kiba was using him. The sight of Kiba’s smug, self-satisfied face made him whimper, but did nothing to dispel the haze of lust from his eyes.

“How do like your alpha’s fat nuts?” Kiba gloated, stroking his dick over Naruto’s face. Naruto responded by moaning and lathering them eagerly with his tongue. “See, some men are born with big, powerful nuts to breed bitches with. Because that’s who they’re for; they’re for bitches to admire. They’re a symbol of sex, and dominance, and manliness. So the only type of person who would fall in love with a pair of nuts… the only type of person who would get off on the taste, and smell, and weight of an alpha’s balls… is a _bitch_.”

Naruto’s face didn’t twist at the accusation. He didn’t have a challenge in his eyes, he didn’t give Kiba a dubious look, and he didn’t make a single noise of disagreement. Instead, his lusty gaze was focused on Kiba’s face, as though committing every word to memory, while his mouth made love to Kiba’s balls worshipfully. 

“A bitch doesn’t wrinkle their nose when they get a big whiff of an alpha’s sweaty balls or armpits. No, they get _wet_.” Kiba reached behind him and palmed Naruto's slick erection, collecting into his hand the precum that was flowing from it like a faucet. Then he brought that hand to his own dick and jacked himself off idly as he stared down at Naruto’s rapt face. “It’s because of the pheromones in the sweat. To most people it’s too strong and pungent. But to a bitch, it’s like nectar. And if they smell it for long enough, they might even get addicted to the smell. To the taste. And while a normal person might get used to someone else’s body odor, only a _bitch_ starts to _crave_ it.”

Kiba looked at Naruto with absolute confidence.

“What do you think? Have you started craving it yet? When you’re at work, or home all alone… Do you start wishing you were cleaning me up instead?”

Naruto’s responding whimper shot through Kiba’s body, sounding like pure victory.

“Of course you do,” Kiba breathed fondly. “You’re _perfect_. You’re the best damn bitch in the world, and you’re _mine_. You’re so far gone, you’d send a clone running all the way from Suna just so you wouldn’t miss a chance to suck the sweat off my balls.” Because that’s why Naruto had been late this morning. He was supposed to be on a diplomatic mission in Suna right now, and yet here he was. Naked on Kiba’s floor, sucking on Kiba’s musky nutsack like an addict in withdrawal.

Kiba could get off at any moment. He'd been holding back for a while, in fact, just to savor the power he held. His fat cock and heavy balls were pinning Naruto down more surely than Kiba’s teeth or claws ever could, and it felt _right_. He looked down at Naruto with eyes that said _'I’m your Alpha, and you’re my Bitch, and this is how it’s supposed to be. And the fact that you **chose** this is the greatest proof of all.'_

“_Cum_,” Kiba snarled out. Naruto’s eyes rolled back in his head, and Kiba felt the seed splatter across his back as the bitch followed his Alpha’s command. A few quick tugs was all it took for Kiba to follow suit, and he pulled his balls out of Naruto’s lax mouth with a _plop_ in order to spray his own load across his bitch’s face, into his mouth, up his nose, until the future Hokage’s features couldn’t even be discerned beneath Kiba’s seed.

Kiba stood up and left him there as he went to go take a shower.

\---

Naruto inheriting the Hokage hat was a bittersweet occasion for Kiba.

On one hand, he’d always wanted the hat for himself. He _still_ wanted it for himself, if he was honest. Sure, maybe it was just the idea of the thing, the symbol of being the greatest, the strongest, the most important. And before Naruto went and, you know, _saved the world_, he’d really thought he had a chance. He’d been willing to work as hard as it took to make his dream a reality. Kiba had never stopped dreaming of the pride he’d bring himself and his clan if he actually got the hat one day.

But on the other hand, if anyone deserved the position, it was Naruto. Kiba couldn’t think of anyone who loved the village so unconditionally, or anyone who had proven themselves better able to protect it than Naruto. And with how close he and Kiba had gotten, seeing Naruto so proud and happy filled Kiba’s chest with warmth. He was truly happy for his friend.

But fucking _hell_ he was going to miss those morning blowjobs. Because they’d had their fun, but Kiba knew that things would change now that Naruto was Hokage. He had obligations to consider, and appearances to uphold, and probably not enough hours in the day to spend having kinky and mind-blowing sex with Kiba. Kiba was hoping for one final fuck to finish things off, but wasn’t really holding his breath for it. 

But he applauded fiercely at Naruto’s ascension, and congratulated him at the party they threw him, and didn’t let his disappointment show as more than playful ribbing all night. But when he went to bed that night, it was with the bitter knowledge that for the first time in a long time, he’d probably be waking up at home alone.

Turns out, he was wrong.

When he woke up, he looked down to see Naruto sucking his nuts, submissive as ever, completely naked. Except for the Hokage hat on his head.

Holy fuck.

Kiba jerked fully awake in shock, only to realize with relief-disappointment that it wasn’t the real Hokage hat, but rather a children’s play version. Of course Naruto of all people would never actually disrespect the hat like that. Which was probably why it looked like the shittiest replica Naruto could find, since the hat was comically undersized and the white and red colors were swapped. It was clearly fake, and only someone half asleep would mistake it for the real thing.

Unlike the very real current sitting Hokage who was currently savoring the smell of Kiba’s cock musk with fluttering eyelids. 

Kiba knew Naruto must have worn that stupid thing for his sake. Somehow Naruto had known that Kiba had mixed and unresolved feelings about Naruto’s new position, and his solution was to show Kiba that even if he was Hokage now, he was still Kiba’s bitch.

The Hokage was Kiba’s bitch.

Kiba came in what must be record speed, splattering Naruto’s surprised face from where he was still mouthing at Kiba’s balls. He looked up at Kiba in bewilderment, then widened his eyes in surprise. Kiba didn’t know what kind of face he was making, but it had Naruto blushing and trying to hold back a grin. For the first time ever, Kiba grabbed Naruto’s head and pulled him into a kiss, surprising both of them. Kiba’s mouth attacked Naruto’s, forcing himself in and taking control with lips and teeth and tongue. 

He hauled the two of them to their feet, picked Naruto up, and planted his dick deep into his bitch's ass. He fucked Naruto long and hard against the wall as Naruto moaned and panted and gave himself to Kiba wholly.

Kiba fucked Naruto on the ground, nipping at his shoulderblades and neck with such reckless abandon that it was lucky Naruto had a ridiculous healing rate.

He fucked Naruto in the doorway, and on the stairs, and on the couch, and in the shower. He fucked him against the window, secretly _wishing_ for someone to walk by and see him deep-dicking the Hokage. He fucked Naruto on the kitchen counter, and on the dining room table, and he even fucked Naruto on the ceiling, just because he could. He claimed the Hokage as his bitch in every room in the house. And then, when Naruto didn't stop him, he threw open the door and fucked Naruto right on his doorstep.

He was practically dead on his feet and totally drained by the time he was done. But even then, Kiba ordered Naruto to use his tongue clean him up from head to toe. His bitch eagerly complied, even though he looked like he'd been fucked half out of his mind.

And Kiba was already planning on doing it all over again the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Akamaru in the woods, when Naruto and Kiba completely forgot he existed and started banging right in front of him_:  
"Are you serious? Right in front of my <strike>salad</strike> delicious grass?"  
(He wandered off to give them privacy, but stayed close enough to listen in)
> 
> Also, Kiba remembered that Hinata was dating and in love with Naruto about half an hour after the woods hookup, and began to freak out. When he tracked down Naruto again, he was eating lunch and acting lovey-dovey with Hinata. Kiba was so obviously panicking that Naruto couldn't help but break down in laughter before explaining things to him. It was all terribly awkward and funny for everyone involved, and Kiba walked away slightly freaked out by the both of them. Hinata was a bit embarrassed, but mostly amused and pleased (that her favorite people were getting along so well). She made sure to explicitly give her blessing to the two of them (and if she requested details from Naruto later on, that was her business).
> 
> This is another chapter that's ripe for a sequel. Maybe Kiba's hankering for a chance to get with Hinata, who he'd always thought was totally unavailable (which could go SEVERAL ways). Or maybe he steps out of line, and Naruto needs to leash the puppy and put him in his place, for his own good. Or maybe Kiba teams up with another partner to take on Naruto... Anyways, lots of potential.


	13. Kurama in Control (Sequel to Ch.4, Mind Control, Master/Servant) feat. Izumo and Kotetsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's only natural for a Tailed Beast to live vicariously through their host. That's kind of how the whole deal works, after all. But Kurama's decided to take that a bit further than most... Woe be to the poor people who get caught in his crosshairs, like Izumo and Kotetsu.
> 
> As for Naruto? Well, he put on the collar, so as far as Kurama is concerned, Naruto belongs to **him**. He'll enjoy himself, whether he wants to or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the missed days, the words just didn't wanna show up for a bit. But I sat down today and churned this out in a couple hours, so here you go. I'll get all the chapters out for this thing even if it takes me a month.
> 
> Mind Control, Collar, Master/Servant, Dildo, Anal Plug, Knotting, Threesome - M/M/M, Exhibitionism, Knot Fucking, Gaping  
Plus a little bit of: First Time Bottoming, Rough Sex, Dubious Consent, Mirror Sex(?), Rimming
> 
> This is kind of a weird one that changes direction a couple of times, but the chapter got written.

When Naruto first felt the pull in his stomach, he thought nothing of it. Kurama still piped up in his head occasionally, he still chatted with Naruto now and then. But neither of them had yet brought up what had happened the last time Naruto was in the sealspace. Naruto hadn't forgotten about it, not at all; but he was able to look back at what happened with a certain amount of... detachment.

But once he was standing in front of Kurama again, back in this familiar place, with Kurama towering over him... His breath quickened, butterflies filled his stomach, and all the emotions and sensations that he'd forgotten came rushing back in full force.

"Hey... Kurama," Naruto said hesitantly, wondering if _Master_ wouldn't be more appropriate. They'd never actually hashed out how much of that had been play. And how much had been... _real_, for lack of a better word. Naruto instinctively wanted to... he wasn't sure. Prostrate himself, maybe. Or strip. Both.

"Brat," Kurama greeted him, eyes still red. "You busy?"

"Nah, I always have time for you," Naruto said without a thought. With how he felt right now, he would have _made_ time if he had had to, but it helped that he didn't have anything important to do for a week or two; a fact he suspected Kurama already knew. 

"Good," Kurama said. Then his eyes turned blue.

Naruto's pants tightened immediately.

Kurama lifted a finger, and a ring of blue flames appeared in front of it. As Kurama twirled his finger in a circle, the flames began spinning faster and faster, until Naruto could only see a deep blue ring. Finally it stopped, and what had been flames now seemed to have physical form. It was... a loop?

Kurama tossed it at Naruto, who caught it without thinking. He inspected it, then his eyes widened with surprise.

"It's a collar," Kurama said, wearing a scary grin. "If you wear it, then–"

_Snap_. The collar clicked into place around Naruto's throat and Kurama's words trailed off.

"You didn't even wait to hear what it meant," Kurama said flatly.

"It doesn't matter," Naruto said with bright eyes. "I'm yours. However you want me, _Master_."

"Perverted brat," Kurama muttered. "You'd better not regret this." Kurama had a sly and cruel grin on his face as he looked down at Naruto.

"Do whatever you want," Naruto said determinedly. "You're in control."

"Is that so?" Kurama looked at Naruto for a little longer. Then his eyes flared bright blue. "Then _sleep_..."

...

Naruto woke up with a start. He was in his own bed, and his house was quiet. He sat up, shaking away his sleepiness. Had that been a dream?

He lifted a hand to his neck, and was startled to find a collar in place. He jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom – when had he gotten naked? – and looked into the mirror.

The collar was still there. A deep blue ring around his neck, made of what seemed like some sort of thick leather, except tougher. What was this made out of? Was it a chakra construct? Naruto couldn't find any way to remove it; it had no breaks or adornments. Was he supposed to just wear this around? His usual jacket had a tall neck, so it would be simple enough to hide the collar under it, so it wouldn't be too hard...

_ **'Open the box by your bed.'** _

Naruto startled. He started moving back towards the bed immediately, before he'd even registered what the voice had said.

'Kurama?' he tried to say, but what came out was "Master?" There was no response, but Naruto got the vague feeling of deep laughter and blue eyes.

Naruto noticed an arm-length box lying at the foot of his bed that he hadn't seen before, wrapped in a blue ribbon. With a pounding heart, he pulled the ribbon loose and lifted the top off of the box. His breath caught in his throat.

Inside, on a bed of satin, was a massive canine dildo. It was bright red, tapered at the tip, longer than his forearm, and had a massive knot near the flat circular base. It looked like a smaller replica of Kurama's dick in the sealspace.

"Where did you get something like this?" Naruto asked in disbelief. 

_**'I borrowed your body for a while,'**_ Kurama's voice informed him in his head. _**'That's not all I got, but... well, I don't want to spoil the surprise.'**_

"Borrowed...?" Naruto asked weakly. 

_**'Go on. Put it in,'**_ Kurama ordered. Naruto gulped. Even if he was in full control of his body, Kurama didn't sound like he'd take 'no' for an answer. Naruto looked around for lube, then went back to the bathroom for a tub of the stuff. This wouldn't be easy, even for him.

_**'Wait.'**_ Naruto stopped mid-walk. _**'Bring that mirror.'**_ Naruto obliged, grabbing the full-body standing mirror in the corner of the bathroom. He brought it all back into the bedroom.

_**'Now put it in, and watch yourself take it.'**_ Kurama growled in his head. Naruto dipped his hand into the tub of lube and began rubbing the massive dildo with it, gazing at the toy with equal parts trepidation and excitement.

Now that he was holding it, it seemed even bigger. He'd taken a much larger one in the sealspace, but that wasn't his real body. Would this thing even fit?

_**'You'll make it fit.'**_ His tone allowed no argument.

Naruto had no option but to place the base of the thing on the ground and prepare to take it. He crouched over it hesitantly with the tip against his opening. Then he slid down. His eyes were drawn to the mirror, where he could see his own flushed face, and the way the dick looked too wide to ever fit inside of him. His own dick was hanging stiff in front of it, positively dwarfed by the massive dildo. After a few inches he paused as it started to get uncomfortable. Maybe he should use more lube?

_ **'SIT.'** _

Naruto's legs gave out, and his ass swallowed the dildo all the way to the knot.

"OW! That hurt!" Naruto complained, his insides feeling cramped and contorted around the artificial dick inside of him. 

_**'I don't care if you enjoy it,'**_ Kurama said. _**I only care that it's inside of you. Now take the rest.'**_

Naruto pouted, but without his input his body was already pressing down on the knot. His hole strained and stung, but Kurama's command offered no leeway. The second he had passed the widest point, his body dropped onto the floor with a _*whump*_, and he could feel his asshole throbbing and flexing around the base, trapping the fake canine dick inside of him. Naruto rubbed his abdomen, and when he pressed down he could feel it shifting inside of him.

"Alright, it's in. It might be tough getting it back out though..." Naruto said meekly. His dick was stiff and throbbing in front of him. He looked at himself in the mirror, then looked away again in embarrassment. He was flushed with arousal, his dick was twitching excitedly, and he had seen a bulge in his stomach.

_ **'Good. I don't want it to come out. I want it to stay there.'** _

Naruto's mouth fell open. "You want me to just _leave_ it there!?"

_**'I'm**_** commanding_ you to leave it in. And you will.'_** Naruto could hear his wicked grin.

"But why?" Naruto asked, red-faced even as his dick was jumping eagerly.

_**'You've been awfully... **_**generous_ with that ass of yours lately.'_** Kurama's voice held a snarl. _**'It's unbecoming. You're supposed to be a leader. The **_**strongest_. And you're getting your hole stuffed by whoever asks nicely enough. Well, _enough_. I'm claiming it for myself, now._**

Naruto blinked. "Are you... jealous?"

_ **'Wha–'** _

"Aw, that's pretty sweet, y'know!" Naruto grinned bashfully. "You wanted my ass all to yourself, huh? I mean, the way you phrased it was pretty offensive, and how strong someone is has nothing to do with whose 'thing' goes where, but still."

_**'Whatever, brat. Just leave it in.'**_ And then Naruto could feel Kurama's presence subside, leaving him alone in his room. Still naked, throbbing, and stuffed with a fake fox-dick though.

Naruto stood up and bit back a moan as the knot jammed into his prostate and stirred up his insides. "Oh man," Naruto said, leaning over to support himself on the nearby bed and trying not to come. "This... might be tough." The sight in the mirror of himself bent over with a toy stuffed inside of him made that job harder. How was he even supposed to wear clothing when he was this turned on? Kurama wouldn't make him leave it in _too_ long... right?

\---

"Er, are you feeling alright, Hokage, sir?"

The problem was that he was feeling _more_ than alright. It wasn't just the fox dick, either. Kurama's chakra felt closer to the surface, somehow, like it was simmering just under his skin. It was hard to concentrate; everything was more sensitive, and his senses were hyperfocused. 

"I'm fine," Naruto responded, knowing he must look feverish with how flushed he was. He looked at the chuunin who were giving a report in front of him, his eyes unintentionally heated. "Thanks for your concern," he said with a grin that was a little too sharp.

"R-right," Izumo responded, his lone visible eye looking away. Naruto turned his gaze at the man's partner, Kotetsu, whose eyes were.... looking at Naruto's body. Was he checking for an injury?

_**'He's ogling you,'**_ Kurama's amused voice rang out. _**'Pretty blatantly too, for a shinobi.'**_

Oh. Well that wasn't what Naruto had expected. He'd known Izumo and Kotetsu for a while and had never picked up on that kind of interest. They'd always seemed very exclusive, always with eyes only for each other.

_ **'Lean back in your chair for him. Give him a show.'** _

Naruto instantly complied, leaning back as naturally as he could in his seat. He moved slowly, but he couldn't avoid the way it made the dick inside of him press against his front and mash against his prostate. If he hadn't been wearing a shirt and jacket, his stomach might even be showing a bulge.

"Haaah..." Naruto sighed, full of heat. "Just feeling kind of overheated, y'know?"

"Feel free to take off a few layers," Kotetsu said a little too quickly. Izumo looked at his partner in shock, then looked back at Naruto, his eyes drifting down, down...

_ **'You heard him.'** _

"Well... if you don't mind," Naruto said with honest gratefulness. As he stood up, he could feel his achingly hard dick straining against his pants. And Naruto could tell the other two noticed. Izumo's eye kept darting towards it between glances at Kotetsu and attempts to look away. Kotetsu himself, meanwhile, wasn't even pretending not to stare.

Naruto would normally be feeling more embarrassed, but his body's sensations were driving him crazy. And this was what Kurama wanted, after all. Besides, he liked Izumo and Kotetsu plenty; they'd been nice to him his whole life. Nothing wrong with letting them look.

Naruto pulled off his white-and-red robe first, tossing it over the Hokage chair, followed by the hat. Naruto wanted to pull off his jacket too, but he remembered the collar at the last moment. So instead he just stretched out with his arms overhead, giving a small shudder and breathy sigh as the fox dick inside of him felt like it throbbed. Then he cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders.

"That's a bit better," Naruto said, pulling at the neck of his jacket.

"You can take off more if you want," Kotetsu blurted out. Izumo whipped his head towards him in shock, then smacked him on the back of the head.

"Don't mind him," Izumo said, a tinge of red on his cheeks as his eyes looked everywhere but at Naruto.

_**'Oh, that's good,'**_ Kurama's grinning voice said. _**'His mate is ready to throw himself at you, and he's too attracted to you himself to even be unhappy about it. You could have them eating out of the palm of your hand.'**_ Kurama's voice paused thoughtfully. _**'In fact, I think I've changed my mind. You're fond of these two, right? I think they deserve more than a little show. Don't you?'**_

Naruto's entire body tingled with arousal. "Oh right, I was supposed to look over the gate records. Could you show me what I need to pay attention to?" Naruto asked, stepping around his desk and heading to the door. The reminder of their duty seemed to snap them out of their daze, and they nodded.

"Yes, sir," they chorused, professional once more. But as Naruto brushed by Kotetsu, his chakra-enhanced nose got a whiff of pure arousal. He stepped out of the room and headed down the corridor towards the records room, Izumo and Kotetsu following behind him. He could tell that they were having a rapid-fire conversation through handsigns behind him, and at one point he even heard a head getting smacked. But when he looked over his shoulder, they were walking with straight backs, the picture of professionalism. When he looked away, the movements resumed behind him.

They stepped into the records room, and Naruto grimaced at the sight of boxes piled up in rows. Paperwork.

The other two followed him inside, and closed the door behind them. For a moment they just looked at Naruto expectantly.

"So which box should I start on?" Naruto asked innocently. "I'm not sure how they're organized."

Izumo shot Kotetsu an '_I-told-you-so_' look, while Kotetsu looked massively disappointed. 

"Right," Kotetsu sighed. "Well, the dates start here on the left row, and advance chronologically."

Naruto tilted his head curiously. "Something wrong? You seem disappointed."

Kotetsu blushed, and Izumo shot a glare at him. "He's just an idiot, don't worry about him," Izumo answered. "He just doesn't like paperwork."

"Yeah, neither do I," Naruto responded with a grin. "Especially in this heat." It wasn't actually that hot today, but Kurama's chakra made him feel like he wouldn't be happy until he was naked. Neither Izumo nor Kotetsu corrected him though. Naruto pulled at the neck of his jacket a few more times, frowning. Then he began to unzip it to take it off.

Kotetsu's eyes were practically glued to him as he did so, until Izumo grabbed his arm and yanked him away. "_Come on_, Kotetsu, we've got lots of _work_ to do," he ground out, dragging Kotetsu away. Kotetsu went with him, but craned his neck to keep staring at Naruto as he crossed the room.

Naruto pulled off his jacket and tossed it aside, leaving him in his plain shirt and pants. His collar was bared now, but Kotetsu didn't even spare it a glance, eyes raking over Naruto's chest and arms. Naruto pretended not to notice, stretching up to pull off a box from the top of a stack.

_ **'Quit playing with your food. Just go and take what you want.'** _

Naruto pouted. He'd been having fun, but since Kurama said so...

He sighed, and followed after where Izumo and Kotetsu had disappeared around the corner of the stacks. On his way over, he grabbed a chair that someone had left in the room.

\---

Kotetsu gagged around his cock, but Naruto just patted him on the head.

"You can do it!" he said encouragingly. He looked over to Izumo, who was gawking a few feet away. "Maybe you should help him out. It looks like he's having trouble handling it on his own."

Izumo swallowed nervously. "R-right." He inched closer and dropped to his knees by his partner, who was doing his best to hilt Naruto in his throat. Naruto gently pried Kotetsu off his cock, and he gasped for air once he was free. Naruto used both hands to pull the two men to either side of his dick, and they opened their mouths and began mouthing at it obediently.

"Mmm, good job. You two are cute," Naruto said with a foxy grin. Izumo flushed, but Kotetsu just looked pleased. They ran their tongues along the sides of his dick in unison, then met at the head in a french kiss, with his dick in the middle. Their teamwork truly was amazing.

_**'That's right. Dominate them.'**_ The massive dick inside of Naruto seemed to throb in resonance.

"So which of you wants to sit on this first?" Naruto asked, pulling his dick away from their lips. Kotetsu looked eager, and glanced at Izumo as though for permission.

"Izumo prefers to top," he explained, flicking the tip of Naruto's dick with his tongue. "But I'd love to give it a go."

"Really?" Naruto said, voice lowering huskily. He locked eyes with Izumo who was staring at Naruto's member with trepidation. "He doesn't want to share his cute ass with anyone? Not even me?" Kotetsu looked at Izumo, who gulped. Izumo opened his mouth hesitantly.

"I... I guess I could–"

Naruto didn't even let him finish before he was hauling Izumo into his lap and pulling the other man's pants off. "That's what I like to hear," Naruto said with a toothy grin. He threw Izumo's pants aside and cupped one of his ass cheeks. Izumo looked slightly panicked, his face bright red, but he didn't complain. "Don't worry," Naruto reassured him. "I won't be gentle, but you won't mind."

He flipped Izumo over effortlessly, and once the other man's pale, pert ass was in his face, he dove right in. He slobbered over the other man's hole, licking it a wild abandon that felt _right_. Izumo started moaning and getting into it, but just as quickly as Naruto had started, he was done. He flipped Izumo back over, positioned him over his own throbbing dick, and let him _sink_ onto it.

"Aaaaahhh owowow ohhhhh," Izumo moaned in equal parts arousal and pain as Naruto filled him up until he was balls-deep. Normally Naruto would go slower, make sure he felt nothing but pleasure.

But his Master had ordered otherwise. Naruto was intensely aware of the dick that was currently claiming his own ass.

Still, Naruto gave Izumo some time to adjust, holding his hips in place. He looked over Izumo's shoulder at Kotetsu, who was staring at them with eyes blown wide, like he'd never seen his partner before. 

"Get on all fours," Naruto ordered him. It took a moment for the words to register, but then Kotetsu began fumbling with his pants, pulling them down to his knees and dropping to all fours obediently. Naruto hummed admiringly at Kotetsu's fleshy cheeks. "Damn. I see why Izumo likes to top," Naruto complimented him crassly. Kotetsu looked over his shoulder at them in aroused confusion, likely wondering why he was presenting himself.

Naruto dropped onto his own knees, bringing Izumo with him, as the other man was still wrapped around his dick. They dropped behind Kotetsu, and Naruto positioned Izumo's dick in front of Kotetsu's hole. The other two realized what he intended at the same moment.

Naruto thrust his hips forward, burying Izumo's erect and dripping dick into Kotetsu. They both moaned eagerly, Kotetsu's body well-adjusted to his partner's length. Naruto didn't wait, pulling his hips back and unsheathing both himself and Izumo. Then he slammed forward, fucking Izumo hard, and fucking Kotetsu with Izumo's dick.

He fucked them at a rapid pace, driving himself into Izumo in large, slapping thrusts. Every time he hilted himself, Izumo's hips bounced against Kotetsu's ass; and as Naruto's outstroke began, most of Izumo's length also pulled out of Kotetsu. Naruto had to move his hips more than usual as his dick plunged unrelentingly in and out of Izumo's untested hole, but the result was beyond satisfying.

And unbeknownst to the other two, Naruto himself was filled by fox dick, and every thrust shifted his insides around its length and squeezed his prostate against its fat knot. 

"Ah, ah, AH! Oh, fff-fuck, Kotetsu, AHHH!" Izumo came first, caught between his partner and the Hokage brutalizing his unprepared ass. He spasmed, shooting his load into Kotetsu. Naruto held Izumo's hips in place againt Kotetsu's ass, but he didn't stop his own thrusts; he continued to fuck Izumo, pounding the man's prostate throughout his orgasm.

Once Izumo was worn out and had collapsed onto Kotetsu's back, Naruto pulled out of him and pushed him off to the side, where he collapsed onto the floor. Then, not missing a beat, Naruto plunged his dick into Kotetsu's newly vacated hole.

"Holy – FUCK, aah, yes!" Kotetsu moaned as Naruto deep-dicked him immediately. He bucked back against Naruto shamelessly. "Fuck, harder! Ohhh, _yes_, so – so _good_!"

"That's right, take it," Naruto growled, pounding him deep. He yanked Kotetsu's hips upwards to fuck him at a better angle, leaving only Kotetsu's arms on the ground. "After this, gonna make your boyfriend ride my dick. How does that sound?"

"Oh _fuck_ so good," he cried out. "Still can't believe you – AH! AAH! – got him to bottom. Been trying to do that for – FUCK, ahhh – for years."

"Yeah, well, your boyfriend's ass belongs to me now," Naruto said with a grunt, rutting into Kotetsu like an animal. "He can keep it tight until I want to use it again."

"Oh, _shit_," Kotetsu whimpered, and then he was shooting his load too, staining the ground. Naruto came with him, and as he tensed, his asshole clenched around Kurama's knot, reminding him of who owned _his_ ass.

He rode out his orgasm blissfully, deliriously jerking his hips back and forth. When he finally came down from it, he had a brief moment of tranquil satisfaction.

Then he felt the phantom sensation of the toy in his ass stirring and pulling, and in a heartbeat his dick was growing again. He slid his gaze over to Izumo, who was staring at his dick in shock. 

"Well?" Naruto said. "You heard me. Start riding."

Izumo whimpered, and began crawling over to him.

\---

Naruto hummed to himself cheerfully he left the records room behind. He locked the door behind him so that nobody would walk in on the sight of Izumo and Kotetsu naked and spooning each other while lying in a puddle of cum, leaking from their mouths and gaped asses. 

He felt a bit bad about going at them for so long, but... not really.

He left the Hokage Tower without being stopped, as it was already nighttime. Naruto should have been satiated by now, but the dick in his ass shifted with every step, and his dick was already stiff in his pants again. 

_ **Stop.** _

Naruto stopped in his tracks on an empty street.

_ **Make a shadow clone. But only use ** _ **my_ chakra._**

Naruto furrowed his brow in confusion. Was that even possible? Tailed Beast chakra was usually too caustic to use on its own for most jutsu, but he _was_ really good at the Shadow Clone Jutsu...

He made the seal with his hands, concentrating hard on filtering out all chakra except for Kurama's. When he had gathered enough, he activate the jutsu, and in a red puff of smoke, a clone appeared.

It was Naruto. Except it wasn't. His eyes were red, his teeth were sharper, he had claws, and even his hair was orange-ish.

"Eh? Did it go wrong?" Naruto asked. He couldn't feel the feedback he usually got from clones.

"No, it went just as I hoped it would." A familiar foxy grin appeared on the clone's face.

Naruto's eyes blew wide and he gaped. "K-Kura– " the clone's eyes flared blue "– Master?" 

"That's right, brat. Or at least, enough of my chakra to form a clone of myself, in a manner of speaking. But I won't bore you with the details."

"But that's amazing! There's so much–"

"**Shut up.**" Naruto's mouth snapped shut. "**Strip.**" 

Naruto's eyes boggled, his eyes darting around nervously. He was in the middle of the street! He couldn't see anyone, but all it would take is one person looking out their window for the rumors to start circulating. But his hands were moving without his guidance, already pulling off his shirt, yanking down his pants, baring him to the world completely.

Thankfully, before he could panic too hard, he noticed a shimmer in the air that indicated an outward-facing Genjutsu. He almost collapsed in relief.

"Get on all fours."

At his Master's order, Naruto dropped immediately, biting his lip as the toy shifted around inside him. His ass was lifted in the air invitingly, the base of the fox dick sticking out. Naruto wiggled his hips and bit back a moan.

"Look at you. So eager for it. Did you like having my dick inside you all day?" Kurama gloated, the smug expression alien on Naruto's face. 

"Yes," Naruto admitted shamelessly. 

Kurama walked around Naruto and pushed at the fake dick. Naruto moaned eagerly, bucking back.

"Such an obedient servant," Kurama said, pleased. His clawed hand grabbed the base of the dick and started pulling. Naruto cried out as his hole gripped it tight, his ring stretching and pulling as it fought to keep the massive knot inside. But Kurama was merciless, and eventually it popped free, vacating Naruto's hole.

"Looks like you didn't want to give that up, huh?" Kurama mused. Naruto was trembling, but he shook his head. "Well, I guess I can let you keep it." Kurama said. Before Naruto could ask what he meant, Kurama was already pushing the dick back inside of Naruto. Naruto whimpered and gasped as his ring stretched over it again, and all too soon it was back inside, jamming against Naruto's prostate and making him feel whole again. His body jerked as he fought to keep from coming.

"Then again, that was pretty interesting. Let me see that again."

Kurama yanked on the toy, and once more forced it past Naruto's anus. Then, as Naruto whimpered and moaned and sobbed, he began forcing the knot in and out of Naruto's ass relentlessly. In. Out. In. Out. In-Out. The pain was washed away by pleasure so intense that Naruto feared for the state of his mind. Kurama's knot broke through the defenses of Naruto's hole until it was loose and pliable, swallowing down and coughing up the gigantic knot without complaint. Naruto let Kurama do it, mind blank with pleasure as his cock spewed seed onto the ground, his eyes glazed over, and his mouth open and drooling.

Finally, Kurama paused the toy while the knot was halfway out of his ass, stretching it around the widest point. Naruto could feel his hole gaping around it, could feel the way it was yawning open and just _begging_ to be filled. Being broken down like this wasn't supposed to feel so _good_..!

And then Kurama popped it back inside, and Naruto briefly blacked out with pleasure.

"Hm. Well, I suppose you can keep it for now." Kurama began walking away. He looked back when he noticed that Naruto was still collapsed on the ground behind him. "You coming?"

Naruto didn't respond other than to moan weakly. Kurama rolled his eyes.

"**Follow me. On all fours.**" Naruto couldn't resist, and his weakened limbs pushed him off the ground to begin shuffling after Kurama. He crawled behind Kurama like a depraved pet, collared and completely naked, with the base of a toy conspiciously placed between his cheeks, and his puffy and abused asshole stretched around it. The two walked through the streets, illuminated by streetlamps. Naruto whimpered when they passed a tired-looking grocer, but the man passed them without a second glance.

"Mmmm, it feels nice to feel the air on my skin again," Kurama said, taking a deep breath. "There's so much to do, now that I've got my own legs again. Borrowed though they may be." He looked at Naruto with a pitying look. "And since you were stupid enough to put on that collar, you get to be the one to serve me while I'm out. Show me around the village would you?" Naruto's eyes widened as Kurama's words sank in, and his dick twitched beneath him.

"The _entire_ village." Kurama grinned evilly. Naruto whimpered and crawled dutifully forwards, heading towards the bathhouse. If he was lucky, Kurama would let him put his clothes back on before heading to the village market.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Izumo and Kotetsu's hallway conversation:
> 
> Kotetsu: OwO? Is this what I _think_ it is? He totally wants to bang in the records room, right?  
Izumo: Kotetsu, for the last time, you are _not_ getting seduced by the Hokage. The real world doesn't work like one of your dirty fantasies. It was just a kunai in his pocket.  
Kotetsu: But-  
Izumo: No! Stop ogling the Hokage! You'll get us both written up! If he realizes what you're doing he'll get uncomfortable!  
Kotetsu: Fine, whatever, I won't stare at our stupid, sexy Hokage. But if it turns out that I'm right, I have permission, right?  
*smack*  
Naruto: ?  
Kotetsu: ...  
Izumo: ...  
Kotetsu: But really though, you wouldn't mind?  
Izumo: It's _The Seventh_. Of course you'd get a pass for him. But it's not happening, so it doesn't matter. Keep it professional.  
Naruto: Oh man, it's so hot. Let me just pull off my jacket ;)  
Kotetsu: I FUCKING KNEW IT.  
Izumo: He's not doing it on _purpose_. You just have a dirty mind. Stop gawking and get back to work.  
Kotetsu: BUT-


	14. Chouji's Table Service (Feeding, Weight Gain - feat. Karui)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chouji and his wife Karui invite Naruto to sit in on one of their special bonding nights, where they help Chouji regain the weight that he burned off in battle. Naruto gets a great seat, but it's not exactly _at_ the table. And the space underneath the table is getting a lot smaller, hotter, and dirtier as time goes on...
> 
> Don't ask me what compelled me to write this, because I don't have any answers for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You ever start writing something and halfway through a brand new kink takes a hold of you and just fuckin' bashes your head against the keyboard until you've finished writing it? No? Just me? Well...
> 
> Feeding, Weight Gain, Expansion, Fattening, Slob, Messy Eating, Under the Table, Blowjobs, Sweat, Light Asphyxiation, Coming Untouched, I don't even know, some Fingerfucking, Musk, Retraints?
> 
> I'm so sorry in advance. I have no idea what happened. This was supposed to be the fluffy GaaNaru fic, but I got distracted and started on another chapter to keep writing, and... I can't believe I'm actually posting this.  


Seeing Chouji Akimichi without all of his normal weight always made Naruto nervous.

There was nothing _wrong_ with how he looked, really. He had handsome features, and his skin didn’t hang loosely like you’d might expect, since Akimichi had naturally elastic skin. It was more of a mental thing; Chouji always seemed to lose his confidence along with his weight. He moved awkwardly, his face became drawn rather than cheerful, and whatever the reason, anyone looking at him couldn’t quite shake the feeling of ‘not-quite-right.’ 

But after long enough, Naruto had somewhat gotten used to it. Chouji had started coming back from missions as ‘Skinny Chouji’ more and more often after he had perfected his clan’s Butterfly Mode, which converted his calories into chakra at a rapid pace. Turns out, Chouji was a once-in-a-century Akimichi prodigy who had managed to master one of their most difficult techniques at an unprecedented early age. And with this technique, he could burn away his calories without the severe drawbacks incurred by using his clan’s special pills (which risked the user’s life, and once upon a time, nearly killed Chouji). So he was free to lose his weight at will, with only minor discomfort; but it was still obvious that doing so was rough for him, and upon returning from a mission without his weight, he usually sequestered himself away in his home until he regained it. 

Which is why Naruto was confused when he saw Skinny Chouji roaming the village looking… at ease. Cheerful, even. Naruto almost didn’t recognize him, since he looked like he had all the confidence of his normal form, and then some. Naruto’s curiosity was thoroughly piqued. So of course, he promptly asked Chouji about it in usual Naruto fashion.

“Hey, Chouji! Welcome back!” Naruto greeted him. Chouji smiled back at Naruto in a way that would look at home on his plumper form, wide enough to squint his eyes.

“Thanks, Naruto! It was a pretty easy mission, but I’m glad to be back.” Naruto blinked confusedly at that.

“Easy? But you used your super-strong special jutsu! I always thought you didn’t like doing that, y’know. Did you get used to it or something?” Most shinobi wouldn’t even dare ask about anything related to secret clan jutsu; it was considered extremely rude at best, and hostile at worst. But there were a lot of rules that didn’t exactly apply to Naruto, and the Rookie 9 in particular were uncommonly close after their experiences together.

But to Naruto’s surprise, Chouji looked a bit embarrassed about the question, sporting an uncharacteristic blush and averting his eyes. 

“Well, uh… Karui figured out a way to… help me like this form a little more.” Naruto’s eyes gleamed as he caught the scent of a juicy piece of info.

“Oho? Ohohoho? Choujiiiiii, Chouji, are you saying what I _think_ you’re saying?” Naruto’s face stretched with mischief as Chouji turned his head away. “C’mon, c’mon, tell me the details! We’re close enough, right?” Naruto asked, playfully throwing an arm over Chouji’s shoulder. He was referring, of course, to the fact that he’d already had some naked fun with Chouji. One of the reasons Naruto liked sex so much was that it helped him grow so much closer to his important people, and Chouji was no exception.

Chouji’s ears reddened to match his face at Naruto’s question, but he didn’t pull away from him. “I’m not sure you’d, uh… be into… that sort of thing. It’s… kind of weird…” Chouji said hesitantly, his words trailing off.

“Really? Weirder than what _we_ did?” Naruto asked in genuine surprise.

“Um… well, kind of? I mean, it makes less sense, I think. As a uh… sex thing.” Chouji was so confident and capable nowadays, it was kind of endearing to see him get embarrassed to talk about sex.

Naruto nodded with strange solemnity. “I see, I see. Well, you don’t gotta tell me if you don’t wanna, but I love doing weird stuff. Even if I don’t like it, it’s fun seeing other people having fun with it, y’know? So I totally wouldn’t judge you or anything.” Naruto pulled away with an open smile. “Anyways, I won’t keep you away from home after hearing _that_. Let me know if you wanna hang out sometime though!” 

“Sure thing, Naruto!” Chouji responded with a beaming face. Then Naruto’s face got playful again.

“And let me know if you and Karui ever want help with the weird stuff. It sounds like fun!” Naruto teased, before waving and heading off alone. He missed the surprise and thoughtfulness that crossed Chouji’s face after he left.

\---

Naruto had just about completely forgotten that conversation by the next time he saw Skinny Chouji a few weeks later. If Chouji hadn’t showed up at his house, out of the blue, he wouldn’t have remembered it at all.

“Hey Chouji! Did you need something?” Naruto asked curiously. Chouji wasn’t usually the sort to drop by unannounced. Chouji was shifting in place, but didn’t look like he was there for anything urgent.

“Hey Naruto! I uh, wanted to know if… you wanted to help me and Karui with that thing I mentioned a while back.” Chouji said after a pause.

Naruto stared at him blankly, with no clue what he was talking about. Then he thought back to the last time he saw Chouji without his weight, walked through their conversation, and…

“Oh. OHHHHH. Really!?” Naruto exclaimed, pleased and surprised. “The weird stuff? I’d love to! All I’ve got for the rest of the night is paperwork, and I can have a clone do that,” he said with a grin, already headed out of the house and closing the door behind him. He quickly ushered them both onto the path to Chouji’s house, ignoring the way Chouji had gotten slightly flustered at his quick response.

“So tell me! What kind of weird am I getting into?” Naruto asked eagerly. Chouji’s stomach was rumbling periodically as they walked, which had Naruto fighting down a smile every time.

“Shh!” Chouji shushed him, looking around at the entirely empty street. He looked embarrassed when he realized he was overreacting. “Well…” he began quietly, “after I lose all my body mass, I have to eat a bunch to get it back. All those calories have to come from somewhere, right?” Naruto nodded. “Well… it turns out that Karui likes feeding me until I’m back to normal. Like… _really_ likes feeding me, and seeing me get all my weight back.” He peeked at Naruto’s face, and relaxed when he only found pensiveness and acceptance.

“So that gets her horny? And you too?” Naruto asked thoughtfully. Chouji coughed.

“Yeah, it… it does. I mean, it’s a beautiful woman cooking and serving me food! That’s the kind of thing I used to _dream_ about! I wasn’t… exactly surprised that it became a… a _thing_ for me,” Chouji said with growing confidence. “So after we both realized we were into it, we started doing it regularly. We even began looking forward to it, so…”

Naruto snapped his fingers in realization. “I _thought_ you were using that jutsu a lot more often lately! You hound dog!” Naruto ribbed him. Chouji chuckled and scratched his head with a bashful smile. Then Naruto nodded confidently. “But I think I get where you’re coming from. I mean, I’ve never actually done anything like that during sex before, but sometimes when I’m eating ramen for the first time after a long mission, it _really_ gets my blood pumping, y’know?” Naruto’s eyes went distant. “And I gotta tell you, one time I saw Hinata finish eight bowls of ramen in one sitting,” he said, his voice growing dreamy in remembrance. “It got me so worked up, I almost couldn’t wait until we got home to–,”

“I get it, I get it!” Chouji stopped him hurriedly. Naruto just grinned at him shamelessly.

“I’m just saying, it’s not _that_ weird,” Naruto said with sureness. “I’d probably have tried it by now if I’d thought of it.” Chouji looked pleased by his acceptance, his atypically thin face relaxing significantly. “But what made you invite me?” Naruto asked him directly. “I mean I definitely appreciate it, but it sounds like it was a pretty special thing for the two of you, y’know?”

“Well, sure,” Chouji acknowledged, “but the last time I looked like this was the day you talked to me about it, and your offer was still on my mind that night. So when Karui said she wished she had more hands during… our thing, I figured I’d mention what you said, and, well, she was pretty enthusiastic about the idea.”

“Really?” Naruto asked, surprised. He didn’t know Chouji’s wife too well, having only met her on the battlefield and at get-togethers she attended alongside Chouji. Oh, and that time he’d let her beat the shit out of him so she would get over her anger at Sasuke. He liked to forget that encounter, especially since she had apologized profusely after she and Chouji had started dating. But he certainly wasn’t under the impression that she liked him enough to invite him over to join her private time with her husband. Despite all that, Chouji just nodded.

“Yeah, she already knows about us, uh, getting together before. And it turns out she really likes the idea of me with another guy,” Chouji said somewhat sheepishly. Naruto was only a little surprised, because he’d found that a surprising number of women were into that sort of thing. “She’s forbidden me from sleeping with any other women,” Chouji continued with a bit of bemusement in his tone, “but for some reason she has no problem as long as it’s you.” Naruto just shrugged. That didn’t make much sense to him, but he was self-aware enough to know that _he_ was the one with weird ideas about sex and love.

“And, uh…” Here, Chouji hesitated. “She… especially likes the idea of me being… the one to, well…” he looked for the right way to phrase it for a few seconds, face slightly pink. “To… use my dick,” Chouji said in a low tone, looking at Naruto apologetically. “I hope that doesn’t bother you. If you had other ideas, you don’t have to…”

But Naruto just smirked at him.

“Oh no, I understand her _perfectly_. See, she’s got a big, strong, confident husband,” Naruto said while bumping shoulders with Chouji, who looked back at him with perplexity, “who’s just _oozing_ with manliness.” Which wasn’t inaccurate, though Chouji still tended to lose a little confidence when talking about sex. Nowadays, the timid and insecure Chouji was long gone, replaced by the strong and confident soon-to-be-head of the Akimichi clan who shrugged off insults with a smile.

“In fact,” Naruto continued in a low voice, “her husband is so strong and manly, that he can even make Naruto Uzumaki, the coolest and strongest shinobi in the village, get down on his knees and–,”

“Okay, okay, I get it!” Chouji said hurriedly. He sounded embarrassed, but when he next met Naruto’s eyes, there was more than a little heat there. “And you’re alright with it?”

Naruto nodded easily. “Like I said before, if you’re having fun, I’ll be having fun. Obviously, you can’t go spreading this around, and I wouldn’t go through with it if I thought it was a security risk for the future Hokage to be doing this, but it’s _you_,” Naruto said emphatically. “Even if I don’t know her that well, I know that you would _never_ let whatever happens in private be used for politics or anything.”

Chouji looks appalled at the thought. “That will never happen,” Chouji promised with certainty. Naruto gave him an appreciative smile.

“I know! I trust you with my life, buddy.” Chouji looked immensely touched by his words, and his face softened with open fondness.

It was only a few seconds later that they made it to Chouji’s house, where Chouji let them in through the front door. The moment they stepped inside, Naruto was barraged by a wave of amazing scents, hinting at savory meats, delicious spices, and sweet sauces. Naruto had already eaten dinner before Chouji arrived at his door, but with how good it smelled he felt like he could eat several more rounds, no problem. Chouji, meanwhile, made Naruto think the room was shaking when his stomach suddenly roared in hunger. 

When Naruto looked over in amusement, he found that Chouji looked almost hypnotized, and had started slowly walking forward, his nose in the air. Naruto just grinned and followed him into the biggest room in the house; the dining room. And then his eyes boggled.

In front of them was a feast of epic proportions. The table in the center of the room was long enough to seat over a dozen people, and every inch of it was covered in food. There were all sorts of cooked meats; fish, fowl, an entire boar, and several things Naruto couldn’t even identify. There were entire tubs of different sauces and gravies, a cauldron of soup, piles of vegetables, fruits tossed amongst everything haphazardly, some baked pastries… just trying to catalog everything on the table would take Naruto over a day.

Naruto had stopped to gape at the display, but Chouji was still zombie-walking towards the table. Naruto was surprised to notice that there was only a single large chair at the table right now, positioned like a throne at the end. But unexpectedly, Chouji passed the chair by to enter the room past the dining room: the kitchen.

Inside the kitchen, Naruto could see… an amazingly plump ass. He tore his eyes away from the stunning brown globes before him to confirm that it was Chouji’s wife, Karui, wearing nothing but a white apron over her front. She was slaving over the stove, frantically stirring some kind of stew, when she finally noticed Chouji approaching her. She set the pot down and turned to greet him, only for Chouji to grab her and pull her into a kiss that was heated and passionate enough for Naruto to wonder if he was welcome after all. 

When they finally pulled apart, staring at each other with mushy eyes, Karui motioned with her head towards the table.

“Go on and sit down, big guy,” she said with a wide smile. Then she finally noticed Naruto behind him, and her eyes widened in surprise. “You really came?”

Naruto nodded cheerfully. “If I’m still welcome! It sounded like fun.” Karui gave him an amused look.

“Well, honestly I could use the help. I’ll have my hands full with the food, at least in the beginning, so it’s up to you to help him enjoy it.” She smirked a little. “Go on and make yourself useful.”

There was a bit of a challenge in her gaze, so Naruto held eye contact as he unhurriedly pulled his jacket and shirt off. Karui tried to look unimpressed, but Naruto saw her eyes drifting down towards his chest like they were magnetized. And when he slowly started pulling down his pants, she was biting her bottom lip and openly staring. Being the strongest shinobi in the world came with a supermodel physique, even if his life had a bit more paperwork than he’d like. And Naruto knew from experience that his size was comparable to Chouji, trading some girth for length.

Naruto considered it his victory when Karui didn’t manage to pull her eyes away by the time he turned around, fully naked, and sauntered towards the table. He could practically feel her gaze attached to his ass as he left, at least until he heard a huffed breath behind him, and the sound of resumed stirring.

At the table Chouji was standing by his chair, but he seemed to be just staring at the food piled before him in wonder. He at least seemed to notice when Naruto arrived at his side, naked. At least, his gaze darted towards Naruto once, and his face reddened a bit, before he resumed looking at the food.

“Pants off?” Naruto suggested huskily.

“Right,” Chouji replied weakly. He undid the straps and let his pants drop, his thin frame stepping out of them easily before kicking them aside. Then, with his thick dick swinging freely, he drifted forward and lowered himself into the chair. Naruto’s eyes followed the pendulous motion of that fat cock hungrily, the only part of Chouji that was still fat right now, and as soon as Chouji was seated, Naruto dropped on all fours and crawled under the table compliantly.

For a moment the room was silent as they stared at their respective meals. Then Naruto broke the silence.

“Itadakimasu,” Naruto said cheekily. And he lowered his face into Chouji’s lap and used his tongue to guide the cockhead into his mouth. 

“ITADAKIMASU,” Chouji bellowed above him, and Naruto heard the sound of a roasted fowl being devoured ravenously. But underneath the table, Naruto had only one thing to pay attention to. Chouji’s dick was swiftly filling out, growing even plumper and longer between his too-narrow thighs. Keeping the amount of food Chouji had to get through in mind, Naruto decided on a slow pace, and began lapping at Chouji’s dick leisurely, licking lines up and down it. It was rather relaxing, and when he inhaled deeply through his nose, he was treated to both the scent of the mouth-watering food above him, and the savory, musky smell of his friend’s dick.

In fact, it could have been a pretty soothing experience if not for one unexpected factor; in the stillness of the room, the sound of Chouji eating was loud and… impactful. Listening to the grunting and slurping and chewing and swallowing and panting above him, Naruto was surprised to find out that it was seriously turning him on. Chouji right now only had one mission; to shovel as much food into himself as he could, as quickly as possible. And that meant that he wasn’t bothering with table manners or pacing himself, and was only limited by what he could reach and how much he could hold.

No, Chouji was eating fully like a ravenous beast. Naruto blushed as his dick reached full dripping erectness after Chouji moaned while slurping down what sounded like a full bowl of noodles. Alright, sure, Naruto was always happy to find out some new things that turned him on. Even things as unexpected as this. He took a deep breath to calm himself, and tried to focus on his job at hand. In fact, he decided to spend a while polishing Chouji’s heavy balls with his mouth to distract himself from the cacophony above him.

Or at least that was his plan.

“Alright,” Karui voiced as she entered the room, “everything is ready, and I left the rest simmering on the stove. Now let’s start the real fun, hmm?”

Naruto’s eyes widened underneath the table, unseen. They hadn’t already started!? From his vantage point, Naruto could see Karui’s long, shapely legs standing beside Chouji’s chair, all the way up to her neatly trimmed bush. She’d taken off the apron somewhere along the way, and the view wasn’t doing _anything_ to dampen Naruto’s arousal.

He heard the sound of plates and bowls being stacked above him as Karui’s legs bent and shifted and offered him brief glimpses of her exposed sex as she moved about and leaned over the table. Then she walked to the other end of the table, dropped off the plates, and carried several new, full ones over to Chouji’s spot. The sound of eating resumed, except it was faster and even more unbridled.

Naruto’s eyes blew open wide at this new round of unrestrained eating. Above him, he could hear Karui saying “oh, try this,” and “you’ll love this, it has that sauce from Suna,” and similar comments as she delivered a parade of food to Chouji’s mouth. With twice as many hands, it seemed that Chouji could eat twice as quickly, and the number of gulps, gasps and slurps multiplied. Naruto had planted his hands on Chouji’s thighs to steady himself – were his thighs _bigger_? They were a bit skinnier when he’d started, right? – when it happened for the first time.

Naruto’s head was tilted on its side as he sucked on one of Chouji’s massive nuts, when a piece of sauce-covered meat fell from above and splattered firmly onto his whiskered cheek. Naruto paused, wide-eyed, and his dick lurched beneath him with arousal. 

For a moment he didn’t move as he dealt with his muddled thoughts. Was he _turned on_ by that for some reason? (He was). Should he say something? What should he do with it? Then, remembering his mouth was already full, he moved one hand to pluck it off his cheek and tossed it aside. He had a job to do, after all, so he moved on as though it hadn’t happened and rolled Chouji’s sack around his mouth, licking and sucking it all over, bouncing those hefty orbs around his mouth like it was his job. At the same time, Karui bent over to peek beneath the table.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to drop–,” Karui started to say, when it happened again. This time it was just a piece of noodle that fell down from Chouji’s meal and landed in Naruto’s hair, slapping onto his forehead. But when it did, Naruto closed his eyes and whimpered, and his dick jumped and leaked precum beneath him. Fuck, why the hell was that hot?

When he reopened his eyes, he locked gazes with Karui who looked back at him with interested arousal. Naruto couldn’t help the embarrassment that shot through him as he recognized how he must look, on all fours, cheek bulging as he polished Chouji’s balls with his mouth, being splattered from above by food, and all with ass in the air and his dick standing at rigid attention, declaring to the world just how much he was getting off on this.

Karui’s face disappeared as she straightened, and he heard her whispering something to Chouji. The sounds of eating paused for a few seconds, though Naruto still couldn’t hear what was being said, and then they resumed again.

But Naruto had an inkling of what Karui might have told him when maybe half a minute later a handful of crumbs cascaded down and rained over Naruto’s face as Chouji dug into some crackers. Naruto paused again in shock when he realized what was going on.

And then his hands quickly shot between his legs as his arousal got too high to ignore. Frantically, Naruto sucked Chouji’s second testicle into his mouth, bulging both cheeks and leaving Choji’s fat cock draped across his face, his dickhead oozing pre into Naruto’s hair. Naruto was stroking himself with both hands as he moaned and gargled around Chouji’s cum-stuffed balls like a cheap whore, panting heavily through his nose so he could relish the smell of his friend’s savory dick musk.

Then Chouji began chugging down some soup, and a mouthful escaped to splash onto Naruto’s slutty, upturned face. Far beyond reason, Naruto desperately stroked himself and came. His dick spurted his degeneracy across the floor as he got off on the degradation. His body shook and trembled, and he had to pop Chouji’s nuts out of his mouth so he could draw in deeper breaths without choking on them. 

When he leaned his head on Chouji’s thigh for a moment to catch his breath, Naruto was shocked at how cushiony it was. He lifted his head in surprise to find that Chouji’s thighs looked like they were about an inch thicker than when he’d sat down. That meant that Chouji must be using some sort of Akimichi technique to speed up his body’s weight gain, because otherwise that wouldn’t be possible. In fact, Chouji had stopped eating, and Naruto could faintly feel some active chakra moving through the body before him.

His suspicions were confirmed when, immediately above his head, Chouji’s stomach growled with hunger. Naruto’s sense of time was warped underneath the table, but Chouji had been eating for at least fifteen minutes already. A clan technique was the only explanation.

And Naruto must be insane, because something about that idea had his dick stiffening again already. He steadied himself with his hands on Chouji’s thighs, and eyed the precum dripping down Chouji’s dick with hunger.

Chouji was nearly as long as Naruto himself, and his thickness was honestly daunting. Naruto had to open his mouth wide to even fit it into his mouth, and though his lips were covering his teeth, he felt more like he was stuffing his mouth with cock than actually sucking a dick. Fortunately, Naruto had always, quite literally, had a big mouth, and he was able to work his way down with only a little discomfort. But it was still thick enough that by the time Naruto was nearing the base, his eyes were watering.

When an entire chicken bone fell onto Naruto’s face and bounced off, it startled him enough for his throat to briefly convulse around Chouji’s fully-hilted dick. Then he moaned, and the vibrations must have gotten to Chouji, because Naruto swore he could feel a fat dollop of precum sliding down his throat. He tried to focus on not choking, and slowly began pulling his mouth off the oversized slab of dickmeat.

When he reached the cockhead he swirled his tongue around it, then slowly began working his way back down to the base as he listened to Chouji loudly slurping down some kind of fruit. A few flecks of juice dripped onto Naruto’s face as he did, making him close his eyes and moan again. Chouji’s dick throbbed in his mouth and Chouji paused his eating. Then Naruto heard a squelching, squeezing sound, and fruit juice started trickling onto his face in drips and drops, to his shock.

Naruto caught on quickly, and began moaning as hard as he could to sate the fat dick in his throat. It wasn’t very loud, but it fiercely vibrated Chouji’s invading dick, and at the same time Naruto started swallowing around the dick, sliding his tongue along the underside, and even began rubbing Chouji’s fat, unspent balls with enthusiasm.

And his coaxing worked. Before long, Chouji’s nutsack tightened, his dick pulsed, and streams of thick, gamey cum began pouring into Naruto’s mouth and down his throat. Naruto wanted to drink as much as Chouji could offer, and he pumped the shaft with his hands as he bobbed his head up and down slightly, his face bumping repeatedly into Chouji’s slightly rounded stomach.

Naruto loved this. He loved his ridiculously demeaning position, he loved the humiliation of the food that splattered his face, he loved hearing himself gagging and choking on the fat dick in his mouth, and he loved the taste of his friend’s seed spilling down his throat and coating his tongue. If he hadn’t come once already, Naruto thought that he might be coming along with Chouji. But as it was, his own dick was aching with hardness beneath him, untended, as he focused all his efforts on Chouji’s commanding dick.

When Chouji’s load stopped coming, Naruto slowly pulled all the way off his dick, polishing his length clean with his lips as he went. When it plopped out of his mouth, Naruto swirled the load around his mouth a little, savoring the unique flavor, before swallowing it. Above him, he heard Chouji heave a great sigh of relief.

And then Chouji’s stomach growled again.

“Ready for the second course?” Karui voice rang out as she brought a whole new set of bowls and plates to Chouji. Naruto simply heard Chouji give a rousing chuckle, before the sounds of eating resumed.

\---

Naruto wasn’t sure how long Chouji had been eating; it had probably been more than thirty minutes and less than three hours, but that’s the best range he could come up with. Because his world existed solely in the area between Chouji’s thighs as he devotedly worshipped his friend’s dick beneath the table. But there was one thing Naruto was in a position to notice down there.

His world was shrinking.

At first it was subtle, but now it was blatantly obvious. Chouji’s thighs were expanding unbelievably fast, and every time he looked at them, Naruto swore they’d gotten bigger. Where once he had all the room in the world between Chouji’s skinny legs, he now had to fight for space between two thick, plush columns. In fact, as Naruto eagerly mouthed at the cock he belonged to right now, he found himself trapped with two chubby legs holding his body in place. He did best he could, but even his head was losing room to maneuver, with his jaw brushing against newly-formed compacted fat on either side as he bobbled his head to continue swallowing down his friend’s cock.

It had gotten musky and steamy down there too. There had been a lot of piping hot food that Chouji had eaten, as well as a variety of spicy dishes, and somewhere along the way Chouji had started sweating. A lot. And now the world under the table was as hot and humid as summer in Mist. Naruto’s mouth was stuffed with sweaty cockflesh, Naruto’s nose was filled with heavy musk fumes, and Naruto’s hair was slick against his clammy skin.

It wouldn’t be so bad if his hands weren’t trapped beneath Chouji’s expansive thighs right now. Naruto wasn’t sure if it was intentional or not, but when he had slid his hands beneath Chouji’s legs and grabbed the newly formed love handles on Chouji’s waist, seeking a better angle to facefuck himself on his current object of worship, Chouji had settled his weight firmly on Naruto’s arms. And then he hadn’t budged an inch afterwards.

Now Naruto had no way to wipe the food off his face, which by this point was sticky and filthy with food and sweat and cum. And worse, he had no way to stroke his own dick and deal with his out-of-control libido. His own lonely member was aching and raging with unsatisfied arousal, and it leaked and danced with every filthy slurp and moan above him, with every degrading piece of food that dropped onto him, and with every maddening glimpse of Karui’s sex.

Which was another thing.

“AHHH, fffff-fuck, Chouji, right there, ah, ah, AH!” Karui screamed with ecstasy through another orgasm. When Chouji had started bulking up, Naruto had had a perfect view of Karui’s inner legs getting progressively slicker, until her sex was literally dripping with arousal. When she had bent her knees and started rubbing her legs together, too distracted by her own arousal to feed Chouji properly, he had taken matters into his own hands.

And now Chouji was eating with one hand, while his other hand plunged his plump fingers ruthlessly into Karui’s sodden snatch. And Naruto’s encroaching flesh prison didn’t yet hide it from view. Even with his mouth occupied, he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the way fluids dripped and splattered off of Chouji’s fingers as they stuffed themselves into his wife’s defenseless pussy at a brutal pace. Her nether lips pulled at her husband’s fingers helplessly, and whenever Karui got too weak in the knees, Chouji would just hold her up by nothing other than the digits in her cunt. Karui was meanwhile doing her best to continue feeding Chouji, but her unforgiving fingerfuck meant that she was doing a poor job of it.

So now, nearly a quarter of what she was trying to feed Chouji was falling onto Naruto instead. Which he _really_ shouldn’t find so _fucking_ hot.

After Karui was finished screaming her way through her orgasm, she finally pulled away from Chouji and caught her breath. “Are… are you ready for the final course, love?” she asked, out of breath. Naruto heard Chouji gulping down some sort of drink, and even thought that he might _feel_ it where his head was pressed into Chouji’s lower stomach. Then Chouji let out a great big belch, and Naruto could _definitely_ feel that, rumbling throughout his entire body and making him whimper with arousal.

“Bring it on!” Chouji boomed heartily with good cheer. His voice was deeper with his mostly-regained weight, and he sounded like he had a renewed sense of confidence. 

Naruto was relieved. This last course should get Chouji back to full weight, and then he should finally be able to do something about his untended dick. Naruto heard the sound of a food tray rolling in as Karui brought the last of the food out.

“It’s been keeping warm this entire time,” Karui said with a hint of _something_ in her voice. “I hope you like it, I actually ordered this batch special.

“Twenty bowls of Ichiraku Ramen.”

Naruto couldn’t help the shout of protest that escaped him at her words. Well, it would have been a shout of protest, but with his mouth stuffed full of fat, sweaty dick meat, it sounded more like a whining whimper. Twenty bowls was what Naruto himself could put away if he hadn’t eaten all day and was willing to risk a stomach ache in the morning. At the knowledge that Chouji would be eating it all without him, while Naruto was trapped in this filthy, sweaty prison…

_Fuck_, Naruto wished he could jerk himself off right now. A cunt to sink into, some tits to wrap around his dick, a mouth to swallow him down, a friendly hand to stroke him, a dick to fill his ass and push him over the edge… _anything_ would do at this point. He just needed _something_…

But Naruto didn’t get any of that. Instead, he was perfectly aware of the moment Chouji started digging into the ramen. Rather than picking at the ingredients with chopsticks, Chouji opted to merely raise the entire bowl to his face and gulp it all down with the broth. Naruto could hear him slurping it down, could maybe even hear it sloshing into his stomach. And Naruto could do nothing but keep sucking and licking Chouji’s thick dick as Chouji ignored him and ate Naruto’s favorite food.

And then it got worse.

By the end of the second bowl, Naruto noticed a pressure against the top of his forehead but didn’t quite understand what it meant. But as Chouji was gulping down the third bowl, Naruto’s eyes shot wide open as he realized what was happening. Chouji’s stomach was pushing up against his head!

By the fourth bowl, Naruto was hyperaware of Chouji’s gut, and when it swelled a little in size as Chouji gulped down yet another bowl, Naruto’s suspicions were confirmed. Chouji set down the fourth bowl with a resounding burp that rumbled his body, and his now-protruding gut rumbled on top of Naruto’s head. Naruto was wide-eyed and slightly panicked. He was seriously running out of room down here! Now the front of Chouji’s gut was pressing down against Naruto’s forehead, and this was only the fourth bowl of twenty!

Naruto started yelling out, but it was muffled by dick, and merely served to make the dick in his throat thicken with arousal. He could feel the ramen hitting Chouji’s stomach, and another inch of space on his head was claimed by Chouji’s gut, now a firm presence above him. Naruto began struggling to move, but his arms were trapped beneath Chouji’s legs, his body was held in place by Chouji’s immovable thighs, and now his head couldn’t budge beneath the weight of Chouji’s gut. Naruto was well and truly trapped by fat and flesh, all with a cock stuffing his throat and everything slickened by sweat and spilled soup.

Naruto could feel Chouji’s gut swelling more with every bowl of delicious Ichiraku’s and by the tenth, Naruto’s head was no longer visible beneath it. Naruto panted heavily though the thick air he was forced to breathe, his existence comprised of nothing but flesh and fat and sweat and cock and ramen. Another bowl was swallowed down, and Naruto began desperately trying to move his hips to find some sort of friction for his raging arousal.

Another bowl was added, and Naruto began desperately, urgently sucking Chouji’s dick as best he could, taking advantage of the one thing he still had some control over in this situation. He lashed his tongue, and pressed his head deeper, and swallowed around Chouji’s leaking cockhead to try to stimulate his climax. Naruto’s existence had been reduced to an unseen cockholster, and the thought had him moaning helplessly in perverted exhilaration. But with his throat jammed by cock and his head encased in thick flesh, not a single sound escaped. No one could hear him voice his pleasure; no one could even tell he was trying, unless Chouji bothered to notice that his personal dick sheath was vibrating a bit more. 

Another bowl, and Naruto was starting to think this would be how he lived his life from now on; Encased in flesh, choking on dick, feeling ramen sloshing around on top of him as he was more turned on than he ever remembered being before. Maybe it was his rampant cocklust, maybe his love for ramen had finally made him snap, or maybe it was just the minor air deprivation he was dealing with. Either way, his head was suddenly filled with dreams of the future in which he lived out his life down here, existing solely to worship and satisfy this fat, juicy, delicious, dominant dick that was filling him up so well. His fantasy made him arch his back and straighten his neck, his entire body contorting to allow him to swallow the last few impossible centimeters of dick. The hard press of his lips against Chouji’s soft pelvis and the sensation of dick claiming an extra inch of his throat were his only rewards, but somehow it was worth it.

Another bowl, and Chouji let out a long, loud belch. Naruto’s prison shook, his entire body trembled, and it was finally too much. Naruto was in perfect ecstasy. He was coming, or he had turned into nothing more than the sensation of an orgasm, he couldn’t really tell. If he was visible, Chouji and Karui might have seen his eyes roll back in his head, his dick bursting its load completely untouched beneath him, his ass trembling defenselessly in the air as he fought to stay on his knees, and his throat visibly bulging with the dick it was stuffed with and convulsing as it tried, impossibly, to swallow the entire cock down or push it out. Naruto’s efforts merely succeeded in filling the rest of his throat with yet more cum, but that was only right. He had successfully done his job as a cockholster. He had properly worshipped the dick he was meant to serve, and his prize was spurting down his throat in waves.

Eventually Naruto lost control of his limbs, and his knees tilted to let his lower half fall to the floor. The pressure on his arms lifted as Chouji rose slightly from his chair, and with his arms now free, Naruto fully collapsed onto the ground, Chouji’s dick slipping from his mouth with a _gluk_ and spilling the last of Chouji’s load across his face and hair. 

Naruto was absolutely wrecked. His stomach was glazed with his own seed, having collapsed onto the puddle he’d left on the ground. His head and shoulders were flushed red and coated in sweat, semen, and sticky food, and it made him look filthy, slutty, and unkempt. But most telling of all, his eyes were half-lidded and his mouth was open, his tongue hanging out and drooling cum as his mouth no longer remembered how to function when it wasn’t wrapped around a massive dick. 

But as full awareness slowly returned to Naruto’s eyes, his mouth slowly pulled into a great, beaming, satisfied smile. His throat worked as he swallowed and tried to get it back in speaking condition. Then he opened his mouth.

“Gochisousama-deshita,” Naruto’s voice rasped out from beneath the table, thanking them for the meal.

\---

“Thanks for inviting me over! That was awesome, I totally get why you guys like doing that so much!”

A freshly showered and dressed Naruto thanked Chouji and Karui in the house’s entrance. His hair was slightly damp, but his appearance was otherwise immaculate, giving no hints as to what had taken place earlier.

“Are you sure you’re not just saying that because I saved you five bowls of ramen?” Karui asked him dubiously, and Naruto gave a sheepish grin. 

“Well, it definitely didn’t _hurt_, that’s for sure,” Naruto agreed shamelessly. He felt like he’d gotten to know Karui a lot better by the end of the night. You know, after they all got dressed and had a chance to actually talk while Naruto downed the last of the ramen. In fact, she’d been giving him a certain kind of look by the end of the night, and he thought that he might be getting to know her a lot more personally sometime soon. Chouji had noticed, and Naruto thought he had actually looked rather pleased about it.

“And you’re sure you’re fine? Because, to be honest, I kind of forgot about you after a bit…” Chouji rubbed his belly with a sheepish expression. He was completely back to his normal self, imposing figure, amiable expression, solid gut and all. Akimichi techniques really were something.

“Yeah, of course! If I had a real problem with it, I would have started using chakra or something,” Naruto assured him easily. Chouji’s looked relieved at his answer, then, looking at Naruto, his gaze shifted to something a little more heated. Chouji turned to Karui with a questioning look.

“Next time?” he asked. Karui gave a sharp grin.

“You kidding? Abso-_lutely_.” Chouji smiled widely at her response and turned back to Naruto.

“We’ll be sure to let you know the next time I burn my calories again,” Chouji offered. “If you’re interested in a repeat.”

“I wouldn’t miss it!” Naruto responded enthusiastically. Chouji gave a deep chuckle at his eagerness. Naruto reflected that it was really nice to see Chouji back to his normal self, the picture of a healthy Akimichi.

…But that didn’t mean he wasn’t looking forward to seeing Skinny Chouji again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _This Chapter, lying in bed smoking a cigarette_: Was it good for you, too?  
_Me, huddled in a corner and crying_: I... I don't know...
> 
> If you're curious about what happened the _first_ time Naruto got with Chouji, the answer is obviously Partial Expansion Jutsu.


	15. Ino's Popularity (Gangbang, Mob)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ino's always been the innovative sort, willing to push her own boundaries. But this time, Naruto might be pulling her in over her head...  
At least she's always enjoyed being the center of attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gangbang, Mildly Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Promiscuity, Group Sex, Vaginal Sex, Anal Sex, Oral Sex, Creampie, Spitroasting, Double Penetration, Handjobs, Blowjobs, Bukakke
> 
> I was in the mood for some straight filth, so I wrote this. In related news, I've decided not to number the future kink chapters I haven't written/released yet (with the exception of the sequel chapters). Instead, I decided to just rework Chapter 1 into a list of characters/kinks I might be interested in writing that haven't been featured yet. There are more chapter ideas than chapters left, so I'll probably just write whichever chapter I happen to be in the mood for on any given day. But as always, feel free to request, since I'll probably prioritize whatever's popular unless inspiration just doesn't hit.

Ino walked somewhat nervously down the dark street, pulling tightly at her jacket. It was silly, since she was a trained kunoichi and could take care of herself; but after repeated childhood warnings about kidnappers looking for clan kids, some small part of her would always be a little creeped out by walking alone at night.

So when someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into a nearby alley, she could be forgiven for letting out an “Eep!” before she grabbed a kunai to defend herself. Then she saw who it was.

“_Naruto_!?” She asked, a mix of angry and relieved. “What the hell do you think you’re doing!? I could have stabbed you!”

But Naruto didn’t laugh and apologize like she expected. Instead he just stared down at her intensely, his grin looking a little sharper than usual.

“What can I say? I was hungry and saw something tasty walking by.” His uncharacteristic response was emphasized when he pulled her close and slid his arms around her, slipping a hand down the back of her pants to grope one of her ass cheeks.

Ino’s body heated, and she blushed, weakly trying to push him away. “N-not here, you idiot. Someone could see.”

Naruto just smirked at her as his hand dipped lower, sliding his fingers down until they were teasing over her snatch, which to Ino’s embarrassment was dampening with arousal already. “So you’re saying you _don’t_ want me to push you against this wall and fuck you right here? That doesn’t sound like the Ino _I_ know,” Naruto teased, his second hand slipping into her pants as well. “The Ino I know would be dropping her pants at the first opportunity to get my dick inside her. Are you saying you don’t want it?” 

Ino bit her lip as she struggled to listen to her better judgment, but Naruto’s hands were making it impossible to keep a clear head. When Naruto tilted his mouth into hers for a kiss, she let him in, gave him free reign to stick his tongue in her mouth, and slid her tongue eagerly against his.

“Alright,” Ino gave in, pulling away from the kiss. “Just make it fast so no one sees.” She shimmied her pants down to her knees, leaning her arms against the wall, giving Naruto full access. The pool of arousal in her stomach simmered as Naruto chuckled at her actions.

“There’s my good slut,” he breathed to her, smacking her ass once, sharply. “Just can’t resist stuff like this, huh?” 

Fuck, letting Naruto know about her fetishes had been a mistake. She didn’t think he’d actually be _good_ at the dominant role. And now she was regularly paying for that mistake, as he just kept pulling her aside like this, and she simply couldn’t tell him no. After all, he was one hell of a–

“Fffuuuuuuuck,” Ino hissed in pleasure as Naruto’s big dick slid into her smoothly, entrance made easy through the combination of their aroused fluids. It was just so _good_. It was addictive, and Naruto dealt it to her freely.

“There, don’t you feel better now?” Naruto murmured with amusement. “Now that you’ve got a nice dick inside you, you look so much more relaxed. You’ve got a real calling, y’know. Only a really special kind of slut likes dick as much as you do.”

“There’s nothing wrong,” Ino said breathlessly, pushing her hips back against Naruto’s, “with a girl enjoying sex!” But Naruto just huffed as he began thrusting, fucking whimpers out of Ino’s mouth.

“’Course not. Most people _like_ sex,” Naruto said while using his thumbs to spread Ino’s ass cheeks apart, revealing a better view of her lips gripping his shaft, and displaying her unoccupied hole. “But not everyone loves it enough to get it from the first guy who grab them and asks.”

“You’re not some random guy,” Ino protested, squeezing her inner muscles as best she could and shivering in pleasure at the sensation it sent through her. “It’s not like we haven’t done this before.”

“That’s true,” Naruto conceded, wrapping his hands around her narrow waist for a better grip. “But I wasn’t talking about me. I was talking about _him_.”

Ino’s breath caught, and she looked up in panic. Sure enough, at the end of the alley was a shocked-looking civilian man. He had a bag of groceries in one hand, forgotten, as he stared openmouthed at Ino getting nailed against a wall. He didn’t look like he had any plans to look away any time soon.

“Naruto, what the hell!” Ino hissed, struggling a little against his hold. Naruto was ignoring her protests and the other man as he continued fucking her deeply. “H-he’s watching us, I _told_ you someone would see!”

“Yeah, but I can feel _exactly_ how much you like it, y’know,” Naruto said with his grin in his voice. Ino realized that she was pushing back against Naruto even harder than before, and her legs were shaking with pleasure.

“Th-that’s…” It felt kind of hard to think, with pleasure encroaching upon reason in her brain. 

“Now, are you going to be a _good_ slut? Or are you going to be a bad slut, and pretend you don’t want this?” Naruto asked, his hips still clapping into her ass. _'Want what'_, Ino wanted to ask, but she couldn’t seem to vocalize it.

“Hey, come on over!” Naruto called, and Ino’s eyes shot wide open. She opened her mouth to say something, but Naruto’s fingers slipped inside like he was just waiting for the chance. He kept fucking into her with one arm holding her waist and his other hand pushing fingers into her mouth as the civilian man hesitantly started walking over, his eyes fixed on Ino’s body. He was clean-shaven with messy brown hair and neat clothing.

“Hey there,” Naruto greeted him as he stepped up to them. “My girl here is a real slut. She’d probably take any dick that was available, ‘cause that’s what sluts are like, but she keeps trying to deny it. I wanna help her admit it to herself so she can be happier, y’know? She acts all principled and conflicted, instead of just owning it.” Naruto gave the guy a friendly grin. “Think you can pull your dick out to help me prove my point? I just wanna settle this once and for all.”

Ino was protesting, but it just came out as moans and babbling as Naruto’s fingers toyed around inside her mouth. The man, meanwhile, wasted no time at all, fumbling with his buttons and hurriedly fishing out his dick.

It was nothing special, really. It wasn't as big as Naruto’s, not as pretty as Sai’s. It was just a plain, simple, clean looking dick. It was hard as a rock though, and Ino’s eyes were drawn to the tiny bit of pre sparkling at the tip. Ino didn’t notice that she’d stopped protesting, and that she’d become pliant in Naruto’s grip. But Naruto didn’t miss it. 

“Look at that, she calmed right down,” Naruto said with a sort of amazement in his voice. Then, he pulled close to Ino’s ear to address her.

“It’s right there,” Naruto murmured to her. “You don’t have to do anything with it. You could just turn it down, and let all three of us be disappointed.” She could. It’s not like she couldn’t say no. “Or,” Naruto said, and Ino found herself listening intently to the sound of his voice in her ear. “You could just lean down and do what we both know you _really_ want to do. I mean, what’s the harm? It’s not like it’s a tough decision. I’ll keep fucking you either way. But while I’m fucking you, would you rather have my fingers in your mouth? Or would you rather have something a little more filling?”

Ino was conflicted. She ran her tongue over Naruto’s fingers and tried to concentrate through the haze of pleasure he was bringing her. If she could just _think_…

“Hmm, looks like you’re having trouble. Have a closer look.” Naruto abruptly pulled his fingers out of her mouth and pushed down on her back, bending her over so she was right next to the stranger’s dick. Ino stared at it as though mesmerized. It looked bigger down there, like it was pulling closer and closer… and it was like a reflex, for Ino to open her mouth so that it didn’t collide with her lips. Naruto laughed as the cock sank into her, sliding past her lips and tongue while its owner gasped sharply above her. 

“’Attagirl,” Naruto praised her, fucking her just a bit faster and deeper as though in reward. Ino moaned around the stranger’s dick she was sucking, swept up by the fog of lust she was swimming in. She surrendered to the pleasure, to what was most natural, and began bobbing her head eagerly.

“Good girl, _good_ girl,” Naruto praised her, rubbing her ass cheek approvingly. “I knew you knew what you wanted, deep down. Don’t you feel so much better? You don’t gotta worry about consequences, or appearances, or any of that stuff. Let _me_ worry about all that. I’ll take care of you. You can just let yourself have fun. Even if you were the biggest slut in Konoha, there’d be nothin’ wrong with that.” Somehow, his words took the edge off of Ino’s shame at giving in, helped her feel a little better about what she was doing. And if she was honest, behind the shame was a fire of arousal and debased pleasure.

"Wow," the stranger breathed out, and Ino whimpered at the unfamiliar voice. His hips were jerking slightly as he got close, but Ino was eager to get this over with, so she doubled down with her mouth. Naruto made it difficult by fucking her so rough and deep, but it didn't take more than a minute for Ino to bring the stranger to completion. He spilled the first half of his load in her mouth, then he seemed to take a surprised step back, and his dick fell out of her mouth and sprayed the rest of his load on her chin and the ground.

Ino was relieved. Now he would leave, and it would be just her and Naruto-

Another figure stepped in front of her, and she looked up, shocked. There was a burly man in an apron in front of her. When had he shown up? Ino's face was aflame and her breath stopped. Behind the new man were two other men, younger and wearing matching aprons, all of them watching her with looks of shock and... leering lust. All these people had seen her like this? Panic had her heart trying to escape her chest. She looked backwards frantically. Naruto could fix this, right?

But Naruto was smiling at the new arrivals like nothing was wrong.

"Hey there! Were we too loud?" he asked. The burly one laughed.

"Nah. One of m'boys caught a glimpse while we were lockin' up fer the night. She, uh... she yours?"

Naruto glanced down at her, and Ino looked back up at him with fearful, conflicted eyes. Naruto considered her for a moment.

"Well, right now she is. But I don't mind sharing."

Ino felt herself go cold. What was Naruto doing? Sure he wouldn't _really_...

Naruto hissed and his hips stuttered. "Hey, Ino, if you tighten up like that, you'll make me..." He slammed his hips forward, plowing through Ino's clenching defenses. Then he gripped her hips and slammed himself balls-deep, shooting his load deep inside of her. 

"Whew!" Naruto breathed out in relief. He pulled himself out of her, letting his dick drip their combined juices onto the ground. "Looks like she liked the sound of that. Both her holes are open. Help yourselves."

"No, you can't - Mmmpf!" Ino's protests were cut off by a dick shoving itself into her mouth, belonging to one of the two young guys. He looked excited as he stared at her face.

"Wow, her lips are amazing..." He held the sides of her face and slid himself in and out almost experimentally. "She's so beautiful." Ino was so distracted by his shining eyes and awed voice that she was completely unprepared for the feeling of another cock at her pussy.

She couldn't turn her head to look behind her. She had no idea who it was. She tried to move her hips away, but they were captured by strong, calloused hands that held her still.

"Feisty one," said another young voice. Then he was sliding inside of her. No, no, this wasn't Ino, she wasn't the kind of person who would let some _stranger_ just...

"Oh boy, she's just swallwing me _right_ up," the voice said, pleased. Ino could feel him sliding into her all the way, his penetration made easy by Naruto's earlier load. "Damn. I kinda like the way that feels," he said embarrassed. Like _that_ was the only perverted thing he was doing here.

He thrust into her eagerly, at a much faster pace than his companion who was slowly savoring her mouth. Ino tried to pull away her hips, tried to clench and keep him out, but all it did was give him an even better fuck.

"Man, I've heard stories of slutty ninja girls, but I thought they were all made-up," said the burly man. Ino could hear the slick sounds of someone casually jerking their dick. "Hurry up boys, I want a go."

The one behind her needed no encouragement, already jackrabbiting into her. The one in her mouth heeded his words though, shoving his cock in deep enough to make her gag. But both must have been pretty close, because it wasn't long before they were both spilling inside of her, sullying her even more.

They barely had time to catch their breath before both boys were being pulled off of her. "Cmon, I ain't got all night," the burly man said. Ino's legs were almost too wobbly to hold her own weight, but that wasn't a problem when the burly man hauled her up and propped her against the wall. Somewhere along the way he'd lost his pants and apron.

Ino was dazed, and the man's face was the only thing that was in-focus in her vision. His features were wide and tough, almost ugly. Ino tried to voice a protest, but she couldn't seem to make any noise. The man gave her a toothy smile, his face close enough for his breath to warm her face.

"I was plannin' to kiss ye, but looks like yer lips are all slimed up," he said, slightly wrinkling his big nose. "'Least that's good fer one thing." 

She could feel him pressing against her opening. He was thick, thicker than Naruto; thicker than anything she'd taken before. So thick that she panicked when she felt him start to force his way inside of her.

"N-no, don't put it in, it's-"

The man grinned. "What? It's too big? HAH! Girlie, you'll be thankin' me fer that in a minute." Ino tried to pull away, but he was supporting her entire weight against the wall. Gravity did his work, forcing her downwards and making her stretch to take him whether she wanted to or not.

Ino gasped, tears filling her eyes as it slipped inside. The burly man licked his lips.

"Gotta admit, that was faster than I expected. Looks like you were _wet_ for it, girlie. HARHAR!" His fat cock squelched its way inside of her, forcing more and more of her tunnel to stretch to accomodate him. Ino's eyes were boggled, and her mouth was hanging open in a wordless shout. The man groaned as he fit all of himself inside.

But there was no reprieve. Almost immediately, as though worried someone would stop him, the man began bucking his hips upwards, fucking her against the wall. His thick cock barreled its way in and out, squelching and leaking juices all over the ground as he bounced her weight up and down. 

Ino could feel her body responding enthusiastically. Regardless of what her mind wanted, her legs were wrapping around the man, her cunt was weeping with eagerness, and her body was racked with mind-numbing pleasure. The man was grunting as he ruined her cunt on his dick. Ino couldn't think, her mind fraying with the pleasure she felt. Her tits were bouncing wildly in her bra, and she was open-mouthed and panting like a bitch in heat.

She was supposed to be fighting this. This was _wrong_, wrong, wrong. What was wrong with her, that she wasn't kicking and screaming right now? How did this situation even happen? There was someone...

Naruto! A spark of rationality reentered her eyes as she darted her eyes around, desperately searching for Naruto. He'd said he'd handle things. He'd said he'd take care of her, and she didn't have to worry. Where was _Naruto_...?"

She found him. He was... chatting amiably with the unassuming stranger from before, the first one that had arrived. Naruto had tucked himself away, but the other man was hard again and stroking himself as he watched her. He said something, and Naruto looked her way as well. He locked eyes with her.

Then he gave her a friendly wave, like she was crossing him on the street, and not getting her pussy broken in by some unknown brute. Like things weren't totally _fucking_ crazy right now. Like all of this was perfectly fine.

And despite herself, some part of Ino must have felt reassured by that, because a moment later she relaxed slightly, then tensed up again as her body was electrified by orgasm. Her vision went white, and all of her awareness was centered around the feeling of that ridiculously fat dick rearranging her insides. And because she was so hyperaware of the fuck she was getting, she could feel the moment the brute began filling her up, the way things suddenly became slick and warm. 

The man was grunting and panting as he fucked up into her a few more times in a couple of hard, jerking thrusts. Then finally, he pulled out, letting her slide down the wall in a boneless heap. She could feel the slime inside of her leaking out onto the ground in a puddle, but couldn't even drudge up any feelings for it.

She couldn't muster any feelings about much of anything in fact, even when Naruto picked her up and carried her into a nearby doorway. Or at least, not until she noticed that the men were following them in, filling her with trepidation. Trepidation that only increased when she realized that somehow there were more two more men than she remembered. When had they shown up? Naruto laid her onto what felt like a table.

"You sure she's good for more?" a voice asked.

"Of course," Naruto's voice responded. "She's a kunoichi! She's got more stamina than you could imagine. She'll be on her feet again in maybe a minute, as long as nobody else sticks something inside of her."

"Well, we wouldn't want that."

Ino could feel someone pulling her legs up, bending her knees above her, leaving her holes hanging open and vulnerable in the air at the edge of the table. Then she couldn't even moan a protest before someone new was pushing inside, filling her up again. To her shame, it felt _good_. She'd felt so empty after losing the fat dick from earlier. This one wasn't as thick, but its length poked at new depths, and her body responded in kind.

"Damn, you were right. Just listen to her." Ino realized that she was making a breathy moan with every thrust the man made, but when she tried to stop, she just produced whimpering gasps instead.

New hands appeared at her sides, and pulled off her shirt and bra. Her breasts poured out, jiggling and bouncing as she was fucked. She heard hoots and whistles from the surrounding men; far more than there should have been. The hands began toying with her tits, pulling at her nipples, rubbing them, sometimes just supporting their weight in their palms. Ino made a mewling sound at the attention, then jerked her head to the side to look away in shame.

A few voices began shouting for the man to hurry up so someone else could have a turn.

"Oi, shut up. She's not going anywhere, and we've got all night," the man yelled irritably. Ino whimpered at the thought, and her pussy gushed arousal.

\---

Ino didn't just lose her sense of time; she abandoned it. She didn't _want_ to know how long she was in there, pleasing a neverending crowd of men who seemed to keep appearing. She dimly remembered them having a conversation about running out to grab their friends or neighbors, but had no idea how long ago that was. 

Her awareness became a series of snapshots.

There she was, with a young guy straddling her chest, manhandling her tits to squeeze them around his dick as he fucked into them. Another man pushed her head forward so that the first man's dick entered her mouth every time he thrust forward, sliding between her breasts and across her tongue that was hanging out of her mouth.

-

There she was, being held between two different men. The first one let her sink onto his cock, then held her still as the other positioned himself behind her. And then - ah! He was pushing into her ass, filling her up in a way she'd never felt before. Then they began moving, and she could feel the way her walls were being pressed between the dicks in each hole. It was unbelievable and profane. She was driven higher and higher with every instroke of her pussy, and every outstroke of her ass. She was cumming her brains out, screaming in ecstasy. She wanted more, more of this, more of anything else they could give her.

-

There she was, standing on her own two feet above a handsome man who was lying on his back. Her legs were spread wide at his request, forming an 'M' over him. She sank down onto his dick, and his cock head speared its way into her, giving her more of that perfect friction. He had the kind of face she hated; he was looking at her with smug satisfaction, with his hands behind his head and a smirk on his face. He was the kind of guy who thought he was irresistable because he had a nice face and a big dick; a total condescending prick. 

But she dropped onto his big prick like a wanton slut, letting him enjoy the view of her engorged pussy lips stretching to take him. She groped at her own tits, jiggling them around for him as she rode his dick with a sex-drunk look on her face. The crowd of men was hooting and hollering at her, and someone even slapped her ass occasionally. Ino ate up the attention. She even moved her hands behind her, spreading her cheeks wide to show off her winking, slightly gaped asshole that was slick with cum. The men ate it up, cheering wildly, and Ino responded by fucking herself on the smug bastard's amazing dick as fast as she could, ignoring the burning weariness in her leg muscles just so she could give him a better fuck.

-

There she was, on her knees over a different man, riding his dick as a second one speared her from behind, filling her ass again. A third dick was between her lips, being lovingly caressed by her tongue. And there was another dick in each of her hands, jerking two men off sloppily as her brain struggled to multitask between all these greedy men who wanted her attention. 

Eventually, she just let herself go limp, letting all the men have their way with her body. She let the man below her fuck up into her, and the man behind her use her ass as he wanted. She had the man in front of her switch to facefucking her, making him do all the work in exchange for letting him be as rough as he liked. She was used to it by now; totally surrendering control and letting these total strangers do whatever they wanted to her. 

And like always, the double penetration had her squeezing and squirting and squealing as they pushed her to orgasm. She half-choked on the dick in her throat as it spurted cum into her, which only had her coming harder. She was just a _thing_ right now, and she was just happy to be used.

-

And there she was, gagging on one dick after another as she cycled through the ring of men surrounding her. She was already caked in cum, but they wanted to cover her in more, and she couldn't imagine denying them. She slurped and slobbered on every dick they pushed in her face, her hands alternating between jerking their shafts and pumping into her own empty pussy.

As she looked up past their dicks at their leering, condescending faces, she shivered in lust. Some were younger, some were older, some had beards, some had scars, some were ugly, some were handsome... She didn't recognize any of these civilian faces, but surely some of them knew who she was; surely some had sold something to her, or bought flowers from her, or had passed her on the street.

A thought got caught in her head. Where... where was Naruto? Naruto was supposed to be the one taking care of her. Why wasn't he here? Had he just _left_ her here, tossed her to these hungry lechers to be passed around and used indiscriminately?

She felt a sinking in her gut. It didn't make sense, but she was scared. If Naruto was still here, then everything she was doing was okay. He'd said so. Naruto wouldn't let her make a terrible mistake. Naruto's presence meant that she was allowed to suck all of these dicks, and that she was allowed to shamelessly ride whatever asshole pulled his dick out, and that she was allowed to be a buttslut for whoever wanted to stick it in, and that she was allowed to act like a depraved slut in front of all of these strangers. 

Her head whipped around frantically.

"N-Naruto?" she asked, her voice small. The men around her complained and heckled at her for pausing the blowjob, stroking their dicks impatiently.

Then, like the hero he was, Naruto pushed his way through the crowd and was in front of her in a flash. 

"Hey, hey you're alright," he said with a blinding smile. Ino felt all of the tension rush out of her in an instant. She felt silly sitting on the floor, caked in cum, feeling vulnerable because she hadn't seen Naruto.

Then Naruto pulled his dick out. He didn't have to say a word before Ino pounced on it with enthusiasm. Right that moment, she would do _anything_ for Naruto. She tried to show all of her gratitude and devotion with her mouth, showing off all the skill she'd gained over the course of the night.

She swallowed him down, her gag reflex long-since fucked into submission. She pursed her lips and let them drag along his length, like the other men had likes. She lathered him with her tongue, and gently rubbed his balls, and stroked his shaft, and gave him her best doe eyes like she was begging for a favor. She used her elbows to push out her tits, and she shook her ass, and she deeply inhaled his scent. It was all for him, but it filled her with perverted pleasure all the same.

And Naruto looked down at her with awe and lust, biting his lower lip and breathing heavily. The crowd of men was still jostling around her, still pumping their dicks in the open air, but Ino only had eyes for Naruto.

"I'm about to," he told her in a husky voice.

She pulled her mouth off of him and used both hands to jerk his shaft. A moment later his face scrunched, and he was shooting his load across her face, coating her closed eyelids, her cheeks, and her hair with his pearly cum.

But in wasn't over. The chorus of pants and grunts grew louder, and then someone from the crowd spurted onto her naked back. It was the first of many, as the entire crowd brought themselves to completion one-by-one. Cum sprinkled onto her from every direction as her fingers started plunging in and out of her sopping pussy. Load after load kept landing on her, and once the men were spent, they stepped away and let the people who were further back come up and do the same. 

By the time it was over, Ino wasn't sure there was a square inch of her that wasn't slick with the stuff. She was covered in seed from head to toe, and it dribbled off of her in glops. Ino's fingers pumped in and out of herself lazily, but that was just to chase the aftershocks of the orgasms she'd already had while they were covering her. She felt spent and gross.

For a moment the mob just panted and looked at Ino and lazily jerked themselves. Then a voice piped up.

"Alright, that's it for tonight!" Naruto called out to the crowded room. A moment later there were dozens of poofs of smoke as every single 'civilian' in the room released their Transformation Jutsu, revealing them all as Naruto clones. 

"Aww, I was hoping we'd pull an all-nighter."

"That was great!"

"Man, she was so good at that, I can't believe how long she went for."

"So much fun,"

"Does anyone know what time it is?"

"I totally made her cum the most, y'know."

"We should do this again sometime."

They all began chatting and high-fiving and occasionally sending smiles Ino's way. She blinked around at them blearily, trying to wipe the cum away from her eyes. 

"Alright, alright, that's enough, everybody dispel!" Naruto shouted over the hubbub. There were a few groans and muttered complaints, but they all began to dispel in puffs of smoke.

As they began disappearing, Ino began to notice the cum coating her also begin to evaporate. She had originally looked like a slime monster, but by the time the last clone had dispersed, she was simply naked and kind of sweaty, without a drop of cum on her body. There was still a small bit dripping down her face though. She blinked up at the real Naruto, the only other person in the room, in a daze.

"So that's how that works," Ino said bemusedly. "I'd always kind of wondered."

"Yeah, that's why pregnancy isn't really a worry," Naruto said, looking at her closely. "So you feeling okay after all that?" His voice was full of careful concern. He handed her the clothing she had lost during the night, now dry and clean. "I know that was kind of a lot."

"Shut up," Ino said, blushing angrily. "That was... you... I can't believe..."

Naruto beamed. "So you liked it?" 

Ino deflated. "Yeah, that was _disturbingly_ perfect. Thanks for enabling my kinky fantasy." And all it took was asking once and establishing a safe word.

Naruto bobbed his head happily. "You kidding? That was a ton of fun! And it wasn't _that_ kinky, really. I mean, uh... comparatively."

Ino stilled, then slowly looked towards Naruto. "Compared to _what_?" Ino asked incredulously. "That was, like, my _dirtiest_ fantasy."

Naruto opened his mouth, then closed it hesitantly. "Uh... I shouldn't say."

Ino stared at him. Part of her _desperately_ wanted to know what kind of ridiculous shit Naruto had seen and done with other people for this to be only _kind of_ kinky. But her logical brain knew that some information wasn't worth the cost of knowing.

"Right. Well. I'm going to..." she stood there unsurely, looking down at her newly-clothed body. "Take a bath and cuddle with Sai, probably."

"Tell him I said hi!" Naruto said cheerfully. Then something seemed to occur to him. "Actually, do you want me to walk you home?" He waggled his eyebrows. "These streets can be dangerous for a pretty girl all alone at night."

"Oh shut up," Ino said, hiding her amusement. She flipped her hair back. "But sure. Take me home, O, Sex God Uzumaki."

Naruto snorted, which turned into a laugh. But he obliged, walking with her as she looped her arm through his and headed outside. Her legs were somewhat shaky, and she still felt disoriented and dirty, but as she leaned into him on the walk home, she felt like a glowing fire was warming her insides.

_'Naruto Uzumaki, huh? Who would've thought,'_ she mused. And to think she'd constantly criticized Hinata's taste when she was younger. That girl must have had better eyes than anyone else in the village.

_'Probably better for everyone that he's not my type,'_ Ino thought to herself with amusement. An image of Sai appeared in her mind, and she smiled automatically. Eager to see him again, she pulled Naruto along as she half-ran the rest of the way home.


	16. Shino's Incubator (Oviposition, Egg Laying)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shino needs a large chakra source for a new breed of kikaichuu he wants to produce. Unfortunately, he made the mistake of underestimating the chosen host, Naruto Uzumaki, who has far more chakra than Shino imagined. Hopefully his eager incubator can handle it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters keep ending up way longer and way kinkier than I had planned.
> 
> Oviposition, Egg Laying, Eggnancy, Anal Fisting, Stomach Bulging, Anal Gape, Coming Untouched, Multiple Orgasms, Dry Orgasm, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Partial Nudity, Masturbation...

“Greetings Naruto. I was hoping to speak with you. Why? Because I need assistance with a project, and I believe you to be the most suitable person for the task.” 

Naruto looked up from his bento box, his cheeks stuffed with food and eyes wide as Shino appeared next to him. He chewed slowly as he tried to parse through what Shino had said, then swallowed.

“Sure Shino, I’d be happy to help!” Naruto said brightly. “What do you need me to do?” Shino’s appearance didn’t give any clues, but then, it never did. He was still tall and reserved, but these days he had started adopting some interesting new changes. He had started wearing lighter coats without hoods, and with his face bared of everything but his sunglasses or tri-optic visor, he was surprisingly expressive and handsome.

Then again, while working with several Aburame a few months ago, he had learned that Shino had always been considered especially outgoing and passionate among his clan. Who knew?

Shino stared at him silently for a moment. “It may be unwise to agree to assist me before knowing all of the details. Why? Because it involves insects, and you may be too squeamish to assist me.”

“Ahaha, I kinda figured that,” Naruto said with a nervous chuckle, “but you never ask me for anything! So whatever it is, I really want to help! Plus, I uh… got over a lot of my squeamishness, after... er… when I was away from the village,” Naruto finished lamely. He didn’t want to mention that while he was training with the toads, the only food available was giant bugs. You could only slurp down so much caterpillar guts and grasshopper legs before bugs stopped freaking you out.

“Besides,” Naruto said cheerfully, “we don’t get to hang out much! You’re my friend, you know, and spending more time with you sounds nice!” It was true. Naruto didn’t have much in common with Shino, but he had always found him cool and reliable. He’d welcome any chance to get to know him better; especially since he’d heard on the grapevine that Shino was aiming to work at the Academy. Iruka had instilled in Naruto a great respect for dependable teachers, and the idea of Shino trying to wrangle a class of school children sounded both hilarious and charming.

Shino opened then closed his mouth. He lightly cleared his throat. “It is nice to hear you say that. I feel much the same,” he responded, his expression softening just slightly. “In any case, would you be able to meet me after dinner in the training field closest to the Aburame district?”

“Sure thing Shino!” Naruto said, voice tinged with excitement. He was excited to know what kind of cool project Shino had planned. 

\---

When Naruto arrived, he was surprised to find Shino standing in front of a curious statue he had never seen before, placed at the edge of the training ground.

“Ah, you came,” Shino said.

“Of course I did!” Naruto said, slightly indignantly. “I meant what I said, you know! I’d be happy to help _any_ time you needed me. Believe it!”

Naruto was too busy inspecting the statue, which seemed to be of a cool looking beetle with oversized wings, to notice Shino’s cheeks dusting lightly with red. Shino cleared his throat.

"Right. What is the task at hand? Well, my clan breeds many types of kikaichuu, which feed off of chakra. They can then use this chakra in various ways: they can emit this chakra to disrupt genjutsu or confuse trackers; they can use it to form a defensive shell or construct clones; or they can distribute this chakra to allies, though somewhat inefficiently. It is this final capability that I am researching."

Naruto's face was scrunched up in concentration.

"So you're trying to... make bugs that are really good at sharing chakra?" Naruto asked slowly. Shino looked shocked, and for a moment his sunglasses fell slightly askew. He recovered quickly, straightening them with one hand.

"That is... correct. My swarm has produced a mutated form of kikaichuu that are better at absorbing and sharing chakra. However, they are smaller than normal kikaichuu, and therefore cannot hold as much chakra."

Naruto nodded understandingly. "So you need more of the same bugs, except bigger. So what do you need me for?"

"Kikaichuu size is determined by how much chakra they are exposed to in the embryonic phase. The more chakra they passively absorb in the egg, the larger their potential growth in the future."

"Oh! And I've got a crazy amount of chakra!" Naruto realized aloud. Then he blanched. "Wait wait wait, are you gonna have to cut holes in me and stick eggs inside!?"

"No," Shinno reassured him flatly. "Our process for altering our bodies is an Aburame Clan secret, and the eggs will likely grow far too large to fit under your skin."

Naruto was not reassured at all. An image of giant bugs bursting through his skin and eating him from the inside-out crossed his mind, and he cringed in horror. Somehow Shino seemed to see his thought bubble; or at least he knew how Naruto's mind worked well enough to know what he was thinking.

"Furthermore, the eggs will not hatch under your care. You will receive them as small eggs, and they will be retrieved from you as large eggs, assuming the experiment works. Hatching Kikaichuu requires a secret Aburame technique, and it cannot happen otherwise."

Naruto finally calmed down. "Alright, so how uh... where are the eggs gonna be?"

Shino didn't answer. Naruto felt a sinking feeling.

"Oi. Oi, Shino, why aren't you answering?" Naruto's voice was tense. Shino cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses. 

"There is one other reason I thought of you for this particular experiment," Shino said in response, hesitantly. "The nature of the experiment requires a certain amount of... comfort with acts that may be considered... suggestive in nature." Shino pulled out a case, which he popped open to reveal a plastic plunger tube filled with small orbs in a viscous liquid.

Then, against every one of Shino's expectations, Naruto seemed to relax.

"Oh, they go in my butt?" Naruto asked, then blinked a few times, looking only slightly embarrassed. He fidgeted a bit, chewing his cheek in thought. "That... should be fine." Then, with no shame, he fell to his knees, dropped his chest to the ground, and slid down his pants, baring his ass. 

Shino stared in bafflement at Naruto's shapely ass waving in the air. "Go on, put 'em in already," Naruto said. Shino stepped forward halteringly, lowering himself behind Naruto. He couldn't stop himself from just looking at it for a moment, Naruto's hairless, winking hole between his plump cheeks. He shook himself out of it, face red, and tried to act professionally.

He pushed the tip of the plastic tube into Naruto's hole as far as it could go, hilting it to the barrel containing the eggs. Then he pressed down on the plunger, sending the eggs and liquid splashing deep into Naruto's bowels. Once it was empty, he pulled it out.

Naruto's hole winked in his face a few times before Naruto pulled his pants back up.

"So should I stay like this for a while, or can I stand up?" he asked from the ground.

"You may walk around," Shino said in a tight voice. "Why? Because the liquid housing the eggs should lightly cement, protecting the eggs and holding them in place until they are ready to be released."

Naruto straightened slowly, looking down and rubbing his lower stomach.

"Alright. They're in," Naruto said, half to himself. Then he looked at Shino inquisitively. "So is there anything I gotta know or do while they're in? Should I focus my chakra down there or something?"

Shino shook his head. "No. You may live, train, eat, and sleep as you normally do. You may not even notice them before it is time for them to come out. I will check up on you every week, and will remove them in four weeks."

"Alright, no problem!" Naruto said, jumping up cheerfully. "I've gotta get to a meeting, so see ya Shino! Come find me any time."

"You as well."

\---

Three days later, Naruto was staring at his stomach in the mirror thinking that Shino might have miscalculated something.

"I might not even notice them?" Naruto muttered to himself disbelievingly. He could _feel_ the eggs inside of himself every time he moved. They were only _barely_ visible on the surface, causing his lower stomach to protrude very slightly, but it wasn't easy to ignore them.

He shook his head and pulled his shirt and jacket back on.

"Well, I'll just tell Shino about it in a few days, no big deal."

He headed out the door and began rooftop-hopping towards the Hokage tower for more training, feeling the weight of the eggs pressing down with every step.

\---

Four days later, Naruto walked slowly across the grass of the Aburame training ground where he'd previously met Shino, fighting back a groan with every step. He saw Shino standing up ahead and headed towards him.

"Naruto," Shino greeted him. "Have any problems presented?"

Nauto huffed. "Well I don't know if it's a _problem_, but I sure didn't expect _this_ too happen so fast!" He lifted up his shirt, and Shino's eyebrows shot to his hairline.

Naruto's stomach was bulging out a few inches, like he'd doubled his order at Ichiraku's. Except instead of forming an even, round protrustion, his stomach was full of visible small bumps from each individual egg. Shino was shocked.

"I did not think that the eggs would grow so large, so quickly," Shino said with worry. He reached out a hand and rubbed the bumps. Naruto's breath hitched, and he pulled his hand back quickly.

"I apologize. Is it painful?" Shino asked, concerned. Naruto looked away.

"It's not really _painful_," Naruto said, embarrassed. "It's just kinda... sensitive and stretched-feeling." It was true. He had a pretty big pain threshold, but the eggs didn't _hurt_, they just felt like... well, unlike anything he'd felt before. He didn't feel like he had a full stomach, or like he had to go to the bathroom. If anything, it was an addictive sensation. Several times he'd caught himself rubbing his stomach absentmindedly, just enjoying the sense of fullness and the feeling of them shifting around inside. He might even say it felt nice.

"I see." Shino looked incredibly disappointed nonetheless. "It appears that we will have to cease the experiment."

"What'll happen to the eggs if we pull them out early?" Naruto asked, concerned by Shino's dejected tone.

"They will perish." Shino answered bluntly. "Why? Because they will no longer have access to the specific chakra source that has incubated them until now. It is too late for the eggs to learn to sustain themselves with any other chakra."

"What!?" Naruto yelled, horrified. "You can't let them _die_! Look, it's fine, it's not like they hurt at all! I just got to keep them in for, what, three more weeks?"

Shinno frowned at him. "Yes. However, if they have already grown this large during only the earliest stages of development, then I have no way of knowing how large they may become. At the very least, they will be disruptive during your daily life. It appears I must have severely underestimated your chakra."

Naruto crossed his arms stubbornly. "Well that's fine. I don't care if they get bigger. I've brought them this far, I can't just give up on them now!" He felt strangely protective of the eggs inside of him.

Shino hesitated. "Alright." He sounded both worried and relieved. "Return here in a week, then, or come find me sooner if you change your mind. I will bring an extraction kit next week just in case."

"Sure, sure," Naruto said, satisfied. "I'm sure there will be no problem at all!"

\---

Naruto bit his lip and fought back a moan. He shifted in his chair, then shuddered at the sensation of the eggs shifting inside of him. He only had a few more papers to sign, and then he could...

"Ohhhhh," Naruto moaned lowly. His dick throbbed in his pants. Alright, he couldn't do this. He made a clone to finish the paperwork, and headed towards the Aburame training ground a little early.

He took the roofs, but it took all of his conversation not to fall off. Every jump had the eggs pressing into... _something_ inside of him that was making his dick rock hard. It wasn't his prostate, but something deeper. It made work nearly impossible; and that was without mentioning the fact that if you payed close attention, you could see his massively bloated stomach under his jacket.

He finally arrived at the training ground and looked around. Shino wasn't there yet. Naruto sat down under a tree, then groaned at the sensation. He tried to calm down. Maybe if he directed chakra towards the eggs, it'd soothe his insides.

"OHHHHH, fuuuck," Naruto moaned. The eggs had seemed to _vibrate_ when he did that. He ran a hand over his stomach, and the sensation was blissful on the oversensitive skin. As his hand ran over the bumps in his belly, he tried to ignore the way his dick was ready to blow.

"Ah, fuck it," he muttered, looking around. Shino still wasn't here. He shimmied his pants down and kicked them off, letting his dick spring up and smack the underside of his belly. He curled his toes in pleasure.

He spread his legs wide where he was sitting, reached between his legs, pumped his dick a few times, and then he was coming, spraying his load on the grass in front of him in orgasmic relief. As he was coming his muscles clenched, and the eggs pushed even _harder_ on that sensitive spot, prolonging his orgasm. 

Once he was finished, his body sank in relief. But when he moved to sit up, there was a burst of pleasure, and suddenly his prick was filling up again.

"Damnit!" he cursed, his face flushed. He pulled the hem of his shirt up over his stomach, and began to run a hand over the massive bulges. Tingles of pleasure ran through his body again. Almost without thinking, he dropped his other hand back down to his cock and started pumping it slowly, savoring the shocks of pleasure that came from his stomach at the same time. He continued jacking off as he caressed his stomach and gave sighs of pleasure, his action producing loud, slick, smacking sounds.

"Naruto!?"

Naruto's eyes shot open to find Shino staring at him in shock.

"S-sorry Shino!" he blurted out in a panic, trying to reach for his pants. "It's just... the eggs kind of, you know, are making everything really sensitive..." He couldn't bend down far enough to reach his pants past his ankles and had to give up, embarrassed. Instead he just used his hands to ineffectively cover his stiff, leaking dick and averted his eyes. 

"That is... unexpected," Shino said faintly.

"How do you think I feel," Naruto said, flustered. He tried to stand up, but the eggs shifted inside of him again, making him moan in pleasure.

"Naruto, are you sure that you don't want me to remove-"

"No!" Naruto blurted. His face flushed red. "I mean... It doesn't feel _bad_... obviously. It's just distracting is all."

Shino's face was red as well, and his sunglasses couldn't hide the way he was staring at Naruto's stomach and crotch. At this point, Naruto's stomach was sticking out several inches in front of him and looked like he was several months pregnant; or he _would_, if it was one solid bulge and not a bunch of round lumps.

"It will interfere with your duties, and it could progress to become much more uncomfortable over the next two weeks," Shino argued weakly. He couldn't seem to look away.

"My clones can do all my work anyways," Naruto contested. His clones still had flat stomachs, after all. He had several running around right that moment. "And you can watch me the whole time if you have to! I'm sure it'll be fine."

Shino stared for several more moments, then finally shook himself and looked at Naruto's face.

"Very well. But I would like to keep you under observation in the Aburame compound."

Naruto looked unsure. "I don't want anyone else to see me like this, y'know..."

Shino nodded. "There is an outpost we can use. Why? Because it is reserved for sensitive experiments that cannot be disturbed."

Naruto hesitated, then nodded. "Alright, just... help me get over there." He held out a hand, and Shino pulled him to a standing position. "And my pants... I guess I might as well leave them off," Naruto muttered. Shino picked them up wordlessly, and began leading the way further into the nearby Aburame woods, Naruto still naked from the waist down. Both of them did their best to ignore his nudity, despite the way his dick swung around freely in the open air while they walked.

A few minutes later brought them to a dome-shaped cabin. Shino performed a few hand seals and pressed his hands against the door, making several seals light up, then fade away. He opened the door and led Naruto inside.

It was a simple, well-furnished cabin with a bed, kitchen, bathroom, fireplace, and a big industrial shower, with a room sectioned off that had microscopes, sinks, tables, vials, and more. Shino led Naruto to the bed. 

"Sorry about the... nakedness," Naruto said awkwardly, sitting on the edge of the bed and covering himself with the blanket. "I can clean up and put my pants back on."

"I do not mind," Shino said evenly. Naruto looked at him suspiciously. Shino looked away with reddened cheeks.

"We're gonna be alone here for a couple of weeks, right?" Naruto asked deliberatively. Shino nodded at the wall. "Well, these eggs are probably gonna make me sensitive the whole time. Would you want to... help me with that? Or should I handle it all by myself?"

Shino turned towards him slowly. Just as slowly, Naruto pulled the blankets away from his crotch and spread his legs apart, letting his throbbing dick hang heavily in the air. Shino was breathing a little fast.

"I suppose that would be... only fair," Shino said, voice uneven.

"Sure," Naruto said agreeably, and scooted further onto his back so his butt was hanging off the edge of the bed as well, most of his weight on his back. "And I mean, it'd only be fair if I returned the favor, right?" He shot an obvious glance at Shino's own coat-covered crotch. Then Naruto rubbed his fingers over the head of his dick, then brought them down even further, to his hole. He slid the fingers inside, biting his lip, and shamelessly worked his ass open in front of Shino.

"I suppose that would be logical," Shino responded, his voice a little more sure. He pulled his coat off with surprising speed. Naruto bit his lip with arousal when he saw the bulge in Shino's pants.

Shino stepped up to the bed and replaced the hand on Naruto's dick with his own. Naruto moaned loudly as Shino began pumping his dick for him, and Naruto's hands moved to his stomach instead. Shino watched him do this, his motions slowing.

Then Shino pulled his own pants down. Naruto didn't even get a chance to see Shino's dick before he felt a pressure at his hole, and then Shino was pushing inside of him. Naruto cried out with pleasure as he was filled. There was nothing for Naruto to do but just lie there and take it as Shino began fucking him rapidly and jerking his dick for him at the same time. The eggs were so far inside of Naruto that Shino's dick was nowhere near them, and the sensation of being filled even _more_ thoroughly than he had been before had Naruto ready to blow almost immediately.

But he had no control over the sensations he felt, so all he could do was rub his stomach and try to hold back his orgasm as Shino fucked him with almost mechanical precision. Shino's hips struck Naruto's ass repeatedly, and the motions of fucking made the eggs inside of Naruto move as well, adding to his mountain of pleasure.

When he couldn't handle any more, Naruto sent his chakra to the eggs again, making them vibrate inside of him, and he came so hard he saw white. Shino fucked him through it, until his thrusts became uneven and he buried himself as deep as he could into Naruto's ass. His hands never stopped pumping Naruto's dick though, even through his own orgasm.

When Naruto's orgasm subsided, Shino was leaning over him with his hands on the bed, panting. Naruto leaned up towards him and Shino met him halfway in a kiss, their tongues sliding against each other for a moment. Then Naruto fell back against the bed, grinning.

"Well this two weeks should be great," Naruto said happily. Shino gave a small smile in return.

\---

Naruto shouted his pleasure as Shino fucked him doggystyle. His stomach was hanging heavily below him, halfway to the ground. This was a pretty regular scene in the cabin.

The first thing Naruto had done was abandon his clothing. His shirts were getting tight, his stomach was too sensitive, and he was constantly horny, so he decided to just live naked for as long as he was there. He walked around with his bulging stomach, bubble butt, and swinging dick on display when he wasn't lying down on the bed.

The only problem was, he was very bored. And very horny.

He spent almost all of his time masturbating, or fingering himself, or trying to get Shino to have sex again. Shino, unfortunately, didn't have Naruto's limitless libido, but with a horny and naked Naruto parading around him all the time, he found the energy to fuck him again every several hours. 

In the meantime, Naruto often made a clone to fuck himself, filling the cabin with the constant sounds of sex. It had gotten to the point where Shino had abandoned clothing as well, taking all of it off when he arrived, and pulling it back on when he left. Naruto liked the way he looked, all tall and cool with lean muscles; even the holes that littered his pale skin were neat. Seeing the normally totally-covered Shino bare everything but his eyes, including his pert butt and pale package, felt to Naruto like the ultimate show of trust. And that was a massive turn-on. He wasn't even bothered when he saw bugs crawling on Shino's skin anymore; maybe because it felt different now that he had his own baby bugs growing inside of him. Or because he was too horny to care.

Admittedly, it was kind of hard for Naruto to think of anything else. His mind was always on either sex or the eggs, and often both. Shino had warned him not to send chakra towards the eggs, as it could make them even _bigger_; so of course, Naruto couldn't help but give them extra chakra all the time. The thought of his stomach getting even bigger, of the pleasure growing even stronger... It was a cycle of thinking that just spiralled into constant lust.

Between his clones and Shino, Naruto was getting fucked near-constantly; and when he wasn't, he was masturbating and rubbing his stomach with his asshole open and ready to be filled, often already leaking cum. Just running a hand over his stomach could get him hard. Without accelerated healing, he'd be worried about chafing his dick.

And it only got more intense by the day. By week three, it was hard for him to leave the bed. His stomach was larger than any pregnant woman's he'd ever seen; so big that it was hard for him to jerk his own dick anymore. He had to waddle when he walked, and the visible lumps in his stomach looked the size of apples. If it wasn't for the clones, he'd end up begging Shino for sex constantly. As it was, he now had two clones attending him at all times.

"It's so big..." one clone said, full of awe as he rubbed Naruto's stomach.

"How many do you think there are?" the second clone asked, casually tugging on Naruto's dick.

"It's gotta be dozens," clone one replied. Naruto flushed at the thought.

"Oh, he likes that," the second one teased.

"Of course he does. I mean, _I_ do too, and we're him," the first clone pointed out.

"Yeah, you're right," the second clone agreed. "We know _exactly_ what he likes. He just _loves_ the thought of being stuck here, too pregnant to move."

"What a kinky guy."

"He wants to get as big as possible. Heck, he'll be disappointed to see the eggs go. He'll probably ask to get filled up again afterwards, so he can keep being a bug broodmare. Just getting stuffed full of eggs, again and again, until he spends more time pregnant and giving birth than with a flat stomach."

The first clone laughed as Naruto's dick started spurting his load, but the second one didn't stop stroking it even after he finished. Naruto's dick didn't even lose its hardness all the way before it was stiffening back up again under the second clone's hand. The real Naruto whimpered and fidgeted helplessly on the bed.

"Guys, stop, Shino's right there," Naruto said, embarrassed. Shino was in the lab room, but he was watching them and clearly listening in, his microscope abandoned, and his dick stiff in the open air.

"Don't act like you don't get off on him knowing," the second clone said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, we know you too well for that," the first clone agreed, grinning Naruto's grin. "Hey, Shino! Naruto keeps pumping the eggs full of chakra because he's a total egg slut, and he fantasizes about being a broodmare. You should take advantage of that. Maybe you could keep him around after this, fill him with another set of these bugs." Naruto cried out in protest, but it just turned into an open-mouthed moan of pleasure as the second clone lined himself up and thrust himself easily into Naruto's readily-available hole. 

"Actually, you probably shouldn't," the second clone said reluctantly as he fucked Naruto. "He can't be an active shinobi if he's waddling around and masturbating all the time. Much less be Hokage."

"Weeeell..." the first clone said thoughtfully. "The Hokage doesn't go out much. He could probably just replace the Hokage desk with a bed, and he can lie there all day getting stuffed with eggs and letting the shinobi forces fuck him whenever they report," the first clone teased with faux-thoughtfulness. "The first broodmare Hokage."

"Sh-shut up," Naruto protested weakly. "Don't listen to them Shino, they're just messing with you. I'm not that much of a pervert..."

"Yes you are," both of the clones rebutted in chorus. 

"You just don't want Shino to _know_ you are," the second clone said. "And it's too late for that," he said with a grin.

"Oh well," the first clone said, amused. "Not our problem. We're just clones."

The second clone thrust a few more times and came inside Naruto, face filled with pleasure. Then he pulled out and pulled Naruto's leg to the side. The first clone caught on, and pulled Naruto's other leg to the other side, spreading him wide open.

"Hey Shino, want another go?" the second clone asked loudly, motioning to Naruto's slick, gaped hole. "He's wide open for you."

Shino was there a heartbeat later, thrusting into Naruto at full speed. Naruto's breathy moans filled the room. The clones grinned at each other over Naruto's stomach.

"I think Shino might be a pervert too," the first clone said in a stage whisper.

"I think you might be right," the second clone whispered back. Shino didn't respond, too busy fucking Naruto like a madman.

\---

It had almost been four weeks, and Naruto was permanently bedridden.

He _could_ walk, but he got too turned on to think straight the moment he was upright. And it was no wonder; his stomach was about as large as the rest of him at this point. Naruto hadn't known that skin could stretch like that, but here was the proof. He suspected that Kurama's chakra was helping, since there was no way that he would feel so little pain otherwise.

There was _some_ pain, but it was an aching, stretching kind of pain that disappeared as his body got accustomed to it. If he moved around too much the pain would flare anew, but his body adapted quickly. So with the weight of his own stomach pressing down on him, he just laid in bed all day, with his legs spread wide so that his hole - a slick, puffy thing by now - was available to use. He hadn't seen his own dick in a week, so whether he got off depended on whether the person fucking him would stroke it for him.

Unless Naruto cheated. He was doing that a lot more often lately. In order to get himself off without touching himself, he'd fill the eggs in his stomach with chakra, making them vibrate visibly beneath his skin. Unbearable pleasure would rip through him every time, making him cum without fail. Shino scolded him when he did it though, so he tried to do it only when Shino wasn't looking.

Shino seemed to enjoy Naruto's state almost as much as Naruto. He'd inspect Naruto's stomach, making sure nothing was damaged or wrong; and every time, he'd end up stroking Naruto's stomach as though hypnotized, his dick hard between his legs. After that it wasn't long before Shino used Naruto's hole to get off. Sometimes Naruto would request a checkup just so Shino would end up fucking him, and it usually worked.

And Naruto was left with nothing to do but lie there, thinking about the eggs, and how big his stomach was, and how hard his dick was, and how they would feel coming out, and...

Naruto gasped. The eggs were wobbling around inside of him. That hadn't happened before.

"Shino!" he called out urgently. There was no response from the lab, since Shino probably assumed he was just begging to be fucked again. "Shino, I think the eggs are ready."

Shino was there in a flash, his eyebrows raising when he saw the way Naruto's stomach was wobbling on its own above Naruto's reclining body. He rested his hand on it and nodded his head. Then he disappeared back into the lab, before coming out with another plastic plunger like the one that had started this whole thing. However, this one was filled only with a purplish liquid.

"I will need to insert this deep inside of you. Why? Because this will cause a chain reaction to dissolve the compound holding the eggs in place," Shino explained. Naruto nodded quickly.

"Go ahead, whatever you need to do," Naruto told him breathlessly.

Shino went down between his legs and stuck the tube into Naruto's already-slick hole, which was able to take it without even letting it touch the walls. Shino hesitated. Then he kept pushing, inserting the plastic barrel as well. But he didn't stop there. He pulled Naruto's puffy ring open, and kept pressing until his fingers slid in as they held the barrel. And he just kept going, pushing in the entire device along with his hand, his wrist, until he'd stuck his arm itself into Naruto.

Naruto could feel the arm enter him and he cried out in pleasure and disbelief. His ass swallowed up the arm _easily_, though he could feel every inch of it pressing inwards. He _absolutely_ hadn't been able to do that before, so the eggs stretching him and the constant fucking must have made a serious impact.

When Shino's arm was in to the elbow, Naruto saw Shino's brow furrow as he hesitated. Then, to Naruto's shock, Shino reached his _other_ arm up, and...

"Woah, waitwaitwait-" Naruto's words were cut off as Shino slid the fingers of his second hand inside alongside his other arm, and Naruto's mouth fell open in a glassy-eyed 'O'. Both of Shino's hands were inside of him, and the pressure stretched him wide open, mashed against his prostate, and filled him up in a way that had him seeing stars.

"I took the liberty of stretching you with both arms. Why? Because you will need to be at least this wide to lay these eggs," Shino explained to him. "This is why you should have listened to my directions. Why? Because you overfilled the eggs with chakra, and now they are much bigger than anyone else's body could reasonably handle."

But his words fell on mostly deaf ears as Naruto was racked with pleasure. Shino used his second hand to press the plunger deep inside Naruto's bowels, releasing the liquid. Then he carefully pulled the plunger and his arms out of Naruto's gaping hole, sliding them out slowly.

The result was immediate. Before, the eggs had been a heavy and static weight in his gut, shifting a little as he moved but generally keeping their positions, though they grew bigger and bigger with time.

But now he could feel them _sliding_ against each other inside of him. They began slipping into new territory, stretching channels that hadn't previously accomodated them. Naruto realized with nervous glee that they were headed to the correct exit, and he could see the massive globes rearranging themselves beneath the skin of his belly.

Naruto took deep breaths as the first one descended. It was splitting him at least as wide as Shino's hands had. It slid down his channel slowly, smoothly, and Naruto could feel his hole winking in preparation. 

And then it pushed close to the entrance and _smushed_ against his prostate, and Naruto's eyes were rolling back in his head. His dick was spurting, but somehow most of his pleasure was coming from the egg that was forcing its way out of him. It reached his ring, and Naruto could feel his hole _yawn_ open to let it out, stretching wider than he could ever remember. It pushed its way outside onto the sheets, to be whisked away by Shino. But Naruto had no time to worry about that, as the next few were coming.

Shino had a perfect view or Naruto's ring stretching wide as the first egg came out. He was _astonished_ at the size; the egg was larger than a cantaloupe and deep blue in color. And this was one of many. It was a good thing he'd abandoned his clothes long ago, because his dick ached with arousal.

But he had no time for that, because the second egg was coming. Naruto's dick was spurting endlessly, and Shino used the emissions to lubricate Naruto's opening further, hopefully making things easier for him. Not that Naruto was in a state to notice; his eyes were glazed and staring at nothing, his mouth open wide as a keening moan escaped him. The second egg pushed out as slowly as the first, gradually forcing Naruto's ring to stretch wider and wider.

Shino had no idea what came over him, but impulsively, he pushed the egg back inside. Naruto's head fell backwards, and his dick shot an especially powerful spurt into the air. Shino let the egg stretch Naruto's ring again, spreading it to its widest point... and then he pressed it inside again. Naruto's body was spasming with tremors of pleasure as Shino did so, and Naruto's head thrashed to the side, his mouth drooling as his tongue hung out.

Shino thought he might feel guilty, but he didn't, despite toying with Naruto's body on a whim. He justified it for a moment by pretending he was helping Naruto stretch before the majority of the eggs hit... but he abandoned that thought when he realized he didn't care. He liked seeing Naruto lose his mind, and he liked watching Naruto's hole stretch wide, so he kept forcing the second egg back inside every time it tried to come out. He wasn't sure Naruto was conscious, but his body spasmed with pleasure every time, so he kept doing it.

He kept it up until the egg would no longer go back inside, blocked by the third egg behind it. Then Shino finally let it fall out, swiftly placing it in the container he'd prepared. Naruto's ring clenched shut after the second egg escaped, but then it was immediately forced open again by the third. Naruto's legs tensed weakly against the sheets, as though he was trying to buck his hips, but he had too little control over his body to manage it. The third egg forced its way out, and Shino moved that one away as well.

But now it was as though the floodgates had opened. Eggs began plopping out of him, each one mashing his prostate and violating his hole on their way out. Naruto was positively sobbing with pleasure, and his dick was still spurting out the last bits of semen he had.

Shino focused on pulling the eggs aside, working mechanically even as his dick leaked all over itself. He pulled aside over a dozen eggs before they slowed down. Shino immediately moved to Naruto's side.

"Naruto," Shino called to him, smacking his face lightly. Naruto's eyes fluttered as he drooled on the sheets. "Naruto, I need for you to push. Why? Because most of the eggs are still inside of you." He rubbed a hand over Naruto's stomach, making the incubator shudder. He paused thoughtfully. Then he pressed down on Naruto's stomach. Naruto cried helplessly, tears streaking down his cheeks as another egg pushed its way out of him. His dick was still spasming with orgasm, even though there was nothing more for him to shoot.

Shino set the egg aside and continued stroking and pressing on Naruto's stomach, which still looked nine months pregnant. "Naruto, keep pushing your eggs. Why? Because even though you look beautiful like this, it is time for the young inside of you to see the world."

Naruto seemed to hear this, finally.

"Y-young? Children?" he croaked out.

Shino jumped on the opportunity.

"That's right, Naruto. You need to push out the children. Why? Because they cannot live inside you forever."

"Am... 'M I the mother?" Naruto asked in a weak, confused voice.

"No," Shino said bluntly. "Why? Because you are the incubator. You are nothing but a warm body for these eggs." Naruto whimpered, and to Shino's surprise, two more eggs poured out of him. Shino's mind raced. If his arousal helped things progress smoothly, and if his clones had been accurate with their teasing...

"These eggs are not yours. Why? Because an incubator does not own anything. An incubator's job is simply to be filled up until they are fat and useless with eggs. And then they are to release those eggs, so that they may be filled up again."

"Again?" Naruto whimpered. Another egg pushed out. "Fill me up again?"

"Perhaps," Shino said. "It is uncertain. Why? Because you are not a very good incubator."

Naruto moaned pitifully. "I'm not?"

"No. Why? Because you are a naughty incubator who gave these eggs too much chakra. And now you won't even push them out properly. If you wish to be filled up again, you must push out these eggs, like a good incubator."

A glint of determination entered Naruto's expression, and four more eggs pushed out of him in quick succession. 

"That was good," Shino praised him. "Keep doing that," he said, then he hesitated. "Why?" he said tentatively. "Because you are a good, slutty incubator, who wants to be filled up again."

Naruto smiled dazedly, his tongue lolling out. His stomach visibly tensed, and three more eggs poured out. Shino had his kikaichuu pull the eggs aside so that he could rub Naruto's stomach with one hand, and rapidly stroke his own dick with the other. He kept talking Naruto through it.

"That's right. You will be very busy after this. Why? Because I will keep you here and fill you with even more eggs, so you can feel like this forever. Why will I do that? Because you are so good at this that you shouldn't be anything other than an incubator. You are the very best incubator, with a big stomach full of eggs, and a loose hole that can push out all of those eggs. Anybody can fuck you if they want, but your hole is too loose to be good for that. Because your hole is made for pushing out lots and lots of eggs, like a good incubator."

Naruto looked ecstatic to hear this, and he tensed his stomach eagerly, pushing out one dozen eggs, two dozen, all in a couple of minutes.

"G-gooooooddd, inc- oooo..." he moaned out, delirious with orgasm.

"That is right. You are a _good_ incubator. Why? Because you love to be filled up with eggs, and you love when eggs are distending your abdomen. But that is not your favorite thing."

"Why?" Naruto asked before Shino could.

"Because you are an egg slut, and your _favorite_ thing is to push out all of those eggs. Can you feel it right now? How much you love pushing out these eggs, like only an egg slut would?"

"Yeeaaaaaaa!" Naruto moaned out in a fuck-drunk haze, pushing out half a dozen eggs as his dick twitched in an endless, empty orgasm. "Eeeeeggggggggg sssssssllluuuuuut."

"That is correct. You are a good incubator because you are an egg slut, and everyone knows that the best incubators are egg sluts. Why? Because egg sluts like you love to get filled again and again, and they always make sure to push out every last egg. Are you going to push out every last egg?"

"Yeeeeesssssssss," Naruto responded, bucking his hips into the air. His stomach was almost flat now, only three more bulging lumps showing. Shino watched one of them sink deeper, and then Naruto was pushing that one out.

"That was very good," Shino praised him, stroking his hair. "There are only two more to go. Two more eggs to push out, and everyone will know what a good incubator you are. And if you push both of them out yourself, I'll make sure to tell everyone that you're an eager egg slut, too. Would you like that?"

Naruto whimpered and nodded his head. He visibly strained, but the last two eggs moved slowly. Shino helped him out by pressing down on one of the bulges in his abdomen. It traveled under his skin a few inches, before colliding with the other one. Then they both sank down as well. The first one slid out of Naruto easily, practically falling out of his overstretched hole. Naruto's dick finally began to deflate.

But just before the very last egg fell out, Shino stopped it with his hand. Naruto whined and tried to push, his hole clenching around it. Shino knew it was cruel, but...

"You need to keep pushing. Why? Because there is still one egg left." Shino pushed the egg back inside. Naruto whimpered.

"W... won't come out..."

"I see," Shino said. He waited until the last egg was almost out, and then every time, he pushed it back inside. "I must have been mistaken. Why? Because I thought you were a good incubator, but you won't push out the final egg." Shino began pushing the egg in at an upwards angle, targeting Naruto's prostate. As he'd hoped, Naruto's deflating dick began to fill up again.

"N-noo, s'riiight theeeere," Naruto whined. Shinoo let him push the egg out past the widest point, then just when it was almost all the way out... he pushed it back in again. Naruto's hole looked truly ruined, taking in the massive egg without the slightest ability to resist. Naruto was twisting his hands in the sheets as he tried and failed to expel the egg, his erect dick smacking into his stomach.

Then Shino took pity on him, and released the egg. It practically shot out of Naruto, caught in the air by Shino's kikaichuu. As it came out, Naruto's dick twitched violently once, then stilled, the result of one final dry mini-orgasm.

Task complete, Shino began jerking himself in front of Naruto's loose, empty hole. It only took a few strokes for him to spill his load, shooting it inside the cavernous opening without even putting the head of his dick inside. When he was finished, he collapsed next to Naruto on the bed, the other shinobi already asleep.

He closed his eyes for a moment.

\---

Naruto and Shino stared at the massive tub of dark blue eggs with shock.

"How did all of those even _fit_?" Naruto yelled.

Shino adjusted his glasses. "Very snugly, I imagine." The great big tub of eggs had to be carried with both hands, and nobody would believe them if they claimed that they had all fit inside of Naruto. "I shall bring them to be hatched."

"Oh, right," Naruto said, scratching his cheek. "I don't really remember a whole lot of the whole _laying_ part, other than, uh, that it felt _really_ good for a _really_ long time. So if you ever wanna do that again, I wouldn't say no, y'know."

Shino fought down a smirk. He picked the tub and started to head out of the freshly cleaned cabin.

"I will keep that in mind, in case I need an egg slut in the future."

"Yeah, oka... wait, a what?" Naruto's cheeks reddened as he wondered if he'd misheard Shino.

"I said, I will keep that in mind, in case I need a good little incubator."

Naruto fidgeted, his dick rock hard in his pants for reasons he wasn't entirely sure of. "Wh-why did you phrase it like that?"

Shino raised a brow, acting like he didn't know what Naruto was talking about. "Are you saying you're a _bad_ incubator?"

"NO!" Naruto blurted out. Then he clamped a hand over his mouth. He looked incredibly confused and embarrassed. Shino smirked and left, bringing the eggs with him to be studied and hatched. He was already anticipating some uncomfortable questions from his clan that he'd have to dodge about how he'd incubated them.

Well, it had definitely been worth it. After all, weeks-long sex vacation aside, Shino had finally been able to get his revenge on Naruto for not recognizing him that one time a few years ago. 

And somehow, he suspected Naruto would come crawling back to ask for another brood before too long. Shino was already looking forward to it.


	17. Yamato's Wall (Stuck in a Wall, Body Writing - feat. Kakashi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto plays a prank on Yamato, and is left trapped and helpless as punishment. It would have been a boring, tedious punishment, if a perverted masked man who reads too much Icha Icha hadn't been the first to find him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stuck in a Wall, Body Writing, Dubious Consent, Dirty Talk, Ass Worship, Rimming, Anal Sex, Blowjob, Object Insertion, Gangbang, Public Use, Objectification, Gaping, Creampies, Coming Untouched, etc.  
Sorry for anyone who wanted more Yamato than this; in some chapters, the character takes a backseat to the kink. Especially kinks that require lots of porn logic.
> 
> Kouhai: Junior coworker  
Senpai: Senior coworker  
There isn't really an English equivalent for those that wouldn't be awkward as fuck.
> 
> EDIT: Taking a BRIEF break to deal with some life stuff. I'm not going to finish this thing by October 31st, but I plan to finish it nonetheless. Looks like this will be a Kinktobervember instead.

He had only wanted to make Yamato lighten up a little. Okay, _maybe_ part of it was revenge for the creepy Wood Clones that Yamato had used to scare him during their last mission together. But it’s not like the dye was _permanent_. It would only last a few days at most. Naruto had really just been looking for a way to test his new color-changing dye, and Yamato had been all alone at the edge of the training ground, an easy target.

Still though, using an S-class restraining technique in retaliation was a _bit_ overkill. 

And now Naruto had an itch on his nose he couldn’t scratch. Yamato’s Wood Release jutsu had him trapped in a chakra-sealing wall, his entire upper torso encased by solid wood, only his head and hands poking out on the front side. His lower body had fared a bit better, and was free from the waist down. His sandals were still planted on the ground, and he could move his legs. But no matter how much he pushed and pulled, he couldn’t budge an inch. His entire front half was trapped in an enclosed rectangle, with the walls towering up too high for anyone but a shinobi to climb.

And then a zombie appeared in front of Naruto's face.

"UUAAAAAAAAAH!" Naruto screamed and struggled to move with all his might, but he couldn't go anywhere. The zombie's dead eyes stared into his soul, and its mouth opened to take a bite out of his brain...!

"And here I thought we were past the 'control by fear' part of our relationship," it said to him.

"QUIT IT WITH THE FACE!" Naruto cried. "It's too creepy, Captain Yamato!"

The face got creepier and came closer.

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that anymore?"

"I'm sorry. I'M SORRY! YAMATO! I WON'T DO IT AGAIN!"

The face pulled away, returning to Yamato's normal, uncreepy face.

"Don't you think it's a bit strange for the next Hokage to be such a scaredy-cat? And to still be pulling pranks?" Yamato asked, looking down his nose a little as he raised a brow.

"Shut up! I'll pull pranks until I die! And I'm not a scaredy cat, you're just the scariest person in the world!" Naruto insisted, turning his head to the side haughtily.

"Well, I can't have you causing trouble for the builders out here," Yamato said with a sigh. The color-changing dye on his hair and neck had faded from red to a pink, making him look like Sakura's uncle or something, and Naruto tried and failed to smother his snorts and giggles of laughter. Yamato's face got creepy again.

"Fortunately, you won't be able to cause any trouble like this," he said, looming over Naruto menacingly. "You should take this time to think responsible thoughts." Then he body-flickered away, and Naruto was left yelling at nobody.

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!"

Naruto looked at the wooden walls around his head, then groaned as he resigned himself to being stuck here until Yamato decided to let him out. Hopefully he wasn’t _too_ mad about the dye. He’d let him out in time for dinner… right?

\---

“I’m hungry! Let me out!” came a distant wail, interrupting Kakashi's trek to mess with - er, spend some time with his responsible little kouhai. It was so much more fun, now that he was Hokage. Yamato had to struggle between respecting hierarchy, and trying to convince Kakashi to act like an adult, and Kakashi knew that Yamato was _this_ close to just losing it altogether. Which is why he had abandoned his paperwork and shaken off his ANBU guards yet again.

But the voice sounded like Naruto. Kakashi considered for a moment whether or not to investigate. A few months ago he might not have bothered interrupting whatever nonsense Naruto was up to, but… He’d recently found an entirely new reason for spending time with his exuberant successor. An encounter out here, away from prying eyes, with his positively insatiable former student?

Kakashi liked his chances.

Veering from his path, he headed towards the source of the noise. When he crested the hill and saw what awaited him, he had to stop in awe. There in front of him, was a great wooden wall, or rather, four of them that formed a square. And sticking out from it, feet planted on the ground, clothed ass in the air, was the bottom half of his current favorite shinobi.

It was ridiculous. Not even Naruto could _possibly_ get himself into a situation like this. It must be a genjutsu. Kakashi brought his hands together and focused on disrupting his chakra to break it.

“Kai!”

Nothing happened.

Kakashi stared some more. Naruto’s right foot scratched his left leg as he watched. Kakashi wasn’t a religious person, but just to cover his bases he clasped his hands in prayer and sent his sincerest thanks to whatever entity had brought about this situation. And then, when he noticed that the wall was Yamato's handiwork, he resolved to be much, _much_ nicer to his kouhai in the immediate future. Then he walked forward to take advantage before someone more charitable came along.

He walked until he was close enough to reach out and touch Naruto, then stopped to consider. Naruto seemed to sense something. “H-hey, is someone there? Can you find some way to get me out of here? Or maybe run and tell Yamato I’m sorry? Wait, screw that! Tell him to let me out, or my first order as Hokage will be to make him run D-ranks forever!” Ah, the seductive tones of a porn plot manifesting before his very eyes.

Kakashi considered whether or not to answer him. Speaking up would let him tease Naruto, which was one of his favorite pastimes, and would also ensure Naruto wouldn’t panic too much. But on the other hand, staying silent and leaving Naruto to wonder seemed like an even greater way to mess with him. It was an easy choice. _Maybe_ Kakashi would let him know afterwards. 

Suddenly, Naruto felt hands sliding into his waistband and then slipping off his pants, baring his ass to the world. “H-HEY! What are you doing? You can’t just–! Put that back on! Who are you?!” Naruto's face burned red, and he squirmed and tried to twist his legs to no avail.

Kakashi looked down at his favorite sight in the world and felt almost light-headed with arousal. The way the fleshy, toned cheeks were jiggling as Naruto struggled was simply indecent. Kakashi couldn’t help but grab two handfuls of ass flesh, feeling the plump muscle shake and tense as he groped it. Pulling the cheeks apart revealed a hairless, immaculate ring, looking _eager_ for whatever he could give it, despite whatever protests the blond was making right now. Kakashi almost couldn’t hold back the stream of praise and dirty speech that he wanted to lavish upon the ass in front of him. 

Maybe Sai would be willing to paint it for him to hang in the Hokage office? Kakashi could commission an entire series around it: Naruto's ass in repose, a tasteful piece; Naruto's ass in peril, mid-jiggle as it was spanked red; Naruto's ass in triumph, clenching in climax; Naruto's ass in welcome, where it was being pulled open in invitation; Naruto's ass in defeat, where it was unrecognizable after being used and abused.

In an effort to keep himself quiet, he lowered his mask, leaned down to that impatient hole, and gave it a great big lick. Naruto’s frantic yelling was interrupted by a startled yelp, a response that Kakashi was rather pleased with. And so he did it again, and then just knelt down right there and buried himself between those perfect peachy mounds. He slid his tongue up and down, then circled the ring, teasing at the edge. His hands continued kneading the ass that was now imprisoning his face as his tongue lashed at its impatient target. He shook his face from side to side, rippling the cheeks around him. Naruto’s objections devolved into a series of random profanities punctuated by moans and yelps. 

“Fucking- AH! What kind of bastard- Oh, oh! STOP- Hnnnn!” As much as Naruto tried, he couldn’t quite manage to mount a proper protest against the unrelenting force of his assailant’s tongue. He tried clenching his cheeks together in a form of spiteful dissent, but it barely earned him a pause before the hands pried him apart again, and suddenly the tongue was pressing forward with even greater vigor. Naruto tried to keep his head, struggling as much as he was able in his confined state. But then the tongue was pressing inwards, sliding into his channel, and Naruto went boneless, thoughts and protests abandoned.

Naruto was ashamed. Is this what these months of constant sex had done to him? Turned him into such a slut that he would do his best to _push back_ into the tongue of a mystery assailant? Naruto had no idea who was behind him, and yet he couldn’t even pretend to want this to stop. His only point of redemption was his _instinct_ that he knew and trusted the person behind him, otherwise he couldn't say how he'd react. But it probably wouldn't change the fact that he would be happy with that tongue in him for as long as it was willing to stay; which he realized, of course, immediately before the tongue pulled away from him. 

When Kakashi reluctantly pulled himself away from those heavenly cheeks, he heard Naruto give a protesting whine on the other side of the wall. _‘Don't worry,’_ Kakashi wanted to reassure him. _'Nothing short of a village invasion would be able to pull me away from your ass right now.'_ But he was silent, of course. He wouldn't want to ruin the surprise.

Naruto jumped when he felt a cock placed along his crack. He bit his lip, and didn’t say anything; he couldn’t be sure his words wouldn’t come out as requests for more, instead of demands to stop. But the prick didn’t push forward and fill him up. Instead it casually trailed up and down his crack, sliding over his ring, teasing him with its presence. It would press lightly at his hole, then pass it entirely. Then it was laid out inside his crack, and Naruto felt his own ass cheeks encompassing it. It began sliding back and forth between his cheeks in a mockery of actual fucking. Naruto’s face reddened as his lusts were fanned higher and higher, until he couldn’t take any more. 

“Just do it already, you bastard!” Naruto yelled helplessly. Naruto wanted to cover his face in embarrassment. He’d thrown away his plausible deniability; he was perverted, he was corrupted, he knew, but… but he _wanted_ to be filled. The itch on his nose had nothing on that other itch he needed to scratch. That pleading, empty sensation inside that he knew _exactly_ how to satisfy. And when suddenly the prick stopped its teasing and pressed firmly at his ring, he knew that this cock would scratch it for him.

The sensation of it pushing forward, sinking itself into Naruto’s eager channel felt like a reward for abandoning the last of his pride. He gasped in ecstasy as he was finally, _finally_ filled with his glorious reward. It was... enormous. _Familiarly_ enormous. But even so, it pushed itself in in one long, ceaseless stroke, until the other person’s hips were pressed tight against his squashed cheeks. Naruto’s breath came in panting bursts as his toes clenched in ecstasy and his asshole pulsed greedily around the member inside him. 

Then it pulled out in one swift motion, and _slammed_ back in again.

Behind him, Kakashi wasted no time on buildup or caution. He immediately began a brutally fast pace, repeatedly smashing into Naruto’s cheeks and filling the air with sharp slaps of flesh on flesh. And for Naruto it was perfection. His eyes were glazed over and his body was twitching, as he panted and moaned in exhilaration. Every thrust filled him with lightning-shocks of pure pleasure. Every sharp plunge forced a short moan from his mouth, a mantra of “Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!” When Naruto felt a familiar pool of heat in his pelvis, he couldn’t even think to hold back.

“KAKASHI-SENSEI!” he cried, his prick pulsing, untouched, onto the wooden wall. Kakashi's hips stuttered as he came as well, hips jerking an uneven rhythm into Naruto’s channel as he pumped his load deep into his trapped student. Naruto tried to collect himself as Kakashi pulled himself free. Naruto could hear him opening his pouches behind him.

“So what gave me away?” Kakashi asked curiously, pulling out a large marker that he carried around for missions. It was surprisingly handy. “_Surely_ my innocent little student isn't so slutty that he can recognize whose dick is in his ass even without looking?” Kakashi popped the cap off the marker.

“Sh-shut up! No one else is _that_ big, and likes my ass _that_ much!” Naruto huffed, wishing he could cross his arms. _‘Not to mention your thrusting rhythm,’_ he thought with a glower, knowing that that would only prove Kakashi's point further. “Now hurry up and get me out of this you assho- what the hell are you doing?!” he yelped as he felt a marker drag across his right cheek.

Kakashi hummed as he looked at the arrow he was drawing, pointed directly at the cum-leaking hole. “Just helping you with your marketing. If you don’t label free samples, people might be afraid to take one, after all.” He neatly penned ‘Use Me’ above the arrow. Then he thought to himself for a moment, and began writing more stuff on the legs and wall in front of him.

“Free sample? I’m not a- DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE, KAKASHI!” He began thrashing determinedly, but it was no more effective now than it had been before. “Kakashi, you can’t- I can’t be seen doing stuff like this. I know I… sleep around a little, but only with my friends who can keep it secret! The villagers need to have _some_ respect for the next Hokage!” he said, pleading with Kakashi to understand.

“Sure,” Kakashi agreed, gathering up Naruto’s pants and, after a little consideration, leaving the marker behind. He jumped to the top of the square-wall, then dropped down on the other side, finally face-to-face with Naruto. “But all you can see on the outer side is a sinfully perfect rear end. One that's _far_ too perfect not to share. They won't know that it belongs to the Hokage unless you start talking, right?” Naruto gave him a look, and Kakashi sighed.

"Oh, fine." A moment later, and Naruto's right hand was freed. He immediately made a one-handed seal and produced two clones that grabbed his pants and jumped over the wall. Naruto waited, but for some reason his clones didn't re-clothe him.

"Hey, what's taking so long?" One of his clones dispersed, and its memories returned to Naruto. Oh. Yeah, he could see where Kakashi was coming from. His ass looked _really_ tempting back there. 

"Well..." Naruto said slowly. Kakashi raised a brow at him. "I mean, as long as I'm here..."

\---

"Oh, looks like we have company," Kakashi said. "That must be your second customer.”

Naruto’s face burned in embarrassment. “Kakashi,” he said nervously. “This is kind of—”

Kakashi cut him off with a kiss. To Naruto’s shame he responded automatically, mouth opening easily to Kakashi's tongue, lips pressing against his sensually. Kakashi's hands held his head gently, and Naruto lost himself in the soft affection, normally so hard for Kakashi to show…

“What the fuck?” someone said on the other side of the wall. And suddenly Naruto remembered where he was, all too late. Then the other’s voice started laughing, and Naruto clenched his eyes shut, face burning in the agony of humiliation. 

“Oi! Sado! Come check this out!” the male voice called, and Naruto’s entire body stiffened involuntarily. There was more than one back there? This was…

“What’s up? I thought we were… what. What? Is that… real?”

“Hell yeah it is, he totally twitched when I called you over. Haha, what a kinky fucker.”

Naruto has to bite his lip to keep himself from yelling. It sounded like civilians on the other side of the wall, but even civilians were familiar with the sound of his voice. If he said anything, he’d be recognized, and there’d be stories about the depraved pervert Hokage circulating the village before morning. 

“Wait, you’re actually going to _use_ it? Someone’s obviously already had a turn! And what if he’s trapped there by accident?”

“You think someone could _possibly_ get themselves into this situation by accident? It’s clearly just a horny slut. See? It’s even written right here: ‘slut.’ And I know he can hear us, he’d speak up if he didn’t want to be doing this. Watch. Hey! Wall slut! Speak now if you don’t want to get fucked!”

Naruto opened his mouth, then faltered, frustrated. He _couldn’t_ say anything, or they’d know!

“See? Told you. Just a slut. Leave if you want, I’m not going to look a gift fuck in the mouth. Unless it wants to blow me afterwards.” He laughed crudely, and Naruto heard the sound of unbuckling. 

Naruto’s mind raced, debating whether it was worth it to speak up anyways. He opened his mouth, still considering, but then his choice was taken when his mouth was promptly filled by Kakashi's dick. He’d entirely forgotten that his sensei was still around, and apparently ready for another round. Naruto glared up at him, but Kakashi just looked down at him with that infuriatingly placid eye-smile.

“Now, now,” he whispered to Naruto, “I know sitting still and keeping quiet aren't exactly your _strong suit_, so I'll help you focus on something you enjoy a little more. No need to thank me, just be sure to put a little effort in.” Naruto was seriously considering biting him in the dick when a thick shaft pierced him from behind, and his mouth went lax in shock. 

“F-fuck, man, this ass is _incredible_. It just opened up for me, but now that I’m in… Fuck! It’s squeezing me, like it doesn’t want me to let go. Who the hell _is_ this?! Gods, I hope it’s still here later, I’m going to want another go at it!” 

The voice quieted to grunts as the shaft pumped out and in, hips slapping against Naruto’s cheeks. Naruto, meanwhile, had fallen out of focus, mind taking the backseat to his body as it fell into an all-too-familiar rhythm. His senses narrowed into a sharp focus, intent on the pushes that filled him up, and the pulls that left him empty and wanting. Electric pleasure sparked from his channel, filling his hanging cock and making his legs and hands twitch.

_‘I gotta… gotta get out of-'_

Naruto’s toes curled on a particularly deep thrust, and he tightened his hole instinctively, begging without words for deeper, harder. Unknown to him, his mouth had resumed its habitual motions, sucking and licking at Kakashi's dick, even as he was taken from behind by someone he didn’t know. 

“There you go,” Kakashi praised him quietly. “Just relax, and do what comes naturally. It's not fair to be so selfish with that butt of yours, always waving it around the village without letting any of those poor, deprived civilians have a turn with it. A good Hokage thinks of the people first!” Perhaps something of his words managed to sink through to Naruto's fuck-drunk mind, because he sucked a little bit harder at his sensei's words. His hole continued pulling and gripping at its intruder, as it has been from the start.

The hypnotic beat that the civilian was pounding into his ass quickened until the thrusts began to blend together, and then suddenly a hand cracked down on Naruto’s ass with a sharp _smack_! Naruto came with a muffled whimper, his hanging dick spurting his white submission onto the wall in front of it. 

“Unbelievable,” said the second voice from behind him.

“I know, right?” replied the first, still panting in exhaustion from the rough fucking. “Slut came on my dick from being spanked. Still think he doesn’t want it?”

“You didn’t even touch his dick! He came just from his ass!”

“I’m telling you, this ass is _magical_. If you don’t try it, you’ll regret it.”

There was quiet for a moment as the first man pulled free, and Naruto distantly felt a trickle of cum sliding down his leg. Naruto lifted slightly back to awareness when he felt the marker that Kakashi left behind writing more characters on his body. 

“Best… ass… in… Konoha. 10/10. Aaaand a tally mark. Well, I’ll make that two, since someone obviously got here before us. And I think I’ll add some details on the wall for the next people to show up.”

“Alright, alright, fine, I’ll give it a go.”

“That’s the spirit! I knew you had it in you.”

“Shut up, I just want to add to the final tally.”

“Going for the high score?”

A huff of a laugh, more unbuckling, and suddenly there was another head pressed against Naruto’s ass. More aware now, Naruto burned in humiliation once again when he noticed that his asshole was contracting rhythmically in an attempt to ensnare another dick, and that his mouth had been dutifully sucking off Kakashi this entire time. An impressed whistle sounded from behind him.

“Where were you hiding _that_?”

“Don’t make fun of it!”

“Make _fun_ of it? You’re making me feel inadequate here, and I’m no slouch when it comes to size!”

“Yeah, well, it’s hard to keep a girlfriend when they all run away the first time you pull down your pants.”

“Is _that_ the reason? I thought it was just your personality. Although I get why you’d be nervous about sticking that thing just anywhere. I hope this guy can take it.”

The – apparently large – dick pressed into him more firmly (Naruto refused to acknowledge the way his mouth was suddenly watering), and he could feel his ring yield wider… and wider... until finally the head breeched. 

“No fuckin’ way!” 

“It just… _stretched_. Like his hole is made of mochi. I can’t believe he just took it so easily..!”

“Hah! You sound like you’re in love!”

“I might be! Look at it! It’s just…”

“Obscene? Ridiculous? Kind of like fitting a scroll into an inkwell?”

“It’s _perfect_! No one has _ever_ taken me so easily…”

“It hasn’t taken all of you yet. Get pushing!”

The second person took the advice, and suddenly that blessed girth was pressing deeper and deeper, stretching and rubbing in a way that promised to fill him up all the way. If Naruto’s mouth wasn’t full he’d be babbling right about now, but as it was, he just focused everything he had on the ecstasy flashing through him from his slutty channel. It felt like eating after skipping lunch and breakfast, like water after travelling to Suna, like reequipping your weapons after they’ve been taken from you.

Like a colossal dick was plowing its way into his eager, defenseless asshole.

Like everything was back to how it should be.

It was deep, and then it was incredibly deep, and then it was _impossibly_ deep, and then there were hips pressed lightly against his cheeks, and then his cheeks were squished flat as the divine member was buried to the hilt in his greedy ass. Naruto couldn’t be held accountable for the way he came then and there. It was just the natural laws of the universe at work. That dick was a force of nature, destroying Naruto’s ass, and the only possible response to it was surrender; his dick was twitching and pulsing and frantically spurting cum like a malfunctioning hose. 

The feeling of that dick throbbing its own release into Naruto’s bowels only set him off again.

“Woah, are you… _coming_ right now?”

“Took… all… of it.”

“I know, I can’t believe it either. It’s vaguely terrifying. But one push in and you come?”

“I’ve… never gotten… all the way in before.”

“Oh. Wow. Well… congratulations? Looks like what you needed was a good cumdump.”

“Cum… dump?”

“Yeah, someone wrote it on his leg here. You know, someone who exists just for other people to dump their cum into. A cumdumpster. Or cumdump!” 

“Cumdump… Yeah.” That wilting shaft that had just torn away all Naruto’s mental defenses was thickening again. “That’s what this guy is. Just putting himself into a wall to be used. To be fucked. A cumdump.” Naruto’s pleasure-battered mind tried to refute what the man was saying, but then the hips behind Naruto suddenly started rolling back and forth, and Naruto’s mind struggled to hold onto anything resembling a thought.

“Woah, you’re already ready to go again?!”

“This is exactly what I’ve been looking for. He was _made_ for my dick.” The thrusts were picking up in speed, Naruto’s legs involuntarily jerking in pleasure. “He’s just here for me to dump my cum into. Look at the way it’s swallowing me up. That’s not natural. Only someone who was _built_ for this could do that.” Naruto’s hole clenched at his words, gripping desperately at its plunderer. In his fragile, malleable state, the words rattled around in his head until they settled down comfortably somewhere in his psyche. When his logical mind tried to find fault in what the other man was saying, it couldn’t. Because here he was with his ass on display, his hole swallowing up a massive cock like it _was_ made for this, greedily milking it even though two other people have already _dumped_ loads into him. His tongue was hanging out from his mouth, drooling around Kakashi's cock, as once again his mind was fucked away.

_‘Cumdump,’_ his mind seemed to mull over. _‘Cumdump,’_ it repeated, sounding more like a caress. _‘Cumdump.’_ It seemed obvious in retrospect. After all, he was being violated by a stranger’s dick, and he was already looking forward to the next one.

“Damn. You’re really getting into it,” the first one mused. The one fucking him slapped Naruto’s ass, as though in agreement. Naruto gave a muffled cry, doing his best to hold back another orgasm. But then two hands grabbed his reddened cheeks, mauling them as he spread them to pound him deeper, and Naruto lost himself yet again, going blind as another orgasm ripped through his ass into his dick. Every time he came, it was like a reinforcing layer was added to the new truth he’d accepted. Every time his ass pushed him over that edge, it was like another damning piece of evidence pointing to the fact that this is exactly where he was supposed to be.

A few primal grunts later, and the dick dominating his ass was seeding it once again, adding to the previous two loads and flooding Naruto’s insides enough for Naruto to feel it sloshing around inside him. The both of them rested, panting, on either side of the wall for a moment. Then the oversized dick was pulled from his ass with a lewd squelching. Naruto laid limply as he felt the man wiping it off on his legs. 

“Hey, you still got that marker?” the one who just finished with him asked. 

“Yeah, right here.”

“Let me see it for a moment.”

"Well, hurry up, we gotta get back to the site or the ninja will start complaining."

There was the sound of writing behind him, though Naruto didn’t feel anything being written on his body. He hoped he wasn’t fucked so hard that he was too numb to feel it.

“Yeesh, that’s pretty harsh.”

“It’s just the truth.”

“I somehow feel responsible for awakening a monster. And here I’d thought you were such a prude.” They sounded like they were walking away now.

“Psh, maybe with _real_ people involved. Cumdumps don’t actually count, obviously.” The voices trailed off until they disappeared.

Naruto was sucking down Kakashi's first load when someone else showed up.

“…huh.”

Naruto felt trepidation shoot through him at the voice behind him. He had no way of knowing who was behind him, or how they would react. The longer the person on the other side of the wall was quiet, the more nervous Naruto got. So when Naruto felt two fingers sliding into his sloppy hole, he felt an embarrassing rush of relief. 

“Wow…” 

Two fingers were upgraded to three, and Naruto whimpered in delight. When they began pistoning in and out, brutally mashing his prostate and rubbing against his over-sensitive walls, Naruto had to bite his lower lip to keep from crying out in ecstasy. Every few seconds the fingers would press in just the right way to make his body twitch in pleasure, and his legs would kick out against his will.

“I wonder…”

Suddenly Naruto felt more fingers pressing against his already stretched ring. _‘No!’_ Naruto thought, even as his ass was tingling with eagerness. It was pushing… stretching… filling…

And then Naruto had a hand inside of him. 

It was too much. Truly too much. It didn’t even hurt, which only made it worse. His greedy asshole just swallowed up the fist, and the pleasure had him crying in bliss. His entire body was stiff, legs seizing and tears streaming down his face as what felt like a lightning jutsu coursed through him. An entire _arm_ was thrusting in and out of him, and his traitorous body just let it happen. His dick was pouring seed like a faucet, betraying his all-consuming pleasure at his body being stretched and abused like a sex doll. 

Then Naruto blacked out, unable to handle it all. The other man seemed to notice when he went limp, and pulled out his hands. Then he unzipped himself, and simply jerked off over Naruto’s hanging ass, coming quickly. He added another tally, murmured “how strange…” to himself, and wandered off. 

Naruto was still unconscious when the next group of civilians came upon his defenseless ass.

\---

He came back to consciousness quite literally, electric shocks of pleasure waking him up as his dick started spurting once more. Kakashi was nowhere to be seen. From behind him Naruto heard cheers.

_‘What..?’_

Confused about where he was, Naruto tried to move and found himself trapped. And then he remembered exactly where he was. Still stuck in the wall, still totally vulnerable…

_Still getting fucked senseless by someone he couldn’t see._

Then he realized that he was hearing voices. _Lots_ of voices. There was chatting, and laughing, and cheering, and singing, and… _‘Oh god, they’re all behind me,’_ Naruto realized. There was an entire _crowd_ behind him!

“Ye-heah! Fuck ‘im good!”

“C’mon, hurry up, I want a go at it!”

“Hey, does anyone have another marker? This one’s running low.”

There were hands holding his hips, squeezing his ass, stroking his legs. 

_‘How many people have fucked me so far?’_ Naruto wondered, heart fluttering wildly.

_‘How many will there be before I get out?'_ His breath hitched as the person fucking him picked up the pace.

_‘How many people have used their future Hokage as a cumdump?’_ Naruto came again, his dick spasming even as it failed to produce any ejaculate. He had run dry, and that fact shouldn’t be making his lust burn hotter. He shouldn’t be thrilled by the fact that his body was worn out, but he was still being used as nothing more than a hot hole. 

Judging by how full he felt, the way his stomach was sloshing, and the globs he could feel dripping down his legs, he’d been thoroughly used. The dick plundering his hole was squelching and schlorping with every thrust, and his ass felt bruised with all the pounding his cheeks had taken.

The man fucking him held himself balls deep, adding another load to his overfull body. When he pulled out, a stream of cum poured out with it, displaying how thoroughly he had been dominated with a lewd waterfall display for the crowd behind him. Another round of cheers, and there was immediately another cock pressing at his entrance, cutting off the flow of semen. 

Naruto wasn’t supposed to be enjoying this. He wasn’t supposed to be squeezing himself around another cock, wanting to fill himself up even more. He wasn’t supposed to be begging for it, with his mind, and with his body. He wasn’t supposed to be accepting his role as… some sort of depraved tourist attraction. He shouldn’t be wondering if anyone he knows had seen him like this; if he’d been fucked by someone he talked to on the street, if he’d been used by any stuck-up clan heads, or if he’d only been getting wrecked by drunken civilian louts.

When that cock pulled out, and someone shoved a sake bottle roughly into his ass, he wasn't supposed to come from the sensation, or shiver in pleasure at the jeers and names they tossed around. When the crowd began to wander off, he wasn't supposed to wish they’d stay.

Being used as a cumdump shouldn’t feel so _good_.

\---

Yamato waved off the last of the construction workers with a relieved sigh. His chakra was runnning low after making so many buildings, and it had been hard to keep track of so many civilians in such a large reconstruction zone. Now he could go let out Naruto and head home.

He knew that Naruto had probably gotten out a while ago, since he had _more_ than enough chakra to overpower the seal, but there was a chance he was still there. Leaving him there for the entire day may have been a bit harsh, but to be fair, Yamato’s left leg and hair were still blue. An hour ago they’d been green, and yellow before that. A pretty neat mixture, if only the damned dye wasn’t seemingly _impossible_ to scrub off, and if it didn't cause the construction workers to snicker every time they caught sight of him.

Yamato noticed the trash and empty bottles lying around the area and frowned, resolving to clean them up before he went back. Finally, he crested the hill to where he’d left Naruto in his wall. And stopped.

Oh no. What had he done?

His gut clenched and his throat tightened in horror as he saw the state of Naruto. Naruto’s rear end, stuck on this side of the wall, was unrecognizable. His pants were nowhere to be seen, and his backside was practically coated in cum. His ass has been pounded red, and his hole was stretched around the base of a sake bottle, fattened and twitching even now. 

But most telling of all were the writings.

All over Naruto’s ass, legs, lower back and the wall itself were words, phrases and doodles, in a variety of handwritings. An arrow pointed to his hole, with _‘Use Me!’_ and a smiley face. _‘Best Ass in Konoha: 10/10’_ was on his lower back, and his left cheek was filled with tally marks.

A _lot_ of tally marks.

Twenty-nine tally marks.

Also on Naruto’s legs and ass were _‘The Most Magical Hole in Konoha,’ ‘sleeve,’ ‘mega slut,’ ‘cumdump,’ ‘Wall Bitch,’ ‘spank me,’_ and _‘Property of Konoha.’_

And that was just on Naruto himself. The people who had used him had turned the wall into a massive writing board, where people apparently just wrote whatever they felt like. ‘**FREE USE**’ was written directly above Naruto’s ass in bold, blocky letters. Despite himself, Yamato felt his pants getting tight as he read what people had written.

_‘Swallowed up my fist like it was nothing!’_  
_‘i wasn’t too sure about it but this guy was clearly loving it and he came while I was inside him it felt good’_  
_‘Don’t be afraid to use it. It was clearly MADE to be used like this. The ass is divine, it stays tight but can take even the most enormous dicks easily. I wasn’t religious before today, but this ass could only have been gifted by a benevolent god.’_ Someone had added after that, _‘Meetings for the Order of the Sacred Ass will be held at this location Friday every week, starting at noon.’_  
_‘More of a cock sleeve than a human’_  
_‘Just a cumdump. Exists only to be fucked and used by real people.’_  
_‘Way too wet and sloppy by the time I got there, but surprisingly tight. 7/10’_  
_‘For a tighter ride, be sure to smack his ass. You know you’re spanking him hard enough when he comes, and his ass tightens up like a Daimyo’s wallet.’_  
_‘Don’t bother going slow. He can swallow up nine inches like it’s nothing.’_  
_‘I hear the Hokage put up this wall for recreational purposes. Best Hokage ever! I wonder where he found the slut to put inside it.’_ And with an arrow pointing to that one, _‘Probably a criminal. I hear the Sixth doesn’t like torture, so T&I has to get pretty creative.’_  
_‘slut’_  
_‘Is it possible to fall in love with an ass?’_ And under that one was written _‘YES,’ ‘Yeah,’ ‘Definitely,’_ and _‘Yesterday I would have said no, but…’_  
_‘Whoever you are mysterious butt, thank you.’_  
_‘fuckhole’_  
_‘tell your friends!’_  
_‘one tally per person, not per orgasm!’_  
_‘empty out the ass and watch it beg for more’_  
Pointing at the come splattered on the wall between Naruto’s legs was an arrow, with the words _‘Proof that this guy is loving it!’_  
_‘This is one sick fuck’_  
_‘We are all sick fucks on this blessed day’_  
_‘Almost took as many dicks as my ex wife’_  
_‘where can I find your ex wife?’_  
_‘Good to see taxpayer money being put to good use.’_  
_‘Beautiful booty’_  
_‘wish I could use the other half’_

Yamato was horrified beyond belief. _(His dick was rock hard)_. How could... how could he have...

Someone brushed past Yamato, startling him.

"_Yes!_ It's still here! I was worried it would be gone by now." An eager looking young guy stepped past Yamato towards Naruto's rear end. He glanced at Yamato, as though wondering whether Yamato was planning to go first, then shrugged. Yamato was in shock, unable to move an inch.

The newcomer walked up, reached out, and grabbed the neck of the sake bottle that was jutting out of Naruto's ass. He tried to pull it loose, and Yamato saw Naruto's ring tighten around the bottle, refusing to let it go. So instead, the civilian started shoving it inwards, mashing it against Naruto's prostate. Naruto's dick hardened between his trembling legs. Then, finally, the bottle was pulled free with a _*pop*_

A waterfall of cum started pouring from Naruto’s ass, and Naruto, in his twisted fucked-out state, clenched his hole tight, stopping the rest of the cum from leaving his greedy ass. 

However the newcomer apparently wasn’t eager to fuck through all of that cum. So he hooked some fingers into Naruto’s ring and stretched it wide, forcing it to stay open and spill all of the built-up seed onto the ground. Naruto's hole tried and failed to clench closed, forced to relinquish the pool of seed that had been inside.

It was even more than Yamato had expected. It spilled out in gushes and globs, splattering the ground and soaking Naruto’s feet in the stuff. When it seemed to be mostly out, the civilian slapped Naruto’s cheek, and a little more pushed out, oozing onto his leg. Satisfied, the man positioned himself so his cock was at Naruto’s trembling hole.

This was the last straw that snapped Yamato out of his daze. 

Wood sprouted from the ground, yanking the man away from Naruto as he yelled in surprise. The wood bent backwards, and then _flung_ the man away, sending him screaming into the nearby woods.

Then Yamato put his hands onto the ground, and the wood beneath Naruto sank into the ground, leaving the rest of the wall intact. Naruto fell to the ground in a limp heap.

"Naruto!" Yamato ran up and shook Naruto's shoulder. Naruto's eyes were fluttering, and he moaned weakly. "Naruto, please tell me you're okay." Yamato was close to tears.

Naruto breathed out something, a wheezing word that was too soft to hear.

"What? What was that Naruto?" He put his ear close to Naruto's mouth. His heart pounded in anticipation.

"...Gotcha."

There was a moment of silence, and then Naruto was on his feet, laughing.

"Oh man, you should have seen your face, Yamato!" Naruto stood proudly, hands on his hips, like his dick wasn't hard in front of him, and there wasn't a trail of cum trickling down his leg. 

Yamato stared blankly.

The man that Yamato had thrown into the woods came walking out, grinning. In a poof of smoke, his transformation ended, revealing him to be a Naruto clone. 

Yamato was going to kill Naruto.

"That's what you get for not even leaving a clone to watch over me!" Naruto said, pointing at him indignantly. "I was helpless! I got molested by a creepy old pervert before I managed to get free!"

Oh, no. Yamato wanted to die.

"Luckily it was only Kakashi."

What.

"And he had a lot of fun with the whole scenario, so I guess it all worked out, though I don't know where he ran off to. But anyways, he was totally right! You deserved to get pranked for being so irresponsible!"

Yamato was going to kill Kakashi.

"But my clones got _way_ too into it. I was worried that they'd popped, and I'd been found by real civilians!" Naruto fidgeted, face red. Then he looked down at Yamato, and his face got sly.

"Hey, Yamato, is that what I _think_ it is? Are you turned on right now? I knew it! You like to act all strict and boring, but you're just as perverted as Kakashi!" Suddenly, Naruto's voice lowered. "Hey, you know, I'd be happy to..."

Yamato snapped.

Wooden pillars shot from the ground, wrapping around Naruto's waist. Then, an instant later, they dragged him back towards the wall, pulling a screaming Naruto into his previous position. The wood merged seamlessly together, until it looked as though nothing had changed from before, Naruto trapped once more.

Yamato walked forward, undoing his pants. He pulled his dick out as he arrived behind Naruto's vulnerable rear.

And then, with no warning, he shoved forward, slamming his hips against Naruto’s already-battered cheeks. He heard Naruto's distant shout of surprise through the wall.

He pounded in relentlessly, confident and merciless even while his mind was conflicted. He had left Naruto vulnerable and alone without a second thought. And then, when he had found what looked like the aftermath of Naruto being raped by dozens of civilians, he had been _turned on_. Yamato was scum, was worse than scum. And yet. And yet.

He was okay being worse than scum if it meant he could keep fucking this ass.

The reviews on the wall hadn’t lied; Naruto's ass was tight, and hot, and _greedy_, the way it sucked him in and tried not to let him go. Some of Yamato’s guilt eased the more he fucked. Naruto’s ass wouldn’t be pulling him in if he didn’t like this. Naruto’s body wouldn’t be begging for more if he didn’t want this. Even if Naruto _had_ been fucked by countless unknown civilians, the blond slut would probably have enjoyed it. Hell, Yamato could drop the wall right now and he knew that Naruto would still let him fuck him down for as long as he wanted, judging by the muffled moans of _"Ah, f-fuck, harder! Yamato!"_ that he could hear. 

The words on the wall seemed to soothe him as he read them. He slapped Naruto’s ass experimentally, and sure enough, it tightened like a vice, gripping Yamato hard enough that he had to dig his feet into the ground and _ram_ his way forward, brute-forcing his way past Naruto’s resistance. He pulled his cock out, and watched the ass wriggle, hole winking, as it tried to chase his dick. Huffing a relieved laugh, he slipped back into that inviting channel, and watched Naruto’s toes curl in pleasure.

Fucking Naruto felt _right_. Yamato was guilty, concerned, disturbed, angry, and conflicted about this whole ordeal, but the longer he fucked Naruto, the better he felt. This was better than therapy; and it helped that Naruto clearly wasn't complaining. He reached down to grab Naruto’s cock, and at the first touch it jerked in his hand, coming without emission. But Yamato didn’t let up and kept holding onto Naruto’s cock, rubbing a thumb over the oversensitive head while he slammed relentlessly into that sloppy hole. Naruto’s orgasm extended into a second, and his hole grasped tight, tighter the longer it lasted, and soon Yamato couldn’t take the pressure, the picture before him, and he saw stars.

One last load filled Naruto up. When Yamato caught his breath, he grabbed the marker from the ground and added one last tally mark. An even thirty. He tucked himself back into his pants, straightened himself up, and finally let Naruto out. 

Naruto’s eyes were glazed over, drool trailing down his jaw, mouth wide open. Yamato wasn’t sure Naruto even realized he was finally out, until Naruto’s eyes slid slowly towards his face, and the blonde’s face burned slightly red, before averting his eyes. Yamato felt a flash of smugness; looked like he'd found a way to control Naruto that was more effective than fear. Then again...

Yamato loomed over Naruto with dead eyes.

"I apologize for leaving you vulnerable without thinking. That was my mistake."

Naruto paled. "I-i-i-it wasn't really a b-big deal, y-y'know?"

"Good. And I'm sure you will _**never**_ pull a stunt like that again, _right_?"

"Eeeeek! I won't! I won't!"

"Good." Yamato leaned back, his face returning to normal. He looked at Naruto, then averted his eyes with a slightly red face. "Still though, if we see each other again, maybe we could..."

Naruto grinned. "You had a taste, and now you want more? I get it, I get it. I'd love to see more of your fun side, Captain!" Then he looked confused. "Wait, what do you mean _if_ we see each other again?

Yamato gave him a smile with dead eyes.

"I have a Senpai to kill."

A chill went down Naruto's back as he watched Yamato walk away. Yup, still the scariest guy in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Were all those civilians _really_ clones? Or was Naruto just telling Yamato that so he wouldn't think Naruto was a pervert, and to spare Yamato the guilt? Pick whichever answer you think is hotter.
> 
> Kakashi: Tenzou did this? I guess I should be nicer to him from now on.  
Also Kakashi: Hey Naruto, wanna know what would _really_ freak out Yamato?


End file.
